Chances Are
by keeperoliver
Summary: A five year old Harry is taken from an abusive Vernon and Petunia Dursley because of an accident. This accident changes Harry and these changes may decide the fate of the wizarding world. Ron Bashing. All Characters and settings are the creation of J.K. Rowilng
1. Chapter 1

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter One

The home at #4 Privot Drive was one of the best kept homes on the block, but the neighbors never saw the family out doing anything to it. It was always the boy they had living with them doing the work. Nothing was ever said about it though, so it continued on.

Another thing never mentioned was the fact that the boy was a meer 5 years old and if wet, he weighed two stones. His clothes were always too big and they often fell to his feet when the string he tied around his waist came untied while he was working. When that happened, not only his pants came down, but so did his drawers. This never embarrassed him as he was use to it.

He was seen every morning out at eight and didn't go back in until his work was done for the day. His days were longer than his Uncle Vernon's.

He lived with his Aunt and Uncle because his parents died when they were killed in a car crash because they were drunk. That happened three and a half years past. For these three years he was never told his name, unless his name was Boy, or Freak. That's all he was ever called. He did not know his birthday and he never slept in a bed. He ate two meals a day, but not always. In fact, he only ate dinner if there was any left after the family ate.

Although he didn't get out until eight in the morning, that was by no means the start to his day. It started off with him being let loose from his small space used for his room, under the stairs. By let loose, it meant his door was unlocked so that he could go use the loo. Then he had to come right back down and start breakfast. If he burnt anything, it came off his plate for either Dudley or Vernon. If it was not fixed to the liking of anyone, it came off his plate to got to the one it disappointed. Then after breakfast he had to do the dishes. While he did them, his Aunt Petunia made the list of chores for him. All of them were for outside as she took care of the inside.

There were times when it rained that he had to find cover and wait for it to pass so that he could continue. Of course this made his day longer and it would mean no dinner for him that day as someone always got up for a snack before he went in for the night.

At night, he would dream of a better life where he was loved and well cared for. He had a name, which he called himself James for it felt right. His mum and dad fed him breakfast and never made him cook it or clean up afterwards. He had chores, but they were minor compared to what he really had to do. James knew when his birthday was and Boy imagined it as October Thirty First, but didn't know why.

This was an on going dream which helped Boy get through the night. He knew it would never really be, but a Boy has to have something to live for. He never gave a name to his parents as the only names he knew were the people he lived with and would never diminish his thoughts of his parents being like them. James was his name because of him hearing about someone named James from his Uncle Vernon that upset him to the point of him turning purple. If anyone could get him that upset, then Boy liked him.

Another dream he had was of his mum and dad watching as James played with his two other uncles that James gave nicknames to. These were names that he remembered from somewhere, but couldn't remember where exactly. They were Moony and Pads. Moony always read James to sleep, while Pads always played games with him. They were constant visitors to his family.

To Boy, it was just another day, although it was very hot and humid. It was July 31st, and for some reason his list was even larger than normal. It started out the same way, with breakfast, but when he was done with the dishes, his Aunt Petunia was still working on his chores list. He had to find out what the first chore was so he could start it. It was mowing the grass then weeding the garden once again.

He started those and when he was done he went back to get the list from his Aunt. He took it from her and looked at the paper she gave him and saw it was written on both sides of the sheet. He crossed off the first two entries and went to start the third. He walked out, but discovered he still had the pencil in his hand and brought it back in to the home. He was surprised when he heard Dudley ask his mum, "Why does Boy have to do all the work Mum? How come I don't have any chores?"

"Because he has to earn his keep if he wishes to stay with us. He is not of our family and you are our son."

"What do you mean, earn his keep?"

"Well, you see Dudders, we give Boy a place to sleep. We feed him and clothe him. We care for him These are all things we don't have to do."

"If you don't have to do them, then why do you keep him here?"

"What would you want me to do with him, if we don't take care of him?"

"But you and dad act like you don't like him, so why keep him here? And why don't you like him? I don't mind him. He's quiet and doesn't complain. You don't give him much food. He wears my old clothes that I outgrow. He sleeps in the closet. What has he done to you?"

"Why do you worry about Boy so much? He never shows you he likes you. Just forget about him and let him do as he has been doing. In fact, Dudders, I think you should start to insult him to see if he gets mad at you. This will show you what type person Boy really is."

"I don't want to insult him. I told you he doesn't bother me. I think you and dad insult him enough, by calling him freak like you do. And what kind of a name is Boy? What is his real name, because I know he has one?"

"Never you mind, and you do as I say or I will tell your dad you disobeyed me."

"Go ahead and tell him. He won't do anything to me. He never does and you know it. If I do anything, he always blames Boy and puts him in the closet. I don't think it's fair."

"So, you would rather take Boy's place in doing the chores?"

That shut Dudley up as, if he didn't think Boy needed to do them, then there was no way he should be doing them. He still didn't think it was fair for Boy.

Harry slipped back out after hearing all this and would thank Dudley if he ever got the chance. It wouldn't be tonight if he didn't get busy with this extra long list.

Next on the list was to wash the windows on the ground floor all around the home. He was lucky that he wasn't required to wash the upstairs windows as this could get him hurt trying to carry the bucket up the ladder with him.

The day got warmer as it went along and Boy was sweating very bad, and his thirst was getting to him. He tried to get a drink from his Aunt, but she refused him and he had to get a drink from the garden hose. He wasn't to fond of this as it never got cool.

As Boy moved along with his chores, he never noticed that the cat lady, Mrs. Figg was watching him. She did it a lot, but never interfered with his work. She never offered him anything and never said anything to him. She had to watch him a couple of times for his Aunt and Uncle, but she never talked with him. Boy always thought her strange, but nice as she always had a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for him when she watched him. Her cats were not very pleasant though. They always watched him as if he were their next meal.

Boy finished the chores on the front of the page and tured it over to see what was next. It was one of his worst chores. He had to trim the branches off the tree that hung over the house and the utility lines. The branches up there were small and not very safe. The saw he used was dull and missing teeth. He had no way to secure himself from falling. He had fallen a few times while doing this chore. He got the saw from the shed and began climbing the tree and when he got near the top, he could feel the branches giving under his weight. Bending but not quite breaking. He found the branches that needed trimming and began his task. Then he felt a cool breeze kick up and enjoyed it, not knowing that it was followed by a storm. A fast moving storm that caught him unaware. Between the wires and the tree, he was in very much danger, yet he worked on.

He felt the first drop of rain hit him and he still worked on, being use to working in the rain. He knew his Aunt wouldn't let him in. Then it got harder and the tree branches were becoming slick and he was slipping all over the place. The sound of thunder was heard in the background and the rain was getting heavier.

Boy felt it was time to get down before he fell and was ready to throw the saw to the ground when lightning struck him in the chest. He was already unconscious when he fell to the ground. His shirt was blackened and his chest was bleeding as was his forehead. Smoke rose from his shirt where it was struck and his skin was blistered.

Mrs. Figg saw what happened and ran to her home to call in the authorities to tell them of the accident and the response was very fast as they were on scene within fifteen minutes.

Petunia heard the sirens and knew they were close, but had no idea they were outside her home until Dudders ran to the front and opened the door to see they were right there. He watched as they took a stretcher around the back and followed them to see Boy lying on the ground and still holding the saw he was using. He saw blood coming from his head and chest and the burn marks on his skin. He called him mum and she came running to see what happened and she wanted to run back in the home and lock the door to keep from answering any questions. It didn't work as soon she heard it and went to the door and opened it to see two Constables asking to come in. She let them in and she was answering the questions being asked. She didn't like the way they sounded and knew she was in trouble when they started talking abuse. She heard the medical vehicle leave and saw Dudley come in and see what was happening. He said, "They just took Boy away in the Med Van."

Petunia lowered her head when Dudders said this and knew more questions were coming.

"What did he mean, calling him Boy? Aren't they your sons?"

"This one is my son. The one that fell is my nephew. In case you need it, his name is Harry."

"IN case we need it? Lady, are you crazy?"

Petunia took offense to that, "Don't call me crazy. That boy is a freak and is all kinds of trouble. You will soon find out. We didn't tell him his name because he needs disciplining. All kinds of weird things happen around him."

Petunia was taken outside so that one of the Constables could talk with Dudley. "Son, how well do you know your cousin?"

"I know him good, why?"

"Is he a trouble maker?"

"No."

"Does he talk back to his Aunt and Uncle?"

"No."

"Does he do strange things?"

"No,"

"So, you say he is a good boy?"

"No."

"Why do you say no after all the good things you said about him?"

"Because mum and dad say he is no good, but I never see it."

"Thank you son, now if you will please come with me."

They were both taken to the station where they found Vernon already there answering questions and turning purple in his face.

After further questioning, they were released on bond, but were given a court date for a hearing on the case.

Petunia had a lot of explaining to do to Vernon, but she just did as she was told and he couldn't say anything to her. He asked her how the authorities found out about the incident and she couldn't answer as she didn't know. When she was taken to the vehicle, she saw everyone outside looking on so it could have been any of them.

The next morning the headlines read; BOY STRUCK BY LIGHTNING IN CRITICAL CONDITION.

The story that followed painted a very dark picture of Vernon and Petunia as being child abusers and depriving the child of food and water as he was malnourished and in bad shape in need of water. The lightning strike broke ribs and did internal damage. The fall broke his leg and his arm and did damage to his neck. His head was traumatized by branches and the fall to the ground. He was in a coma and was not expected to come out of it, there was so much damage. He showed no movement and no response to questions.

There was no next of kin to report to other than the Dursleys, so they were surprised when a old man showed up to take charge of the boy. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am here to take young Harry to a healer that can help him."

The doctor in charge of Harry's case was affronted by this statement, "Are you calling me an unfit doctor?"

"No sir, I am not. But are you familiar with these kind of cases to the point you can heal him?"

"No, and I have some that are capable of healing him that say he cannot be healed."

"Well, I know one that can heal him, so if you will release him to my care, I will see to it that he will be well taken care of. If you need anything special for his release, let me know and I will get it, from whoever I need to get it from."

"Who is this HEALER you say is so good that he or she can work miracles?"

"The name does not need to be said, just know he or she is that good. Now, will you turn him over to me or do I need to get paperwork?"

"OH, you need to get paperwork, and lots of it. This boy is in my care and I want to make sure no further harm comes to him. You may be here on behalf of his Aunt and Uncle who are responsible for him being here."

"Yes, I read the paper and I can tell you I am not here on their behalf. I am here for Harry's well being, and the sooner we start the process, the sooner he will be better."

"I'm sorry, but you will need that paperwork before I can release him to you."

"Who will you need this paperwork from?"

"Someone who knows you mean the child no harm that I know and trust."

"Very well, I will be back in two hours with your paperwork. Will you supply this paperwork for a signature?"

"Just have him sign a copy of Harry's chart with a comment about your integrity."

This was at ten A.M. By one P.M. Albus was back with a letter signed by Prime Minister Tony Blair and a follow up call to the number on the sheet confirmed what Albus told them. The transfer papers were drawn up and by the time they were done, Albus had a vehicle waiting to transfer Harry to St. Mungos and a waiting Poppy Pomfrey, the med witch at Hogwarts School for Witches and Wizards, which wasn't mentioned in the comments.

During the ride to the hospital Albus examined Harry and found several things that were different about him. His scar was no longer red, but a rather a yellow or golden color. His chest wound was also this color, and his magic was much stronger than he last remembered. Like it had been released from some sort of bind. He also saw where Harry was starting to heal his own wounds, but it was a slow process for him and Poppy's would be much faster.

He then saw where his eyes seemed to be clearing a fog that covered them, which may have impaired his vision. The glasses he wore were on the bed beside him and Albus placed them in his pocket to see if he would need them when he woke.

In all, Albus was seeing a different Harry Potter than the one he brought to the Dursleys so long ago. This one was stronger and maybe more intelligent. He hoped all this was for the better. He would need all this for what he would face in the future.

A/N: I would like to take this time to explain the title. It has to do with the chances of being struck by lightning. The chance are 1 in 250,000, thus the title, Chances Are. Weak I know, but that is what I picked. Hope you enjoy it. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Two

Harry remained unconscious for two days because of the injuries to his head. They were not major, but Poppy didn't want him to wake up too soon to the pain involved with his recovery. Poppy also noticed like Albus did, that Harry was helping in his own recovery, which she found facinating. She had seen this before, but not from someone so young. She saw where he was going to be a strong wizard and smart. This she got from the scans she did of his magical core and his brain pattern. Both were extraordinary.

When Harry finally woke up, he was worried and shaking, not knowing where he was and the fact that he was sleeping on a bed. It was a new sensation for him that he quite liked. He found he wasn't wearing his glasses and wondered why he saw so good without them on. He felt that his head was clearer than he ever felt it and questioned this as well. In fact he had so many questions he didn't know where to start, or who to ask about them.

He finally got the attention of a nurse and asked her, "Hello Miss Nurse, I hope you can tell me where I am and how I got here?"

Poppy smiled at him, "Hello Harry, my name is Healer Pomfrey, but I'm not a nurse. I am the one who healed you of your wounds. You are in St Mungo's Hospital and you were brought her by Albus Dumbledore."

"Can you tell me what happened to me?"

"You can't remember what happened to you, Harry?"

"Why do you call me Harry? My name is Boy, and no, I can't remember what happened to me. The last thing I remember is being in a tree, trimming branches from the house and the lines."

"OK, your name is Harry Potter and not Boy. You will have to trust me on that one, until I can prove it to you. As for your accident, you were struck by lightning and fell from the tree you were in. We fixed all the damage done to you and you should be released soon to go home."

Harry's shaking got worse. "Do I have to go home? I don't really want to."

"Well, you can't stay here, Harry. However I'm sure Albus will have an answer for us when he gets here."

"Who's Albus?"

"We'll cover that when he gets here as well. In the mean time, are you hungry?"

Harry noticed for the first time that he was hungry, but should he say he was, since he didn't do anything to earn it? He decided to tell the truth, "Yes, I am hungry, but what do I have to do to earn my meal?"

"What did you say?"

"I have to earn my meal if I want it, Don't I?"

"It doesn't work like that around here Harry. If you're hungry, you eat."

"I don't have any money to pay for my meal though?"

"Harry, quit worrying about things like that. I will get you a meal and you will eat it." and she left to do just that.

She returned with the biggest meal he ever saw set before him. It was almost as big of a meal that his Uncle Vernon ate. There was no way he could finish it all. He ate the eggs, bacon and toast and left the pancakes, bangers and potatoes. He also drank the juice that came with the meal.

When Poppy saw what little he ate, she questioned him, "Is that all you want to eat Harry? It is hardly enough to feed a sparrow."

"I'm full, thank you. I don't eat very much."

Poppy had a dozen questions she wanted to ask Harry, but she didn't want to embarrass him. These Dursleys must be the worst type of people. She took the tray away and went back to her office to contact Albus to tell him that Harry was awake. He was another that was going to get an earful from her. He was the one that left Harry with these creatures. He should have been watching them to see how he was treated and if bad, have him taken away.

Harry laid in the bed, but really wanted to get up. He felt uncomfortable lying in bed at this hour. Back at the house he would have been up and had a half day of work done. He called out for Poppy to ask if he could get up and do something.

"What do you want to do Harry? Would you like to walk around the ward?"

"Run is more like it. It's boring sitting here in the bed doing nothing."

"Well, we can't have you running through the halls, now can we?"

"No Mame, I guess not."

"Would you like to visit the rehabilitation area? They have all sorts of equipment to work out on."

Harry perked up at this, "Can I?"

"Of course. Here, take this note with you and give it to the intern there. It will allow you to work out with the equipment." Harry took the note and was gone before she changed her mind.

However he forgot to ask her where it was, so he started asking other workers for help. He was shown the direction of the room and followed the instructions. He saw the rehabilitation area and entered, looking for the attendant. Then he walked around looking for something he would like. He found the treadmill and got on it. It was like running, but there was no wind blowing to cool him off, or give him the true feeling of running. He did stay on it for 30 minutes, when he was asked to get off so that another might use it. He said he was sorry and got off. He then left the area to go back to his room.

When he thought he got to the right floor, he found what he thought was his room, but found a young couple lying there. They did not respond to his questions and he wanted to know what was wrong with them. He walked up to the bed with the young lady and looked into her eyes. They had a blank stare when she looked at him. Then she pulled her hand up and gave it to Harry. Harry took her hand and felt something she put in it. It was gum wrapper folded like a link in a chain. Harry took her hand again and rubbed the back of it to tell her thank you. What happened next Scared Harry, as she screamed.

People came running into the room to see Alice sitting up on her bed and looking like she just woke up. Like Harry, she didn't know where she was, and when she saw her Frank lying next to her, she called out to him, but there was no response.

Harry was at the foot of her bed, trembling in fear, thinking he did something that hurt her. When someone asked what happened, Alice answered, "I woke up to a strange boy holding my hand. Where am I and why isn't Frank answering me?"

The intern went to Harry, "Tell me son, what did you do to Mrs. Longbottom?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her. Please don't hate me or hit me."

"Son, we aren't going to do anything to you. We just want to know what you did to wake her up? She has been asleep for over four years and nothing we could do would wake her."

"I held her hand and rubbed the back of it trying to say thank you to her as she gave me a gift." and he showed the gum wrapper she gave him.

Alice saw this and said, "Neville, is that you?"

"No, my name is Harry, I think?"

"Harry what?"

"I think it's Harry Potter. At least that's what Healer Pomfrey said my name was."

Alice got excited at this,"LILY AND JAMES' SON, HARRY?"

"I don't know Lily and James, I don't think."

"You look like Lily with James' wild hair, so you must be. Please Harry, could you do to Frank, what you did to me?"

Harry didn't know if he should, but she seemed to know James and Lily, and evidently, him, so he went to Frank and took his hand and began rubbing the back of it. Soon, Frank had the same reaction as Alice, but without the screaming. He jumped up from his bed and looked around, wondering where he was. He saw his Alice in the bed next to him and asked, "Alice, what are we doing in bed, and where are we. And who is this strange boy holding my hand, and why is he holding it?"

"My name is Harry, sir, and your wife asked me to do to you, what I did to her."

"And what was it you did to her, son?"

"I woke her up."

A new voice rang out through the room, "Ah Harry, there you are. And Alice and Frank awake? How did this happen?"

Albus Dumbledore was standing in the doorway looking into the room. When he spoke, people standing around the beds moved so he could get to them and talk.

When Alice told him what happened, Albus sat down on a chair to talk to Harry. "I should have seen this earlier, Harry. I knew there was something different about you, but I didn't know to what extent it went. It seems you are an empath with special healing powers. You did this for yourself, so it only stands to reason you could do it to others as well. Very good. Alice, Frank how do you feel?"

Frank answered, "Ready to get back at those bastards that did this to us. What did they do to our son, Neville?" Alice took notice to this question as it was also in her mind. She looked to Albus for the answer.

"He is just fine, living with his Grandmother. Augusta has done a fine job looking after him."

Alice looked at Harry and asked, "And what of James and Lily?"

Albus lowered his head, "I'm sorry." is all he said.

Tears formed in Alice's eyes. Lily had been had been her closest friend. "Why is Harry here then?"

"We will speak of that later. Right now, I think there is someone we need to be calling, so that he can come visit you. I will floo them and bring Harry back to his room."

"NO, please Albus, let Harry stay here. I think he should meet Neville and Grans."

"No, I think it can wait to meet him. Neville has a lot of catching up to do. Besides, I think we need to talk later about Harry. I have a special request of you both."

Frank didn't know what he was talking about, but Alice knew and answered without the question being asked, "There is no way Harry will be going anywhere else."

Albus smiled, "That is good to hear, Alice. Now if you can explain it to Frank, we will be that much closer to being together. Come Harry, let's go find Poppy before she sends out a missing person message to the staff here."

Poppy had heard of the situation with Alice and Frank and was waiting for their return to ask what it was all about. When Albus told her, she pulled Harry in for a hug and with tears in her eyes, she said, "I am going to have to send you out more often Harry, to see who you can find to heal. It's funny that the first ones you find were your parents closest friends that weren't Marauders."

Harry looked to Poppy, "What are Marauders?"

Albus and Poppy sat down and Harry climbed up on his bed and he listened as Poppy and Albus told him all about his Dad and his friends adventures in school. It was where he learned that his parents didn't die in a car crash and they weren't alcoholics. They had been killed saving Harry from an evil man named Voldemort. They hadn't finished when they were joined in the room by Frank, Alice, Augusta and Neville. Albus created chairs for all of them to sit and join the conversation. Frank put Neville on the bed with Harry to see if they would try and get to know each other. When it was time for them to leave, Harry and Neville had become friends and they talked like they knew each other forever. Frank and Alice's last words before they left were, "Albus, what will we need for us to get custody?"

"Meet me at the Ministry by the Atrium at eight in the morning tomorrow and we will get it started, and maybe finished. Maybe you will both get your jobs back?"

Alice just fired out, "No way will I be going back to work. I have missed too much already, and I will not miss any more. If Frank wishes to go back, then alright."

"Not for a while I won't. I missed just as much as you have." and they left.

Harry didn't know what was going on, but he knew he liked the family that just left and wished he lived with them rather than the terrible Dursleys. Then he thought, Not all of them. Dudley wasn't that bad. He may not miss him if he left them, but he would remember him. Now if he could only get Albus to find him a new home.

With all the excitement of the day, Harry found it easy to go to sleep that night, and was up bright and early the next morning. He ate breakfast, this time eating the pancakes and bangers and drinking the juice, but leaving the eggs, bacon and the toast. His stomach still needed stretching.

After breakfast, Poppy released him to go back to the rehabilitation area so he could get his exercise. This time, Harry tried something different and went to a set of rails that were even and level that he could swing on. He did this for over an hour before he had to leave them for another patient. But by the time he was done, he was able to do handstands on them, walk on them and different other maneuvers on them. He left the bars and went to a rope that hung down from a beam attached to the ceiling and he climbed this and did different things on it.

The attendant had been watching Harry go through all these different things and wrote them down to give them to Poppy, to let her know what Harry was doing. He could not believe a six year old could accomplish these moves.

Harry never told anyone what he had to do when he was with his Aunt and Uncle, so they didn't know his special talents for getting his work done.

Harry left the area and went back towards his room when he was stopped by the healer that worked with Frank and Alice, "Harry, could you come with me please, I have someone I want you to meet."

Harry followed him to another room where he found a young girl lying there who seemed to be in quite a bit of pain. Harry knew what was needed and went to the girl and took her hand, and Harry felt pain so great, he wanted to break off contact with the girl. He winced as he began to rub the back of her hand and the more he rubbed the less the pain. Color was working it's way back to the girl's face. Then she sat up and smiled at Harry. "I don't know what you did, but thank you as I haven't felt this good for over a year, when that attack in the Alley had me hit with some spell from a Death Eater. My name is Penelope Clearwater by the way."

"I'm Harry Potter, and you're welcome Penelope."

"YOU'RE HARRY POTTER! OH MY LORD, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. THANK YOU HARRY."

Harry was rubbing his ears after her statement, "Why did you yell at me?"

"I'm sorry for that, but it surprised me to be cured by the Harry Potter. You seem to be more than what the books wrote about you."

"Books about me? Why would anyone write books about me, I didn't do anything."

The healer stopped her from saying anything else. "Well, maybe you aren't the one they wrote about, but I do thank you for helping me, Harry."

Harry smiled back at the older girl, "You're welcome Penelope." and Harry walked out and went back to his room.

Penelope looked to the healer, "It is him, isn't it?"

"Yes, Penny, but he doesn't know anything about it. Don't ask me why as I can't answer you. Just be thankful he was able to help you, as we didn't know where to go. It was a spell we never dealt with before."

"I'm more than thankful and I look forward to the time he goes to Hogwarts, as I will already be there waiting for him. Maybe I can thank him properly then."

The healer laughed as he left the room, wondering how she was going to thank Harry.

When Harry got back to his room, he saw where his bed was clear of sheets and blankets and his chart was removed from his bed. He went to Poppy and found her sitting at her desk working on his chart.

"Poppy, what's going on?"

Poppy looked up with tears in her eyes, "You're leaving us Harry. You're all better now and Albus is coming by to take you away."

Harry was crying as well, "Please Poppy, I don't want to go back to the Dursleys. I don't like them. They treat me bad. I like it here."

"I'm sorry Harry, but you can't stay here. But I can tell you that you won't be going back to the Dursleys."

"Then where will I be going?"

"Albus will have to tell you that Harry. I'm sorry I can't tell you, but you should like it."

"If not the Dursleys, it has to be better. No one could be as bad as them."


	3. Chapter 3

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Three

Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed when Albus finally showed up, "Ah Harry, I see you are ready to go. Are you excited?"

Harry's answer almost got Albus laughing, "About going back to the Dursleys. You have got to be kidding me, sir. I would rather be struck by lightning again. Please don't take me back there."

"Harry, you don't have to worry about that ever again. The Dursleys will be taken care of. No, I have someone else that wishes to take care of you."

"It's not their sister is it?"

"Who?"

"Uncle Vernon's sister Madge. I won't be going to her, will I?"

"Why would you be going to her?"

"She is my Aunt."

"Not by blood Harry, so no, you won't be going to her."

"Whew, Thank goodness for that as she is worse than Vernon, and she has dogs that would eat me for supper."

Now he did laugh as Albus couldn't take Harry's thoughts seriously. "We can't be having that now, can we?"

"Sir, I have a question for you."

"And what's that Harry?"

"Why was I able to heal Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom?"

Now Albus was stuck. He never expected Harry to be asking a question like that. He couldn't come up with a reasonable answer and this new Harry would see a lie. "I wish I could tell you Harry, but I honestly don't know completely. I have my thoughts, but I wish to keep those to myself."

"Why?"

"Because they are personal Harry."

"Not when it's about me their not. I should know whats happening to me or at least have an idea of what it is."

"Why is it so important for you to know this Harry?"

"Please sir, if it was you, wouldn't you wish to know the how's and the why's?"

Albus shook his head. Harry wasn't going to be put to the side on this. He led Harry to an isolated area and he apparated him to Hogwarts. It was time Harry knew about his abilities. Once in his office, he sat Harry down and took his own chair.

"Harry, what I have to tell you must be kept a secret to others you don't trust, and that is mostly everyone. You will learn who can be trusted as you grow older. When you were young, your mother and father sacrificed themselves for you to live. However, Voldemort still tried to kill you, but because of your parents sacrifice, you lived, but were left with a very dark object in your mind. This object is called a Horcrux and it is created by the worse of acts, and that is murder. When Voldemort killed your parents, it gave him the ability to leave it behind, in case he failed to kill you. You have had it with you for over four years now. However, when you were struck by that lightning, I believe it did something to you that changed the Horcrux. It also took away several things that blocked your magical abilities, and also your sight. I believe your sight was affected because of where the Horcrux was placed."

Albus took a break for a drink of water and to give Harry a chance to ask questions. Once again he was surprised when Harry just sat there waiting for him to continue. "Since you seem to be following along pretty well, let me go to my next thought. I don't think your healing power has always been with you. I think the change to the Horcrux created it. What was once evil, is now good, and it showed itself to be this by giving you this ability. I can't tell you if you will always have it or if it is just temporary. I will say that your helping Miss Clearwater was a very kind act and I am sure she appreciated it, and will find some way to repay you. Does that help you with your question?"

Harry smiled to Albus, "More than you think sir. It tells me something I always felt and that was something in my head kept me from doing things before the strike. I wasn't as smart or as healthy. I still have a way to go for my health, but I sure do like how smart I am."

"OK, Harry, since it has taken me so long to explain all this to you, I suggest we use the floo to go where we need to go." He took Harry to the floo and Held him in his arms as he entered the flames and called out, "Longbottom Manor!" and they were through and in the study of Longbottom Manor.

Harry was surprised when he was pulled into hug by Neville as soon as he stepped through, and then when Neville released him he was pulled into another one by Alice. This was followed by one from Frank and Augusta. Augusta's was one that he loved the most as he could feel the tears on her face when she hugged him. She stood back from him and said, "If not for you Harry, my son and daughter would still be in the hospital. For this I owe you everything I own."

Harry looked to Albus, but he just shrugged his shoulders and let Harry answer her, "I'm sorry, but you owe me nothing as I did it by accident really, at least for Mrs. Longbottom anyway."

"Just the same, when Frank and Alice told me about the adoption of you, I cried once again. You gave me my family back and that I will never forget. Now that you are a part of the family I will be able to start to pay you back."

"You mean I will be able to live here with all of you?" Harry about cried out.

Alice stepped forward, "If this is what you want, then yes, Harry."

Harry's answer was to run into her arms and hug her for all he was worth. The tears in his eyes were streaming down his face. He would finally get the family he always dreamed of. Not his real mum and dad, but he knew that was impossible. However they knew his parents and they may be able to answer questions he had about them.

He decided to wait on these until he got to know them better and to see what type of parents they would be. Neville seemed happy, so they shouldn't be too bad.

As time moved along, Harry found the Longbottoms to be as good of parents he thought his own parents would be. They were kind, understanding and loving. When Harry asked for some sort of chore to do, they wanted to tell him no, but Harry was persistent. They let him decide what to do. Harry looked out the back door and saw the garden out there and asked to be able to weed and tend it for them. Augusta was ready to tell him no, because that was her pet project, but when Alice and Frank said it was OK, she gave in. They were all stunned when Nevile asked if he could help Harry in the Garden. Neville never took an interest in anything outdoors and now, with Harry, he looked forward to being outside. He learned as much as Harry knew about gardening and the garden was something he learned to be proud of.

Next, Harry asked if he could mow the grass and let Neville tend to the garden. This Frank didn't want to let Harry do it, because of the size of area to be mowed. Once again Harry was determined to get his way. It became his new chore. Until Neville decided he wanted to help Harry because of how much there was to mow. Neville knew why Harry wanted all this work. Harry loved the outdoors and didn't like being cooped up inside. He even worked in the rain unless there was a thunderstorm around.

Frank, Alice and Augusta saw something in Neville and it was him becoming more sure of himself. He wasn't afraid to take on new tasks. Before, he was always looking for ways to avoid doing anything he didn't know. He was also found reading along side Harry at night before bed time. It wasn't childrens books they were reading, it was Alice and Franks school books, and they were learning from them. Enough for them to ask questions about something they didn't understand. This became rarer and rarer as time went on.

Another thing they saw was the baby fat that Neville carried was disappearing from his frame. In it's place were muscles. Harry was always like this, but now that he was eating regularly, his muscles were becoming more obvious. They also saw Harry have a growth spurt where he went from about a meter and a third to a meter and three quarters. Both Harry and Neville were about five feet tall in American standards and weighed about four stone, or 70 lbs. American. This was when they were eight years old.

At seven years old, Harry began to ask his mum and dad about his real parents and for a year it was all about them. Then when Harry turned eight, he began to ask about their other friends. This was when they told him about Sirius and Remus. It was a few days after this when they first mentioned Moony and Padfoot, which Harry recognized from his dream. When Pads was talked about, there was a distasteful look on Augusta's face. When Frank asked her about this, she told them what she knew about the encounter between Pads and Wormy.

When Alice was told that Sirius betrayed Lily and James, she couldn't believe it. Frank had his doubts as well. When they found out that Sirius was in Azkaban without a trial, they were enraged. Frank worked as an Auror and had access to the records files. His search told him that Sirius had confessed to being the one that killed James and Lily. They knew this wasn't true as it was Voldemort who killed them.

As he continued to read the file he found other facts that questioned the guilt of Sirius. He decided it was time to pay a visit to Azkaban and Sirius Black. He got permission from Moody, who was the head of his department and found himself at the entrance of the facility. He showed his paperwork to the guard and entered it, feeling the chill in the air caused by the Dementors.

The Commandant of the Prison had all the Dementors pulled from the wing with Sirius in it and had a guard accompany Frank to Sirius' cell. Frank enetered and was disgusted by what he saw. The once proud Sirius Black was now a cowering, filthy, smelly thing curled up in a ball in a corner of his cell. The guard waited outside with Frank's wand and closed the door behind him.

Frank sat in front of Pads and called out to him, "Sirius Black, look at me. It's Frank Longbottom. You know me Sirius. Look at me and answer my questions."

The face that looked up at Frank, he never saw before. It was Sirius, but a thin, scruffy and dirty man that did not resemble the Sirius he remembered.

Frank thought about his first question. He knew what Sirius confessed to, but how true was it. "Sirius, did you kill James and Lily Potter?"

"I might just as well have."

"Did you betray them?"

"The same as doing it."

This was going the way Frank thought it would, now to ask the real questions, "Were you James and Lily's secret keeper?"

"No, Peter was."

"So, you couldn't have betrayed them if you didn't know the secret."

"I might as well have as I let Peter take my place. I thought the rat was our friend. Come to find out he was a true rat." Sirius was laughing at his own little joke.

"Did you kill him because of what he did to your friends?"

"I didn't kill him at all. The rat killed the muggles behind me, then cut off his own finger and changed back to his rat form and scurried down the storm drain."

"Would you tell this under the use of a truth serum?"

"Do you mean Veritaserum?"

"Well, it's good to know you still have your memory. Yes, that's it."

"Then Yes. I will take it to prove what a rat Peter truly is."

"That's all you care about, is seeing Peter in prison?"

"Or dead, either one."

"You're pitiful Sirius. You do know what you left behind don't you?"

"What do you mean, left behind?"

"You must be really disturbed by the loss of Lily and James to forget about Harry?"

"Oh no, Harry. I forgot all about him. Shite. Thank goodness you got him to keep him safe."

"We just got Harry yesterday. He was with someoe else before that. We were attacked the same time James and Lily were, and we were put under the Crucio for twelve minutes. Enough to cause our brains to shut down."

"Then how are you here today?"

"It's a long story that I hope I am able to share with you soon. For now, I have to get back and see if we can get you a trial that's long over due. OH, and clean up as you stink so bad I want to gag."

Sirius laughed his first real laugh in six years. Then, "Wait Frank, who did Harry go to when I left him with Hagrid?"

Frank knew what his response was going to be, so he waited until he got through the door before he answered, "He went to Lily's sister." and he shut the door as Sirius jumped up in anger.

"I'll kill that Dumbassdore for this, I swear to you Frank. Harry was to never go to them."

"Then tell me Sirius, who was he to go to since you were here and we were in St Mungo's? And don't tell me Remus as we both know that could never have been."

Sirius was beating on the door, but in frustration as he knew what Frank meant and he was right about it all. "Frank, please get me out of here so that I can be with you, Alice and Harry. I won't try to take him from you, but I do wish visitation rights as will Remus."

"Are you kidding me? As if I could keep you from seeing him. Harry remembers both of you as Pads and Moony. It's funny, he remembers you both so well, but not Lily and James. I don't understand that one."

"It's simple. We were Harry's playmates. I bought him his first broom, as you remember, and Moony read him to sleep all the time."

"But still, they were his parents."

"Don't think he didn't love them Frank, because he did. It's just Moony and I were around him more often. He was only fifteen months old, so his memories go with who was around him the most."

Frank thought on this as he walked back to the entrance. He knew Neville had more memories of his Grans then he did of him and Alice.

He started the ball rolling when he got back and Amelia Bones, the Director of the MMLE and his boss set up a date for Sirius' trial which would be in one week. She would preside over it and Albus will be there for his observations. Frank left feeling better than he did when he started the day.

When he got back home, he wanted to laugh at what he saw. Harry and Neville had Alice sitting on the floor with them, showing them what the gum wrappers meant she gave them. It had been over a year since Harry freed them and they just now think about the gum wrappers. She showed them they were to become a friendship bracelet. How to connect them and add to them as the person grew. There had to be over a hundred of them on the floor in front of them. Frank saw his mum standing off to the side, smiling at them.

Neville told his mum and dad how sad his Grams was before they came back. She was afraid that Neville was going to be a weak and struggling wizard as he grew. Now Harry has shown her that Neville was not the wizard she thought he was, and in fact was quite accomplished and smart. Before Harry came, when she tried to show him anything to do with magic, he shied away. Potions was the worst as he blew up his attempts several times. Since Harry got here, Neville watched Harry as he did his project and followed him in what ever he did. Then he got the feel of things on his own, as he did with the gardening and the mowing.

Frank joined them on the floor and was there for fifteen minutes when they go a floo call. Remus Lupin asked if he could come through. Alice beat Frank to the floo and yelled out, "About time you answered us you furry excuse of a friend. You better get your arse over here now." she heard Augusta scold her for her language and Alice just laughed.

Remus stepped through and was pulled into a hug that he missed so much from a friend. "Hello Alice and you too Frank. It's been a long time, How have you been?"

"Dead for all you knew. Why did you never try to see us?"

Before he could answer, Harry called out, "How could he see you if you were in the Hospital mum?"

Alice's color turned bright red. She turned to Harry and saw him start to back off thinking she was mad at him. She had to laugh to get Harry to settle down. "Harry, you spoiled my prank on Moony."

When Harry heard the name, he jumped up and ran into Remus' arms and hugged him tightly. "Hello Uncle Moony, how are you? Do you remember me? I'm Harry."

Remus' eyes got real big as he was seeing a much older and bigger Harry than he last saw. "Is this reaaly the pint size little boy I read to at night? Why it can't be, because he shouldn't be this big. How old are you Harry?"

Harry puffed out his chest, "Neville and I are eight." and he got Neville to stand next to him. Neville was just a touch taller than Harry, but Harry had him in stature and physique. In those it was really close as well.

Remus sat down to listen to how everything came about and when he was told Harry saved Alice and Frank with his healing power, a thought came to him. He wondered if Harry could do the same for him. He would remember to ask them later. Then he felt someone take his hand and began to rub the back of it. He looked up to see Harry doing it, then he felt something happening to him he didn't like.


	4. Chapter 4

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Four

Remus tried pulling his hand From Harry as he started to transform to his wolf features. Alice and Frank saw this as well and pulled Neville and Augusta away from the two struggleing forms. Remus had completed his change, but there was something different about this change. He kept his own mind and was in control of the wolf. He couldn't talk, but he could think and react as Remus. He felt something else as well. He would still make the change on the full moon, but now he could do it whenever he wished it. He would be in control in all his changes.

When Harry saw his healing didn't work, he dropped Remus' hand and fell to the ground crying and saying, "I'm sorry Moony. I thought I would heal you. Please forgive me for changing you. You will probably never wish to see me again."

Moony picked Harry up in his arms and hugged him close. He couldn't say anything, but he could show him in other ways, like licking his face and tickling his ribs, which got Harry to laughing so hard he burped out loud.

Frank, Alice and Augusta watched in amazement at what they saw. Then they watched as Moony put Harry down, and changed back to Remus. "Harry, what you did for me was more than enough. I may still change into Moony, but now, I am in full control of him when I do. I can't talk, but I can show others that I am in control, like I did you with my licking and tickling you. I have the best of both worlds with what you did for me. When I am needed as Moony, I can change at will. I still have his strength and senses, but I control them all. In other words, even when I'm Moony, I am still Remus. Thank you Harry. It's like me having an Animagus form of my own."

Harry smiled at his Uncle Moony, "I didn't think I changed you Uncle Moony. I thought I failed and I did, but not completely. Maybe it's for the better this way."

Frank and Alice weren't sure what was happening, so they asked Remus, "You say you can change anytime you wish now?"

Once again Moony was standing before them, and he picked Alice up and spun her around then he brought her into a hug and licked her face. Alice was laughing the whole time she was in his embrace. When he put her down, he went for Frank and Frank jumped over the couch to avoid the same treatment he just saw Alice go through. He was laughing as he did all this. Moony changed back to Remus and they all sat down to talk before dinner was ready.

The next day, Remus went with Frank to work, so that they could show Amelia the change in Remus. When he did, Amelia needed proof it was Remus in charge and not Moony. He just walked to the clock and pointed to it. Amelia looked at what he pointed to and it dawned on her what he was trying to tell her. It was 10AM and he was in his wolf form. And there was no full moon scheduled for this evening.

Remus changed back and waited to hear what she had to say about it, "Remus, do you still have all you abilities when you change?"

"Every single one of them."

"And you are in control of them, even on a full moon?"

"I haven't tested that theory out yet, but I feel it will be the same as now. I can't see why it would be any different. Why should it?"

"Because it would be a full moon controlling your change, and not you."

"Yes, I can see where this could worry you, but I don't see it that way. If that were the case, then how am I able to change anytime I wish to and be in control. I think no matter how the change comes about, I will be in control."

"Well, we will have to wait until next month to know for sure. But one thing I would like to know is why bring this to me?"

Remus looked her straight in the eye. "I wish to be an Auror."

Now Amelia smiled, "That was what I was hoping would be the reason for the show. Even if you can't control the beast one night out of the month, you can change into him any other time we need him, and believe me when I say, that could could be quite often. When do you wish to start?"

Remus and Frank slapped hands over their heads as they heard this, "When ever you want me to start. Right now if you want."

Amelia had an idea, "Remus, we have had problems with people in the Ministry being followers of Voldemort. Do you think Moony would have problems finding these problems?"

"Not if you told me who you think they may be?"

"How about Fudge and his under the desk secretary?"

"Do you think them followers?"

"We are sure that Fudge has taken bribes from known Death Eaters and Umbridge has mentioned it on several occasions how she feels about Half Blood, Muggle Born, Mixed Bloods and sentient creatures. They are the same feelings of Death Eaters."

Remus got an evil grin on his face as he asked, "Can I use a different name when I am in my Moony form?"

Amelia was stoic as she answered, "You can't use your real name Remus, so you will be using another name."

"Good. Can I pick it?"

"Of course."

"Will I have a partner?"

"Do you think you need one?"

"Definitely, and I know who would be my best partner. Sorry Frank, it's not you buddy."

"I know it's not me Remus, and I think I know who you are talking about and you'll have to wait awhile."

Remus looked at Amelia to see if she caught on yet. He saw the smile and knew she knew. "Do you think he will join you if it were to happen?" she asked.

"I think I could persuade him."

"And what would you call yourself?"

"Artemus Wolf and Dr. Canine."

Frank and Amelia were laughing at this, and Amelia had to ask, "What would Dr, Canine's first name be?"

Remus went over all the dog names he could remember in the comics. Snoopy, no. Daisy, no. Goofy, he laughed it would fit, but no. Then he got a funny look on his face, then a smile. "Got it. His first name should be Marmaduke."

That was all it took to put Frank and Amelia back in the laughing mode. They got so loud, her secretary had to look in to see what was going on. She saw her boss and one of her Aurors laughing while the other man was standing there with a grin on his face. She shook her head and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Marmaduke Canine? Are you serious?"

Remus smiled once more, "No, that would be the other one."

They were at it again. This time her secretary just yelled out , "Would you all keep it down in there, this is a work place, not a comedy club."

Amelia ignored her secretary and looked at Remus, "I hope he is freed, just so I can see the look on his face when you tell him you want him to be your partner, but have to go by different names. Then the look on his face when you tell what his name is. Well Artemus, you will have to work alone for a week. Do you think you can handle it?"

"For Fudge and Umbridge? I don't think they will be much of a problem. Can I stretch it so that Marmaduke can join in for the round up?"

"You're looking forward to this, aren't you Artemus?"

"It's the first real job I've had, so why not have fun with it. So, can I stretch it out?"

"There's no hurry. Just catch them doing something wrong."

Remus got serious for a moment, "Thank you Amelia, you don't know how much this means to me. I mean how much you trust me to give me a job of trust like this. When James, Sirius and I left school and applied for Auror positions, I was refused because of my problem. Now I got it because of my problem."

"Do you still consider it a problem?"

"Only when I have to take a flea bath. Other then that I don't see any problems, and no, Marmaduke and I won't be bathing together. I think I will snoop around a bit for today. See if I can find anything interesting."

Sirius had done as Frank had asked, and he cleaned up and tried to do something with his hair. He got some clean prison clothes and a pair of slippers to wear. He cleaned up his cell and even ate the slop they brought for his meals. He wanted to be ready when they came and got him for his trial.

Like he was promised, it was one day before his trial and he was brought back to the Ministry and put into a holding cell for the evening. He wasn't expecting any visitors, but he got one anyway. It was a werewolf that just stared into his cell as if he were eyeing up a meal. Sirius laughed out, "Just stay on your side of the door, and I will stay on my side and we should be fine. By the way, how the hell did you get in here, anyway?"

Moony just kept looking in the cell.

"Not much of a talker, are you? Any particular reason you're picking me for your meal?"

Moony couldn't help it, he licked his lips for show. Then he howled.

"Don't care who sees you do you mutt."

Moony left the cell when he heard footsteps coming down the steps. He walked to them to greet who ever it was. It just happened to be the guard on duty checking on the noise Moony made. "Hello Inspector. Out checking on the prisoners?" Moony just licked his lips again. Of course all the guards knew he did it in jest. "Looked tasty did he?"

Moony just growled for an answer and continued on. The guard just laughed and went on as well. Moony had been showing himself on all shifts so that the guards could get use to seeing him. It was hard for the first three days, but after that everyone had fun with it, including Moony.

The next morning Sirius was up eating breakfast and it wasn't too long before they came and took him to the Council Chamber and his trial. He was surprised to see Albus sitting there. He knew he wasn't in charge of the trial because that person needed to be announced into the chamber. He was set down and chained in to wait for that person. He looked around the room and became leary when he saw the same werewolf he saw the night before, sitting in the stands with Frank and a boy who looked familiar. How could a werewolf be allowed into the chamber for a trial. Then he thought how could a werewolf be just that during the day? What was it he was looking at? A new type of werewolf that never changed?

He was drawn back to the bench when Amelia Bones was announced into the room as the presiding official. Sirius was expecting Fudge. He liked this better as he knew Amelia.

She took her seat and brought the court to order and then the trial was announced to her. She asked, "Will the Prosecution care to make their opening statement?"

"No your Honor, the charges are well know to us all."

"Very well. Does the Defense care to make an opening statement?"

"We do your Honor. Everyone does know the reason why Sirius Orion Black was taken into custody, but they were never given the facts behind the story. It is this picture we wish to clear up. The truth of the matter is, Sirius Black was not guilty of any of what took place that evening in question. The defendant wishes to take Veritaserum to prove his case."

"Does the Prosecution agree with this request?"

"If it pleases your Honor, we would like to be the ones to administer the serum to the defendant?"

"Does the Defense agree to this?"

"We do your Honor, but wish to have a witness there to ensure it is done properly."

"Do you have a certain person in mind?"

"We do your Honor. Would Artemus Wolf please come forward."

Sirius watched as the werewolf came forward to take a stand beside him. The wolf looked down on him and licked his lips again and Sirius didn't like the implications of the jesture. He missed the smiles of all the officials sitting around him. The Prosecution came forward and took the bottle from the court attendant and pulled the cork and had Sirius tilt his head back for the serum. The three drops were placed on Sirius' tongue and he swallowed it. There was a short wait to make sure the serum took hold and then he was asked, "Did you love Lily Evans?"

He could not believe he was asked that question. He thought the first question would be his name. He tried to keep from answering, but the serum worked too well, "Yes."

"The serum has taken affect your Honor."

Sirius shook his head. How could they know he loved Lily? He never admitted it to anyone outside his friends. Once again the wolf looked down on him, licking his lips, "OK mutt, your job is done, you can leave now."

"Please pay attention Mr. Black. Did you kill Lily and James Potter the evening of October 31st 1981."

"No, Voldemort did that."

"Did you give Voldemort the information enabling him to get to James and Lily Potter?"

"No."

"Then who did give him the information, since you were the secret keeper?"

"I wasn't the secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was made the secret keeper. We changed when it appeared I was being followed by Death Eaters. I wouldn't give out the secret voluntarily. But I didn't want to be tortured into giving it. So, to insure I couldn't reveal it, we changed keepers but never told anyone we did it so that if I was captured I couldn't give them what they needed. I didn't know we did it anyway."

"Is that why you killed Pettigrew then?"

"I didn't do that either. Peter killed all the muggles behind me and then cut off his own finger and became his animagus form of a rat and went down a storm drain to escape. He left me in a state of shock, rambling on about how I killed James and Lily. I just as well have done it. James and I should have listened to Lily. She agreed to change keepers, but wanted Remus Lupin as the keeper. Since he was away, it became Peter. We didn't want to wait."

"Is there anything else you wish to tell us?"

"Peter is still out there somewhere, alive. If I am freed of charges, I will find him and bring him to justice. I hope I can find Remus and get his help in doing this. I owe him an explanation and ask for his forgiveness."

"Is the Prosecution done, or is there anything else you wish to ask?"

"No your Honor."

"Does the defense wish to cross examine the defendant?"

"No your Honor."

"Release the Prisoner and have him stand and face the court." Amelia called out.

Sirius stood up and turned to face Amelia and Albus. "We have all heard the defendant and know he was under the influence of the serum. With that being the case, and from what we heard, are there any here who still find the defendant guilty of the charge of murder, accessory to murder, and betrayal."

No hands were raised. "Does everyone gathered here find the defendant not guilty of all these charges?"

Every hand was raised and Sirius was freed of all charges and released from his restraints. He looked over to the wolf, "Sorry, but I'm not on the menu tonight. Better luck next time." and he barely got out of the way as the wolf snapped at him. He went right to Frank and pulled him in for a hug. And was surprised as he felt someone hugging his waist from behind. He turned and saw the boy who was with Frank. "Hey munchkin, who are you?"

"I'm Harry, Uncle Padfoot, don't you remember me?"

Sirius dropped to his knees in tears. He didn't even remember his own godchild. He felt Harry hug him and heard him say everything was going to be alright now.

Harry heard Sirius say, "Not until that rat is either behind bars or dead. In the mean time don't stop hugging me Harry, because I need them more than you could know." and Harry held it for a few minutes until Sirius had enough strength to get up. When he did, he couldn't believe he saw Frank and the wolf hugging. "UH Frank, I hope that's Alice you're hugging?"

"Fraid not Sirius. This is Artemus Wolf. You are going to get to know him better. You see, you are going to be his partner in the Auror Department."

"WHAT?"

Sirius screwed up his face, "What name is that?"

"Marmaduke Canine Or Dr. Canine."

Sirius stood there for a minute, then, "Are you shitting me?"

Frank and Harry were laughing so hard that Amelia had to take over. "Do you disagree with this idea Mr. Black?"

"Hell yes I disagree with this idea. I don't even know the blighter and I don't like the way he licks his chops every time he looks at me."

Sirius was taken back to Amelia's office and they all sat down to talk. The wolf stayed standing looking down on Sirius.

The first thing out of Sirius's mouth was, "Marmaduke Canine. That's the best you could come up with?"

A/N: I wish to take this time to thank everyone who has read, reviewed and liked this story. The response has been fantastic for now and I hope I don't let you all down with my stupid way of doing things. It has been a long time since I received 50 reviews in three chapters and over 1,500 hits 1,200 views. Thank you all for taking the time to read it and enjoy it.

There have been a few reviews by guests that I can't answer, but to let them know theirs are just as appreciated as everyone else. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

He didn't see Amelia move behind him to hear what would be said next. "Yes, and you have to agree with it, because he has become very good friends with Alice and I, and when he was offered a position with the Aurors, he asked for a partner. He asked for you, but you will be working under a different name."


	5. Chapter 5

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Five

Sirius was finally brought to Frank and Alice's home where the questions began. The first Question Sirius asked was, "OK Frank, who is this Artemus Wolf?" pointing to the werewolf standing beside him.

"Oh, you know, just your everyday, ordinary werewolf. He was hired by Amelia to work special cases. He said he needed a partner and when he found out you were an animagus and became a dog, he asked for you. You couldn't work under your name, so he gave you one."

"Right. Ordinary is hardly what I call him. How is it he is currently in the state of being, that should be reserved for a full moon?"

"Sit down Sirius, we have a lot to discuss. But first, why don't we show you who Artemus is in real life. Artemus, if you will."

Sirius watched as the werewolf disappeared and in his place stood Remus Lupin. Sirius jumped from the seat he was in and into the arms of his closest friend. "You old dog you, how are you doing? And how long have you been able to change during the off time of the moon?" He was shaking Remus as he was talking.

Remus couldn't help but laugh at his friend, "That is part of the long story you need to hear. Now sit back down and let me tell you of a tale of hate, slavery, abuse and escape. This is about Harry's life with the Dursleys."

"Frank told me about that. I wanted to go after Dumbassdore right then. I can't believe he would do that to James and Lily's only child. One that was loved by everyone except Peter. That SOB will also feel my vengence."

Alice entered the talk with her old friend, "Sirius, you have to realise that Albus didn't have much choice of where to put Harry. With you taken away to Azkaban, and Frank and I out of the picture, he put Harry where he thought he would be the safest."

"What about Selena? She is his godmother."

"Selena was taking care of her own baby then and couldn't take care of him. You know how her husband is. He can't take care of himself. Albus didn't think she could handle the extra pressure of another child."

"Didn't Lily's sister have a child also?"

"Yes, but he is older than Selena's daughter. Another thing Albus was worried about was Xenophilius using Harry's name in his paper. He didn't want undue noteriety put on Harry."

"What about Molly and Arthur? They could have taken care of him and Arthur would never use Harry's name for anything?"

"Come on Pads. You know how large their family is, besides Molly had a daughter younger than Selena's and still had another who wasn't much older. And where was the money going to come from for the extra mouth to feed?" Remus was trying to help Alice explain Harry's situation.

"I don't care, Harry should have gone someplace other than to those miserable excuses for human beings. Even you could have watched over him Remus. You could have found someone to watch over Harry until you recovered."

"Except I wasn't there when it happened, Pads. I didn't return until after everything was already done, and then I may have had to go back out. No, I couldn't watch over Harry. It was too much for me to handle. I feel the same way you do, but I can see where Albus did what he thought was right, even if it was wrong."

"Well, since he is here now, why couldn't he be brought up by Augusta?"

"Sirius Black, I am eighty four years old and I wan't much younger back then. I could barely take care of Neville, let alone two of them the same age."

Sirius slumped back in his seat. He heard all the reasons for why Harry was sent to the torture factory and never heard one thing about how it could have been avoided. Then he finally considered how much he affected the placement by getting put in Azkaban. He was as nuch at fault as Albus. He called Harry to him and hugged him once again to make sure he was really there. Then he asked the one question Remus thought would be his first, "OK, now tell me how you are able to change without the full moon, Moony?"

"The same reason that Frank and Alice are with us. Harry."

Sirius looked back down at Harry, "OK young man, I can't get a straight answer from the adults, so how about you telling me what is going on?"

Harry looked up at his godfather and began his story, "You know how I was treated, right?" Sirius nodded his head. "Well, I did everything out side the house. All the mowing, yardwork, trash, gardening, trimming and windows. I was trimming the branches away from the power lines and the roof of the house when a storm moved in unexpectedly. I was just ready to get down, when I was struck by lightning. Mr. Dumbledore said it did something in side my head that freed me from something that kept me weak. I think he called it a bind or something like that. Anyway, it also gave me the ability to heal people. Like I did mum and dad. I also healed a girl that was in the hospital where I stayed. When Uncle Remus heard my story, he asked if I could heal him as well. When I tried, I failed to heal him completely."

Remus took over from there, "What Harry said is not entirely true, Pads. What he did was end my wolf like thinking. It also gave me the power to change when ever I wanted, but still change when the moon is full. Even then I think I will have full control of my body. I will never have to fear the werewolf again. When I showed Amelia this, she thought I could be of help to her Auror division as a special Inspector. I still have the heightened senses of the wolf, with my own mind controlling them. I asked her if I could have a partner and she questioned if I really needed on, but agreed just the same and asked me if I had someone special in mind. The rest you know."

"So, it was you that came up with that stupid name. Where the hell did Marmaduke Canine come from?"

Remus laughed before he answered, "From the American comics. There was a comic of a large dog they called Marmaduke and It reminded me of you in your animagus form. I thought you would like it."

"Let's see now, you get a right perfect name in Artemus Wolf, and I get a comic character from an American newspaper. Sorry chum, but it ain't going to happen. However, Marmaduke could be my last name. My first name could be something like, Allen or Avery. What do you think?"

"It's your name to work with, so whatever you like is fine with me. Now, do you think you've heard enough, or do you still have questions?"

"I still have one more question about Harry. Does anyone know what it was in Harry's mind that changed with the lightning strike?"

"Albus never said what it was to anyone here I don't think. Harry, did he say anything to you?"

"Not exactly, but he did say he didn't know if my power to heal would be something that stayed with me or would leave me later. Right now I still have it. He also thinks I may be seeing other powers when I start school. We know I am smarter and stronger in magic. I also feel that some of me is being passed on to Neville somehow. Neville, don't you feel it as well?"

"Now that you mention it Harry, I do. It all started when I asked to help in the garden. It has got stronger as we grow. Grans can tell you how weak I was before you came here."

"That he was. I was afraid he was going to be like a squib when he went to school. He didn't like to try anything new, because he was afraid of failing. Now, if Harry tries something new, then so does Neville. He hasn't failed at anything he tried yet. Harry has been a strong influence on Neville and I think Neville has been a strong influence on Harry as well. Harry was a frightened child when he first came here, and Neville showed him there was nothing to fear."

Their talk took more time than they thought, so Sirius asked if they wished to go out to eat, with it being on him. Frank took them to a diner just down the street from where they lived and they had to move two tables together to fit them all in. Harry had just sat down when a girl older than him approached the table. "Hello Harry, do you remember me?"

Harry looked up at her and smiled, "Penelope, how are you? You look great."

Penelope smiled back, "I feel great, thanks to you. I still owe you for what you did for me. You look great yourself. I see you have grown since we last saw each other."

"Just a little. Oh, Penelope, I would like you to meet my new family. This is my mum, Alice and my dad Frank. My brother Neville. My godfather Sirius and my uncle Remus. Everyone this is Penelope Clearwater. Oh and Penelope, you owe me nothing. It didn't cost me anything so how can I charge you for something that didn't cost me anything."

"Sorry Harry, but it doesn't work that way. I just started school, so I will be looking forward to when you and Neville start. Well, I better be getting back to the family. They would have come with me to show you their gratitude, but didn't want to make a spectacle in front of these people. You will be thanked later though, I can tell you that. By Harry, and once again thank you. By all."

Sirius looked over to his godson, "Starting a collection of women early there Harry? Not a bad start. She was cute."

"Yes she was Pads, but a bit older than I can handle. How about you Neville? Did you like Penelope?"

"Come off it Harry. You know I like a pretty face as well as you do. And She did have a very pretty face, but like you, thought she was a might too old for me."

"Oh well, we'll just have to keep looking for your perfect mate."

Alice couldn't help it, "One day. One stinking day, and this idiot has my kids talking like him. Why did we have to let him out. My kids were safe up until then."

Sirius let out a laugh that got everyone's attention in the diner. He didn't care as he kept on laughing. Frank and Remus soon joined him as it was contagious. Finally the food came to end it.

Chances Are-}

Artemus and Allen were at the Ministry the next day and Amelia got up to hug Allen when he entered her office. She used his new name and didn't think much about his makeup work. He still looked like Sirius Black. However, since she knew him as well as she did, it was only right that she would know him more than others might.

Remus and Amelia brought Sirius up to date on what their task was. Sirius was thrilled at what it entailed as he didn't like Fudge and thought that his under secretary looked too much like a toad. Remus found all kinds of wrong doings done by the pair, but Amelia wanted them caught in the act of doing something wrong.

Sirius changed into his animagus form and Remus changed into Artemus. They left Amelia's office and into the hall. It was early yet, so there were few people here. They had set up the meeting so that no one would see them as they really were.

Remus' work prior to Pads joining him paid off. He learned that Lucius Malfoy had given a bribe to Fudge and had continued the practice a few other times. Mostly for a favorable vote or a favor to cover something up. Re-election to the school board was coming up soon and Lucius wanted back on it since his son would soon be attending. If Remus and Pads could catch them in the transaction, it would get rid of both Fudge and Malfoy from the Ministry. Remus had already got rid of four other followers or sympathisers.

They didn't know when the meeting would take place so Pads bugged the Minister's office with a repeater beetle. A creation of his own. It recorded everything it heard for up to four hours, but could be opened up to be heard live over the headset both he and Remus wore.

It took a couple of days, but it finally paid off and they caught Lucius handing a bag to Cornellius filled with Galleons. They heard the statement but knew it would be questoned in court, but their bug could not be questioned as it pointed out the fact that it was Lucius and Cornellius speaking. They also had a bug with Delores Umbridge's voice on it talking about how could the Ministry allow two mixed bloods to work at Hogwarts. She called it an outrage that Flitwick and Hagrid were allowed to stay there and work. Both figures were accepted by all who meet them. Fudge and Umbridge were pulled from office and Malfoy removed from the school board, and all awaited their trial.

When Amelia saw how close Remus was to ending Fudge, she had appraoched Albus about taking the post of Minister of Magic. He originally refused, but Amelia told him that a strong figure was needed to fill the position because of the threat that still remained. He had to agree with that statement. He would take the post when he was sure that Minerva was ready to take over at Hogwarts. It was a delay tactict by Albus, since he knew she was ready. Even if Fudge was found innocent, he would not be retuning to the ministry because of the changing hands of the money. There would always be that doubt.

Wolf and Marmaduke were honored for their discovery and capture after they were all found guilty and sent to Azkaban. Each serving a twenty year term for their crimes of bribery, attempt to bribe and dishonoring an innocent person's name. If no one had been there to listen to Delores, nothing would have happened, but Fudge was there and answered her, though it was negatively, saying she was too dramatic.

CA-}

Harry and Neville began to notice that Harry changed during the winter months. He seemed to be jittery and edgey. They were kept in the house because of the unusual amount of snow they received. Neville knew Harry liked to be outside, but he never saw him get this bad when they had to stay in for one reason or another. It had been for three days now and Harry couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his coat, scarf, mittens and hat and went outside to shovel with out letting anyone know besides Neville. Neville did tell his mum and she went to the door to see snow flying over the bank where Harry was digging. It looked like snowblower at work. Both her and Neville watched as Harry completed the task in thirty minutes. It took Frank four hours when the snow was this deep.

It was still snowing, so Harry thougjht he would be back out later to shovel again. He went back inside to find his mum had a cup of hot chocolate waiting for him, and a stern look to her face. Harry stood in front of her, waiting for his punishment. He knew he had to tell an adult when he went outside.

Alice tried to be strong before Harry, but she couldn't as all he did was what needed to be done. But she had to do something. "Harry, you know you should tell either me or Grans when you go out, don't you?"

"Yes mum."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I'm sorry mum, but I was getting all hot inside and I needed to get out before something happened. I didn't have time to go looking for someone and Neville knew where I was going, so I hoped he would tell you where I went."

"What did you think was going to happen, Harry?"

"I didn't know, but I knew I had to let off energy before it did happen."

"OK, I'll forgive you this time, but I think we need to see Poppy again, to see what's going on with you. You may need to get a wand earlier than we thought. A wand may be able to help you control your magic, if that is what was building up inside you. I have seen cases like that before."

The next morning after Frank left for work, Her, Grans, Neville and Harry left for Hogwarts by Apporating to Hogsmeade. The walk to Hogwarts would help keep Harry's energy level down. Hagrid met them at the gate to let them in and they were met at the door by Minerva and Poppy.

Class was in session so they didn't meet any students on the way up to Poppy's wing. She had Harry lay down so that she could check him. She ran her wand across Harry's chest and his head. She gasped at what she found. Harry's level of uncontrolled magic was three times the normal level. His brain was controlling it by letting off small charges into the air. However as strong as the build up was, this measure was not enough to control it. Even a wand would not control it. Poppy put a restrainer on Harry and it worked, but it would hurt Harry if it was left on too long. He could only keep it on for a day then remove it for two days. It was also necessary to get him a wand because of the two days he didn't wear the restrainer. Their next stop would be Diagon Alley and Ollivander's Wand Shop.

When Ollivander began to show the wands to Harry, he began with his strongest ones. However, even the thirteen inch Holly with the Pheonix core didn't help. However Neville picked it up to feel it and the results were outstanding. He looked to his mum and though she knew it was early, she bought it for him. It still didn't help Harry. Ollivander was running out of options and looked to his window, wondering if he was the one it was meant for. He went to the window and picked up the wand featured in the window as Merlin's wand. He handed it to Harry and he didn't even wave it when it began emit tremendous waves of energy that destroyed the window and many items on the counter. Harry stopped the magic given out by the wand. Ollivander stood there in wonder. No one had ever got the wand to even glow before, and people like Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald had tried it.

Alice watched as Harry had a look in his eye like this was the wand, but she had to think the price was too much even for him and her together. She knew Harry had money in the bank, but didn't know how much. She knew her and Frank had quite a bit in the bank as well. But this was the wand of Merlin.

Harry looked to Ollivander and asked, "How much sir?"

Ollivander couldn't put a price on it, as it never worked for any other wizard. It was meant for the one true wizard at time it was most needed. If that was the case then, there could be no charge. It didn't cost him anything as it was given to him by the founders of Hogwarts to find the one deserving of it. It was done and now he turned to Harry, "The wand is yours son. It was always meant to be given to the one to wield it. I just saw the first person to ever get it to work."

"For free?"

"OH, it's not for free son, you have to earn it to keep it. What ever you are tasked to do, you have to complete it. That is the only way you get to keep the wand. Hard work, fair treatment, wise usage and knowing when to use it using the minimum force necessary. Can you do all that?"

"I hope so sir. It doesn't sound like a lot to remember."

"Remembering it is not the point son. It is knowing when to use, how to use it and who to use it on. You cannot use it as you do an ordinary wand. That means you will have to buy another wand for everyday use."

Once again Harry was looking for a wand. This time if it sparked it would be his. Seven Galleons wasn't a large amount for what he bought and what he received.

When he got home and Frank, Sirius and Remus learned of his gift, they all had to try it. No one was able to get a bubble out of it, let alone a spark. Then Harry followed Remus out the back door before he took the wand. As soon as he took it, a beam of energy left the tip to hit a tree stump, leaving nothing there except a hole in the ground. Harry dropped the wand as soon as the beam left the wand. He didn't want to hurt anyone by accident. Until he could learn to control the wand, he could only use it to release energy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Six

Harry had to have an adult with him when ever he used Merlin's wand because he was just beginning to learn how to control it. It took a lot of concentration and a stable mind. If he was emotional when he took the wand, the results were unexpected. It even showed a humorous side when Harry was laughing. Sirius could attest as he was wearing a green strip down the middle of his head from that, as he had Harry laughing about Him and Artemus' latest case. People's lunch were being stolen from their desks when they were away or distracted. No one was seen in the area of the theft and the Auror's were left baffled. Artemus and Allen should have been called in from the start, but the Aurors needed the work of searching for clues. Whoever was doing it was wearing gloves to leave no prints.

Artemus and Allen took over for them when they could find no leads. The two had to wait until a case was reported so that they could follow the trail left by the culprit. They went to the point of the theft and picked up a scent right away. They followed it to the Magical Transportation Department where the trail ended. They asked some questions and found out the night bus had returned from it's night shift and it's operators were gone for the day. The next day, they followed Stan Shunspike through his course of each evening. He didn't do anything unusual so they left him alone until his shift was over. Once he did that, they followed him and watched as he would stand in the middle of the hall to see who left their area of work. He would then go to the area and making sure he wasn't seen, he entered the area and took the meal that was left behind. He waked out with it and then waited for another target. This time it was Arthur Weasley that left his cubicle and Stan went right to it and took the lunch, but this time he looked in the bag and sighed as he loved Arthur's lunches. His wife was the best cook he ever had the pleasure to eat the lunches she made.

This was when Artemus and Allen caught up to him and took him to Amelia. Stan didn't know what the penalty for this was, but what ever it was, he couldn't afford it. He didn't make much on the bus. His usual fares were drunks who spent all their money on booze.

Amelia called Arthur up to her office and when he arrived to see Artemus and Allen holding Stan he asked, "Is he the one who has been eating off of others lunches?"

"This is him." Allen said.

"Stan, why didn't you say something to me about this? I would have shared my lunch with you."

"I'm sorry Arthur but it was to be my supper. I don't make enough to pay the rent and buy groceries. I'm sorry about taking yours because you have been so kind to me, but your wife makes the best lunches in this whole building"

"Yes she does, doesn't she. It's one of the many things why I love her so much. Go ahead and take my lunch and tomorrow I'll get Molly to prepare two lunches. One for me and one for you."

"Will you really Arthur? I would love that so much. I wouldn't have to take anyone else lunch. She makes sure you don't hungry, I can tell you that. If you weren't married to her, I may have to ask her out meself. Lucky bastard you are Arthur Weasley."

Everyone standing there was laughing, including Arthur. He had a story to tell to Molly tonight.

After Stan was released Arthur turned to Allen, "Mr. Marmaduke, if you are free this evening you are welcome to my home for dinner."

"What about Mr. Wolf, Mr. Weasley? Is he invited as well?"

"I'm sorry, I should have asked you both. With Mr. Wolf being who he is, I didn't think He liked being around others too much."

"Oh, he is a people kind of guy, once he gets to know you. It's just hard to get use to seeing him like he is."

"I'm glad you said that as I have a question I would like to ask. You don't have to answer if you don't wish to."

"I think I know what it is you wish to ask. He is a special type of werewolf who can change at will. He has full control of his wolf self and his senses. Don't you Mr. Wolf?"

No one knew what a laughing wolf sounded like so when Artemus laughed it sounded like a bark.

Arthur just said, "I'll take that as a yes for dinner then. See you at six this evening." and Arthur left the room. Once he was gone, Artemus changed back to Remus and laughed out loud. "I hate to fool poor Arthur like that. I think I'll let him know about who I really am this evening. Molly will probably boil me in oil, but maybe she can take a joke."

"Don't count on it buddy, remember what she was like during our meetings not long ago? James and I couldn't sit down for three days after she scorched our Arses. No sense of humor at all, has she."

"Well, I should probably let Frank and Alice know we won't be there for dinner tonight. I hope Molly doesn't get upset for the unexpected company."

"Come on Moony, this is Molly we're talking about here. She loves company, even if it is a werewolf and a dog that show up. Knowing her, she serve us on the floor. That's her type of humor. Sarcastic wench." Sirius laughed.

They left Amelia and headed for the floo to tell Alice what their plans were and she just said, "Have fun and maybe tomorrow night for dinner with me, Frank, Harry and Neville."

Artemus and Allen made their way to the Auror Group and had all kinds of paper balls throw at them for solving the missing lunch case so easily. They knew it was all in jest, and picked up the balls and threw them back. When they got to their desks, the laughed as they saw the score sheet the other Aurors put over their chairs. Artemus had eight stars over his, and Allen had four over his. They had become quite a pair and the Aurors were glad to have them on their team. As hard as it was for them to accept Artemus, they were sorry for the way they treated him for the first three days. His humor won them over since he couldn't speak as the wolf.

The completed their report of the missing lunches case and turned it in to Moody. He just grunted at them when they dropped it off and then left. If he didn't say anything to you, you were doing good.

They left the Ministry and went back to Black Manor to get cleaned up for dinner. Remus had a set of clothes to bring with him when he changed back to himself. He didn't wish to sit there in his rags as he ate.

At forty five past five they left fo the Burrow and it was almost time for dinner when they approached the door to the home. Both Molly and Arthur met them outside, and Molly had to stop to look at Artemus. She looked deep into his eyes and then she smiled, "Remus Lupin, it's been a long time. I don't know why Arthur didn't tell me it was you. Why are you in this form, are you trying to scare the kids? If you are then you will be in for a big disappointment as Ron will be the only one scared. The twins will think it cool. Ginny will just stare at you. Come on in and take a seat. Sirius it's good to see you out and about."

The two looked at each other wondering how she knew. Arthur was as shocked as they were because he didn't see it.

"How did you know Molly?" Sirius asked, while Moony changed back to Remus.

"It was Remus' eyes and I knew if he was here, and knowing you were now free, it had to be you with him."

"You should have been in Ravenclaw, Molly. That was fine piece of detective work." Remus said to her.

They went into the house and right from the start, both Remus and Sirius took notice of a certain scent in the air. "Arthur, does one of your kids have a rat as a familiar?"

"Why do you ask that Remus? As a matter of fact, Percy does. We were thinking of getting him an owl for next year as he will be a Prefect."

"Does he have him with him?" Sirius asked.

"No, he thinks it's embarrassing to have a rat. He keeps him in his room, where Ron takes care of him while Percy is at school."

"Can we see this rat Arthur, it's very important?" Arthur took them up stairs and by the time they reached Percy's room, Artemus was already in his form. As soon as they entered the room, they heard the rat scramble around in his cage trying to escape as it recognised the werewolf for who it really was. Sirius stunned the rat before he could do anything to get away.

"Arthur, I know this will sound weird, but this rat is no common rat. It's an animagus form for Peter Pettigrew." and to prove it, Sirius used a spell on the rat to cancel out the transformation. Peter destroyed the cage when he was changed back. Arthur wanted to kill the rat as he had used his son to hide from the authorties while he made them think he was dead.

Peter was bound and his wand taken and broken by Artemus. Sirius levitated him down the stairs and out the door to the gate outside Arthur's property. The kids all watched as this man was taken to the Ministry to be held for charges. Albus was notified of the capture and went to witness the fact. He thanked Sirius and Remus for the capture and promised justice would be served.

They returned in time for the meal, and dozens of questions asked by the twins and Ginny. Ron just sat and glared at the two. Scabbers was going to be his when he went to school, and now he won't have a familiar to take with him. He wasn't fond of these two friends of his mum and dad.

Remus could feel something odd about him and looked around to see Ron glaring at them. He would talk to Sirius about finding familiars for the twins, Ron and Ginny. He didn't know if it would make Ron feel better, but they had to try. Once the meal was over and Sirius and Remus helped Molly with the clean up, they went and sat down and listened to Remus as he explained how he could do what he does. As soon as Harry's name was mentioned, Ginny started in, "Sir, you said Harry did this for you. Is it Harry Potter?"

"Yes, that's him, why?"

"I have all his books and have read them three times each. I hope to meet him some time. He sounds wonderful."

Sirius knelt down in front of her, "Ginny, the Harry you read about in the books isn't the real Harry. The real Harry never faced the things you read about. The real Harry is a kind, loving boy that lives with people who love him and care for him. He has a brother that he shares everything with. His knowledge, strength and love. Harry does have something that isn't said in the books, and that is, he is smart. Not the smart you read about, but smarter than that. He isn't a hero, but that could be challenged by five people right now, including me. He is a family boy. He doesn't go off looking for adventure. He isn't called in to take on some strange beast or a mad killer. He liked to read, do chores and study to be ready when he starts school next year."

Ginny had tears in her eyes when she was told this. Sirius asked about this, "Ginny, is something the matter? Did I say something that hurt you?"

"I won't be going to school for two years. I wanted to be in the same year as Harry."

"He'll only be one year ahead of you when you start. That's not that bad."

"But what if he has a grilfriend by then?"

Sirius almost fell over laughing, "I'll tell you what, I'll have Neville promise me he will keep Harry from getting a girlfreind in his first year. I can't say if he will become your boyfriend though. Besides, you may like Neville better. He is a good looking lad and Harry is plain looking."

"Then Neville can get the girlfriend and Harry can wait for me. I've waited for him for four years now."

Ron put his own spin on Ginny's tale, "She is absolutely balmy about Potter. Her and Loony both. Loony was alright until she started reading Ginny's books, then she turned all crazy. After her mum died it got worse."

"Ron, you better take those words back before I get mad." Ginny grunted.

"Which ones, I said a lot of them."

"The ones about Luna Lovegood. She is not Loony."

Remus turned white when Ginny said this, "Luna's mum is dead? Selena Lovegood is dead? How?"

When Molly told him of Selena's death by a dark object, he collapsed. He loved Selena at one time. She was Harry's godmother. She was a beautiful person that had so much going for her. She was a mother and a wife that was loved. Sirius had to explain what happened to Molly and how Remus felt about Selena. Molly felt sorry for him and wished it had never been brought up. She didn't blame the kids for it though. They were just kids and didn't know any better. If she knew about Remus and Selena, she would have told them not to bring her up in a conversation.

When Remus recovered, he apologised for what he did and told Molly and Arthur it was best he left as he wasn't feeling too well. Sirius left with him, knowing how he felt. He was going to need a lot of comforting for the next few days.

The next day at work, they both went right to the Dept. of Mysteries to find out what it was that Selena was working on. They couldn't find an answer because the box was destroyed completely in the explosion. After work they decided to visit the Lovegood residence and ask Xeno if he knew what it was. They stopped off to tell Alice about what happened and she cried as she was friends of Selena's as well. Harry heard this and asked if he could go with them to see the family of his godmother. Neville asked if he could go as well, because he didn't want Harry to face this alone. Remus took Neville and Sirius took Harry and they landed in the same spot they did for the Weasleys. They walked to the top of the hill to the Lovegood home and found Xeno and a young girl outside working on their garden.

Remus walked up t them, "Hello Xeno, how are you? I don't know if you remember me?"

Xeno looked up and then smiled, "Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, how good to see you. It's been a few years, but I remember you. Would you like to come inside for some tea?"

They all went in side and Harry was surprised when Luna took his and Neville's hand as they walked inside. He looked down at her and saw the biggest and brightes light grey eyes he ever saw. They were beautiful. He did the same thing he did for Alice, but not realizing he was doing it. Luna stopped dead in her tracks, pulling Harry and Neville back as well. Her eyes began to tear and then she dropped to the ground crying her eyes out. Xeno saw this and picked her up and held her tight ot his chest.

"How did this happen, My love. You haven'd cried in a long time, not even when you mother died."

Harry was still holding her hand as he answered for her. "I'm sorry sir, it was me who did this to her. She wanted to be strong for you and never cried for her mum. She was carrying the pain all this time, and it was making her all knotted up inside. I saw where she needed to let it our before it hurt her. Luna, I'm sorry for making you do this."

She was still crying as she looked down at Harry. She then looked at Neville. She didn't know either of them, and while she still cried, she asked, "Who are you and how did you know how I felt?"

"My name is Harry and this is my brother Neville. I didn't know how you felt, I felt it through our holding hands. I didn't even know I was healing you as we walked. Why did you take our hands?"

The three men all listened to all this and wondered what else it was that Harry did.

"I liked the way you both looked. Like we were going to be good friends. I'm like that you see. I have met only one person that I don't like to be around and that is Ron. He is such a foul person. The twins are funny and Ginny is my best friend. Now I hope we can be friends as well."

Harry smiled at her, "I can't see it being any other way Luna. I also see where this anger you had bottled up inside you has cleared your mind of any fear or hurt. Now, about that tea?"

They continued on inside and Xeno answered the questions he knew. They got more answeres from Luna than they did Xeno. "The box mum worked on was a black box about thirty cenetimeters square. When mum started to take the lid off, after checking for wires or something like that, it began to smoke, then before mum could do anything else, it exploded. I saw it all, as mum fell to the ground covered in blood and ash. I stood there looking and not feeling anything. I wanted to cry, but I had to stay strong for daddy as he was going to be hurt, and he was."

"Did your mum ever say anything while she was working on the box, Luna?" Sirius asked.

"Not out loud, but she mumbled something like mold on the mort or something. I couldn't hear it very well."

"Didn't anyone ask you about this when it happened?"

"No one ever talked to me, just daddy. You're the only ones to ever ask me about it. Why is it so important?"

"Because it took out another member of Harry's family, Luna. Voldemort was the one responsible for your mum's death. Remus, do you see what I see?"

"I think so Pads. You think he was trying to take all of Harry's family to keep him homeless. Like he wanted Harry to be brought up in an orphanage, like he was."

"Well it would have been better if Harry was brought up in an orphange. He wouldn't have had to put up with the Dursleys."

They had to explain to Xeno what they meant about Harry and Voldemort being alike and the orphanage. They heard about Voldemort's life from Albus during the OOTP meetings. They were never told his real name though and they didn't think anything of it.

They thanked Luna and Xeno for their help and left to return to the Longbottom home and the meal they were to receive. Alice was given the full story and even their thoughts and Harry's healing of Luna. Alice turned to Harry and wanted to pull him into another hug, but she knew Harry didn't like the recognition.

Neville and Harry talked before bed that evening and Neville asked, "Harry, do you think Luna will be our friend when she starts school?"

"I hope so Neville. I like her. I don't know this Ron, but if I meet him, I think I will ignore him as he doesn't sound like a nice fellow."

"I agree with you Harry. Anyone who doesn't like Luna, has to be nuts. Did you see how she took our hands without even knowing us?"

"I know, and do you know what, it felt great until I started to feel her anger and fear. She has been carrying that since her mums death. I don't know how she managed, as bad as it felt."

"Do you think you got rid of it all, Harry?"

"No, Neville, but I got it out in the open where her dad can help her as she goes though all her feelings. I hope this girl Ginny can help her as well. If Ron does anything to set her back, I swear I will find him and make him pay for whatever he does."

"You won't be alone in that one Harry. How can anyone be so mean to a girl. I wonder if he is that way with his sister?"

"She probably knows how to handle it and him if he tries. I hope she knows how to handle Luna if she has a bout while with her."

"Me too Harry. I hope we do become friends with Luna and maybe Ginny as well. Too bad they have to be a year behind us. I heard Sirius talking to mum about the Weasleys, and Ginny and Ron are their kids. Ginny is nine and Ron is ten. He'll be going to school with us next year."

"Too bad Ginny and Luna couldn't change age with Ron. It sounds like a better year if that happened."


	7. Chapter 7

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Seven

It was two days later when the Weasleys got up for breakfast to find their mum feeding three owls. She smiled at her children, "It seems someone was sorry for taking Scabbers away from us and sent these owls in it's place. They are named Eenie, Meeny and Minnee. The letter said Moe was very upset when he was left alone, what ever that means. Anyway, one goes to the twins, one to Ron and one to Ginny."

The twins and Ginny went right to the owls and when Ginny reached for Meeny, Ron stopped her and said, "That one is mine, so hands off." He thought it would upset her by doing that, but she just went to Minnee and took him instead.

When Ron went to pick up Meeny, he bit him on the finger. Ron yelped when this happened and he turned back to Ginny, "Forget it, he's yours. I'll take this one." Ginny grumbled at her brother under her breath, but went to Meeny and held out her arm and he climbed up it to her shoulder and nibbled on her ear in thanks, causing her to giggle.

Ron went to Minnee and got the same treatment he got from Meeny. Ron yelped once again and was ready to change with the twins when Molly said, "You had your choice Ronald and now you're stuck with it. Don't start or you won't get any of them. I'll send the extra to Percy."

"But they both bit me mum. I think I should get my pick since I was the one caring for Scabbers."

"And you did. I can't help it if they don't like you. Do you want the owl or not?"

"But he bit me."

"So, you don't want it?"

"I want Eenie."

"Sorry Charlie, but there's no Eenie here. His name is...what is his name Fred?"

"I thought you named him George?"

"I DID? Oh yah, right. His name is Feorge, or was it Gred?"

"MUM!"

"That's right, it was Gred. Sorry about that, he's new to us and I'm not good at remembering names." George answered.

Ron took off for the stairs and went to his room where he slammed the door. He was back down ten minutes later, in time for breakfast.

Ginny took Meeny with her when she was finished breakfast and asked if she could go visit Luna. She was given permission from her mum and Ginny went running for the gate and up the hill. When she reached the house of her friend she knocked and Luna answered her right away, "Ginny, good morning. Who's your friend?"

Ginny explained, "I don't have a name for him yet. I thought you could help me name him. Right now he is Meeny, but the name doesn't fit, does it sweety?" the owl perked up at that and puffed out his chest.

Luna let out a laugh, "It looks like he has a name now, right Sweety?" the owl spread it's wings and it looked like it was doing a dance on Ginny's shoulder. Then it hopped to Luna's arm and walked up to her shoulder and greeted her with a nibble on her ear.

The two went to the bench by the stream and sat to talk. Luna told Ginny of her visitors of yesterday. When Luna told her it was Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, Ginny about fainted. "You met Harry Potter? And who is this Neville Longbottom?"

"Oh, Harry and Neville are brothers. It seems his parents took Harry in when his family lost custody of him for some reason. Ginny, Harry isn't anything like the books. In fact he is so sweet and kind and friendly. Neville is the same way. They know about you and Ron. They didn't like Ron very much. They didn't say much about you except that if you were friends with me, then they hoped they could be friends with you as well."

"Harry wishes to be friends with me? OH Luna, what did you tell them?"

Luna smiled and said, "Nothing. I can't speak for you."

"LUNA!"

Now Luna was laughing. Her and Ginny always kidded around with each other, "Relax Ginny, I told them if they were my friends then they were your friends as well. They did say don't expect them to like Ron though. They said he sounded like an irritation."

Now Ginny laughed, "They haven't even met him and they know him already. Harry must be smart."

Now Luna went serious, "Ginny, Harry did something for me that I had been hiding since mum died. He felt that I had been holding back my sorrow to show strength for my dad. Ginny, he held my hand and I broke down in tears."

Ginny pulled Luna in for a hug and talked to her softly in her ear, "I knew you were hiding something Luna. I thought it was about your mum, but I didn't know how to talk to you about her. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you."

Luna was crying again and it did it good for her to let loose with her best friend, "Ginny, why did she have to die so young. Why did she have to bring that thing home?"

"She was always bringing things home Luna. You knew that. This was one thing she should have left alone. Dad has always told us if we don't understand something, and it is dark, let someone who knows what they are doing handle it. It is nothing to mess with. I guess that is what you mother was doing, keeping it from those who didn't know better. Suppose someone messed with it in a room full of people. They could have all been killed. You were lucky you were behind your mum or you could have been killed."

They continued to talk until lunch and they both left the bench, Ginny heading back down the hill and Luna to her home.

CA-}

The time was getting near for Harry and Neville to leave for school. They had done their shopping and they had an incident with Draco Malfoy. Neville was getting his fitting when Draco walked in and demanded help. He got up on the stand next to Neville and waited for someone to attend to his needs. He looked to Neville and said, "This going to be your first year?"

Neville looked at him and said, "Ya, for both me and my brother."

"Where's your brother then?"

"Trying on his clothes. My name is Neville by the way."

"Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes, and yours is?"

"Draco Malfoy. My father use to be on the school board until someone framed him for something he didn't do. If he ever finds out who it was, he'll have him before a trial for falsifying records. Some guy named Artemus Wolf. He knows that's not his real name though. He goes around dressed like a werewolf, scaring people. He should be taken into custody."

"So, your dad was innocent?"

"Of course he was. My father never did anything illegal. He was framed."

"According to my father, he was caught red handed giving money to the Minister as a bribe to get re-elected onto the schoolboard."

"And he believed that trash. I thought your father was dead?"

"No, he was in a state of mindless dreams, like my mother after a Death Eater attack. They have both been cured."

"Well, I think he was not completely cured if you ask me."

Neville was getting mad, "Well, no one asked you. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go look for my brother."

"Is he brainwashed also? It must run in the family. Simple minds do simple things." the next thing Draco knew he was on the floor and Neville had his fist raised and ready to hit him when Harry pulled him off Draco.

"Neville, what are you doing?"

"Teaching this guy some manners. He called us all simple minded."

"Get off him Neville. He looks too fragile and you might break him. Come on brother, get up." and he helped Neville up and left Draco to get up on his own.

"You haven't heard the last of me Longbottom. You, your brother and father will be hearing from my dad. You'll pay for what you did to me. Here comes my father now. Father, these two bullies just tried to hit me. I fought them off and got away before they could strike me. Do something about it."

"Is this true? Did you try to hit my son?"

Neville answered, "Yes, but my brother pulled me off before I did it. You need to teach him some manners. He called my family simple minded after I told him what happened to them."

Lucius took a closer look at the boy, "Ah yes, your a Longbottom, aren't you. I didn't know you had a brother? What's his name?"

"That's none of your business, sir. If he wants to tell you, he will, but I won't tell you."

"There's no need to get upitty with me boy. I just asked a question. Now if you apologise to my son, we will leave here."

"When he apologises to me, I will apologise to him."

"I'm not doing it."

"DRACO, you will do as I tell you. Now, did you insult Longbottom?"

"No, I just told him he needed to get his facts straight. His father is the one to start all this, saying you were caught bribing the Minister."

Lucius looked to Neville and wanted to say something, but held back. He took his son's hand and pulled him from the shop.

Neville turned to Harry, "Why did you stop me Harry?"

"We don't need to get into any trouble before school starts Neville. Mum and dad will take care of the Malfoys if it comes down to it. Did you see the look on Mr. Malfoy's face when Draco told him about dad. He wanted to say something, but there was nothing to say. He was guilty and there was no way to deny it."

Harry, and Neville met up with their mum who was purchasing their books and their other needs while they got fitted. Harry and Neville were going by the pet store when Harry saw a magnificent looking owl. It was white with a few black spots on it. It looked smart and strong. He went inside and asked about the snowy owl. It was fifty galleons and Harry only had twenty. He looked to Alice, but she didn't have enough left. Harry left his twenty for a deposit and went to Gringotts to get more money.

His first encounter with the Goblins went OK, and this one went even better as they found Harry to be respectful of them and courteous. Harry went back to his vault and got a full bag of mixed money for the year in school. Galleons, Sickles and Knuts filled his bag. He went back to the shop and paid for the owl and got a stand and treats for the owl. He asked about the owl and found out it was a female and was the fastest bird of all he had there. She was smart and loyal. There was no better familiar if she was treated right. She could be stubborn if you got her mad though. Harry got her home and began searching for a name for her. He let her chose her name, and she was very particular. She had refused four dozen names already.

Harry finally gave up, "Look, you go through the book and find your own name. I tried but you couldn't help me with it or you didn't want to make it easy for me. Ether way, you find your own name." and Harry opened the book up for the owl. He watched as she hopped to the book and actually started to look. Then she used her beak to turn the page and look again. She did this for seven pages until she hooted for Harry. Harry looked at the page she found and picked her name using her beak again, to point it out to Harry. "You like the name Hedwig? What kind of a name is that for an owl?"

The owl spread her wings and flapped them as she ruffled her tail feathers, making a show of herself. "OK, OK, I get it. You like the name Hedwig, so that's what I'll call you. Hedwig." and the owl walked up his arm and nibbled on his ear. "You're welcome Frosty. OUCH, that hurt Hedwig, I was just kidding with you." and Hedwig flew to her stand and turned her back to Harry and went to sleep.

Neville had been watching the two and was laughing at the show they put on. Hedwig was very funny and Harry went along with her. Neville saw some funny moments in the future between the two.

Neville and Harry continued their talk while waiting for supper, "Harry, do you think we will be making any more friends besides Luna while we are at school? I mean we already have two we will not be making friends with in Ron and Draco."

"We'll have to wait a year for Luna. Maybe when she gets there we will make friends with her friend Ginny? This year should have some there we will make friends with, so we will have to wait and see."

"Maybe, but I hate the fact that we have more people we don't like then those we do like. Our first year and we already have two enemies."

"I think we will have more than two, as they will both have their friends we will have to contend with as well. Maybe they won't be enemies, but people we will just ignore. Enemies is such a harsh word."

"I suppose your right. I guess we will find out in about a week. I hope we see Luna at the station when we leave. I like her and wish she was going with us when we go."

Harry laughed, "I think you already said that to me once or twice Nev. I think we have a crush going on."

Neville kicked some invisible dirt at his feet, "I don't think it's like that Hary, but even if it was true, there's nothing wrong with, it is there?"

Harry was still laughing, "I never said there was now, did I. However, with there being a year to wait, you may find someone else more interesting. Don't go jumping to conclusions. Maybe we will share the trip with some beautiful girl that will steal your heart away."

Now Neville was laughing, "We should be so lucky. It would make the trip seem shorter if we did. Of course, if we did, then we would want the trip to be longer. Oh the irony of it all."

They both laughed at this and ended their conversation when their mum called them down for dinner.

The following week went by quickly and now they were gathering their things to load in their car for the short trip to King's Cross Station. They wanted to be early in order to find an empty cabin for the long trip. Mum and dad would be taking them to the station and would see them off.

They got to the station and loaded their trunks and their other things such as Hedwig and Trevor, Neville's owl. He was going to get a toad, but Harry talked him out of it. He thought a Toad would be hard to deal with when they had to look for him after classes. Neville sighed and agreed with him.

Once they were on the platform, they loaded their trunks in the first available cabin and went back to their parents for their goodbyes. Dad had to get to work, so they left them 30 minutes before the train left. They took a seat and watched as more students made their way to the platform. They saw a young girl struggleing with her trunk so they went to give her a hand and Neville almost dropped his end when he tried to lift it. It weighed so much, he could barely lift it.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you about my trunk. It's filled with books."

Neville looked at her and asked, "Did you bring your entire library? Harry's and mine didn't weigh this much combined?"

She turned to Neville and said, "I have nothing else to do and it's a long trip. I didn't ask you to help me and I can do it on my own if it's too heavy for you?" She huffed.

Harry tried to settle thing down, "I'm sorry for my brother, Miss. He doesn't always think when he talks. He didn't mean anything by it."

The girl settled down after this, "I'm sorry too. I should have warned you about my trunk. Please forgive my rudeness. I'm afraid I don't mix well with strangers. I have trouble getting to know people. My mother tells me to put my books down and try to get to know someone during this trip. Just help me to a cabin and I will take care of my trunk from there."

Neville apologised as well, and told her, "You could sit with us if you want. There is only the two of us."

"I don't wish to be a bother, but I would like the company."

Harry smiled, "Then it's settled. Join us for our little going away party."

They somehow got her trunk up on the rack and then they shared their names with each other, "My name is Hermione Granger and this will be my first year."

"Excellent, this will our first year as well. This is Neville Longbottom and I am Harry Potter."

Hermione stared at Harry when he said this, "I read about you in Hogwarts, A History. You're mum and dad died Protecting you, and then you killed this Lord Voldemort. I can't see how a 15 month old child could kill an adult, so I presume this was fabricated. Do you have your scar?"

Harry could have been angry at the way she blurted it out, or he could have been hurt, but he just answered her, "My mum and dad died so that I could live. I didn't kill Voldemort, he killed him self. I was hit by his spell, but the protection my mum put on me saved me and did away with him. I am no hero, not in that sense."

Hermione could see where she may have hurt Harry, "I'm just killing any chance I have of making friends. I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to sound so callous."

"Don't worry about it Hermione, it's just a touchy subject for me. You didn't know how it would affect me. OH look Neville, there's Luna and I guess that's Ginny with her. Excuse us Hermione, there is someone we wish to say hello to." and the two ran out to the platform and pulled Luna in for a hug.

Luna was laughing at the reception she received. "Wait guys, put me down as I want you to meet someone."

"Not until we say hello to you first." Neville said. Harry had already said his hello. He turned to the young girl that was with Luna and almost cried out in pain. The pain was in his heart as this girl just stole it from him. The two just looked into each others eyes and couldn't break the connection.

Luna saw this when Neville finally put her down, "OH look, Ginny and Harry are bonding."

Molly heard this and turned to see her daughter and a stranger locked in a stare down. Even her calling out Ginny's name didn't break the connection. Harry finally broke it when Neville hit him on the arm. He said to the girl, "I'm sorry, but I have to tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

Ginny just answered, "They are not as beautiful as the ones I was looking into. I thought I was on a beach somewhere, surrounded by crystal blue/green waters."

Neville looked at Luna and said, "Do you believe what happened there? I swear Harry never did that before and it was the most interesting thing he ever did. I guess this is your friend Ginny, right?"

"Yes it is, and by looking at her mum, Harry better take to the hills. She doesn't look too happy right now."

Molly saw Luna talking to the other boy, "Luna, do you know these two?"

"Oh yes Molly. Neville is Alice and Frank Longbottom's son. Harry Potter is their adopted son."

Molly's jaw dropped. It was the same boy Ginny had dreamed of for over five years now and was the boy who saved the wizarding world. "Harry Potter? Oh my. Ginny did you hear what Luna just said?"

Ginny dreamily turned to her mum, "What did you say mum?"

"I asked you if you heard who this is?"

"No, but no matter who it is, is fine by me."

"Ginny, this is Harry Potter"

Ginny looked back to Harry, "I should have known." and she smiled at her dream man.

They had to get back on the train, but Harry never took his eyes off Ginny as the train pulled out of the station.


	8. Chapter 8

Chances Are Chapter Eight

Harry and Neville finally got settled as the train moved out of the station and Neville finally asked, "What just happened out there Harry? I never saw that look on your face before."

Harry was still stunned as he answered Neville, "I swear I don't know. It was just when I looked into her eyes, I got lost. It was like I was in a beautiful garden filled with flowers and a wonderful fragrance coming from them. I believe that was her hair the got me the fragrance. I never wanted to leave it and I wouldn't have if you hadn't hit me in the arm."

"I had to do something as Ginny was as lost as you were and her mum couldn't get through to her. Her mum had a look that would have killed you if there was magic behind it. I didn't know what else to do."

They forgot that Hermione was sitting there when she corrected that, "I have read in one of my books where something like this was the start of a bond. It said there were different types of bonds but, one like this was usually one of the stronger bonds. Maybe even a love bond or worse would be a Life Bond. If that is the case then you may start to get sick because of not having contact with her."

Neville didn't think this was the case, "No, I don't think that was the case, because they never made contact. Maybe they just connected at a higher level but didn't form a bond. There is that possibility. At least I hope it is, because if it was a bond then you may have a problem later on if you find someone else you like. It could hurt you and Ginny if that happens."

"I don't think that will happen as I don't know anyone else besides Luna and now Hermione."

Hermione was shocked that Harry included her, but was quick to reject her name from his list, "Sorry Harry, but I don't think that is going to happen. I don't know you and I don't know if I want to get to know you at that level. I hope to be your friend and Neville's friend. Right now that is as close as I wish to get."

Harry laughed at her reply, "Hermione, I was just saying you are one of the few girls I know. I didn't mean to imply I would fall in love with you. I do wish to make friends with you though. I think Neville and I will need as many as we can get."

Neville wanted in on the conversation, "I agree with Harry. We do need as many friends as we could get. We already have two people who we won't be friends with. I hope we will all share the same house."

"OH, yes, the four houses. Do you know where you wish to be housed? I think I would like Ravenclaw."

"Oh, too bad. Neville and I wish to be in Gryffindor."

"That would have been my second choice. Either one is alright to me. Would you two join me in Ravenclaw if I am placed there?"

Harry knew they were both smart enough of it, but they were set on Gryffindor. However, they didn't want to lose their first chance for a friends so they agreed to her question."

The food cart went by and Neville bought treats for them all and Hermione thanked him for her share while Harry told him it would be his treat on the next run.

Next was the meeting of their two unwelcomed people. First was Draco as he opened their door, "So, if it isn't the the two who are slow. I see you're still that way, sitting with a muggle born. Things going bad for you are they?"

Harry didn't want Neville getting I trouble so he handled Draco. "Did someone let you out of your cage Malfoy? Didn't they feed you? You look hungry, do you wish some Humble Pie."

"It's the Longbottoms who should be eating something like that. I eat nothing but the best foods and drinks. I buy only the best clothes and live in a mansion. I only run with the best families."

"You mean like Cabbe and Goyle, the two goons behind you?" Neville got to speak.

"I'm not running with them, they are being trained for service for someone important. I have been asked to be their trainer."

"Then lead them back to their cage and leave us alone. We were having a pleasant conversation until you showed up."

"I'm sure your talk was of great importance, like the price of lamb or the exact time we will arrive at Hogsmeade." and Draco turned and walked out of the compartment taking his buddies with him.

Then it got real sticky for the three as Ron made his first appearance. "I've been looking for you all over the train. You're the one who made eyes with my sister, and I didn't like it one bit. I'll have you know she isn't one to lose focus like she did, so you must have done something to her. Mum was furious and dad will be also when Mum tells him what you did. My brothers will back me on this one. You will be having all kinds of trouble in school, you and your friends here. They know how to make your life a living hell. All I have to do is snap my fingers and they will be right there to be by my side."

Harry looked at this annoying person, "So, you have them trained well, do you? I wonder of they agree with you on this? I can't see anyone being by your side while you play the part of an idiot. You have no idea what happened back on the platform, and I am betting your mother is checking to see if Ginny is alright, and getting to the bottom of what happened."

"Why you son of a bitch, where do you get off calling me an idiot. I'll have you know I'm very smart and probably get better grades than you in school. I will tell you this one time, stay away from my sister if you know what's good for you." and he stormed out of the compartment.

He was followed ten minutes later by who Harry guessed are his brothers. "OK, which one of you pissed Ron off?" one of them asked.

Harry stood up and was ready for anything, except for what they did, "Good on you mate, the ponce needed taming. He has been a pain in our arse for so long, we may never sit right again. I suppose he told you to stay away from our sister, right?"

Harry stood there not knowing what was going on, "He did, and I didn't appreciate him calling my mother a bitch. If he comes around me again, I'm afraid I'll have to deal heavily with him."

"Look mate, take it easy on him, would you. My name is George and this is my brother Fred. We have two other brothers going to school with us, Percy who is the oldest, and Ron who is the youngest. Afraid he's in your year, so he will be hard to avoid." George turned it over to his brother.

"He probably used us as a threat against you. If he did, ignore it." Fred added.

Harry laughed at this and waited to see their response, "So he did try the old routine. Stupid kid thinks we are his slaves or something." Fred continued.

Harry had to tell them what he said, "He said all he had to do was snap his fingers and you would be there by his side to take care of me. I asked him how he trained you to do this."

"OK brother, it is time we showed our youngest who the sneakiest in the family is. Imagine, him thinking we would react to a snap of his fingers."

Harry's brain went into Marauder mode, "Say guys, suppose you went along with Your brother and when ever he did something that you could take as being paged, you were right there. He would get awfully nervous about what he did from there on. Or you could answer one of his calls and when he expects you to react, you do it to him instead."

George smiled at Harry, "Say, I like how this guy thinks, what's your name mate?"

"Harry Potter, and this is my brother Neville Longbottom, and this young lady is Hermione, can't remember her last name though."

"Granger, my name is Hermione Granger, and what you plan on doing is against the rules, I'm sure."

"He didn't insult you then, I take it?" Fred asked.

"Well, no he didn't, but that doesn't matter. What matters is you shouldn't break any rules. They are there for a reason."

George smiled, "Of course they are sweetheart, they are there for us to break. We intend on breaking as many of them as we possibly can. We each have a copy of the school rule book and we cross off each rule we break in each of our books. We cross reference them once a week to make sure we stay current with each other. You see there have been times when we broke two or three on one of our pranks."

Hermione stood there shocked, as they had admitted to breaking the rules. "You can't be serious? Breaking as many rules as you can during your stay here?"

"Yes. We are trying to break a record set by a bunch of guys about fifteen years ago. They went by the name of the Marauders. Brilliant bunch they were. They broke seven rules with one prank. That one is going to be a tough one to break. They broke over 700 rules in their time. We have broke 153 so far, so we have a way to go."

Harry and Neville had to laugh, "Do you know who these guys were, these Marauders?"

"Oh ya, we know who they were. There was Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."

"But who were they really?"

Fred dropped his hands, "I wish we knew, we would be looking them up to get pointers on how to do certain things they did. They were brilliant."

"Say Fred, George, what house are you two in?" Neville asked.

"The only house worth a spit. Gryffindor. Why, is that where you wish to go?"

"Ya, that or Ravenclaw. Well personally speaking, Gryffindor is our first preferrence, but Hermione would like to go to Ravenclaw, and we like her as she is our first friend." Neville went on.

Hermione looked shocked at that statement, He called her their friend and she just met them. Of course she didn't mind being called their friend. She never had a friend before. "I'll go to Gryffindor if it's available to me. How do they select where you go?"

"Well, we have my brother thinking he has to best a Troll, to be chosen for a house. It all depends on how you defeat it. Of course that's not how you are selected, but we think he needs to sweat a little before he is sorted. We can't tell you how you are sorted as that is part of the sorting ritual. Good luck in the sorting, and we hope you get the house you wish, namely Gryffindor. But if it's Ravenclaw, you all must be really smart." and the twins left them to their selves, after sneaking two bags of Berie Bott's every flavor beans from Neville's stash sitting beside him. He knew they took them but didn't mind as he didn't like them very much. He was lucky enough to get a vomit flavored bean, which he spit out as soon as it hit his mouth. Hermione got a peppermint flavored one and Harry avoided them.

An hour later, the train pulled up to the station at Hogsmeade and they left the train and when they heard the call for first years they headed in that direction. Hermione became frightened when she saw the person calling them over. He stood over three meters tall and had a large black beard, sprinkled with grey and long hair the same color. He had them get in the boats tied to the dock and they were joined by another boy named Dean Thomas. They talked during the ride to the castle and hoped they would become friends after the sorting.

The four stood together when Ron came close again, "See you picked up another loser. This should be a very interesting first year. Four failures would be a first for the school."

The boy standing with Ron looked at him as if he didn't know him. He walked away and got behind some other students to hide himself from Ron. None of them said anything and Ron kept talking as if he had an audience. He didn't see a Professor standing behind him taking it all in.

"What do you think Seamus? Will they last the year?"

"First of all, my name is not Seamus, it is Professor Flitwick. Second of all, I don't think you have the authority to fail anyone. And lastly, you had best hope you are not sorted to my house, though I think that highly doubtful as Ravenclaw is not one of your options. Probably Slytherin is more your type. No, I shouldn't say that as Slytherin is a very proud house and refuses to let just anyone in. Good luck to the house that does get you, they are going to need it."

Ron stood there with his face colored the same as his hair. He looked around for Seamus but couldn't find him anywhere. He did see Draco and didn't like the way he was laughing at him. He couldn't say or do anything yet, but later he would make Draco take notice just like he did those three on the train.

They were led into a small hall to await the call to the Main Hall for their sorting. It was a short wait and then they stood in front of the faculty and the senior students. They listened as the hat that was sitting on a small bench sand a song of the different houses and how they should stand together as one. Then the sorting began. Twelve were sorted before Hermione was called to the bench to take a seat. She wondered how the hat knew where to sort the different students, when she felt a voice in her head, "Hmmm, yes, brilliant and brave. Good for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Have trouble making friends so that leaves out Hufflepuff. Also no thoughts on being devious, so not Slytherin. So, where to put you. No, there is but one place for you and that best be Gryffindor." and Hermione sat there in shock. She could have sworn she would go to Ravenclaw. Professor Flitwick had to get her to move from the bench. She walked to the Gryffindor table in an unsteady gate. Neville had to take her hand to guide her to a seat next to George, before she tripped over something.

Draco was the next known person to get sorted and the hat did not touch his head when it called out, "Slytherin." and he pranced his way to the table.

Neville was next and he took his seat, "Yes, brave and noble, both good traits for Gryffindor. Able to make friends easily. Good for Hufflepuff. Very smart. Good for Ravenclaw. There is no deceit in you so not Slytherin. So, where to put y...So, you wish to go to Gryffindor. Very well then, Let it be Gryffindor."

Neville took the seat he reserved for him and waited for Harry to be sorted. Hermione was still confused when he took his seat. "Hermione, aren't you pleased with your sorting?"

She looked to him and with a blank stare she said, "I wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw."

Neville smiled at this. He knew that being smart does not guarantee you a spot in a house.

He looked back to the sorting as Harry's name was called. He saw the reaction of Ron and Draco when Harry's name was said, and who went to the bench. Ron never associated Harry Potter with the Longbottoms. Draco was supposed to get close to Potter and become friends. He definitely started off on the wrong foot.

The hat was on Harry's head for quite a while before it called out, "Best be Gryffindor." and Harry went and took a seat next to Neville. He saw that Hermione was still looking strange. He shook his head and turned back to the sorting. Dean Thomas was called up to the bench and was sorted into Gryffindor. He took a seat next to Hermione and took her hand and shook it. This finally got her out of her stupor. She pulled her hand from his grip as well.

Ron was the last name called that they knew and as luck would have it, he was also sorted into Gryffindor. He sat with his brothers and wanted to start a conversation with them, but they were deep in a talk with their friend. Ron tried to join in on what they said, but something was interfering with the sound coming from them.

Professor McGonagall called for the meal to begin and they were soon dining on the food provided by the school. Hermione found it quite good, for school food. Quite superior to the food served at the lunch rooms at her other schools. She got into small talk with her other friends. She didn't know why she thought of them like that, having just met them, but she had to begin somewhere needing someone to talk to after classes were over.

Harry looked at the three of them sitting with him. He knew Neville would be there for him, and he hoped the other two would be there as well. He saw where Neville was trying to get Hermione to notice him as more than having just met. Maybe Harry was right when he said I should wait to see what happened in this first year before he set his mind on Luna. Then he thought about Harry's situation and wondered why Harry had committed himself to someone he wouldn't be with for a year. If indeed he shared a bond with Ginny, like Hermone suggested.

After the meal and the welcoming speech, they were released to go to their dorm, led by their Prefect which was Percy. He showed them the way to the house, but dropped back to speak to Harry, "Mr. Potter. Do you mind if I speak to you for a moment?"

"Not at all."

"Thank you. I just want to tell you that I have a friend who is also a prefect and she told me that you saved her life not too long ago. Is this true?"

Harry smiled."That would be Penelope, wouldn't it?"

Percy smiled back, "It is."

"Then, I might have helped her out a might. She has it in her mind that she owes me something, and I have tried telling her she doesn't. I wish you could get it in her head that her thanks was all I needed."

Percy's smile grew larger, "So you really did save her then. Thank you very much. She means a lot to me and to know that I have you to thank for her being here puts me in you debt."

Harry wanted to cry out, "Please, you or Penelope don't owe me anything. She was suffering so much that I had to try and help her, but I wasn't looking for payment from her. If you both wish to do something for me, then just be our friends. That's all I ask. OH, and tell Ron to stay off our backs."

Now Percy looked for his brother and saw him trying to talk to another classmate. "I'll have a talk with my little brother. What about the twins? Did they bother you at all?"

"No, as a matter of fact, they wanted to know what I did to their sister and when I told them all I did was look into her eyes, they laughed and said OK, that's all we need to know. They left not long after that."

"You looked into Ginny's eyes. What did you see in them?"

Percy almost fell over when Harry beamed a smile at him, "The most beautiful meadow I ever saw, filled with wildflowers and filling the air with their wonderful fragrance."

Percy looked to Neville to see if he knew what Harry was talking about and Neville said, "Can we talk later about it, where it can be a bit more private. I think Hermione should be there to give her thoughts as well. You may change your mind about helping Harry in the future."

They made it to the entry of the Gryffindor House and when given the password, the portrait swung out for them to enter.

Percy gave them the rules of the house and where their rooms were, and then he went back to Neville, Harry and Hermione and had them take a seat.

"Hermione, Neville said you should explain what you think happened between Ginny and Harry. Would you please tell me."

Hermione looked to Neville with fire in her eyes, then turned back to Percy. She also saw where Fred and George joined him and Percy didn't say anything about them being there as Ginny was their sister as well.

"All I said was what happened between Harry and your sister sounded like the start of a bond. I had read a book over the summer about magic and feelings being a strong partner. The stronger the feelings, the stronger the magic. The strongest feelings were those of a bond and it explained about the different bonds. What Harry and your sister shared may have been a bond because of the way they acted after their encounter. I didn't mean it to sound like they actually did bond."

The reaction of the three was all the same. Bewilderment, then acknowledgement, then acceptence. Percy knew of Ginny's crush on Harry Potter from the books, and even without her knowing him prior to meeting him, when what happened occurred, it made sense that something would come out from it. Percy knew he had to write his mum to see how Ginny was and to ask her if she thinks Hermione's idea was sound or misread.

Fred and George just laughed it off, thinking their sister had just filled her wildest dream. That of knowing her crush, Harry Potter. And looking at Harry told them that he was in the same state of mind as their sister. Now they had to keep Harry and Ron apart as he wouldn't understand about such deep things as a bond. He would just see Harry as trying to steal his sister from the family.

After a talk with Neville, they broke up and Hermione left for the girls dorm and Harry, Neville and Dean went to their dorm to set up their beds. Neville took the bed next to the door on the left, then Harry and then Dean took the next beds. When Seamus came up, he took the bed next to Deans and that left Ron the bed in the far corner away from Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chance Are Keeperoliver Chapter Nine

Percy had sent the letter to his mum that evening and at breakfast the next morning, his answer was brought by Gred, the twins owl. He gave him a drink of water and a strip of bacon, but when he took his eyes off the owl, he stole a banger off his plate and headed for the rafters to eat it. The twins had trained him well.

Percy opened the letter and began to read it as he ate:

Dear Percy:

Good to hear from you so soon, son. Hope the twins and Ronald are behaving themselves. So, Ronald made it to Gryffindore like the rest of you did. Keep him straight as I think there may be a problem with him.

It seems the boy who met Ginny at the station did indeed bond with her as she had trouble sleeping last night. She said this morning that she had dreams of him all night and that she even felt something in her mind she couldn't understand, like broken thoughts. I think it was her and the boy starting to make contact with each other. Talk to him and see if he had the same problem. Since you said his name was Harry Potter, then I would assume it was meant to be as you know how she felt about him because of those silly books she read.

You also said that Harry saved a girl you know's life prior to them coming to school. Is she in their same year as well? Do you think they share a bond?

I think I have taken up enough of your time with my prattle so I will end this now. Let me know what you find out about Harry Potter. Don't tell Ron about him and Ginny just yet and tell the twins to keep quiet about it to him as well.

Give them all my love as I do you.

Have a good year,

Your Mother and Father

Percy folded the letter back up and went to Fred and George and handed it to them, and then he went to Harry and his friends.

"Harry, can we talk please?"

"Sure Percy, what's up?"

"I think we should talk in private."

"They will all know later anyway, so go ahead."

Percy took a deep breath and began, "Harry, did you have trouble sleeping last night?"

Harry dropped his fork at this, "How did you know I did? I haven't said anything to anyone, not even Neville."

"Because Ginny did as well. She said she had broken thoughts going through her mind all night. She dreamed of your meeting all night also? My mum agreed with Hermione about you sharing a bond and that the broken thoughts were the start of the bond taking hold."

Harry was shaking and sweating. He thought he was in trouble with Percy's mum. "I swear to you Percy, I wasn't trying to do anything with your sister. I was there to greet Luna and see how she was doing. It's just when I looked into Ginny's eyes, I fell into them in my mind. Last night I had dreams of her as well, and broken thoughts too. I didn't know what it was, but the dreams were pleasant."

Percy looked to Harry for any signs of deceit and then he laughed when he saw the fear in his eyes. "Harry, mum wasn't angry or mad at either of you. She knew how Ginny felt about you before you even met. When I told her your name, she knew what it meant. She performed a spell on Ginny to see what it was that was bothering her. She was shocked to see it was a bond, and her and dad had a long talk about it later I guess, She didn't really say, but they talk about everything."

"So she's not mad at me? How about the twins and Ron?"

Harry turned to the twins and saw them throwing kisses at him and laughing. He then turned to Ron and saw him stuffing his face with as much food as would fit in his mouth.

"Ron doesn't know about it yet, and the twins and I were told not to tell him about it. I would like for you to tell me if the thoughts become stronger later. Mum is interested in what type of a bond it is. She hopes she doesn't have to bring Ginny to school to be in contact with you."

They had to break off their talk so that they could all leave for their first class. Professor McGonagall had to teach the class until her replacement appeared. She didn't say who it was.

The four of them entered the room and took a seat to the front of the classroom and waited for her to show up. They saw the gray tabby sitting on her desk but didn't think anything of it, until the bell rang and the doors started to close on their own. However they were pushed open before they shut completely and Ron ran into the room and took a seat to the rear of the class. He didn't see the tabby walk up to his desk. He about had a heart attack when the cat changed into the Professor.

"Mr. Weasley, I assume you will not be making it a habit to be late for class in the future?"

"I'm sorry Professor, I got lost looking for the classroom."

"Why didn't you join one of the other students in your house? They all seemed to make it OK."

Ron didn't respond to her question and she didn't pursue it any further.

Professor McGonagall had them open their books to read chapter one, an Introduction to Transfiguration. Then for the last fifteen minutes she had them try to transform a matchstick to a needle.

Harry and Neville had no problem with it, and they helped Hermione and Dean with it. By the time the class was over, only half the class had completed the change. Harry, Neville, Hermione and Dean were a part of that group, while Ron was a part of the group who didn't change the match.

Next was Potions and once again the four of them sat together but Ron and Seamus also sat with them.

When the bell rang, the room got darker and the doors behind them slammed shut and the figure of Professor Snape came charging down the aisle to his desk, "There will be no silly wand waving in this class, so put you wands away." He got to his desk and began his talk on what he expected and what would happen if it didn't take place. He started his Roll call and when he got to Harry's name, he looked at him very hard, and then nodded his head and continued on.

Once again they had to read a chapter from their potions book, but it was short and they were soon trying their first potion. Harry and Dean partnered as did Neville and Hermione. They were once again the first to complete their potion and both were perfect in the brew. Seamus and Ron ended up wearing their brew and no one knew who was at fault.

Lunch was the next time frame and they made their way back to the Great Hall. The four were sitting down when Seamus asked if he could join them. Everyone was looking to Harry. "What are you all looking at? I don't care who sits with us. Well that's not quite true, and you know who I'm talking about. If you want him to join us, then so be it."'

Seamus had a relieved look on his face as he sat down. He looked to see Ron coming down the aisle and dreaded this encounter. However Ron walked right past them and took a seat across from the twins. They didn't look too pleased with this and continued to ignore him by talking with Angelina and Katie.

As they ate, Seamus asked if he could join them in class and once again they looked to Harry. "Why do you always look to me for something, You all have your own opinions and thoughts. If it's OK with you the it's OK with me. Like I said, there are limits to who you should allow to join us."

After lunch was Charms and this time Harry and Seamus partnered as did Neville and Hermione Dean stayed away from Ron and asked Parvatti to join him. Ron paired with Lavender.

Lucky for Ron there was no magic involved in the class. There were no points given in this class, but none were taken either.

Next was Herbology and Neville and Harry thrived in this class. Once again Neville and Hermione joined and Dean beat Seamus to Harry and paired with him. Seamus found Parvatti and they joined. Ron and Lavender joined as well.

They were asked to name all the plants they could in the house they were in. They were allowed to pair, so Dean and Hermione benefited from their pairing up with Harry and Neville. They identified all the plants in the house and even named the stage of growth for them. Professor Sprout was amazed at the four of them and showed them how much she appreciated their answers by giving them each 50 points.

DADA was their last class for the day and it was not a pleasant experience for any of them as the Professor was difficult to understand because of his stuttering problem. He also didn't seem too at ease with the subject. It seemed he was having difficulties of his own.

Once the day was through, they went back to the dorm and started their homework before dinner. All five of them sat at a table and began it, while Ron came in and started to look for a Chess partner. He asked Seamus but he didn't want to stop doing his homework. Dean ignored him when Ron asked him.

Ron sat at the table and began playing himself. It wasn't fun for him though. He turned back to the other first years doing their homework and couldn't understand why they were doing it so early. By the time dinner came around, they had finished their homework and the rest of the evening was theirs to enjoy.

Dinner time showed where the crowd around Harry and Neville was growing larger as Parvatti and Lavender also joined them for the meal.

Ron sat by himself for this meal and it didn't seem to bother him, as he ate like it would be his last meal and wanted to get as much in him as he could possibly get.

Hermione tried watching him eat, but got disgusted with it when she saw food flying all over the place, making a mess of the table. She now knew why the twins stayed away from him.

Harry saw Percy sitting with Penelope and smiled. He was happy to see how good they looked together. However, it bothered him the way they looked over at him and wondered what was going on in their mind.

With the meal over with and the group all back at the common room, Hermione asked Neville a question, "Neville, what do you think of the idea of starting a study group for all first years? I know you all felt the same way I did about our DADA class. It was a complete waste of time."

Neville didn't bother to look at Harry, "I like the idea Hermione. I agree about DADA being a waste and think we should do something about it. I also agree that just the first years be involved with it as the other years would be too advanced for us to keep up with."

Hermione turned to Harry, "What do you think Harry?"

"Who will control the group? How will the choice of which subject to study be made? How long should the group study for?"

Hermione scratched her head at Harry's answer, "I'm just trying to get it started Harry, not making any plans for it. You don't like the idea?"

"It's not that I don't like it Hermione, but what if all four houses wish to join it? Where could we hold it? Who will teach it? What if there are conflicts once we start it up?"

"Why are you being so negative about a suggestion Harry? It's not like I want to start it up tonight. Neville seems to like the idea."

Harry smiled when she said that, "Neville would like it, since you thought of it. However, I would sit in if you got it started. Just be prepared with all the problems I brought up."

Hermione looked to Dean, Seamus, Parvatti and Lavender to see what they all thought and they all agreed, so Hermione made a letter to place on the bulletin board in the morning.

Harry then excused himself for the evening as he was tired and was ready for bed. He walked by Ron sitting at the chess board once again playing himself in a game.

Harry got changed for bed and went to the loo for his bedtime ritual. Once he was in bed, he fell right to sleep. Once again he was dreaming of a red haired girl with chocolate brown eyes and a mask of freckles across her nose. He was talking to her while sitting on a swing and holding her hand. Then, he felt the broken thoughts again. They started out broken but soon, he was seeing what Ginny was thinking and she even asked questions to herself. When Harry answered these questions, he almost fell out of bed when she shouted in his head, "Who is this? Why are you in my head? These are my own thoughts and you shouldn't be trying to hear them."

"Ginny, It's me, Harry. Didn't you talk with your mum about our bond?"

"Harry? Is that really you? Sure I talked with mum, but I thought she was trying to scare me away from you. Telling me that we shared a bond and that it could become something stronger later. How are we able to see each other's thoughts so far from each other?"

"I don't think distance has anything to do with it, Ginny. The connection is something without bounderies. I want to know why it only occurs at night?"

"Ya, I wonder about that too. And why was it so broken last night yet so clear tonight?"

"Well there, I think it is because we are aware of it tonight and accepted it. Last night neither of us were aware of it and it came as a shock. At least for me it did."

"That makes sense, and maybe it is this that keeps us from reading each other's mind during the day. Now that we have accepted,maybe we can read each others thoughts when ever we need to. I hope it isn't something that will be continuous. There are thoughts I wish to keep to myself."

"I guess we will find out tomorrow morning when you wake up. I should be awake and in class when you get up. If you don't feel anything, just give a call out. I will answer if I am able to."

"Harry, does it bother you that we are bonded? I mean are you sorry we did it?"

"Well, it was unexpected, but to say am I sorry for it happening, then No, I am not sorry. How about you, are you sorry it happened?"

"Have you talked to any of my brothers yet? If you have then you know my answer. No, I am not sorry about it. If you want the truth, then I am thrilled about it. After my talk with Remus and Sirius, they knew I was worried you would find some girl and fall in love before I even got there. That may still happen as our bond is not set as yet. We haven't even touched hands yet. Our first contact should be a blast. Good or bad. Well, I should let you get some sleep. Good night Harry."

"Good night Ginny. By the way, I have met a girl already and she was waiting in our compartment when we came outside to say hello to Luna. Her name is Hermione Granger and she is nice, but very strict for following the rules. She was the one to tell Neville and I that we could have bonded on the platform. I think Neville likes her, but he also likes Luna."

"That sounds like fun for Neville. Having two good looking ladies to chose from." and they broke contact there. The morning was going to be interesting for him when he tried to explain what him and Ginny shared. Hermione may see it as her showing her brilliance to them, or maybe look into seeing where it could go and what to expect next. Neville would see it as Harry being tied down to one girl for life, and he probably would see that as a good point. That is of course they didn't break the bond before it got stronger.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry had Hedwig and two strange owls deliver letters to him. One was from Remus and he read that one first:

Harry:

You have to be careful Harry as a bond is a very powerful connection between two people. You could hurt Ginny if you should find someone you like during your stay at school and before she gets there.

Yes, we know as Molly, Ginny's mother, contacted us to let us know what occurred after we left. She told us about you connecting with her without even touching. This is the first I heard of this type of bonding, but if this happened, then the first time you touch could be the means to completing the bond and it could mean something drastic for you both.

We will have to wait and see on that. Other than that, how do you like Hogwarts?

We hope to hear from you soon.

Alice, Frank, Sirius and Remus

We love you and Neville both. Tell him this for us if you would.

Harry passed the letter on to Neville to read. Hermione looked over his shoulder to read it with him, and he just moved it so it would be more comfortable for her to read.

The next one was from Ginny and he put it in his pocket to read later.

The last one was from Molly and this was the one that worried him the most"

Mr. Potter:

My name is Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother. I know it is inappropriate for me to introduce myself like this, but you have to admit it is under extenuating circumstances.

Please listen to what I have to say closely as it could save you some embarrassment later, and keep you from hurting Ginny.

The bond you and Ginny share is new and could be easily broken with no one getting hurt. If you have no feelings for Ginny, then I suggest you break it now, before you touch. Ginny would eventually get over it if this is what you do. If you continue it and later find you falling for someone else, then it would hurt Ginny very much, and yourself as well.

To break it, all you have to do is see Madam Pomfrey, the school healer, and have her perform the spell breaking the connection you shrare with Ginny. If you decide to keep it going, then please let me know right away, so that I can prepare Ginny for what is to come when you first touch.

Please take into consideration Ginny's feeling when you decide what you are going to do. If you would, please let Percy and the twins read this when you are through reading it. They need to know as well. DO NOT LET RON ANY WHERE NEAR THIS LETTER. HE IS A VERY BAD TEMPERED BOY. He means well for the most part, but thinks he should be in on everything the family decides.

Molly Weasley

Harry folded the letter up and called Percy to hand him the letter. Percy read it and then handed it to Fred and him and George read it. Ron held out his hand to read it, but when Fred folded it up and handed it back to Percy who then handed iot to Harry, Ron complained. Percy turned to him, "Ronald, Harry was good enough to let Fred, George and I read the letter because we have been kind to him. Tell me you have been kind to him as well."

"When have you been kind to Potter? When have Fred and George been kind to him?"

"Every time we talk to him. We don't need to let you know everything that goes on in our life, just like we don't ask about everything that goes on in yours."

Ron looked to Fred and George and they just smiled and continued to eat. Ron turned back to his plate and started to shovel the food back in his mouth.

Percy leaned towards Harry, "Please take mums words as truth Harry. We don't want to see Ginny hurt."

Harry told him and the others about what happened the last night. He also told them that what Ginny and him shared was something he wished to continue as he found Ginny very sweet and kind, with a bit of a temper, which got Percy laughing.

"You don't know how bad it is, until you are her target. Then it's run for the hills."

Harry and the rest laughed as Percy said this. Harry looked forward to his next conversation with Ginny.


	10. Chapter 10

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Ten

Once the day was done, Harry went to the dorm and settled in to read the letter he got from Ginny:

Hello Harry:

I suppose you are ready to call off our bond by now. The twins and Percy are treating you like dirt, just like Ron does. I'm sorry for that, but they do love me and I love them, even Ron. I guess I have to because of the blood that runs in our veins. At least I think blood runs in Ron's veins, but it could be vinegar, he is so sour all the time.

It was fun while it lasted though. I should be saying this through our link, but I thought you may not want to hear my thoughts. If you do wish to hear them, then open your link to me and I will reply, providing I'm not talking to someone that doesn't need to know. Who that could be I couldn't tell you. Mum and dad already know, as does Luna. She says hello Harry Potter by the way. I think she likes the way your name rolls off her tongue. Harry Potter, hmmm, yes I like it as well.

Anyway, to get back to what I am saying is, if you chose not to open your link, I'll understand. I'll be disappointed just the same.

Bye Harry Potter

Ginny Weasley

Harry immediately opened the link while he was still laughing in his mind. This is what Ginny heard when the link opened. (Just read my letter did you Harry. I was hoping to get that reaction, and I am happy you decided to talk to me. Sort off.)

(Hello Ginny. Ya, I just read it and you have to know that Percy, Fred and George all are in favor of me and you being bonded, but threaten to kill me if I hurt you in any way because of it. Ron hasn't got a clue as to us sharing what we have and I hope it stays that way. Sorry Gin, but I don't like Ron one bit. Anyone who calls Luna names is not right in the head if you ask me. If you ask Neville, it's even worse.)

(Sounds like Neville has a crush on my little friend.)

(If he does, I think he is sharing it with Hermione. They are quite close if you ask me. Of course if you ask them they will tell you to shove off.)

(His first year at hogwarts and he is two timing already. Shame on him. However, I don't think Luna feels anything for him, other than as a friend. All she ever talks about is her imaginary creatures and Harry Potter. Lately it's been Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that. You created your second fan crush, Harry. I'd be the first.)

(That can't be said about you anymore Gin. When we touch for the first time, we will be bonded for life, if that is what you want. However, you have to tell me now as I know how to break it if that is what you want.)

(Let's see now, I have a chance to break off a bond with the person I have crushed on for years, or I can leave it alone and be with him for the rest of my life. Tough decision. Let me think on it for a while...Ok long enough. I think I will stay with it if you don't mind.)

(Excellent. I'll talk to Percy in the morning and let him know. I may have to use our link to convince him though.)

(How can you do that, Harry?)

(By answering a question only you will know the answer to.)

(How can you do that unless you know the question before hand?)

(If I can open the link tomorrow morning, I'll talk to Percy and get him to ask the question.)

(OK Harry. I guess I'll let you go now and will wait for your call in the morning and I hope it works. Then maybe you can leave the link open as you go through your classes so that I can see what I can look forward to.)

(Bye Gin. Until tomorrow.)

(Wait Harry. Before you close down, why do you keep calling me Gin?)

(You may not like my answer, but everytime we talk, I feel like I'm getting intoxicated listening to your thoughts. That's the affect you have on me. I hate to say this, but Sirius calls it Love Drunk.)

(Damn it. I thought it was our little love title you had for me. Now I find it's just a drunken kind of care you have for me.)

"It is, but not for the reason you thought. My reason gives it substance. Besides I kind of like the name Gin, as it makes you sound older.)

(OK, I can go for that. I'll talk to you later Harry, Gotta go, bye.) and the link closed.

Harry put the letter under his pillow and fell asleep to dream of his flame haired friend.

His dreams filled his mind all evening, of when they touch for the first time, Wondering what will happen when they do? If there will be any pain involved? How will her family feel about it? When will it happen? So many questions, it made his head spin. He woke up in a sweat and saw that it was time he was getting up anyway, or close enough to it.

After cleaning up and getting dressed, he made his way down stairs to find Hermione sitting there in front of the fire place reading. "Good morning Hermione. Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I slept just fine. I got up early to read the next chapter in our Transfiguration book. I've only read it two times and I needed to refresh my memory."

"Only two times? Why you lazy girl you. You realise everyone else hasn't read it once yet. Your falling behind."

"I know, that's why I'm trying to stay ahead of them and you and do know that we are the top three in our year with our scores. We need to maintain this level of knowledge if we wish to continue on like we are."

Harry became worried with that statement, "Hermione, I was being facetious. We don't need to read our books three or four times. You need to relax and take things as they come. You miss too many things if you keep your nose in your books. Have you noticed you have an admirer?"

She looked up from her book, "I DO?"

"So, you haven't noticed. Yes you do, in fact there may be more than one. If you looked up every now and then you would see these things. Hey, you may even like what you see. Who knows?"

"Who is it Harry?"

"No way am I going to tell you. You will have to look for yourself. If you don't, then you may lose him to someone else. But there are always the others looking at you."

"Why are you so cruel, Harry? You tease me to know end and then drop the subject."

Harry sat down next to her and took her book from her and took her hands, "I'm not being cruel Hermione, I'm being honest with you. There are other things besides books to live for. There is a whole other world out there that you need to partake in. The books are good to fill in time, but not to live life from. You wish to start your study class, right? Well then you have to prepare a list of requirements for everyone. What they need to study the most, which will probably by DADA. If that's the case then you are studying the wrong book."

"Just reading the books won't help us with that class. He hasn't taught us anything yet. I swear he is trying to get us to fail."

Harry jumped up when she said that, "Of course, why didn't I think of that. Hermione you're a genius."

"Good to see you agree with me on that one Harry. Now what did I say that was so brilliant?"

"He's trying to keep us from learning how to defend ourselves. Now more than ever we need this study class you want to start."

"Are you crazy Harry. Why would any Professor want us to fail?"

"I don't know exactly, but he has to have a reason and we can't let it happen. I hope we get answers to your letter you posted. They may not belive it either."

"If you think he is, then why don't you report it to Professor McGonagall?"

"Because he is still a professor here and she is duty bound to support him as the Head Mistress."

"That may be, but if we show concern, she will have to follow up on our objections."

"In the mean time we still suffer from his bad teaching. Maybe we should report him, but we still have to learn the material."

"I suppose you're right. He is terrible and it will take time, if it should end up that way, of getting rid of him."

Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvatti and Lavender soon joined them to go to breakfast. While they walked Harry tried to open his connection with Ginny and was surprised to find her awake. They talked all the way to the Great Hall and during the meal. Percy sat not far from them and Harry finally asked him to listen to what he had to say, "Percy, we need to talk and it will only take a minute."

"So go ahead and talk Harry. I'll listen."

Harry looked to see where Ron was sitting to make sure he couldn't hear what he said. He was sitting far enough away. "Ginny and I share a mind link, Percy. She said to ask any question you want and she will answer it."

Percy put his hands to his head and looked like he wanted to run and hide. "We hoped this wouldn't happen. Just ask her who I'm named after."

"Huh, I don't get it?"

"What did she say?"

"Something stupid. OUCH, Hey I didn't mean it that way. OK, OK, I'll tell him. She said Albus Dumbledore."

Percy's head dropped to the table, "it's true then, you do share a link. Does mum and dad know?"

"Your mum is sitting with Ginny right now. She is of the same mind as you are. She was afraid it would happen, but it is still not too late to break the bond. Percy, I don't want to break it, and neither does Ginny."

Percy looked back up and stared at Harry. Then he called Fred and George to him. They got together and shared their thoughts. Fred and George looked up at Harry then went back into conference. Finally they all looked back up and the twins walked to Harry and they pulled him up by his arms and stood him in front of them. Harry didn't know what was coming, but he wasn't going to do anything to stop it. He turned bright red when they took turns hugging him and calling him brother low enough so that only he could hear them. Ron was watching what was happening and couldn't believe they treated Harry that way. He turned back to his meal and continued to eat.

Harry looked to Percy and saw the smile he was wearing. It seems he was accepted into the family by those that mattered most to him. Ginny had already told him her mum and dad accepted it.

Then, "Fred and George Weasley and Harry Potter, see me in my office after breakfast."

Harry didn't like the sound of that, but Fred and George told him, "Not to worry mate, she's just a pussy cat with a large growl. However, we have to tell her what happened because your bond may change and become serious."

"Ya, you may have to get rabies shots or take a cootie bath after being in contact with Ginny."

Harry looked at them in a serious manner, "You two do realise that Ginny and I are in contact right now, and she heard everything you just said. Oooooh that doesn't sound pleasant. Whoa, I hate to be in your shoes when she meets you next. Huh? Can you really do that? Boogers, really?"

Fred and George started to beg her forgivness as they had each been on the receiving end of her Bat Bogie spell. Percy was laughing his arse off at them. Minerva spoke up again, "Never mind waiting you three, to my office now." and she charged up the stairs to her office. The three were right behind her. Neville and Hermione joined Percy in his laughter. She thought, 'Harry was right, I miss too much when I read.'

The three of them made it to her office and stood in front of her desk to await her questions.

"Do you mind telling me what that display was all about down there?"

Before Harry could speak, Fred jumped in first, "Certainly Professor, George and I were just welcoming Harry into the family."

"What does that mean?"

George took over from there, "Of course, you don't know whats going on just yet? How silly of us. Perhaps we should let young Harry here tell you all about it."

Harry looked from Fred to George to the Professor, "UHHH, OK, it's like this Professor. You see, before I got on the train to come here, Neville and I had to say hello to a friend. Luna Lovegood. Anyway, she came with the Weasleys to see these two off. I happened to look at their sister, and got lost in her eyes. Come to find out, we shared a bond."

"So you were holding her hand as well when you looked into her eyes."

"No, we weren't touching when it happened. I don't know what to expect when we finally do touch."

"You weren't touching when you bonded? Are you sure it's a bond you made?"

"According to their mum it was. She was concerned about how serious I was being about the bond."

"Fred, George, accompany Harry to the Ward. Poppy needs to see him to confirm what was said here and to see if Miss Weasley needs to come here as well."

"Why would Ginny need to be here Professor?" George asked.

"Because if when they touch they both need to keep in contact with each other or something terrible may happen to them. I also need to tell Frank and Alice about this."

"They know about the bond Professor." Harry told her.

"But not about the consequences of you first contact."

The twins took Harry to the wing and Poppy was ready for them. She received Minerva's floo call. She had Harry lay on a cot and asked the twins to stay where they were. Harry may need help after her scan.

She used her wand and drew it down his body, starting from his head to his feet. The reading she got wasn't one she recognized so she ran it again. She asked Harry, "Mr. Potter, have you been using your restrictor?"

"Yes Madam, I will be putting it back on tomorrow."

"I'm afraid you can't do that Mr. Potter as you will weaken Miss Weasley as well. You and her are sharing all your strengths and weaknesses. This is a bond you two share and it is the strongest I have ever seen. I'm afraid when you two touch for the first time, it will be quite disturbing for you both. You will have to keep in contact with each other for at least three weeks. I'm afraid Miss Weasley will have to be admitted into the school so that you can keep in touch with each other."

When Harry heard this he started to cry. "Can we wait before we touch?"

"Not long as you will both be getting ill shortley, if you don't."

"But there is someone Ginny is looking after and if she leaves, the other person may get very sick."

"Who are you talking about Mr. Potter?"

"Luna Lovegood. She lost her mum a couple of years back and held her sorrow inside her for all that time. I had to help her release this sorrow in order to get her to feeling better. If Ginny were to leave then Luna will have no help."

"This bond if far more reaching than I understood. I will talk to Professor McGonagall and see what can be done. Miss weasley will be coming no matter what else is said. Now, you best be going to your class and all of you take this." and she had a pass that she gave each of them to explain their tardiness.

After they left the ward, both Fred and George put their arm on Harry and said to him, "We don't pity you at all there Harry. You are responsible for two people now. We didn't know about Luna. How do you get yourself into these things?"

"I wish I knew? I try to be nice, and I find myself in all kinds of trouble. Will Ginny be taking classes with us this year now, or will we be sharing our bond and Ginny will have to start next year as scheduled."

Fred laughed at this, "You are asking the wrong people that sort of a question there, Harry. We just attend classes here, we don't regulate them."

George continued the thought, "Although, It would be nice if we did. Different, but nice."

They finally made it to Harry's class, which was Charms and the twins left him to go to DADA, which they dreaded.

Harry got all kinds of stares when he made it in. There were questions in everyones eyes, but in Hermione's eyes he saw a hundred questions. He didn't look forward to lunch.

Professor Flitwick brought Harry up to date on what he taught the rest, but it wasn't necessary as Harry knew the material being taught. Harry still felt Ginny in his mind and he had a hard time concentrating on what he was doing. She had all kinds of questions for him and didn't care as no one could hear them.

Ginny finally quit asking her questions as she saw where Harry was getting upset. She apologised, but Harry told her it wasn't her fault. Harry used the charm to remove scratches from his desk and Professor Flitwich was satisfied.

History was the next class, and this is where Hermione, Neville and Dean hit him with their questions. Lavender and Parvatti had some as well, but couldn't get through the other three. Seamus was busy trying to ignore Ron. He helped Lavender out by doing this.

By the time the class was over, Harry had explained everything he knew and that he had to wait to see what happened next. What happened next he found out at lunch time as he was told to report to the ward to see Madam Pomfrey. He wasn't alone again as everyone in his class he talked with were with him. Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvatti. They all got to meet Molly and Ginny Weasley. Fred, George and Percy soon joined them. When Neville walked in and saw that Luna was there as well, he went right to her and pulled her in for a hug. He didn't see the look on Hermione's face when he did it.

Luna didn't stay in the hug long and went to Harry's bedside which was between him and Ginny in her bed.

Poppy was talking to Molly and Molly was nodding her head in agreement. Poppy then went to the two, "OK Ginny, I don't know how much you know about this, but the bond you and Harry share is unlike any I have ever seen before, but it is quite powerful. You need to complete the bond by making contact, but one thing you need to know first is, once you have done this, then you will have to maintain contact with Harry for at least three weeks."

"How long each day do we have to maintain contact?"

"Miss Weasley, You can't break contact for three weeks."

"You mean once we touch, we have to stay in contact with each other for three weeks. What about using the Loo, or taking showers, or changing clothes, or going to bed?"

"Everything is done together."

"Can't we wait until the summer then?"

"By this time next week, you will be very sick and may be too late for even touching to save you. You see, what you and Harry share is a Soul Bond, but unlike any I have ever seen before. It usually comes about by contact. You both just looked into each others eyes and it was formed."

Ginny turned to Harry and said, "I'm never looking into your eyes again Harry Potter."


	11. Chapter 11

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Eleven

Harry smiled at Ginny, "You won't have to look into my eyes Gin. Just look into my mind to see what I'm thinking. Of course you will have to see my eyes at some point on the future."

"I know this Harry. I was just kidding. OK, so what do we need to do Madam?"

"Well first, Miss Lovegood, you're going to have to move. We need to push the beds together. Very Good. Now Harry, Ginny, for the first day, you need to have as much body contact as you can get, This means you have to remove your outer clothing."

"WHAT!" from both of them and Molly. Frank And Alice look appalled by this. They had just entered when Harry was talking to Ginny.

"What is this all about, Poppy?" Alice sounded upset.

Poppy explained it all again and she went back to Harry and Ginny, "Haven't you two undressed yet? Move along now, I haven't got all day."

Harry turned to Ginny to help her up and saw her crying. He turned back to every one else, "Do you think you could leave us alone for a few? Ginny and I have to talk."

There were all kinds of complaints, but they were made as they all left the ward. Harry turned back to Ginny, "Gin, what's the matter. You know what to expect?"

"Not this soon I didn't. Harry, I can't get undressed."

"Gin, I know it's embarrassing. It is for me as well, but if you don't want to get sick, then you have to."

"It's not that Harry. It's my undies, they're quite old and have holes in them. I'm in a training bra made in the sixties for goodness sakes. I look ridiculous."

"Ginny, I'll turn my back so that you can undress and get under the covers before anyone gets back here, then I'll do the same thing. How does that sound?"

"But you will still know I'm wearing them. That is so embarrassing."

Harry smiled at her. "Gin, I'll get mum to buy you some new undies, including a training bra. I have money to get you what ever you need. But right now we need to do this and get it started. The longer we delay, the worse it could get."

"OK, but you don't need to spend your money on me. Turn around so I can undress, and no peaking."

Harry laughed as he turned around and heard the rustling of clothes and then heard, "OK, it's your turn."

"Turn over. And no peaking." he heard Ginny giggle after he said this. He soon joined her in bed and stayed as far away as he could before they touched.

"OK, you can come in now." Harry called out.

Poppy saw them in the same bed, but not touching. "Very smart of you two. There are things that need to be done before you touch. Things you need to know about. First, you will be staying here for the entire time you need to be in contact. Second, Ginny will be staying here for the entire year, as will Miss Lovegood. You both have to be monitored in case something should happen, unless something unusual happens to change my mind. Now, when you touch for the first time, I don't know what to expect, so I can't tell you whether there is pain, pleasure, or nothing at all. Be prepared for anything. Do you want us to push the other bed against this one to give you more room?"

"Why can't you just expand this bed magically?" Molly asked.

"I Can't do it while they are on it, and I don't think they want to get up again." both of them agreed with that assessment.

Harry looked to Ginny and in his head he heard, 'I'm fine like this if you are Harry. I just wish she would hurry up as I'm getting cold.'

"We're fine like this, but could we have some more blankets please." There appeared a stack of blnkets on a chair next to them to use what ever they needed.

"OK, are you ready for this now?" the two nodded their heads and took a deep breath. "OK, Harry, reach out your arms and Ginny you crawl into his arms and then Harry, you close them."

Ginny crawled into Harry's waiting arms and when he closed them around her, they were both out like a light. Poppy saw what happened and she told the rest, "It looks like they will be doing their bonding in a coma. I have no idea how long it will last, but at least twenty four hours. I suggest you all go back to where you should be and come back tomorrow at this time to see what is going on." and that was it for the day.

The coma that Poppy spoke of lasted longer than what she said. In fact it lasted until Halloween. The morning of the event was one of joy as they found Harry and Ginny waking up finally. They could even separate and go to the Loo. Ginny didn't want to get out of bed, but she did, and when she stood up she looked down at her new clothes. Her eyes got real big as they were silk, not cotton. Even her trainer was silk and it felt so cool and sleek on her skin. She tried to find out how she got them but no one answered her question. Her walk to the lav was a sight worth a thousand words. She moved so that the feel of the silk rubbed against her skin making her feel grand. Harry kept the memory of her walk in his mind to show her later. They also still had to stay in the ward for another day or two.

Somehow, Ron found out about Ginny being in the school and he started to complain about not having any time to himself without Ginny having to butt in. He never knew that Luna was there as Hermione and Lavender dyed her hair brown like Hermione's and dressed her in a Gryffindor robe. Ron never even noticed her, though she was there for over a month.

He started snooping around and found out Ginny had been there for over a month with Harry Potter. Since he wasn't around, Ron took it out on Hermione and Neville. It was after a Charms class when he let loose. "Hey Longbottom, Granger, what the hell is Potter doing in the Hospital ward with my sister?"

Neville just said, "Nothing I wouldn't do."

"Think you're funny don't you Longbottom. What if I said I saw your girlfriend getting it on with Malfoy in the mens Loo."

"I'd have to ask you to be more specific."

"What do you mean by that remark?"

"Which one of my girlfriends are we talking about? Is that easy enough for you to understand?"

"Well why don't you ask Granger about it. She is the one I caught."

"Ya, right. As if Hermione would have anything to do... Hermione where are you going? Ponce. Why do you have to lie about things like that?"

"I wasn't lying. Why else do you think she ran off."

Neville never got to speak with Hermione after she ran off to the Lav. He saw Lavender and Parvatti go in to see how she was. Hermione never made it to the rest of the classes for that day and the only thing he got from Lavender and Parvatti was, he had to hear it from Hermione.

He went and saw Harry and Ginny and found Luna there as well. He took a spot on the open side of Harry's bed and asked how he was doing. "Let me put it to you this way, Nev, I wouldn't advertise for everyone to do it. Gin and I have gone through hell this past month. We shared each other's secrets, fears, loves, joys and every other kind of thought you can have. I know Ginny better than I know myself. But,I never felt so cared for in my life, even with mum and dad. We share our feelings and know when each other is in a bad mood or feeling hurt. It's like I'm living in two different bodies and loving them both. How about you Gin?"

Luna listened as Ginny explained how she felt. "I feel like I really didn't love the Harry Potter in the books. He was so wrong in so many ways. The Harry Potter I am with is so much better. He has even shared his magic with me, and something else I can't explain. It was something Harry has carried around with him most of his life and it is something good, but wasn't always. I know this sounds weird, but that is the way it feels." Ginny looked around to make sure no one was listening to what she said next. "Neville, If I may call you that, I believe no matter where we are, Harry or I can be transported there just by calling out our name, like a House elf. Of course we will only use it in case of danger, but I think we can do it."

Harry agreed with Ginny on this thought. Neville was told they would be there two more days until Poppy made sure they could survive apart. Then Neville told them what Ron had said about Hermione and Ginny was ready to jump out of bed and go Ron hunting. It took both Harry and Luna to settle her down. "I can't believe that Arse. Why would he even say something like that about anyone? Have you talked to Hermione and asked her about it?"

"No, she has been in the Lav since it happened. Lavender and Parvatti went in to talk to her, but they won't tell me what she said. I think it really happened and Ron was telling the truth. Or at least the way he saw it."

"So you think Hermione wasn't doing exactly what Ron said?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry. I won't, until I talk to Hermione. Knowing Malfoy, he did it without Hermione's permission. Ron just saw it as Hermione giving in to Malfoy on her own. Look, I need to go back down to the hall and eat, then go looking to see if I can get Hermione out of the Lav. I should go before the meal as she is probably hungry."

"Nev, remember what Pads told us about the portrait of the fruit bowl. If she is hungry, just do what he told us and get her something to eat. That way you will be able to talk in private."

"Say, that's a good idea Harry. I think I will, if I can coax her out that is."

Luna looked upand asked, "Do you want some help Neville. I can help you if you want?"

"Thank you Luna, but I don't want you getting involved before you are even in school. It may look bad for you. I appreciate the offer though."

"You're quite welcome Neville. Good luck in getting her to open up about what really happened."

Neville left for the Great Hall and dinner. He sat with Dean and Seamus, with Lavender and Parvatti sitting across from them, but still staying quiet. They were nearly finished with their meal when Professor Quirrell came running into the hall yelling, "There's a Troll in the Dungeon. Just thought you would like to know." then he passed out to the floor.

Panic began to spread through out the hall until Professor McGonagall stood up and using a Sonoras spell got everyone to settle down to listen to her. "Professors and Prefects take all students except for Slytherin House to their Dorms and Professor Snape, Flitwick and Quirrell remain with me." knowing Quirrell was lying on the floor.

Slyhtherin students sat back down and the rest made their way to their dorms, except for Neville, Seamus and Dean. Neville stopped them and said, "Guys, Hermione is still in the Lav down in the dungeon area. We need to go help her if we can."

"What can we do against a full grown Troll Neville?" Dean asked.

"We have to do something or Hermione may get hurt. Do you want that to happen?"

"No, but I think we need to get a Professor to go with us." Dean added.

"There isn't time Dean. The Troll may already be in the hallway now. Look, you don't have to go if you don't want, and I won't hold it against you. Either one of you." And he took off for the dungeon area. He was followed by both Dean and Seamus.

As they approached the Lav where Hermione was, they got a strong whiff of rotting garbage and sweat. They hid behind a suit of armor and saw the Troll come around a corner heading for the staircase. However he stopped when he heard a noise coming from the Lav and he turned, bashed down the door and and went in. That was when they heard Hermione scream.

They took of running for the Lav and walked through the destroyed door to see the Troll swinging his club at Hermione as she ducked under the walls of the stall trying to get away. The Troll smashed all the stalls and Hermione crawled to the sinks where he did the same thing to one of them. Neville saw enough and he cast a tripping spell on the troll and watched as he fell to the floor a few meters from Hermione. Hermione got up and started to run when the Troll did the same thing to her and tripped her before she could get away. Dean used the levitation charm and took the club away from the Troll. Seamus used a shield spell that Hermione had taught him and protected Hermione from the creature. Neville used the levitation spell and picked up some of the rubble and dropped it on the Troll, knocking him out. Hermione was then able to run to Neville and he took her in his arms and held her while she cried. He saw her wand amoung the debris and asked Seamus to get it for her.

They turned to take her from the Lav when they were stopped by Professor McGonagall and Snape. Quirrell was behind them but didn't approach. "What has happened here?" Minerva asked.

Hermione started out, "You see Professor, I was curious about the Troll and was looking to …."

Neville stopped her, "No Professor, that is not true. Hermione is trying to protect us from any punishment you may put on us. The truth of the matter is, Hermione had some very harsh words said against her today and has been hiding in here all day. When we heard about the Troll running loose down here, we came to help her. Dean was against it, until I told him there wasn't time to get a Professor. I was right as when we got here, the Troll got there as well. He got to the Lav before us and thus the damage as he was trying to get Hermione. I used a tripping spell on him and Seamus used a shield spell to protect her. Dean Took the club away from the Troll and I used the levitation charm and picked up some debris and dropped it on the Troll."

"Is this true Miss Granger?"

The tears in Hermione's eyes were real as she answered, "Yes Professor. I was just trying to keep Neville, Dean and Seamus out of trouble by taking the blame."

"Well, ten points from Gryffindor, for poor judgement. Twenty five points to Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Thomas and Mr. Finnigan for helping a fellow student and shear dumb luck. Run along to your dorm and we will talk of this later."

Neville took them all on his detour and tickled the pear to open the door to the kitchen. They were all served meals and they thanked the elves for their kindness. Hermione saw the look on Neville's face and even though he didn't ask, she knew he was looking for an explanation.

"Look Neville, what Ron saw was the truth according to him. What he didn't see was Malfoy grab me and pull me into the Loo and tried to kiss me. I struggled with him and that was when Ron saw us in the doorway. When Malfoy saw Ron, he just said, "Gryffindor whores are too easy." and left the scene. Ron just laughed the way he always does when he thinks he is right. I left and never said anything to anyone because there was no way to prove it."

Hermione couldn't believe Neville just smiled at her, "I knew it was something like that. I just told Harry the same thing almost. I knew you wouldn't willingly give in to Malfoy."

Dean and Seamus watched as the other two just sat there in each others arms and stared at each other and thought they saw something form around them. They didn't think anything about it because the flames from the ovens were flickering and could have caused what they saw.

They finished their meal and once again thanked the elves for their kindness and left for the dorm and their beds as it had been a long and tiresome day.

CA-}

Two days later, Harry and Ginny were released from the ward and Ginny and Luna had to go home. There were no tears though as Harry and Ginny knew they would be talking with each other that night. Luna knew it as well and asked Ginny to tell Harry thank you for the holiday he gave her and Ginny. When Ginny told Harry that later that night, he laughed at Luna's quirkyness. He loved her humor, it was so spontaneous.

At breakfast the next morning, Harry and the rest were eating their meals when Harry felt something coming from Neville and Hermione he recognised. Being in a bond with Ginny gave him the ability to feel other bonds as well, and that was what he felt from these two. He didn't say anything to them at the time, but would talk to them both later that evening.

Classes for that day went by quickly and for Harry and Ginny, quite easily. It was as if Harry never missed a day of school, the way he fit in with the rest. Him, Neville and Hermione remained at the head of the class and received points for their work.

The group Hermione asked about was started while Harry and Ginny were out of it and the students who shared in the study group were all showing better scores in the subjects but none more so than DADA. Quirrell had no choice but to give them all passing grades to this point. When other students began to see what was happening, they all asked to goin and before long, they had forty students in the group, to include several Slytherin students, Daphne, Tracy, Blaise, Pansy and Millicent. The other Slytherin students tried to discourage them but they didn't fall to their wishes.

Ron was another that tried to get students away from the group, but the twins and Percy took him off to the side and persuaded him to stop. The twins had taken to Harry's idea of turning on Ron when he asked for their help and it worked perfectly, as Ron was humiliated when he got to Neville about Hermione. For four days, when ever Ron started up with his rumors, he began to see the things he talked about turn around on him. When he once again tried to get to Hermione about the incident, he found out that he was also a part of the incident when he failed to help a fellow house mate. Points were taken from him by Professor Bainbridge, the new Transfiguration teacher.

He was finding it harder and harder to show people that Longbottom was not the perfect student they thought him to be. Granger was the same and Potter was the worse. However, Potter was liked by the twins and Percy so if he tried to say anything bad about him, he would hear about it from them.

That evening, Harry got Hermione and Neville to follow him to an empty classroom where he closed the door and put up spells Hermione didn't know and he got them to sit down.

"OK, what I have to say may not go over too well, but you have to know. With this bond I share with Ginny, it has opened up my magic to feel other people who share a bond as well."

Neville stopped him from going on, "Harry, Hermione and I have talked about it. We both felt it that day in the Lav. Hermione is scared of what her parents will think and I think it is great. No, it's not that Hermione doesn't like me like that Harry. In fact she likes the feeling as well. It's just with her parents being muggle, they may not understand about such things. I also don't think the bond we share is as deep as yours and Ginny's."

"Whew, that does make it easier on me. But as long as you both feel the bond, we should be able to get her parents to see that it is not a bad thing. In fact it could be a very good thing. It all depends on what type it is. Since you, Dean and Seamus were all there, it may have lessend the strength of the bond, but it was you who began it by tripping the Troll, and finally defeated it by dropping the debris on him. Not full credit, but most of it. I would say that it could be a love bond, or could become one if you both agree to how you feel about each other."

"So you don't think there is any fear about it happening to us that happened to you and Ginny?"

"No Neville, unless you save her again without any help. How do you feel about this Hermione? Do you feel forced into liking Neville?"

Hermione smiled at this, "Remember the talk we had on the train, Harry. Where you said my name about the girls you knew? Well, I know more boys than you knew girls and I can honestly say that Neville would be my first choice for mates, if I were asked to chose. Him and I work well together as you have seen. You have also seen that I don't work with the others. Neville is always my partner. Been that way from the start. Do you think that is coincidence?"

Harry laughed at this statement, "I should have known you would be tricky, Hermione. You didn't even want me to be a partner with you. I think Ginny was showing you the way, or maybe it was Luna."

"Nope, it was all me, Harry. I felt it on the train when you made that statement. That was why I answered you the way I did. I didn't know you were just using my name. Not making an advance."

Neville smiled knowing Harry was thinking of what he told Neville before the trip. He was right, and Neville was happy. It all worked out fine.


	12. Chapter 12

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Twelve

Harry now joined his friends, sharing in their adventures, first with Fluffy, Hagrid's Three headed dog, and then with Hagrid's dragon, that led them to Fluffy when they were chased by Mr. Filch. Hagrid telling them to forget what they had seen as it was between Professor McGonagall and Nickolas Flammel. Harry heard of Flammel because of the reading him and Neville did before school started. So he figured it was the Philosopher's Stone that was involved in all the mystery. It had to be because of it's properties, like everlasting life and turning lead into gold. Harry could feel a kiss in his mind from Ginny as he told the others this. He thanked her for it and wouldn't mind feeling others like it until they were together and felt the real thing.

With the Christmas Hols here and they were all going home for them, Hermione promised she would research Flammel. The Weasleys were going to stay at school when Harry approached Percy, Fred and George to ask if they wished to stay with him and Neville. Percy at first passed on it until Harry told him, "Percy, while you are there, you could ask Penny to join you for a day or two."

That was all it took for him to agree, and the twins were all for it from the start. Little did they know how well the Hols were going to go for them. They just wanted to leave the school and Ron for two weeks plus.

When Ron found out the brothers were all leaving for the Hols, he wanted to know where they were going. Percy said to a friends home and the twins just laughed at him and answered, "As if we would tell you who we are making our plans with. You're just looking for a way to get us in trouble with mum. Do you think we don't know you want to get back at us for the little prank we pulled on you around Halloween. We're a little smarter than that, besides, Mum already knows we are leaving the school, and with who."

The train trip was a fun ride for the friends as they shared their experiences. Harry banished the wall between two cabins so that everyone could share. Even the Slytherin students joined in. As promised, Harry bought treats for them all, which was quite a bit more than what Neville bought, but he didn't complain. Blaise and Daphney promised to buy on the return trip.

When Neville and Seamus talked about the Troll incident, there were gasps of fright and laughter about Quirrell and his fear. They all wondered how such a timid man could be the DADA instructor. Harry, Neville and Hermione did not mention their thoughts on the matter.

Harry's talk about his bond with Ginny brought deep sighs from the girls as they all wished they shared a connection such as that for themselves. Once again, Neville and Hermione didn't mention their bond.

Seamus asked Harry if Luna would be around for Christmas and he told him, "No, afraid not Seamus. She will be going with Ginny to Albania, so that Ginny could watch over her. I didn't think it would be necessary as Luna seems to be handling it much better now, but like Ginny said, there was always someone around her for support. Why do you ask, or do I already know?" Harry smiled.

Seamus smiled back at him, "Oh, I don't know, I was just wondering and maybe hoping just little that I could come visit if she was going to be there. But, if she is out of country, then I will be as well."

Dean laughed at his friend as they both shared feelings for the blond girl. She touched their hearts after only a month of being with them. Once again it was hard to see why Ron was such a prat with her.

The talk lasted about another hour, before they arrived at King's Cross, and their families. They all hugged or shook hands as they left and wished them all a Happy Christmas. Neville, Harry and Hermione made their way to their parents where they introduced them and talked briefly before Hermione and her parents left for home to rest before their flight to the Continent. Harry and Neville took Fred, George and Percy to their car and the short ride home.

Once in the house, Neville and Harry were pulled into a hug by their Grans, and hugged her back as well. The boys took their bags upstairs to their rooms. Percy was lucky enough to get a room of his own because the twins shared a room. Neville and Harry had to share a room, but didn't care.

Once everything was put away, they all went back down stairs to sit and tell Alice and Frank about their year. When Fred and George told them about the pranks they pulled on the Slytherins and Claws, Frank looked to Alice and knew what she was thinking. He felt the same way. Once Sirius came to the house, and if anyone slipped with the name calling, the fun would be never ending as Sirius would get Remus in on it as well. The twins told them that they were out to break a record set by a group of students that went to Hogwarts when Frank and Alice attended. Of course they knew who they meant.

Percy told them of the talk he shared with Harry about everything. About Ginny and the bond. About his mum and her concerns. And about Penny, as he started calling her that after he heard Harry call her that and she liked it. He liked it as well, as it was more personal. Frank and Alice remembered her from the Hospital and was happy to see that she had made a friend with the friendly red head. They were also glad that Harry hadn't bonded with her as well as he did with Ginny. Bonds were a tricky matter with magic and any little thing could create one. Like Harry and Ginny just staring into each others eyes.

Alice went to start dinner and Harry joined her to help, which she appreciated. They talked as they worked and laughed at some of the things Harry told her about Ron. After seeing Percy and the twins, she couldn't understand why Ron was so different. She met Ginny and knew she was sweet and loveable, as well as funny. Harry leaving the note for her before he went into the coma was cute as Ginny was embarrassed because of her skivvies. Leaving her the one hundred Galleons to buy her new ones was also cute, especially the way he worded it. Something silky and sexy. He knew what he wanted Ginny to look like and wasn't afraid to express it.

Neville and Frank were left to entertain the brothers and it didn't take much to do this for the twins. For Percy it was a different matter. He seems lost and far away and when Frank asked him if he was feeling alright, he just nodded his head. Frank wondered if Harry knew what was bothering him and went to find out. Harry looked to his dad and then said, "Ask Percy if he wants to floo call Penny. If that doesn't perk him up, then I don't know what's wrong with him."

Frank went back and sat down, thinking how he wanted to approach this. "Say, Percy, didn't Harry say you were having a guest visit you while you are here?"

"Yes, Penny, why?"

"Well, do you know when she is going to come by, and does she know the floo address?"

Percy jumped up at that, "No, I didn't know it and Harry forgot to tell me. How is she going to know to get a hold of me?"

"Well, do you know her floo address? If you do then you could give her a call right now."

"Thank you, I think I should. What is the floo address here?"

"Longbottom Manor."

Percy went to the floo with a spring to his step and the twins got up and followed him in the same manner. Percy turned to see them doing it and just laughed about it, as he knew it was just their way to tell him they loved him. Then he cared less as Penny answered his floo call and he was lost to the rest.

Frank laughed at the three brothers and the way they acted. He could see where they loved each other and how they were so different. Percy acted like an adult until it came to girls. The twins just acted like kids all the time.

Percy pulled his head out of the floo to ask, "Mr. Longbottom, do you think it would be alright for Penny to visit tomorrow afternoon and Christmas Eve?"

Frank just gave him an open invitation but told him at no time was he allowed to be alone with her. Percy just smiled back and said thank you. He turned back to the flames and he was gone to them again for another ten minutes, when Frank told him he had to end it as Sirius and Remus would be wanting to come home. There shift at work was about to end.

Fred and George sat with Harry and Neville talking about the things happening at school and about the Philosopher's Stone. Harry and Neville had found Fluffy guarding a trap door and felt if the school was holding it for Flammel, then it had to be guarded and Fluffy was probably the first line of defense for it. There had to be other protective measures for it as well.

Percy sat and joined them in their talk and looked up as the floo flared and Remus walked through and then Sirius. They were in their other identities and when Neville saw Sirius he called out, "Have a good day Pads and you too Moony." As soon as he said it, he realised it may have been a mistake as they tried to hide their nicknames from everyone other than family and close friends.

Fred and George jumped on it right away, "Please tell us it's true? You are the Pads and Moony from the Marauders? How about Prongs and Wormtail?"

Neville tried to tell them sorry, but Sirius just laughed it off and Remus just sat down to let Sirius explain. "OK guys, it's like this, yes we are the two you mentioned. As for the other two, Prongs is no longer with us, and neither is Wormtail. Prongs was Harry's father, and you know what happened to him and Lily. They were great people and we loved them to death. Not so with the last member who we don't like to talk about. He betrayed us all and in doing so, got James and Lily killed by Voldemort. He was the rat we took from you Percy. His name was Peter Pettigrew. Now, how is it you know of the Marauders?"

George reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled parchment and unfolded it, showing them all the map they took from Mr. Filch. "This is how we know about you and it took us forever to figure out how to get it to work. It took us months of research to find out the code you used to activate it. It finally came from Professor Flitwick, who was a great fan of yours. He loved the imagination you all used for your pranks. You made the mistake of getting his help in creating it, and he remembered how you always swore to use it to no good end. Then it took George and I another month to get the words just right to activate it. We were in our second year when it finally happened. Pure genius is what it was. George and I put it to good use, let me tell you." Fred finished.

Sirius ran his hand over the parchment and laughed as he remembered how he lost it. "You won't believe how Filch got his hands on this. We had just finished a prank on Snivellus which changed his clothes to Gryffindor colors and he could not get into Slytherin House. The charm to let him in refused him entry because of the Gryffindor colors and house emblem he wore, until they changed back. However, Filch saw us waiting in the hallway around the corner from the Slytherin entry and chased us. We got away from him, but I slipped on the wet floor he just mopped and lost the map. He stopped to pick it up and didn't know what it was, so he kept it and put it somewhere. He called us to his office one evening and tried to get us to confess about the prank and to find out what the parchment was. I told him it was just a blank piece of parchment, which it was unless you thought like we did. I guess that is why it showed itself to you. You had pranks on your mind."

"So this map was yours. Did you all have one?" George asked.

"No, we only had two copies of it to keep it as close to a secret as we could. Remus didn't want one and we didn't trust Wormtail with a copy of his own, as he was always losing things. How was I to know it would be me to lose the blasted thing"

Harry knew the story and went to find his mum and talk to her. She had bought the things he asked for and he had to thank her for Ginny as she loved the wonderful items, Harry found her in the kitchen finishing dinner. He walked to her and pulled her in for a hug, which she returned but with a question, "What was that for Harry, not that I didn't appreciate it? I'm just not use to it."

"It was for what you did for Ginny. She loved them mum, and she thanked me for the thought. Did you have enough money, or do I owe you some more?"

"Harry, you gave me enough to buy her a whole new wardrobe, which I came close to doing. She will be quite happy with your Christmas gift. That's beyond the frillies I got her, which was fourteen pair. All silk and very sexy. You'll love them when you see them."

"I did see that one pair you got her, and you should have seen her when she felt them as she walked. It was like she was exaggerating her every move to feel the softness of the material."

"Well, I'm glad she liked them. So, care to help me set the table?"

"I'm on it mum. Thank goodness the brothers don't eat like Ron, we may not have enough to go around."

"Oh Harry, it can't be that bad?"

"I'll prove it to you at dinner. I'll ask any of them you want me to about Ron and his eating habits."

"Just ask Percy. He seems to be the level headed one of the three. Oh did he get to talk to his girlfriend?"

"Ya, and she will be coming over tomorrow and it should be interesting as she still thinks she owes me for what I did for her. Dad told him to tell her that when ever she wanted to visit, all she had to do was floo. He did tell Percy that he was not to be alone with her while she was here."

Alice looked up at this and told Harry, "Remind me to give him a kiss later, will you Harry. He is thinking like a father of a daughter. I wish I could give him one."

Harry turned back to her, "What do you mean you wish you could give him one?"

Alice turned her back to Harry, "I mean just that Harry. When I had Neville, there were complications that precluded me from having any more children. No matter what, Neville was going to be an only child. I'm just glad you came along and did what you did. Neville is so much the better because of it."

Harry could hear the tears behind her talk. If there was something he could do for her he would, but he didn't think his healing powers could fix something like that.

Harry called everyone to dinner and they came in and took a seat, but before they began, Harry asked Percy, "Hey Perce, would you tell mum of Ron's eating habits, before we start."

Percy looked perplexed, as he didn't know what Harry wanted him to say, so he told her what he thought about them, "I really can't explain them as eating. If you put food in front of him, he has it half gone before you take your hands away. If they happen to be in his way, he may even try to eat your hand. Maybe the twins could explain it better?"

Alice looked to the two and Fred turned to George, "Well, with Ron it's shovel and swallow, over and over again. He doesn't chew, and he likes to talk while eating, which sends food everywhere. Poor Hermione had to quit eating at one meal because someone asked a question and he answered while he had a mouthfull of corn and roast beef. Poor Lavender caught it in the face. Hermione just threw her fork down on her plate and refused to eat anymore. Lavender finished her meal by dumping it on Ron's head."

Alice saw Harry looking at her and he wore a big smile. She just shook her head, not believing all that was said. The meal started and the table became quiet. It stayed that way throughout the meal and started back up when everyone joined in the den with a drink of their choice. It was a friendly evening filled with laughs between the Marauders and the twins experiences.

CA-}

Like she said, Penelope arrived on the next day and Percy was there to greet her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Penny blushed at his show of affection, but didn't correct him for it. When she was free, she went to Harry and pulled him in for a hug, but Harry didn't hold it as long as Percy did. Penny laughed at his shy manner and went to Neville and did the same thing she did for Harry. Neville looked to Percy to see his reaction and saw him smiling. He let out his breath and enjoyed the hug.

Penny took a seat next to Percy and Fred, and Fred asked, "Hey girl, where's our hug?"

She just patted him and George on the shoulders and said, "I seem to have left it at home. Sorry guys."

George laughed and said, "Just remember to bring it with you next time Penelope, and we forgive you for forgetting."

Then she began to tell Harry and his family about what she meant about retuning the help that Harry gave her in the Hospital, "Harry, I know of the bond you share with Percy's sister, and I just want to tell you that we don't share a bond. What I mean by returning the favor is, I will always be there to help you, should you need it. Percy knows how I feel about you and he understands the importance of what you did for me. I may have gotten better over time, but no one knew how long it would take, or if there would have been permenent damage. Now we don't have to worry about such things. With both Percy and I being Prefects, we will forgive you for some of your minor rule breaking, which we haven't had to do yet. Professor McGonagall told us to be careful not to let another house see us forgive you. She understands as well what you did for me."

Harry had to let her know something he knew about her, "Penny, when I healed you, I felt something evil inside you that I couldn't explain. Can you tell us how you got hurt like you did."

Penny got closer to Percy before she spoke up. She would need his support before she began, "Well, mum and I were at the alley to purchase an owl for dad. He just started a new job with the Auror Dept. and he needed it for correspondence with his partner. We had just got there when there was terrible scream coming from further down the alley. There was smoke and loud noises heard from a group of people. We tried to get off the alley by going into a small shop, but the crowd was too thick to reach it. We went back out to the middle of the alley when death eaters broke through the crowd and started to throw curses at people that got in their way. I just happened to be one of them. It was terrible Harry, as it threw me across the alley and into a wall. But he wasn't through with me as he sent another spell that really twisted everything inside me. When asked by the Aurors who responded to the call what the spell was used on me, no one ever heard it before. " Penny took a break by asking for a drink of something. Percy got up and returned with a butterbeer for her. She took a long drink before she continued.

"The Aurors didn't want to move me because of the pain I was in. They didn't know If anything was broken, which there was quite a bit broken. I believe the Healers said I had several ribs, my left arm and leg broken and a skull fracture. There was also severe internal damage and bleeding. My bones were all healed, but the damage to my internal organs refused to be healed because of that second curse. The magic used on it prevented me from healing. Until you saw me, a year later."

It was the first time Penelope told this story to Percy and he couldn't believe what she had gone through. Now he was even more in debt to Harry because of what she said. He was sure Harry saved her life by doing what he did. She would probably still be in the hospital if not for him. If not dead that is.

There were tears in everyone's eyes at the end of the story and Alice went to the young lady and pulled her in for a hug that she felt she needed at the moment.

It took awhile for everyone to get over the feeling they all shared, and Fred and George didn't even have anything to say about the entire ordeal. It was one of the few times they didn't.

It was the one time during her stay that she didn't feel good about her visit. After it was finished things perked back up and Penny began to enjoy her stay with the band of idiots and Alice, Harry and Neville. Even Frank got in on the idiocy as he was attacked by Sirius from behind and got wedgied and getting his hair dyed. His brown hair was now a bright yellow, long and curly. He looked like the male version of Luna with curls. He paid Sirius back by shrinking his pants and shorts to skin tight and giving him a long beard that fell to the floor and tangled with his legs, causing him to trip.

No one got hurt because of the play, but there were many laughs because of it. Then it was time for Penny to leave, but she promised she would be back and this time with a hug for the twins.

Once she was gone, Alice went to Harry and sat down beside him and began, "Harry, I don't know how you got your power to heal, but I have to tell you it's the best thing that ever happened to us and now Penny. She is a loving and caring person and she is enjoying life because of you. I don't think we could ever thank you enough."

Harry wanted to joke about it, but Alice had tears as she talked and there was nothing funny with that. He just took her hands and held them for a moment to help settle her. There was no healing in it but it did make Alice feel better.


	13. Chapter 13

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Thirteen

Penelope returned as she promised and shared the Holiday the day before with Percy and the rest. She gave Fred and George their hugs and even added a kiss on the cheek. Naturally they had to make it dramatic as they swooned after the kiss and fell to the couch they shared. Percy loved the way Penny got along with everyone and how she enjoyed the company. She didn't spend much time with Harry, like he thought she would and he noticed Harry didn't go looking to her for attention. This showed Percy that there was nothing for him to worry about with the two as she was appreciative of what Harry did for her, but not to the point of falling for him.

Another thing he saw was the twins pranked her like they tried to do to everyone, which meant she was accepted into their family. She was also giving it to them and they loved the chance for redemption.

All in all, it was a great Holiday for them all and like all good things, it came to an end. The one disappointing thing was Hermione never wrote Harry or Neville a letter. Since they didn't know where she was going to be, they couldn't write her. They knew a general location, but they didn't want to take a chance and send either Hedwig or Trevor without a final destination.

Now that their trip back was about to begin, Neville and Harry looked forward to what Hermione had to say. They weren't mad or upset. It was more like worried. They brought their trunks on board and stowed them in the racks. Their mum knew they were looking for Hermione, so she hugged them before they stowed the trunks and took off when they did. Hermione wasn't on board yet, so they took a seat and waited.

Hermione still hadn't made it when the train was taking off. Now they were really worried. Percy and the twins helped him look for her, but she was nowhere on the train. It was a long trip for the two brothers without their third member. Even the others didn't sit with them because of the worry they showed.

When the train finally arrived at the station, they joined Lavender and Dean with Seamus and Parvatti in a carriage. When they entered the castle, their worry ended as they saw Hermione run towards them and into Harry's arms, and then she went to Neville's arms, where she stayed longer.

They didn't even have to ask, "Harry, Neville, wait until you hear. My research of Flammel brought more to light than we imagined. It seems Flammel and his wife wished to give up their use of it to stay alive. They gave it to Professor McGonagall for safe keeping,or to do with it as she saw fit. She wants us to see her after the meal. She has something she wants us to know."

"OK, that explains why you weren't on the train, but why no letters?" Neville asked her.

"I'm sorry, really I am, but the weather was dreadful and I didn't want to risk an owl's life for a letter. Unlike Harry and Ginny, we haven't shared a mind link with our bond. So there was no way to contact you. Thank you for the books and the clothes you gave me for Christmas. Did you like what I gave you?"

Neville beamed, "I loved the personal stationary kit you gave me. I'm already to use it. If I had waited, I could have used it for our assignments, but we had already done them."

Harry's response was different, "Are you expecting me to teach all years for DADA? You gave me all seven years worth of the books."

"I know Harry, but I feel like you do now. Quirrell is doing his best to make sure we learn nothing in his class. We are four months into the year and he hasn't taught us anything we should have learned in our first month. If it is the same for all seven years, then this is what he is doing. And the twins have told me it is the same with all seven years."

"Still didn't answer my question Hermione."

"The thought had pushed through my mind. Now wait a minute Harry, before you blow up on me. It's not like you will be teaching them, but you have the way to explain yourself so much better than I can. You will be there for direction. You know that you learn magic faster than anyone else. Even faster than I do, which galls me. Yes Harry, I'm envious of how fast you learn things. You saw me reading my book for the third time and you told me you and Neville have read it just once. Neville learns faster by following you, so why can't others as well."

"Hermione, what seventh year would give in to having a first year show them anything? It just won't work. Percy, Fred and George could help with their years. That would give us Fifth and third years. We already have many second years with our club. Fourth year may be easier to ask. But sixth and seventh years, I doubt it. Why don't they do like we did and start their own club?"

"Because the material is much harder for those years, especially seventh year. There is Aparition, Animagus and Cloaking they have to learn and it's not being taught them. Sixth years are no different. You know how to Aparate, You're not an Animagus, but you know three who are. As for cloaking, even without your cloak, you can do it the way that Remus taught you. You see, you already have a head start on all of them."

"But how do I get them to listen? Wait, I have an idea. Come with me and let's talk to Professor McGonagall." and they ran to the head office to talk. They had to say a list of about thirty charms to get in, but they were finally allowed to pass. Once at the top they were allowed in and Minerva asked them to take a seat and state their business.

Harry was their spokes person, "Professor, you have been told of how inept Professor Quirrell is this year, and Hermione and Neville began a study group to help the students who joined. They are the only students with a passing grade of Exceeds or better. I ask that you consider our idea of getting help from the ministry in the form of Inspector Wolf and Marmaduke. They are friends of mine and we really need their help if all the students are to pass DADA."

"Inpector's Wolf and Marmaduke? Why them? Yes, I know you said you know them, but are they special?"

The smile Harry showed her reminded her of another smile from her past. "Please don't tell me these aren't their real names. If it is who I think, then what you ask puts me at a disadvantage. I may have to bring Professor Dumbledore back to handle them. Or at least one of them."

That smile n ever left Harry, "I know it sounds kind of weird Professor, but their work is exceptional and their record is unblemished."

"In the Ministry maybe, but not here. Inspector Wolk would probably work out, but I fear if Mr. Marmaduke comes here, then he may start a revolution with the students."

"If he does, it will be against the DADA teacher and not the school, Professor. I promise you that.

Minerva thought hard for the reasons for turning down the request, but the fact of the matter was, most of the students in the school were doing poorly in Defense Class. She also knew she could not remove Quirrell from the post until she had a replacement which has had failed results so far. She had been trying to replace him but no qualified people stepped forward.

While they were there, she floo called Albus to ask him a favor. His response was something she didn't expect. "Minerva, you do know that Wolf and Marmaduke are our best Inspectors. So what you ask is going to be very hard to accomplish. However, I will talk to Moony and see if it can happen. I will call you back later. In the mean time, how are things there?"

"I will have to get back to you on that as it will take too long and I have three students sitting in front of me waiting on an answer." and she ended the call, leaving a laughing Albus Dumbledore in the flames.

"I should have an answer for you by the end of the day, but I was told not to expect a positive response."

"Thank you Professor. At least we know you are aware of the problem and are trying to correct it. We will be in our common room awaiting your answer." and the three left and did what they said.

Waiting for them there were the rest of their friends and a note from the other study group members asking for another session. It was noon, so Hermione called for a two hour session for one o'clock in the empty classroom.

It was the first class for Harry and when he entered he could not believe all the students there. Hermione had told him forty, but he saw near one hundred there. Years one through five were represented in the group, with Percy, Penelope, Fred, George and many more. Harry ran his finger around the collar of his shirt, as if it were hot. He looked to Hermione and she shrugged, not knowing how the number grew.

"Would someone please tell us how our numbers expanded so much?"

Percy and Penelope stood up and Percy bowed to Penny to continue, "Harry, we are here to listen to what you have to say. You already know that DADA is not teaching us what we need to know to pass. We see what is going on with the group Hermione started and with you now joining the group, we wish to give it a chance to see if you can help us."

"But I'm just a first year Penelope. What can you expect from me? I have no idea what to start with for your group. What do you need help with?"

Percy took this one, "Harry, we have learned nothing from our classes. We are not going to pass unless we get help. You have a half a year to teach us all you can. I know you have read all the books from DADA and we hope you can pass it on to us. We know the basics, but it is the specialties we don't know."

"OK, what is the first thing you were to learn in DADA for fifth year?"

"The Patronus Spell?"

Harry smiled at Percy's answer, "Percy, you know the Patronus is for sixth year."

Percy smiled back and answered. "Yes, that's true, but if we can master it, it will be much easier for us with the rest of the course. You must agree it is the hardest spell to master."

"It is. But do you really think it wise to start at such a hard spell?"

"More than just wise Harry, it is prudent. It sets our mind to think beyond what we have been doing so far. We have to get to a greater level if we wish to learn what we need for this year." Penny replied.

And so it started. Harry and Neville were taught the Patronus by Remus and Sirius before school even started. "OK, this is for all of us here, including first years. I need everyone to clear their minds and think of the happiest memory. Not just the happiest, but one that brought you more than just happiness."

For Penny, it was simple and she thought of the day Harry Potter entered her room and saved her life.

For Percy, it was the day that Penny agreed to go out with him on a date. It was because of this he learned what Harry had done for her.

For Fred and George, it was meeting Sirius and Remus and learning who they were.

It was these four who were able to get the mist from their wand the fastest, even though it took most of the two hours to get it.

Harry went around to the students who were struggling and assisted by Neville. The first thing they asked was what the memory they were using, and in most cases, it wasn't enough. Then they asked if the intent was strong enough to bring out the mist. Both Harry and Neville had to show them what they meant with this. Harry said his words to create his full blown Patronus which was a Stag. Neville's was an Otter. When Harry created his, he had a thought and went to his Stag and whispered in his ear and the Stag took off for somewhere.

Since the Patronus was just a thought projection, it moved with the speed of sound. The stag reached it's destination at the Ministry and Sirius and Remus were sitting at there desk when it arrived, "Hello Pads and Moony. Need help teaching about my messenger. See Minnie tomorrow. Prongsie and bro."

Remus looked to Sirius, "Harry can't be serious, teaching the Patronus to first years."

Skipping on his chance for his joke, "Why not? He and Neville already know it, so why not the rest of first years."

"But Harry and Neville were exceptional students. There are going to be some there with less than average skills."

"Does this mean you are going to say no to your nephews, who you love and adore and would do anything for them since one of them has made you the man you are today?"

Remus laughed out his answer, "You Bastard, you know I could never say no to either one of them. Let's go talk to Moony and see how he feels about this."

When they walked in, they were knocked for a loop when he said, "What the hell took you two so long? I have been trying to get you for the past..." and Moony looked at the clock on the wall, "Seven minutes. Albus has asked me to send you two to Hogwarts for special training for the students. Why he asked for you two is beyond me as one of you is a moron and the other is his keeper. Anyway, Minerva wants to see you first thing in the morning. You will be on special assignment with full pay. Probably for as long as the rest of the school year. Now get your Arses out of my office and out of the Ministry. Get everything you need together and say good bye to all you need to say it to." and Moody went back to his paperwork.

Sirius couldn't help it, he laughed all the way back to his cubicle. Moody was the greatest boss he could ever ask for. He was funny, serious, laid back and a slave driver. How he could be all those things and still be well liked in the corps was a testament to his ability as a leader. That and if it came down to it, Amelia would back him all the way, no matter who was after him.

Sirius left a sign over his chair, (OUT TO LUNCH, BACK IN FOUR OR FIVE MONTHS, MARMADUKE!)

They left the Ministry together and went right to Alice. They found her and her mum in the back yard working the ground for the spring planting. It was the only chance they had because of Harry and Neville liking the work in the garden. It also helped them in Herbology.

When their story was told, Alice wished she could go with them just to see her two kids going through classes. She knew that along with Hermione, they were the top three in their year and the letters from most of the Professors proved it. DADA and Potions were the exceptions, at least for Harry and Neville.

Sirius and Remus were asked to stay the evening to use the floo for their travel. That way they could pass on what Alice and Frank thought of them and how much they loved them. They always wanted Neville and Harry to feel their love for them.

The next morning, the two went early to meet up with Minerva before breakfast. They arrived as themselves but would go to class as Wolf and Marmaduke. Sirius should get a laugh, while Remus would probably scare the shite out of the little buggers. At least that was Sirius' hopes. He was after all, still a kid at heart. Remus was reminded of it every day.

Minerva brought the two up to date on the situation on Quirrell and Remus shook his head and Sirius was laughing once again. Minerva was beside herself, "What do you find so funny Mr. Black?"

"I find Quirrell to be funny, Minnie. He is trying so hard to fail the students, it's become obvious, yet he still carrys on. It has got so bad he has forced the students to revolt against him. Now, if he was trying to keep them from learning, he went about it the wrong way, don't you think?"

"Why do you repeat everything I just said and make it seem like it was you that brought it up?"

"You did ask for a reason for my laughing. The way I said it was much funnier then your way, Professor."

Minerva just gave up on trying to understand this idiot as she liked to call him. She saw Remus just try to cover his head, like he was hiding from Sirius.

"Your quarters will be next to Professor Flitwicks quarters. I'm afraid you will have to share. It should be large enough for the two of you, and Mr. Black, you are not in school as a student anymore, so the current students are off limits. Do I make my self clear?"

"Of course Minnie. You know I wouldn't do anything like that?"

"Maybe not with years 1- 6, but year seven would be something to your liking. That is why I am telling you, they are all off limits to you."

"Yes Minnie. Now since you set me straight on the students, how about you and me taking in Hogsmeade some weekend and kick up our heels?"

"The days of me kicking up my heels have long since passed, so No!"

"Aw shucks Minnie, just one weekend?"

"My name is Professor McGonagall, in case you forgot. However, I will go and get a drink one weekend with you both, but only if it is both of you, and Remus must be present at all times."

Sirius smiled, "I look forward to it Professor, as does Moony, I mean Remus."

"I knew who you were talking about PADFOOT. I may be old, but I am not senile as yet. Your antics at school is well documented in my files. Prongs and Wormtail included, although I don't look to them to often and Wormtails even less often."

Remus was ready to run from her office, because Sirius was now laughing so hard the students could probably hear it in their classrooms.

Minerva took them to their new lodgings, to let them get settled. She would notify Miss Granger that they were here and would be at their evening study group.

When Hermione received the note, she turned to Harry and handed it to him, which brought a smile to his face as he handed it to Neville. Neville repeated Harry's look.

The news spread fast from there, and soon, the entire school knew about the new training instructors. That evening, the study group would have to be held in the great hall as all seven years would be present.

When the note was sent to Hermione, Wolf and Marmaduke were the names used as the instructors. Harry and Neville looked forward to the class, as did the twins.

Harry felt Ginny laughing in his mind as she knew it was going to be a fun evening for everyone, after the shock of Mr. Wolf wore off.

Once the day was over, and the meal completed, the students decided to stay in their seats for the evening Study Group. They all had their DADA books with them, and the look on Quirrell's face was brilliant. He wanted to run to Minerva to complain, but he knew it would be a wasted talk. What the students did on their own time was their business. It did give him a chance to try to enter that room again with the three headed dog. He had yet to figure out how to get by him and through the trap door he guarded.

The class sat in wait of the two new instructors and they were silent. Even Ron attended the class in hope of learning something from an accredited individual from the Ministry. He knew who they were and that they were related to Potter, but he hoped they would not favor him or Longbottom.

The entry door to the Great Hall flew open and a large black dog came running into the room and went to the front and jumped on the Professors table and looked out to the class. He then sat down and waited for the next entrance.

When the next figure entered, both tables bordering the aisle he walked down, emptied, except for four figures. Harry, Neville, Fred and George all stood and clapped at his entrance. Remus looked to the four as he got to them and stopped. He looked at Fred and George and licked his lips and growled. Fred couldn't help it, he jumped back from the wolf and acted like he was scared. George got between Remus and Fred and acted like he was protecting him. Wolf then got real close to George and took a snap at him and George jumped back and pulled Fred in front of him. Remus used the growl that Harry and Neville knew was his laugh. Wolf moved to the front of the class and took a stand next to the dog.

Hermione didn't know what to do, so Harry and Neville went to the front of the class and addressed the students. "I don't know how many of you have heard of Mr. Wolf anf Mr. Marmaduke from the Ministry, but this is them. They come highly regarded from the head of the DMLE, Miss Bones." Harry started.

Neville then took over, "They are hear to teach everyone what they need to know to pass the year they are in. It is only for DADA though, so don't go asking them about another class, as they may get angry."

Harry was once again talking, "Now, what say we show them our Patronus progress?"

Since it was sixth year that needed it the most, it was up to them to start. However, one student got up the nerve to ask, "How will they be able to correct us if they can't speak?"

Harry turned to the two, "Well, how do you intend on answering them if they are doing it wrong?"

Mr. Wolf leaned his head back and let out a howl that could curdle your blood. He then faced the class again and looked around for more questions. Ron did have one for them, "Are you going to show favorites during your training, because if you are, then I'm leaving?"

Ron tried to stay brave, but when Mr. Wolf advanced on him, he started to shake. Even if he did know who it was, he was still a wolf.

Remus licked his lips at Ron and then he licked Ron's face and howled. Ron didn't know what it meant, but he felt satisfied, if not scared.


	14. Chapter 14

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Fourteen

With the students still holding back from Mr. Wolf, Sirius jumped from the table and in the middle of the jump he turned back to himself. When he landed, he started to speak, "Listen to me all of you, You can see Harry and Neville don't fear Mr. Wolf, and because of that, neither should you. If you were to think logically, you would realize that it is morning and there was no full moon last night, so how could a werewolf be here in front of you. Mr. Wolf, if you would please?"

Mr. Wolf began his change and soon stood in front of the class as Remus Lupin. "I suppose you are all looking for an explanation and by rights it should be Harry to give it, but I will in his place. It's true, I am a werewolf. Have been since I was nine years old. When Harry was five years old, I met him and he wanted to help me, so he tried using his healing powers on me. He didn't stop my change, but he did something much better. I can change when ever wish to."and he did just that, and then back again, "I am also in full control whenever I transform. I have the best of both worlds and it has given me the chance to live my life like a normal person, with fringe benefits. Mr. Black is an Animagus as you saw. With me, it is just like that, but I do it as a magical creature, which is quite rare. The last known wizard to become a magical creature in his animagus form was Godric Gryffindor, who became a Griffin."

Hermione had her hand raised to ask a question. Remus saw it and laughed, "My dear young lady, we are not in class and you can ask a question at any time you need an answer. Now please ask it."

"Thank you sir. Do you still change on the full moon and are you still in full control of the wolf?"

"You know, only one other person asked me that question. Amelia Bones, so that puts you in some very high company. Yes, I still change on the full moon. That is the only thing left of the curse I once carried. I still maintain control of the wolf. I have visited other wolves and they treat me as sort of a god because of my ability. They all wish they could be like me."

Fred asked the next question, "Have you met any good looking female wolves in your travels?"

Remus glared at Fred, knowing he was looking to get a laugh from the group. "Are there any other reasonable questions?"

George fired back, "We'll take that as a yes and hope you took precautions when you shagged her. We don't want any stray puppies running around, now do we."

They got their laugh anyway and Remus just let it go.

Then Harry explained what they were training on and Remus and Sirius went to the sixth and seventh years to train with them and Harry, Neville and Hermione talked with the rest. Percy was asked to join them to help and he stepped forward and asked a section of the group to join him off to the side, while Harry, Hermione and Neville did the same. Harry asked the Slytherin bunch and some of the Ravenclaw students to join him, to keep down the possibility of any trouble with Hermione or Neville being thought of as weaker, even though they were ranked tops in the their year as scholars.

The training now began in earnest and soon the mist of the Patronus spell was showing everywhere around the room. Still no full corporeal Patronus was seen other than Harry and Neville's among the students. It was told to the students that even though they haven't produced one doesn't mean they will never do it, and those who haven't even produced a mist should not feel bad as there were many who didn't.

The study group felt good after the training and shared a laugh with each other because of the way they acted with the wolf. There were no hard feelings from Remus or anyone else. It was a normal reaction. It happened in the Ministry as well. When he told the story of Molly first seeing him, it brought such a laugh it brought many of the professors out to see what was going on.

When they finally broke up for the evening, Harry and his group went with Remus and Sirius to sit and talk for a minute. It was this time that brought up the problem with Alice and Harry was sorry for not being able to help her. Hermione asked what the problem was and when Harry answered her, she had an idea.

"Harry, you say she isn't able to produce an egg for fertilization? Is she truly unable to produce one, or do you think maybe it is blocked by something, keeping it from being pollinated?"

"Hermione, I really didn't wish to get that deep into the conversation, so I don't really know for sure. But now that you brought it up, maybe mum should talk to Madam Pomfrey about it. If that is the case, maybe I could do something about it. Remus, do you think you could talk to her and see what she wants to do?"

"I'll call her as soon as you rascals leave here. I'll let you know in the morning. Now, it is time you should be heading back to your dorm so you don't get in trouble."

They did this, but they didn't quite make it back to their house, as they saw Quirrell heading for the third floor mystery room. They knew that Minerva removed the stone, just in case someone found a way to get in. She replaced it with a spelled stone that could produce Leprechaun gold. It lasted for two hours then disappeared. It had no longevity powers at all.

Harry asked Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvatti to get Professor McGonagall, Remus and Sirius. He took the twins, Percy, Neville and Hermione with him. They gave him time to see if he could get past Fluffy. Ten minutes later, they followed him into the chamber and found Fluffy fast asleep due to a music box that was playing a soft tune on it. Harry rewound the spring to keep it going for the next group and raised the trapdoor to see the vines down below. "Devil Snare. OK, this should be easy enough. Neville, you give it some light and Hermione you go first when the vines shrink back. OK, go."

Neville called out "SOLARIS!" and a brilliant light did it's work as the vines pulled back from it's shine. Hermione jumped into the room and went straight down to the floor below. Percy and then the twins went. Harry took over for Neville and let him enter then he held the light for a few seconds more, and jumped in as his light went out. He barely got through as the vines came to life when the light went out.

They wet through to the next challenge, which was a room full of moths, or what looked like moths. Percy told them different, "I think they are keys, and one of them probably fits the lock on that door."

Harry looked to see the door, and he felt rather than knew Alohamora wasn't going to work for it. He felt Ginny in his mind and knew she was following them to see how they did. 'Harry look for a key that looks damaged.' Harry thanked her and did as she asked and soon saw one of the keys with a broken wing trying to get around. He told this to the others and George went for a broom on the other side of the room and jumped on it and went after the key Harry mentioned. The broom was an old school broom and wasn't very fast. It took a few minutes for him to finally catch up to it and capture it like a Snitch. He brought it back to Harry and he gave it to Percy to unlock the door since he first noticed the problem. It worked and they went through to the next room, where they saw a chess board with the pieces set up for a game. Fred went to walk through the pieces, when Neville stopped him, "Watch it Fred, I think the game is here for a reason. See what happens when I throw this piece of rubble onto the chess board." he did, and the Knight took out it's sword and pulverized the rubble. Fred whistled as he took Neville's hand, "Thanks mate, that could have been me and I don't look good flattened."

Harry asked them all who the best player was, and they all said, "Ron."

Harry shook his head, "Well, I don't see him here, so have you got any other ideas?"

'Harry, you get on the knight and I will guide you through the game. I've beaten Ron a few times and he didn't appreciate it too much. Have Fred get on the queen. Once he is set, move the queens pawn to queen four. He did, and the game was on. Ginny was brilliant and had Harry setting up for the game to end. He would sacrifice his own piece for Fred to capture the king for the win. He took the knight to the square Ginny told him and he saw the opponents queen coming for him. He jumped off his piece before the queen crushed his piece. Then Fred moved in for his check mate.

They all followed Harry through the game to the next room which held the dead troll. Harry shook his head, sorry to see anyone die even if it was something as evil as a troll. The twins made the mistake to search the troll for hidden goodies and when they turned to enter the room the others did, they were stopped by the flames that went up around Harry, Neville, Hermione and Percy. Hermione saw the next problem on the table and worked out the solution. However, there was only enough serum left for one to go through the flames into the next chamber. Harry looked to Neville and asked, "Do you want to do this, or should I, Nev?"

"I think it is meant for you to go through Harry. Don't ask me why. I just feel it. The thing is, only two of us can get out. Who should that be?"

Harry knew who should get out, but he tried to figure out how he could get him and Neville through the flames, "Hermione, you and Percy need to go and find the others to bring them down here in case we don't make it. I'm going to try and get Neville and I through here and into the next chamber. Good luck you two."

Hermione went to Neville to hug him and give him a kiss, then she went to Harry and gave him a hug. Harry tried to sound offended, "What, no kiss for me?"

She looked at him and laughed, "If you make it out, then I will think about it, now go. We will be back as soon as we can. And good luck you two."

Percy shook both their hands and turned around to join Hermione with the departure bottle. Harry looked to the bottle for entering the chamber and took a tiny swig of the potion and walked through the flames, but caught a touch of them on his tail end. He swatted at the flames that ignited his shirt and put them out. Neville did the same thing when he came through.

Once they were through, they looked on Professor Quirrell as he was looking into a strange mirror.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom. I was wondering who would be joining me here. Where are your friends? Did they desert you?"

"No, they went for help. We knew you were trying to get in here for the stone. To bad for you that we were on to you for quite a while. We asked Professor McGonagall to remove the Philosopher's Stone and replace it with a fake on. Have you found it yet?"

"Oh, I've found it, and It is not a fake. It is quite real, and I want it. Now tell me, How do I get it out of this mirror?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you there Professor. Only Professor McGonagall could do that. Unless, Hey Neville, do you know how to get the stone from a piece of glass?"

"I guess you could try to break it."

"Stupid child. Don't you think I thought of that. It has to be taken from the mirror with it being whole. You Potter, stand in front of the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry hesitated for a second, then went to stand in front of the mirror. What he saw had him crying, as it was his real mum and dad and they were holding Harry in a family hug. He saw his likeness pat his pocket and felt something drop into it. "Well Potter, what do you see?"

"My mum and dad holding me in a hug. My real mum and dad."

"LIAR! Longbottom, you go stand in front of the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry moved out of the way and let Neville take his place in front of the mirror. When Neville looked into the mirror, he saw Hermione lying on a hospital bed and she looked frozen, with her hand sticking out as if to greet someone. Then he saw the mirror she was holding and it told him she was looking at something. "Well, what is it you see?"

"I see a girl in a hospital bed like she was petrified or something."

"I believe you more than I did Potter."

From some where in the room came a fourth voice, "It's Potter, he has it in his pocket. Kill him and Longbottom. No wait, let me talk to them first."

"But master, You're not strong enough for that."

"I'm strong enough for two small boys, now hurry."

Quirrell began to unwrap his turban and soon Harry and Neville were looking at a face on the back of Quirrell's head. Harry took a chance, "Lord Voldemort, I presume? It has to be you wanting the stone as Quirrell wouldn't know how to use it. What do you hope to accomplish with it?"

"Everlasting life Potter, now give me the stone."

"Sorry, I don't have it. Even if I did, do you think I would give it up that easy? Besides, it is like I said, it isn't the real stone. If you try to use it, one of you will die, or maybe both of you will."

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW, POTTER!"

"No,"

"Kill them both, kill them now."

Quirrell took out his wand and began to fire spells at them both, but they were wild and easy to dodge. Then Harry got Quirrell's wand and that was when Quirrell grabbed his face. Quirrell's hands began to smoke and he pulled them off Harry's face and looked at them to see them blistered. "What magic is this?" he screamed.

"Never mind that, I said kill them." and this time Harry took Quirrell's face in his hands and both him and Neville heard the death scream of Quirrell as it rung throughout the chamber. Quirrell fell to the floor, his skin all burnt and scarred. Harry and Neville watched as a wisp of something left Quirrell's head and took off through the castle. It started to pass through Harry and took a drastic change of direction at the last minute. Harry turned to Neville, then he passed out from the connection he had with either Quirrell or Voldemort.

Harry woke up to see Professor McGonagall looking down on him. He asked her about then others.

"They are all outside, waiting to come in and see you. However, I wish to talk to you first, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all Professor."

"Mr. Longbottom told me that you saw your mother and father in the Mirror of ERISED, is this true?"

"Yes Professor, why?"

"Because it was set up for you to just see yourself in the mirror, telling you the stone was in your pocket."

"Well, I was there and mum and dad were hugging me. The reflection in the mirror did show me that the stone was in my pocket. Does it mean anything that my mum and dad were there?"

"I don't know Harry. The mirror shows the person looking into it their deepest desire. Is seeing your parents your deepest desire?"

"I didn't think it was. I thought Ginny was my deepest desire." he then felt another kiss from Ginny. 'Thank you love.'

'LOVE? When did that happen?'

'The day I first met you. In case you missed it, it was the day we bonded.'

'No, I didn't miss it, but you never called me love before. It has always been Ginny, or Gin. Not that I mind you calling me Love though.'

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?"

"OH, I'm sorry Professor, were you trying to tell me something?"

"Your bond with Miss Weasley is stronger than you let on, isn't it Mr. Potter?"

"Excuse me Professor, but what do mean by that?"

"Mr. Potter, are you going to sit there and Lie to me about your thought sharing with Miss Weasley?"

'Sorry Gin.' "You're right, Professor. We didn't want to explain it to everyone just yet. She has been with me even before we joined in touching."

"So she has been with you all year?"

"Yes Professor."

"Even in class?"

"Yes Professor."

"So she knows everything you know?"

"More than you think Professor, plus she has been sharing it with Luna Lovegood."

"So, if they were to take a test right now, they would pass?"

"Yes Professor."

"Very well Mr. Potter. Would it be alright for me to try one of your jelly beans?"

"I think you should know something about them first Professor."

"I just want one , and I promise I won't take any of your favorites. Perhaps just one of your green ones." and she took it and popped it in her mouth. Harry pulled the pillow over his head before she exploded because of what she ate, "That's different, I would think a green one would be mint, but it tasted just like chocolate and peanut butter. Now as you were trying to tell me Mr. Potter?"

Harry was staring at his Head Mistress, "UM, nothing Professor, I hope you liked it?"

"I was rather hoping for a mint one, It must have been a mix up at the factory. OH well, no harm done, it could have been a vomit flavored one. Got lucky I guess. Thank you Mr. Potter for a very interesting talk and your gift." and she got up and left, allowing Harry's friends to enter. He soon found himself surrounded by Hermione, Fred, George, Percy, Penelope, Dean, Seamus, Parvatti, Lavender, Daphne, Tracy, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent and so many others he lost track of who he mentioned. Plus he saw Remus and Sirius way in the back, laughing at the sea of friends around his bed.

The questions began from the moment he saw them, but he asked the first one, "Where's Neville?"

"With his mum and dad, Harry." Hermione told him, "It seems what I said was true, and they went to St. Mungos to see if anything can be done about the blockage."

"So there was one, like you thought?"

"So it appears. He wanted to be here when you woke up, but he felt that at least one of you should be there to share in the experience. He will be back in a bit. Now, how was it down there?"

"Didn't Neville tell you?"

"No, he said it wasn't his tale to tell."

Harry remembered what Neville saw in the mirror and knew why he stayed quiet. He wouldn't say anything about it either. He told them all of what happened and it took the better part of an hour.

With the end of the year winding down, things began to return to normal. Remus and Sirius took up the Professorship for DADA for the rest of the year, but would have to pass on the next year.

There was one week left to the year, when Harry got the news from Ginny, 'Harry, you're not going to believe me, but Luna and I have been asked to take our first year tests so that if we pass, we will go right into our second year. Thank you Harry for letting me sit in on you classes. Luna is as excited as I am. She keeps talking about Seamus and Dean as if they were the only people she met. OH, if we pass, we get to be sorted when we get the results so that we won't have to be embarrassed at the start of next year. Harry, what are you laughing at?'

'Luna. She talked about the same person who hs been asking about her. Seamus has asked me over and over again how she was doing and if she remembered him and Dean. Well sometimes he mentions Dean, but not all the time.'

Now Ginny was laughing at the situation. They were both going to start school with male friends in place. Luna even had two.


	15. Chapter 15

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Fifteen

Where Remus and Sirius thought their teaching career came to an end, Minerva had other ideas. She contacted Albus again by Floo and Albus laughed, "I should have passed on this job and stayed where I was? I got more privacy there. Now, what is it I can do for you Minerva?"

"For one, you can quit being so upitty. You know if it is about school, I don't call you. However, I wish to know if the pair you sent me can remain next year for the DADA position. The response of the students was excellent as showed in their scores, which I assume you saw. If you don't allow them to stay, then I have no choice as to who will be taking the post. I can assure you he is not to my liking. His name is Gilderoy Lockhart and he is nothing but a Poppinjay. He wrote all these books about his experiences and if you read any of them, you would know what I mean."

"I'm aware of Gilderoy's writing, and I am of the same mindset as you. However, unless someone lodges a complaint about him, there is nothing we here, can do."

"I don't want him jailed, but I also don't want him teaching here either. The students are happy with Wolf and Marmaduke and so am I. If the curse continues, with the two, we have two years to find a decent replacement. Unless of course what we thought of as a curse, just turns out to be the work of circumstance."

"Have you talked to them yet about having them come back? They seemed quite happy with their jobs here and they were well liked by their fellow Aurors. Moody may not say it to their faces, but he thinks highly of them, even though one of them Sirius Black."

"I feel the same way as Alastor. I will not say anything to their faces, mainly because of Mr. Black, but they are good at what they do. After the wasted year we could have had, I don't wish to go through the same thing next year. With Remus and Sirius in place, one could be the Professor this coming year and the other the following year."

"I will talk to Alastor to see how he feels. I will call you back."and he left the floo and asked his assisstant to get Alastor up here.

Albus never knew Alastor to be in a good mood, which followed his name precisely. He was always Moody. This morning was no different. He came in grumbling, "What the Bloody hell is it this time Dumbledore? Trying to take more of my Aurors?"

"No Alastor, not take, but keep the two I have?"

"What! Why?"

"Minerva does not like her second choice of Professor's."

"Who would that be?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Isn't that, that writer of crap?"

"That would be him."

"No wonder Minnie doesn't want him. He can't even write lies good. If he did even one of those things he writes about, I'll eat my wooden leg. So she would rather keep the mongrel and his handler. Smart women, she is. Has she asked them to stay yet?"

"She's waiting for the OK. She needs an answer by today, before they break for the Summer Hols."

"Well, things have been pretty quiet, and the students need the best available to teach them. If they agree then it is alright with me. How long will it be for? I know she has her mind set on two years, doesn't she?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. That will give her enough time to find a suitable replacement, if she needs one."

"Fine, I never could refuse that woman anything. I think she knows this, too."

"Would you like to be the one to tell her?"

He perked up at this, "Could I? I would like to see the look on her face. Hell I just want to look at her, period."

Albus laughed at his close friend. He knew of the crush he had on Minerva, even though she was ten years his senior. Albus stood up so he could use the floo. Alastor took his spot and called out "Head Office Hogwarts!" and waited for Minerva to answer. He was rewarded soon after.

"Professor McGonagall Speaking."

"Minerva, good to see you my love. How are you?"

"Alastor, why are you calling me, and quit calling me your love."

"But you know that it's true. Always will be. But, to answer your request, please get Wolf and Marmaduke up to your office so that I could tell them of their new assignment, which is Sirius as Professor of DADA this coming year and Remus for the following year."

"Thank you Alastor. I will get them right up here and have them call you back. Stay where you are."

"As if I would ever leave you." Minerva humphed as she left the floo. Alastor turned back to Albus, "Feisty as ever I see."

"Some things will never change. And you like her that way, so it all works out in the end, doesn't it."

"Put a stopper in it Albus. I may like her, but she doesn't return the feelings."

"What ever you think Alastor, but I never said anything like that to you. It is your own point of view. I have seen Minerva when ever you two are near each other, and I see the sparks fly between you two. She may not admit it, but the feelings are there."

Sirius and Remus walked into the office to hear Minnie and what sounded like Moody in the floo. "Will you please stop. You're worse than Mr. Black. You know how I feel about my teaching?"

"But you aren't teaching there now, Love. You have Professor Flitwick there to take over should you need it. I'm not asking you to marry me, just yet. Just a small vacation to some tropical island."

Minerva was thinking about her answer when she felt another presence and turned to see Remus and Sirius standing there with a shocked look on their faces. "You can wipe that look off your faces. Now take a seat while I end this talk." she turned back to Alastor, "We'll speak of this later, I have guests."

"I hope it is soon." and they broke the connection.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, I have been given permission to ask each of you to come back and teach DADA for the next two years. Mr. Black will be the Professor next year and Mr. Lupin the following year. Would you like to return to teach?"

"You don't have anyone in line for next year, Professor?" Remus asked.

"I do, but it is not one I prefer. The students all enjoyed your teaching and learned enough in the short time you were here, to pass in all years. If you had been here for the full year, I imagine the grades would have been much better. Don't let that go to your head Mr. Black, as Mr. Lupin was probably the one to get them there. You just happened to be with him."

"Minnie, I love your sense of humor, and look forward to our drink. As for teaching for the next two years, excuse us as we talk it over." Sirius turned to Remus then turned back to Minerva, "OK, since you begged us, we'll do it."

Minerva didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so she just chased them out of her office. Once they were gone, and far enough to not hear her, she let out a laugh that woke up the portraits in her office.

Remus and Sirius walked back to their own room and sat down to laugh at their good fortune. They both liked the work they did at the end of the school year and wished it could go on. The students loved the method they used to teach and hated to see it come to an end as well. Now they would be there for two more years and perhaps more if the curse was broken in that time.

Neville joined Harry and the rest for the train ride home and he told Harry of their mum and what it took to clear the block Neville created with his birth. It was a simple procedure, once they knew what caused it. The thing was, just a simple scan of her system wouldn't detect the block. It had to be a detailed search of the entire system in order to be found. She was now able to try for her and Frank's second child, not counting Harry, but Harry would be their child and Neville's brother and Grans grandson.

The students didn't get the news of the return of the new Professors and they were boarding the train for their trip home and their summer hols. Once again Harry opened up the two adjoining cabins for everyone to have a seat. When their group got bigger, they may have to look at three cabins.

Harry looked to see that Hermione and Neville decided to make more room for their friends by having Hermione sit on his lap. Dean saw this and decided to ask Parvati to take a seat on his as well. She liked the idea and took her seat. Seamus saw this and looked a little down. He knew he wouldn't ask anyone else to sit on his lap other than Luna. He looked to Harry and saw him smiling. "What Harry?"

"It loooks like you wish you had someone to have a seat on your lap as well. Don't worry Seamus, Luna will be with us next train trip and she will keep your lap warm, just like Ginny will do the same for me, I think? She is pretty head strong and independent."

"What's Luna like then?"

"You know her better than I do, Seamus. We just met before school started and you were awake the entire time she was here with Ginny, and you know what happened to her and me."

"So you don't know her that well?"

"No, I can't say that either as Ginny has told me all about her. OK, what is it you wish to know and Ginny will hear it and answer it for you."

"What's her favorite color?"

"Toss up between yellow and pink. Yellow most likely. Next question."

"Favorite food?"

"Chocolate pudding. Next."

"That's a dessert. What kind of food does she like?"

"Breakfast. Next."

Seamus wasn't getting anywhere with his questioning about food so he changed the subject, "What house does she wish to be in?"

"WHAT? You're kidding me right? That's silly. OK, OK, I'll tell him, but the poor guy is going crazy. She is torn between Ravendor or Gryffinclaw."

Seamus remembered her talking about the two houses like that and thought it was cute. When he went to his next question, Harry couldn't believe he accepted the answer. "Favorite thing to do?"

"Wrackspurt hunting. Next."

"Does she like music and dancing?"

"Yes to both. Next."

They continued on like this for the entire trip and Ginny was upset that her and Harry weren't able to share any time together. But Luna was completely thrilled about her talk with Seamus. She was there the whole time Ginny and Harry talked. She was glad to hear that Dean found himself someone so that there would be no fight over her between Seamus and him. She liked them both.

The trip came to an end and the friends left the train and said their goodbyes before they left the station. Harry went right to Ginny once he was off the train, and he watched Ron the entire time as he saw him seething at what a spectacle Ginny was making with him, there in public. He turned and was going back to tell them off when his mum stopped him. "Ron, leave them alone. You don't know what's going on with them and you don't need to know. All you need to know is that they like each other."

Ron couldn't believe his mum let them carry on like that. She was usually strict about public displays. Then he saw Percy and Penelope doing the same thing and his mum just smiling at them. What was happening to his familiy. They were becoming love sick puppies.

They had been back for a week when Harry asked his mum if he could spend some time with the Weasleys and Ginny in particular. The bond assured that their relationship would grow without connecting, but Harry wanted to find out how Ginny's mum felt about what happened. He didn't get to ask her about it when she was there with Ginny and Harry's bonding. Alice said she would get back to him as soon as she found out if it was alright. With Harry going to the Weasleys, Neville asked if Hermione could come and spend some time with him. Alice wasn't sure about this arrangement. She didn't know of the bond that Neville and Hermione were starting. Even if she did, that was just too much to ask. Harry going to the Weasleys had at least five or six others to watch over them. It would just be her and Augusta if Hermione came over.

She called Molly and they got to talking and Alice finally asked if Harry and Ginny could spend some time together at either place. Molly thought the Manor would be the best choice as Ron was being a royal pain to all his siblings. He didn't dare try it with his mum and dad. Alice liked that idea better, and then even better when Ginny asked if Luna could come as well. So, it was set for Harry, now to try for Neville. She had to visit their practice to get their answer.

She took Neville with her since Hermione hardly knew her and her parents didn't know her at all. Neville had to help her once they were downtown as she got lost in the hustle and bustle of the crowd.

Neville found the practice and Alice and him entered it to find Hermione sitting at the desk with the receptionist doing something. She lookedup to see Neville and she left her seat and went to him to give him a hug. There was no kiss this time for him and he felt disappointed, but knew her reasoning.

"Hello Hermione. How has your summer gone?"

"Boring and it doesn't look like it's going to get any better. We were planning on taking a month off and go to Italy, but the planner is so full, there is no room to reschedule everyone so we do what we can on the weekends and maybe a three day weekend here and there. How about you? OH, I'm sorry, hello Mrs. Longbottom. Please forgive me."

"It's OK Hermione. I guess you want to know why we are here?"

"I didn't think about it. I was just thrilled to see someone I knew. But now that you brought it up, Why are you here?"

Alice started to answer when Neville asked first, "How would you like to come over and spend some time with Harry, Ginny, Luna and I?"

"What? Of course I would love to, but mum and dad are upset that they didn't see much of me last year. But, If I could stay say Monday through Friday and be back home by Friday evening at six P.M. I might be able to stay. Let me ask my dad, as he is the hardest to get to agree with something like this. Mum usually asks who else will be there and if an adult is going to be there then it will be alright."

Stanley Granger was a tall man, an ex navy man with special forces training. He stayed fit after his term of service and looked good for a man of forty five. Jean Granger stayed fit herself and looked great for her forty three years. Her and Stan met in school and have been together ever since.

Stanley finally made it out of his work place and saw Hermione talking to a woman and a boy her age. He went to them and Hermione got to him right away, "Dad, can I stay with Mrs. Longbottom and her family starting Monday and coming home Friday. It is so boring here all by myself. Sorry Sherri." she called out to the receptionist. Sherri just laughed for her reply.

"I thought you had a ton of homework you needed to do?"

"Dad, I told you that last Monday and I did then. It has been eight days since then. How long does it usually take me to do homework?"

"Forget I asked. It was probably done Tuesday evening. I need to talk with your mum before I say anything. How far away do they live?"

"About a half hour from here." Alice replied.

"Well, that's not too bad. How many kids are there going to be?"

"Altogether with me, five. Harry and Neville will be the only boys and Ginny and Luna are the girls. I've told you about Harry and Ginny."

"OH Yes, what was it that happened to them?"

"They met and right from the start, they became close friends. Nothing more than that dad so don't start."

It was another fifteen minutes before Jean made it out of her work area and they used their lunch hour to see about her stay. It was like Hermione thought, Jean was Ok with her staying and Stan OK'd it after the lunch was almost over with. Hermione would be over as soon as her parents went to work on Monday.

Neville got another hug from Hermione and she shared one with Alice as well, and then they left to go home and found Harry was entertaining Ginny and Luna, who were allowed to come early because of Ron's complaining. It seems that the Twins also asked to visit Lee, and Percy asked to visit Penelope. It was harder for Percy, but a floo call to Penelope's mum got the clearance for the stay.

Percy entered the floo and when he left it, Penny was there with her mum and she pulled him in for a hug and a kiss, which he also got from her mum. This gave Percy a questioning look. Mrs. Clearwater saw this and said, "You have some very good references Percy. One of which I value higher than anyone else I know. Harry Potter himself vouched for you. I talked to him myself. Like Penny, Bob and I would give our lives for him. What he gave us can never be paid back with money."

Percy stepped out of her arms, but still held a grip on them, "I owe Harry even more than that, Mrs. Clearwater. He not only saved Penny, but he also shares a bond with my sister. He also helped out all seven years in school with our learning. I don't know how he does the things he does, but I am mighty grateful for them. I still have trouble believing in his healing capabilities. If Penny wasn't here to show me, I don't know if I would believe him or not."

Back with Harry and his friends, Luna had Harry and Neville sit and talk about Seamus What's-His-Name. It was the same thing Seamus did on the train. His likes, favorites, hobbies, birthday, and whatever else she could think of.

No one had been told of Remus and Sirius returning to school the next year to teach, and Sirius was so jumpy, he could not keep it to himself. He wanted so bad to tell Harry and Neville about it, but Remus kept him quiet somehow and to keep it a surprise. It got so bad, he asked Moody to give them an assignment to last a month and hopefully Sirius would forget all about teaching until it was time to return to school.

It wasn't an assignment they got, it was request from a very influencial family to be a live in bodyguard for their daughter. Sirius didn't know she was a friend of his family.

When the two got there for the start of their assignment, they saw a twenty three year old woman before them who was to be the one guarded. Her Name was Lacy Baldwin and her father was worried some one with a rather unscrupulous character would try to ply his wares on Lacy.

It was their third day on the job, when Sirius found out about Lacy's friend. It was none other than his cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. Him and Remus got up one morning and found her sitting there with Lacy, sipping a cuppa. "What the hell are you doing here Tonksie?"

"Wotcher Padsie. That's a fine hello, how are you? I just happen to be friends with Lacy and she asked me to come over for a visit for a few days. Is there a problem?"

Sirius turned to Lacy, "You know you need to ask before you have someone over. How are we suppose to care for you if you do things like this behind our backs?"

"I will not be kept a prisoner in my own home, having to ask like a child if I can have friends over. Tonks and I went to school together and have stayed as friends. You can either accept this and deal with it, or I will ask for someone else to watch over me."

"You know as well as we do, that there is no one else. We are here because we are between jobs and asked for it. If we leave there is no one else and your father would not be too happy with your attitude. Remus and I want to stay, but we each have rules we need to share. One of our first rules is, no unscheduled visits. We need to know in advance when you want someone over."

"OK, I can agree to that. My first rule is there are times when I need to be alone. During those times you will leave me alone."

"As long as you are alone, we will agree with that, but not if there is someone with you. And we mean anyone, including my cousin. I know her abilities and she will not be taking your place so you can go running around."

Lacy thought she had them with her first rule, but they were smarter than she took them for. She did like Tonks, but was not against using her for one of her plans. It was a shame she was related to one of her guards.

Tonks sort of knew what Lacy had planned, but they were friends in school and they covered for each other when the other had plans. It was how her and Charlie Weasley became so close. It could have lasted if she didn't have plans that kept her in England. Charlie had plans that took him to Albania. Or it could have been for a pro Quidditch team. He did choose to be a Dragon Handler. They both moved on with their lives. Unfortunately Her plans to be an Auror didn't gel, as the two standing in front of her ended it for her because of the no family clause. No two family members could work for the Auror division since the death of the Fabian and Gideon Prewitt. It was too much on the family.


	16. Chapter 16

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Sixteen

The four days Harry and Neville spent with Ginny and Luna were great. They used the pond in the rear of the property to go swimming. They played games and listened to tales of the Marauders from Harry as told to him by Pads. They missed the two and wondered why they took up work for the summer as body guards. They thought they would be returning to their jobs as Aurors.

The time they spent waiting for Hermione to join them was fun, but it got better when she joined them as they went shopping for new clothes, went to the movies which was new for Ginny and Luna. They didn't know that muggles could be so creative, and Ginny had so much to tell her dad when their stay was over. They visited a Zoo where Harry learned he could talk to snakes for some reason. None of the others could and that confused him and got the others worried about it. It was not a trait common to other magical people. When Frank and Alice saw it, they wanted to keep it a secret for others, but Harry thought it was a good idea to tell Professor McGonagall. When she heard about it, she told Albus and together they thought it had gone as far as it needed to go. It was not a trait that needed to be registered, like being an Animagus.

The final day for Hermione was just talking about what to expect for their next year. When Ginny and Luna told her about them taking tests to join them in their second year, she asked when they were to test.

Ginny told her, "Well, Professor McGonagall said it would be soon, but you were still in school when she said it. So, we are hoping in the next week or so."

Hermione went into teacher mode and started asking them questions, and Ginny and Luna never missed a question. She was happy for them both and wished them good luck. She then asked them to take her back to her parents practice and once there she hugged them all goodbye and with Neville she added a kiss to which Harry took offense again. "Again with no kiss for me Hermione. What, do I have bad breath or something?"

"Worse, you have a girlfreind who I am afraid of."

Ginny laughed at this and in Harry's mind she said, 'I am going to love being in class with her. She is so funny and smart. Neville has quite a find in her. Do you think they will finally bond next year?'

'I hope so Gin.'

"What's the matter Harry, no funny reply for me?" Hermione laughed.

"I couldn't find a good one to use. You have too many excuses for not wanting to kiss me and this last one was too correct. Ginny isn't a jealous girl, but she can be scary."

"Hey, I resent that remark. I'm not scary."

Luna, who had been quiet to that point joined in, "Funny Ginny, but the twins and Ron both think you are very scary. I've never seen it of course, but they talk about it all the time."

"Luna, you are suppose to be my friend. Why are you telling them I'm scary?"

"I'm not telling them I think your scary, I'm telling them your brothers think your scary. I would never tell any one I think your scary."

Ginny knew better than to argue the point with Luna, as she seldom lost any due to her unique way to look at things.

They finally got Hermione back to her parents and headed back home. Neville already missed her and it hadn't been an hour yet. He hoped to see her again before the summer was over.

The next morning Ginny and Luna had letters waiting for them from Professor McGonagall. They would be tested on Monday morning beginning at eight AM. They were told to expect three long days as the written tests would be in the morning and the practical tests would be in the afternoon. Each day would be for two different subjects.

Ginny began to second guess her decision and worried about passing. Luna was thrilled at the thought of testing and doing magic. Of course Harry would have to buy them wands and a few other things before they test, and Ginny had to floo her mum to tell her they would be testing in Longbottom Manor and Alice asked her to come stay during the testing. Molly said she would have to bring Ron with her, and Alice agreed to this. Harry and Neville were not too happy about it though, and Ginny and Luna were even worse off. Now though, Ginny had something to work for, to show Ron up.

Alice took the kids to Diagon Alley the following morning and went right to Ollivander's wand shop. Harry and Neville stayed to the back of the group, but it was no use, as he saw them and asked, "Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter, how good to see you both again, and Miss Weasley and Miss Lovergood, are you here for your new wands?"

Luna was bouncing on the balls of her feet, "OH yes sir. We are testing Monday for entry into Hogwarts as second years. That's why we are here buying our wands early. I believe I will need a eleven inch Mahogany with a Unicorn heartstring core."

"My dear, the wand choses the wizard, not the other way around. Let's see what we have here." and he started taking measurements and asking questions. Luna watched him while he did this and waited for him to finish. He then brought out several wands and began handing them to her, which failed every attempt. He left those there for Ginny to try, and went for another armful to try on Luna. Once again they all failed. He looked at her and decided to try the wand she called for and he was amazed to see it was the correct one for her. "How did you know it was your wand?"

"The Gullywhompers told me. As you are aware, they nest in Mahogany trees. They are also helpful to Unicorns as they pick fleas and ticks off their necks and eat them."

In the mean time, Ginny tested several wands and was having trouble finding hers as well. Harry stepped forward and whispered in her ear, and she nodded in agreement. "Luna, you don't happen to know which Wand is good for me, do you?"

Luna turned to her and looked her up and down. "Yes, I think I do, Ginny. Excuse me sir, but do you have a thirteen inch oak with a Flaming Phoenix Feather core?"

Ollivander looked to the young girl. "How do you know of a Flaming Phoenix? They are quite rare."

Ginny answered him, "If anyone knows about creatures, it would be Luna. Her connection with wildlife is beyond that of maybe even Newt Scamander."

Ollivander shook his head and left to find the only wand he had with a flaming phoenix feather. It just so happened to be a thirteen inch Oak. Ginny took it from him and as soon as she did, it sent a waterfall of sparks from the tip in an array for colors. Luna's was the regular seven Galleons fee, but Ginny's was more expensive. It was fifteen galleons. There was no complaint from Harry as he took the money from his bag and handed it to Mr. Ollivander.

Both Harry and Neville were glad he didn't ask about their wands. Harry hadn't used Merlin's wand for over ten months, since he bonded with Ginny. His everyday wand got him by, but was slow to react to his commands. Neville's wand was exceptional. He was tickled that Harry had to pass on it. It was like it was made to order for him.

They left and went to purchase everything else they would need for Luna and Ginny to test and then returned home. Once they got back, Ginny went to her room and opened up the top book of her school books and started reading.

Luna was downstairs with Harry and Neville and using her wand and testing her wand movement. Harry helped her with some and Neville with others. Between them they got her up to date with the movement and the correct pronounciations. She then joined Ginny in their room and read until dinner.

Neville called Hermione to let her know when the girls would be testing and Hermione once again asked her parents if she could visit during the testing. She would be there bright and early on Monday morning. Molly would be there Sunday evening with Ron. Fred, George and Percy knew she was testing, but stayed away to keep her from getting nervous. Ron didn't know why he had to go visit someone he could care less about. He didn't know about Luna and Ginny testing. Once he learned the reason, the trouble would begin, and Molly hoped she could control the damage.

Sunday evening Molly and Ron showed up and Ron went right to a corner and sat away from everyone else. Frank however pulled a table over to him and took out his chess board and Ron's eyes got huge with anticipation. They began the game and they both saw that they were in for a great battle. Frank was an excellent player and saw in Ron another one. Molly sat down and watched her son as he was at his happiest since the summer began.

Harry thought it was time to ask Molly his question and his concern. He asked her into the kitchen where they could talk in peace. Ginny and Alice were there as well. Neville kept Luna company in the den with the players.

"Mrs, Weasley, we haven't had a chance to talk about what Ginny and I share, and I really need to know how you feel about it? I want you to know that Ginny and I are quite happy about it, but feel the same about how you feel."

"Does it really matter how I feel Harry? I mean it's too late for me to say anything about it. But since you asked, I need to say something. I think you two are too young for something of this magnitude. And can't understand how it happened. What happens if you both find another that you like, or worse, if just one of you finds another to like?"

"Mrs. Weasley, I can only say how I feel and that is there is no other person I feel so strongly about. Ginny and I share everything and we know what the other is thinking. Even if one of us strays, which I highly doubt, the other will know and act on it. I have other friends who are girls and they don't interest me in the least, and some of them are good looking. We are just friends and no more. Hermione is one of my best friends and she is starting a bond of her own with another of my friends. So there is no problem there."

When Alice heard this, she knew who Harry was talking about and would ask him and Neville about it after everyone was gone. It was the first she heard of it.

Molly sat there thinking and then asked, "How is it you know so many girls at school?"

"Because of the Study Group Hermione and Neville started. It started out small, I think. I'm not really sure because Ginny and I were bonding at the time they started it. Any way, our DADA teacher was useless and was teaching us nothing and so we took it upon ourselves to learn what we needed to know. We got help from the Ministry when they sent Remus and Sirius to teach us properly. Mostly for sixth and seventh years."

"I see, so your study group got larger as the year went along?"

"Yes it did. The thing is though, as I was taught all this, so was Ginny and because of it, so was Luna. That is why they are testing for starting second year. Professor McGonagall thought it was a waste of time for them if they already knew everything first year presented them."

"But how will they test if they don't have the proper tools to work with, such as a wand and things for potions?"

"They're already taken care of. I bought them both what they needed and Ginny and Luna have already put them to use. Please don't think I'm looking for payment Mrs. Weasley. I did it because it was my fault they are in the situation they are in. Now, after all this, do you still feel the same way?"

Molly smiled to Harry, "I was never against it Harry, but it didn't mean I wasn't concerned. Ginny will be going to school already sharing a relationship with someone and that is a hard thing for a parent to get use to. As long as she is happy, that's all that matters."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I promise you nothing will get between Ginny and I. I can't say I love her, not yet anyway, but I can say that I care for her more than I care for myself. I would do anything I can to protect, save, heal and help her. She means that much to me."

They all got up and went into the other room to see Ron and Frank still going at it. Neville and Luna were sitting there watching and really getting into the game. It was still the first game and each of them were down to just a few pieces. Both Queens were gone and both Bishops as well. Ron was using his Knights as his main attacking force and Frank was using his Rooks. It was Frank who made the fatal mistake as he let his Rook fall to Ron's Knight, and it was only a matter of time before he lost his next one and the game soon after. Frank shook hands with Ron, who had a huge smile on his face after the victory.

They decided to end it there so that the girls could get a good night sleep before their big day. This got Ron to asking, "What big day do the girls have for tomorrow?"

Molly just told him, "I will tell you later Ronald. Right now, it's time for bed.

Once again, Harry and Neville shared a bedroom which they still didn't mind. Molly had to sleep with the girls and Ron got a room to himself.

The next morning, Harry and Neville were up early to make sure they were able to meet Hermione when she arrived. It was six thirty when she showed up and Neville took her to the kitchen where Harry was making breakfast for everyone. The aroma got the notice of everyone in the house and soon they all made theor way down to the kitchen. When Ron saw Hermione, he was ready to leave and go back to bed. Molly stopped him,"Ron, if you wish to eat, then you better find you a seat, as there will be no snacking. The kitchen will be in use all morning."

"But mum..."

"No buts Ronald. Eat now or wait until lunch."

Molly turned to Hermione and shook her head. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders as if to say, 'I understand.'

The meal was just started when the floo activated and Professor McGonagall asked to come through.

Alice got up to greet her, and Ron swallowed a mouth full of food before asking, "What is she doing here? And why so early?"

Molly saw no other way around it, "She is here for a very good reason. She is going to be testing Ginny and Luna for there first year final so that they could advance to second year when school starts."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me correctly Ronald, not be quiet and eat your breakfast."

Ron scowled at his sister. He could not believe he has to put up with her and Loony at school in his year. Potter has to be behind it some how.

Minerva entered the kitchen ad Harry got up for her to take his seat, whick she thanked him for it. He put a plate before her and she helped herself to some of the food and a cuppa. Ron stopped to watch as she folded her hands together before she ate and bowed her head to her plate. He didn't know what she was doing. He started to say something when Molly stopped him with a wave of her hand. She knew that Minerva was a very religious person.

After the meal was finished, Minerva asked the girls, "Are you two ready to begin? Have you prepared yourself for what is coming?"

"Yes we are, Professor."

"Yes Professor."

"OK, will the rest of you please leave so that we may begin. But before you go, I just need to tell you while I will be administering the tests, for their potions practical, Professor Snape will be there to see the results."

Ron groaned loudly when he heard this. He had his run ins with the Potions Professor. He also watched as the girls were hugged by everyone before they left, wishing them good luck. He was particularly watching as Potter hugged Ginny a little bit longer than was necessary. Still his mother smiled at the connection. He turned and left after seeing this, not undestanding anything about what it meant.

For four hours they waited outside the kitchen, in the den, when the doors opened and two smiling girls came in to take a seat. Ginny went right to Harry and took his hand as she sat down. Luna sat next to Hermione and took her hand to show her that they did good in their testing. Hermione just tightened her grip a little to let her know she understood.

Minerva had the tests in her hands and wished the girls luck as she went back to Hogwarts and have lunch before she returned for their practical tests. Professor Snape would be coming with her.

After lunch, they were once again sitting in front of the floo waiting for Minerva and Severus. It was a short wait when the floo flared up and Severus walked through before Minerva. He was never called a gentleman by anyone but Lily that Alice could remember.

His would be the first Practical they would take and he took them to the kitchen for it to happen. Minerva shared the den with the rest as the test took place and when Hermione asked her who the new DADA Professor would be, Minerva answered, "That Miss Granger must keep until you are back to school. I can tell you that who ever it is, is a far sight better that who it was going to be."

"And who was that?" Harry asked

"There again, Mr. Potter, it must be passed on. Since he will not be there, there is no reason to worry about who it was."

Ron stayed quiet for the first hour, but then he got up the nerve to ask, "Ptofessor, can you tell us when the first Quidditch practice will be for Gryffindor?"

"That will be up to Mr. Wood. Are you thinking of going out for the team Mr. Weasley?"

"I was thinking about it, but my position is already taken."

"No position is guaranteed on the team Mr. Wealsey. If you play better than the one you challenge for, then it should be yours."

"Even if it's the Captain of the team?"

Minerva raised her eyebrow at this. She wanted to laugh, but she held it back, "Yes Mr. Weasley, Mr. Woods spot would be lost if you were better than him. He would still be the Captain, but not a starter."

Ron's face lit up when he was told this. He pictured himself as the starting Keeper on the Gryffindor Squad.

The kitchen door opened and Professor Snape walked out and went to Minerva, "Their potion was highly acceptable and they have passed the practical portion with O's." and he left through the floo to return to Hogwarts. The girls were smiling brightly for the others as they waited for Professor McGonagall to take them in for their Transfiguration Practical. This took 30 minutes and they were back out with an even larger grin. "They both passed with an O for this portion. I will see you all tomorrow for your Charms and Herbology tests. Have a good evening, and girls, you did a great job in there. You challenged even the three sitting here with you. Well three of the four." she glared at Ron.

Ginny and Luna were being hugged by everyone but Ron for the next ten minutes. When Hermione asked them about their written exams they both went on about how easy they were. Ron heard this and made the mistake of saying, "Easy? Are you two balmy. I barely made it through those written tests. I didn't get but a little over half way. I'm lucky they only grade you on what you answer as long as it is over half the test. How many did you answer?"

Luna and Ginny looked to each other and came back with, "We answered all of them Ron and we both feel the same. Maybe we didn't get them all right, but we got more than enough to pass with at least an Exceptional."

Ron was groaning once again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Seventeen

The entire time Tonks stayed with Lacy, she kept having the feeling of being stared at. Since Remus was the only one she didn't know, it had to be him. She took a chance to glance at him and did see him looking at her. Tonks never could stand to be stared at, "Have you got a problem with me Mr. Lupin?"

Remus turned his head having been caught staring. "I'm sorry for that Tonks. It's just that there is something about you that I find interesting."

"You got a tongue, why don't you ask me about it, rather than sit there and stare at me? It feels a bit creepy."

Remus turned back to her, "Alright then, I will. Are you the same age as Lacy?"

"A few months older."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Now Sirius began to listen closely as did Tonks. "No and what business is it of yours if I was?"

"Well, if you were then I wouldn't be trying to find out all about you so that I could ask you out on a date."

"So, is this your way of asking me out?"

"No, as I haven't found out all about you yet. Give me time and I will. Now, what type food do you like?"

"OK, before this goes any further, I need to know something about you. What are you hiding from me?"

This took Remus by surprise, "What do you mean?"

"You have something to hide from me, I can feel it. Tell me what it is?"

Remus stood up to leave the room when Sirius pulled him back down, "Tell her about yourself Moony. It's not bad anymore."

"Remember the students? This will probably be the same thing."

"Only one way to find out."

Remus took a deep breath and changed into Mr. Wolf. Lacy about had a heart attack, but Tonks looked to Remus, then changed herself into Remus. Wolf saw this and gave out his bark. He walked over to Tonks and licked his own face, which got Tonks to laughing. They both changed back and were still laughing, only with Remus it was now, really a laugh.

Remus got control of himself and asked, "So, you're a Metamorph?"

"Ya, so what does that make you? I never saw someone have a werewolf for an animagus form?"

"I'm not an animagus. I am a werewolf. Have been since I was nine."

"Bull shite, I don't know any wolf who can change during the day and especially on a day with no full moon."

Remus didn't know how far to go with his answer and was relieved when Sirius answered her. "Remus is a special case. So special that he is called a god by other werewolves. Not only can he change at will, he has complete control of himself when he transforms. He has full powers of the wolf with the mind of Remus Lupin."

Now Tonks knew why she lost out on her Auror job. "I bet it comes in handy when on a man hunt? No wonder they think so highly of you in the Ministry? I was trying to get a position with the Auror Dept. but Pads here put a skid to that. I'll find a job somewhere though."

Lacy sat there through all this thinking it was all a nightmare and she would be waking up to her once perfect life with no problems.

Chances Are-}

Before Hermione left for home, Alice told her not to have her dad bring her here as she could come and get her the next morning. She thanked Alice because her dad was always cranky when he got up to early. It didn't work well with his line of business.

Stan was there to pick Hermione up and bring her home and he was happy to hear that other arrangements were made for Hermione to get back and forth.

The next day would be Charms and Herbology for Ginny and Luna so Neville took them out to their garden and showed them the magical plants him and Harry grew. He showed them how to transplant a young Mandrake, or Mandragora Plant. He also told them it's property values and which potions it could be used for,which were many, but highest on the list was to cure Petrification. He showed them other plants such as the Snapdragon Plant, Venomous Ventricular Vines, Tanglefoot and the Colossus Venus Flytrap. He did warn them of them of the hazards of each. It was important for them to know all of this because of the practical portion of their test. To know of it and to practice it were two different areas of knowledge.

Harry helped them with Charms and he did it a fun way by having each one find a different way to use the levitation charm. Ginny used hers to lift her drink from the table and take a sip. Luna decided to be funny and she lifted herself up and went to her drink to take a sip while still in the air. Then she took herself back to her seat and lowered herself down to it.

She became disappointed when no one laughed at her humor.

After dinner they sat in the den and had a Question and Answer session for the two and the results were excellent. They both felt they did outstanding on their first two exams with the written portions and already knew of the O's they got for their practical portions.

It was time for bed when they finally called it quits with the questions and answers. The next morning, they were up by seven and Hermione was there waiting for them, but she looked flushed, like she just went through a horrendous experience. Harry went to her, "You just aparated for the first time didn't you Hermione?"

"Yes, and I don't know if I want to do it again. I think I left half of me at home and the other half somewhere between here and Home. It is so much worse then using the floo. Now leave me alone so that I can find where I lost myself."

Neville was the one lone person not laughing. He knew how she felt as he was that way when Grans first started taking him to see his mother and father before Harry healed them. He did get use to it though, and this is what he told Hermione. She didn't eat breakfast and wanted to run when everyone else sat down and ate. Neville did get her to eat a piece of toast, and it sort of calmed her stomach.

Once again, it was as if Minerva knew when breakfast was finished as her and Filius came through for the exams. Everyone cleared out of the kitchen once again, and soon the testing began. Professor Flitwick stayed to administer the test and Minerva joined the others in the den. She poured herself a cuppa and began to sip it, when the floo flared up, and Professor Snape asked to speak to her. She went to the floo and stuck her head in for the message. She pulled out and had to excuse herself from the testing as she had an emergency she had to take care of. She didn't want to say anything, but Hermione got to her.

"Professor, is something the matter at school?"

"Nothing I can't handle, Miss Granger."

"There is nothing we can do to help?" Harry asked.

Minerva started to say no, but then thought of Wolf and Marmaduke. "Yes there is Mr. Potter. Can you tell me where Remus and Sirius are?"

"I don't know exactly, but I do know they are on assignment for the Ministry."

"Thank you Mr. Potter, that saves me some time. Now if you will excuse me, I need to make a call." and she went through to the Ministry. It must be important for her if she was in such a hurry to find Pads and Moony.

Minerva went right to Alastor's office which brought him out of his chair. He couldn't believe his luck, with Minerva visiting him in his office, "Are you here to tell me we can go on our vacation, Love?"

"Alastor, please sit down and listen to me. No I am not here to tell you that, I am here because I need to know where Remus and Sirius are."

"What kind of trouble are they in now?"

"They're not the ones in trouble, I am. My Transfiguration Professor had to dropout from his post because of his family needing him at home. It seems his mum has contracted some kind of a muggle desease and has asked for her family to be around her. He will not be coming back as he feels his father will be needing him if anything should happen to his mother."

"Sorry to hear that, but what has that got to do with Remus and Sirius? Unless you want one of them to teach the class, which means one of them will not be coming back, and if that happens, then neither will be coming back. Am I right?"

Minerva lowered her head to her friend, "I'm afraid it does Alastor. I haven't got time to begin a search for a new teacher, and Remus is perfect for the position. But that will mean that Sirius will be teaching DADA for both years, and if it works out, he will become full term."

"Minerva, if I didn't love you so much I would tell you to shove off. You're trying to steal my two best Aurors. However, if you're wanting to know where to find them, then here is the address. I hope this doesn't mean there is no vacation?"

When she didn't answer him, he didn't know how to take it. Usually she is quick to give her answer to a question concerning Hogwarts and her position. He was hoping she hadn't ruled it out completely.

Minerva aparated to the address she was given, and knocked on the door when she arrived. Lacy answered the door and called for Remus when he was asked for.

Remus was surprised to see Minerva standing there, "Won't you come in Professor McGonagall and have a seat."

She did and saw Sirius already sitting there and got up when she entered to the room, "Minnie, have you come for the drink we are supposed to share?"

"No I haven't. OH, Hello Miss Tonks, I didn't know you would be here."

"Just visiting a friend Professor."

"Well I hope it is a pleasant visit then. Now Mr. Lupin, I'm afraid there has been a change to our schedule. I now need you to take over Transfiguration as Professor Bainbridge has to leave his post for good."

"Are Sirius and I going to be swapping jobs next year to keep DADA going for the two years?"

"No, it will be a full time position for you."

Remus sat back down and began thinking. He looked to Minerva, then Sirius and lowered his head again. Then he looked back up and this time it was Tonks who was the center of his attention, "I'm sorry Professor, but I can't take the post. Sirius would be lost without me, but I do think I know someone qualified to take the post."

"And who would that be Mr. Lupin?"

"Miss Tonks I believe is qualified. She had high enough scores to be an Auror, so that would make her qualified to teach."

"So, why isn't she an Auror if she qualified?"

Remus was about to answer when Tonks shouted, "I can answer for myself, thank you. It is me she is asking about, and since I am here, I think I'm more qualified to speak about myself. Professor, the reason I am not an Auror, is because right now, Sirius is an Auror, and since Fabian and Gideon Prewitt were killed, the Ministry cannot have two family members work for the DMLE. The risk is too great. At least that is what they told me."

"Well that does seem reasonable. I was ready to visit Moody again if you were refused for something else. I remember your scores and know for a fact they were more than acceptable. Are you currently looking for a position?"

"I am Professor. I don't like being out of action for any great length of time. I need something to keep me motivated. Teaching would work out good for me, if I were chosen for the post."

"Very well then, I will be contacting you in about a week as I have to post the position so that others may apply. With Remus I wouldn't have had to do it since he already had a position in the school. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back to the testing of Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood."

Before she left, Remus asked her, "How are they doing, Professor?"

She sat back down, "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I think they will be starting school as second year students. Now you didn't hear this from me. And don't be telling them you heard it from a source as they still have three more tests to take. Two today and one more tomorrow. I hope Harry stayed awake during History of Magic classes, as that is the one tomorrow."

"Is Miss Granger there with them?" Remus asked.

"Yes she is, why?"

"Because if she is, then they will pass. I know Harry and Neville know the material, but Hermione gives more details when she explains something."

"Well, that's good to know. Now is there anything else?"

"Is Mrs. Weasley there also?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, with her son Ronald."

"Uh oh. How are they getting along?"

"There were no fights that I know of. Why is it they don't get along?"

"Basically, it is Ron doesn't like it that Harry and Ginny are so close. He doesn't know about the bond yet. Molly thinks it a good idea that we keep it from him for as long as we can."

"I see. Well, if there is nothing else, I have to be going. I will see you next week Miss Tonks and you boys in about a month and a half." and she left to return to Longbottom Manor.

Tonks followed her to the floo, then when she left, she turned and went to Remus and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for thinking of me Remus, and I'm sorry for the way I talked to you earlier."

"Not a problem Tonks, and I hope you get the post."

Chances Are-}

Minerva got back to see that the written tests were completed and they were having lunch. Filius joined them for the meal, so Minerva did as well. Hermione asked her, "Did you get your problem resolved Professor?"

"Not yet, but it looks promising." Filius looked to Minerva. "Later." she said and that told him everything.

It was then time for the practical portion of the test and the girls were asked to lift an object that Filius chose and to carry it through the room using levitation. Ginny went first and she had the kitchen table as the object. She walked up to it and called out, "Wingardium Leviosar!" and the table rose up and she guided it through the kitchen with her wand. Filius used his wand to set up blocks for her to work around and she was flawless with her spell. She then set the table back where it came from and stepped away. He then had her to call for several objects to set on the table as if for a meal. She did this and stepped away once more. It was all that was asked of her, and once again she got an O for a score.

Luna was then brought in and she had the same task. She lifted the table and moved it around the room, and when Filius put up the blocks like he did for Ginny, Luna didn't just move the table, she danced with it away from the blocks. Filius watched as she moved with the table and did spins and dips. He laughed as he saw her move so gracefully with the bulky table. Then when she was done, he had her do the lunch plates that were in the sink. Again he was laughing as not only did she do the dishes, but she swept and mopped as well, dancing and humming the entire time. She even went and got him up to dance with her, which he did for a moment, and then had her to stop. He gave Luna an O+ for her practical, because of her entertainment factor.

For their Herbology practical, they had to go out and name the plants Minerva pointed to and explain their qualities and at least one potion it was used for. She would have had them transplant the Mandrake plant, but Harry and Neville had already done it. They would be mature in two months and ground up for potion use.

Once this was done, the girls sat back down as the Professors went over what they got for their practicals and from their written tests yesterday. Ginny had six O's and Luna had five O's and one O+, which Ginny questioned. She didn't complain, but wanted to know how she got. When Filius told it was Luna adding her own touch to her test, making it more interesting.

The kids all gathered around Luna and Ginny to hug them and congratulate them. Except for Ron that is. He sat in his corner watching the idiots making a fool out of themselves. Of course when his mum joined them, it just got plain sick. He couldn't take it anymore and ran upstairs. He saw where he was going to have his little sister in the same year he was in, and it embarrassed him. Even Loony was going to be there. He didn't say this out loud as it would have got him in trouble.

When they were told it would just be a written in the morning for one subject and no practical, they saw the end was near. History Of Magic was the final test for the two, and Hermione was already getting them prepared. Minerva saw they were in good hands. Her and Filius left, leaving a very happy crowd of people.

The next day, the final test was given, and rather than make them wait, Minerva had a scorer there with her from the Ministry. It took her twenty minutes to score the tests and when she was done, Minerva had her tell the two both of their test scores. Yesterday's and this Morning. Ginny got her nine O's and Luna her eight O's and on O+. Minerva took out the sorting hat and had the girls sit to be sorted.

Ginny was first and when the hat settled on her head it began, "Yes, a strong mind and very smart. Courageous and brave. Makes friends easily and helps others. No deceit in you mind. So, no to Slytherin. Smart enough for Ravenclaw, friendly enough for Hufflepuff and brave enough for Gryffindor. So which house? What do you think Miss Weasley. I know it is usually Gryffindor for your family, but you are quite smart enough for Ravenclaw."

"I would like to keep the tradition going if you don't mind sir."

"Very well then, Best be Gryffindor."

Ginny got up and bounced to Harry and Neville, and then to Hermione. Then she turned around as Luna took her seat, "Yes, very smart. Brilliant in fact. Loves people mostly, with one exception. You can be sneaky and sly if you need to, but not in a harming way. Very brave. You fit in well with all the houses."

"OH Yes sir, I agree with you, however, I think there are only two options, either Gryffinclaw, or Ravendor."

"What's that you say? Gryffinclaw? Ravendor? I think you have them confused."

"You mean I should be either a snake or a badger?"

"NO, that is not what I meant. I think you mean Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"Of course sir. Gryffinclaw or Ravendor. I will take either one."

"I think your answer tells me it should be Gryffinclaw, so that is where I will put you. It best be Gryffinclaw." everyone in the room sat there in silence. What did the hat just say?

Luna jumped off the stool and ran to Ginny to pull her into a hug. "Can you believe it Ginny?"

Ginny stopped her and asked, "Believe what Luna, we still don't know where you went. Was it Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?"

"Didn't you hear what he said, Ginny?"

"Ya, Luna we did, but what is Gryffinclaw?"

"Why it's a smart Gryffindor of course. Otherwise I would be a brave Ravenclaw."

Harry stood up and clapped his hands. "Of course, why didn't I think of that? It's brilliant Luna. It's like Daphne, Tracy, Blaise, Pansy and Millicent are Slytherpuffs, and Susan and Hannah are Huffleins. We are a new breed of student. Don't you get it Hermione, Neville and Ginny. Were not just Gryffindors, but we're also Ravenclaws. We each would fit in with another house."

"But what does it all mean Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Remember the song the Hat sang last year about house unity. This is what he meant."

"Again I ask you, what do you mean?"

"House Unity, Hermione. All houses joining together to make one big happy family. Of course we will have siblings that don't agree with all of us, like Ron, Draco, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. It shouldn't pose too much of a problem if we can keep them separated. Also, we have two of us being bonded to others in the same house. If we can get the same in the other houses, having at least one bonded couple, we would be closer than at any time in the school history of having true unity through out the school."


	18. Chapter 18

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Eighteen

The rest of June and most of July went by quickly and soon, Harry and Neville would be celebrating their birthdays with a trip to Daigon Alley for their second year supplies. Harry also thought he should get an owl for Percy, since the others got one as well. He was suppose to get one last year, but things didn't work out for him, but he didn't care as he used the twins owl when ever he needed to.

They also looked forward to be joining Hermione, Ginny and Luna for the trip, and Harry sent a letter to Seamus for him to make his visit that day so he could see Luna as well. Harry told him he would let him know when he could see her.

On Neville's birthday, there was a party for all their friends, so Seamus got to see Luna even earlier than expected. He sat with her the entire time he was there. Dean saw what was happening, and he felt good about his friend now having someone to share his time with. Parvati was taking up most of his time and he was loving it.

Both Harry and Neville opened their gifts after the refreshments, and thanked everyone for what they got. They then had a small dance party for those who knew how, and training for those who didn't. Alice watched as everyone got the partner they wanted and took a trip around the floor. She saw the ones in training and loved it when others in the group would help those in need. Then there were the dancers like Luna and Ginny, who were all over the floor with their weird style of dancing, taking Harry and Seamus with them. They didn't seem to mind it though, as they stayed right with them.

The party ended around five PM and everyone went home. Neville and Harry took Hermione home and returned and sat down to rest as their day had been hectic, but fun. Then they went upstairs to clean up for dinner, but when Harry opened the door to his room, he stopped Neville and asked him to join him. Neville did and looked into Harry's room to see a house elf enjoying himself, jumping up and down on Harry's bed.

Harry pushed open the door and the elf jumped off the bed and started to say he was sorry, when he saw Neville there as well, and tried to leave. Harry was just a touch quicker as he knew what was going to happen. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?"

The elf stood there shaking, but was able to answer Harry, "My name is Dobby sir, and I has come to tell Harry Potter that he can't be going to school this year as something terrible will happen to him if he does."

"And what terrible thing is going to happen to me?"

"Dobby can't be telling Harry Potter that as it would go against his master's wishes."

"So who is Dobby's master, that he wished to do something to me?"

Neville sneaked out of the room while Harry and Dobby were talking and went and got their mum. Alice joined him at the door to Harry's room to listen what was being said.

"OK, so you can't tell me what is going to happen, and you can't tell me who your master is, but you can tell me to stay at home and don't go to Hogwarts this year. Is that right Dobby?"

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir."

"Well thank you Dobby, and I will think about what you said."

"Oh no sir, Dobby can't leave until Harry Potter says he will not be going to Hogwarts this year. If he says this then Dobby will know it to be the truth as Harry Potter does not lie."

"How do you know this to be true Dobby?"

"Dobby knows sir, and that is all that matters. Dobby's master tells these things to Dobby and Dobby listens."

"Once again with your master. Is he a kind master to Dobby?"

Dobby began to shake and nervously twitching. He had been asked a question that if he answered, he would have to punish himself. So he did it anyway. He went to Harry's dresser and began to beat his head against it. Harry had to pull him away from it to stop him from hurting himself. "Dobby, stop hurting yourself. There is no need for you to do it. DOBBY STOP!"

Dobby got himself under control and Looked to Harry, "Harry Potter is very kind to Dobby, but Dobby must hurt himself for the way he was thinking."

"No, Dobby does not have to hurt himself for thinking anything. Dobby has done nothing wrong, but he must also know that Harry Potter must be going to school this year because it is important to someone very close to him."

"Of course, the bond to Missy Weasey. But then she must not go either. It is the only way for you to be safe."

"I'm sorry Dobby, but I must go."

"Then Dobby has to stop Harry Potter from going." and he raised his hand as if to place a spell, when Alice walked in.

"House elf Dobby, I command you to stop what you are doing!"

Dobby looked up and saw an adult witch and had to stop what he intended on doing. He was in her home and was in command of the situation. Dobby just popped out of the home.

Harry looked to the spot Dobby was just standing at, "Well, that was weird. What did he mean by my being safe if I stayed home?"

"Harry, what ever it was, it has to do with his master. And I can tell you that his master is connected to Voldemort. It is Lucius Malfoy. A list of elves is kept by the ministry and who their owners are. Your father had to deal with Malfoy once, before Neville was born and Dobby was there and was told to dismiss Frank as unkindly as he could. Dobby couldn't do it. He cannot defy an adult witch or wizard. Not even if his master commands it. Frank said he went right to the kitchen and slammed the oven door on his fingers and broke four of them."

Ginny had been listening to the entire meeting with Dobby and when Alice told the story of Dobby, she actually cried for the poor elf. Harry tried to console her, but it was hard when she was so many kilometers away. There was no hug for her or a shoulder to cry on.

The boys finally made it to bed, but got very little sleep between the excitement of the day and their encounter with the strange house elf. Harry tossed and turned all night wondering what would happen this year at Hogwarts that would put him in danger.

Morning finally made it's appearance by bathing them in it's sunlight and the two got up and after cleaning up, they made it down for breakfast where their mum was bringing the food to the table. Frank was already there and ready to fill his plate when the boys walked in, "Well guys, how did you sleep?"

"Terrible. I kept thinking of today and seeing Hermione again. I thought about her all night long."

Alice then made her comment about that, "When were you going to tell your dad and I about this bond, Neville? I would like to have known about it from you, rather than the way I did."

"I know mum, but it isn't really a full bond yet. I don't think it will be until something happens to complete it."

"You still could have told me about it. We love you Neville and want to help you when ever you need it. Now, how about you Harry. How did you sleep?" Alice asked.

"Probably worse than Neville did. I kept thinking about Dobby all night long and what awaits me at school this year. As if last year wasn't bad enough, I already know this year will be as bad, or even worse. The only positive thing I see right now is Ginny and Luna joining us there."

"Normally I would say don't worry about it Harry, but with Dobby being owned by Malfoy, It could mean something. If they try to talk to you during your visit to the Alley today, try to ignore them. Lucius can be a cold and cruel wizard that doesn't care who he hurts to get what he wants." Frank wanted Harry and Neville to know how bad Malfoy could be.

Harry answered him by saying, "You don't have to worry dad as we already know about Draco, and you know the saying that an apple doesn't fall to far from the tree."

"Funny you should say that, as they are a lot of bad apples. They spoil others with their rotten ways."

Frank had to leave for the Ministry and gave Alice a kiss goodbye and a hug to Harry and Neville. He then used the floo for his travel.

The rest got their things together for their own travel plans. They would floo to the Leaky Cauldron and enter the Alley once the rest joined them.

Alice went through First and then Neville and Harry. When Harry made it through, he saw Neville hugging Hermione and watching Seamus as he waited to greet Neville as well. Harry went to him and shook hands with him while he waited for Neville and Hermione to break.

Then Harry started a talk with Seamus as Neville and Hermione were still in their hug. He asked if he found out who was going to be teaching DADA this year. Seamus wanted to know if they knew. For some reason it was a complete mystery. They hadn't heard about Professor Bainbridge either.

Finally Neville and Hermione broke off their hug with Neville kissing her on the cheek. Seamus then pulled him in for a hug, while Harry got his hug from Hermione. Hermione then went to Alice and shared a hug with her. They all sat down to wait for the Weasleys and Luna. Alice never knew the Weasleys to be on time for anything. This was no different. It was half ten when they showed up. Ron was the first one through and he saw what was waiting and stood off to the side and back against the wall to be free of them.

Molly came through next and she went to Alice and hugged her, and did the same for Harry, Neville and Hermione. She didn't know Seamus.

Fred and George came through next and tackled Harry for their greeting. They were still on the floor when Ginny came through and started to laugh when she saw the pile. Then Luna came through and she was caught off guard when Seamus came from behind and turned her around and gave her a hug. She was laughing as he kept the hug going. The twins finally let Harry up and Ginny went in before they tried something else on him. Harry and her shared a hug and a kiss before they broke it up. Seamus and Luna were still hugging, until Neville got them to break it up.

They made their way to the Alley and were shocked to see how packed it was, and a huge line standing outside or Flourish and Botts book store. Hermione showed her temper when she saw it. "Why is it always my favorite place that is so full you can't get near it. I wonder what is going on in there?"

They made their way past the book store and saw what the problem was. It was a book signing for Gilderoy Lockharts new book, Miracle Me. Alice wanted to laugh, while Molly was ready to run to get in line. She held a spot for them while the rest shopped.

Harry pulled Percy off to the side and told him of his plans, "Hey Perce, I want you to come with me for a minute. There is something I want to get you."

"You don't need to get me anything Harry. I think you have done enough for me."

"Not yet I haven't. As you noticed, the others all got owls last year, and you were suppose to get one as well, but it didn't work out for you. So, this year it will, as that is what I am getting you. Now come on and lets look for the right one for you." and they walked to the store and began their search.

Percy kept walking past all the owls, not caring for what he saw yet. He kept looking, but there was nothing there that caught his attention. He was about ready to turn around and leave when the owner approached them. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, we were just looking for an owl. Nothing here for me though." Percy told the owner.

"Well, we have two more in the back that we just go in. We haven't brought them out yet because we have so many already out here. Would you care to see them?"

Percy was about ready to pass when Harry said, "Yes please. My friend is very particular in his taste and wasn't giving you a fair shot at a sale. He can't see how two more owls would make much difference."

"Well then, this way please." and he took them to the back of the store and once Percy walked through, he found the one he wanted. It was a beautiful Snowy owl, like Hedwig, but this one had dark circles around each eye, giving it the appearance of wearing glasses. Percy held out his arm, and the owl jumped from it's perch and landed on his arm. Percy looked to Harry, and saw him already paying for the Owl. It was a male Owl and he had no name yet. Percy looked at him and said, "Do you like the name Einstein?" and the Owl accepted it by cooing. "Einstein it is then. Welcome to the Weasley family buddy."

Harry also got him some treats and a perch. "OK Perce, this is for your birthday, whenever that is. I know I missed it." Percy shrunk down the perch and treats and stuffed them in his pocket. He thanked Harry and left the store with Einstein bobbing around on his shoulder. When Luna saw him, she left Seamus and went right to him, "OH Percy, He's wonderful. Did you name him?"

"Luna Lovegood, I would like you to meet, Einstein. Einstein, meet Luna." and Einstein looked like he bowed to Luna, so she curtsied for him. It got laughs from Ginny and Seamus, but the rest just smiled at the show. Ron saw the Owl and made the comment, "Why couldn't I get one like that. He looks so smart, while mine is so stupid, he won't do anything I ask."

The twins and Ginny didn't say anything because they knew the owl didn't want anything to do with Ron. Meinny would do anything for anyone else. Ron even had to leave it home because it didn't want to go with him.

They got the rest of the things they needed for the year and loaded it all in the trunks they got for Ginny and Luna. They shrunk it all down to get it to fit, then shrunk the Trunks down and put them in Harry's pocket.

They went back to the book store to find that Molly finally made it into the store and was near the front. The kids and went and got the books they needed for the school year and joined Molly in the line. Harry was pushed out of the way by a photographer from the Prophet to get a picture of Lockhart. Lockhart looked up at the Photographer and posed, when he saw Harry and called out to him. Harry tried to turn and run, but Neville pushed him towards the front while laughing. Harry turned on him with a glare. Then he turned back and took advantage of the moment by bringing all the books up to the counter to pay for them. Lockhart had Harry take a picture with him and then gave him a complete set of his works that were autographed. Harry brought all the books back to the others and handed Molly the seven books from Lockhart. She had a tear in her eye from the gift he gave her. Her arms were full so there was no hug.

Harry was ready to leave when he heard his name called out, "So, Potter, still the headline stealer. Can't go anywhere without taking the glory from someone else."

"Now now Draco, let's not start something here in public. It's bad enough for the poor boy to be in the company of such a poor family that they have to buy second hand books and clothes." He said this while pulling the books from Ginny's hands.

Molly pushed her way through and faced Malfoy, "You're right, Lucius, we don't have a lot of money, but we have something you don't have, and that's respect."

"Yes, well take that respect and go buy the kids some decent clothes. Oh, that's right they don't take respect in payment." and he shoved the books back into Ginny's hands.

Luna noticed the extra book he put in Ginny's stack, "Oh Mr. Malfoy, you forgot your book. You left it with Ginny's books."

Lucius turned back, "I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't leave any book with her that she didn't already have."

Luna went to Ginny's books and pulled out the diary. She brought it to Lucius and he refused to take it. Luna stood there holding the book, wondering what to do with it, so she put it in her books and forgot all about it.

Harry looked to Luna and wanted to take the book from her and throw it at Malfoy for his rudeness. Then he remember what his dad told him that morning. "Hey Luna, can I see that book he gave you please?"

"Sure Harry." and she pulled it out and Harry saw the name Tom Riddle on it. He also saw where all the pages were empty.

He still didn't trust it though. "Luna, if I buy you a new diary, will you let me keep this one?"

"That's awfully sweet of you Harry, but I would rather keep this one if you don't mind."

"But the book belongs to Ginny and you took it from her, remember?"

Luna went to Ginny, "Ginny, this is the book I took from you. Can I have it, please?"

Ginny looked at the book and she heard Harry tell her to take the book back, but Ginny never could say no to her best friend. 'Sorry Harry, I can't do that to her. For some reason she has taken to it and I don't know how I got it in the first place.'

'OK Gin, but I have to close our link as I have to talk to her in private. Sorry about that.'

'Why do you have to talk to her in private?'

'Something dad told me this morning. It's nothing bad, I hope, but I don't know for sure.'

'Alright, but open back up when you're finished talking, and if you can, let me know what you talked about.'

'If I can, you know I will.' and he broke the link with Ginny to talk to Luna.

"Luna, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Harry, you can buy me an ice cream, if you like."

That was where he took her and they sat down to eat it and to talk.

"Luna, you know something about this book, don't you?"

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Please Luna, don't play your games with me. You know what I mean."

Luna gave him her most beautiful smile, "Yes Harry I know something about this book. I felt it as soon as I touched it. It's pure evil and I could never let anyone else touch it. For some reason, it doesn't affect me like it would you or Ginny. It may be your bond that causes what I feel. Ginny would definitely be hurt and because of that you may too. Or you would hurt Ginny if you held it and it would come back to hurt you. Either way, I can't let you or Ginny touch it. I'm sorry, but I care for you both too much."

"Then let me get a book bag and you can drop it in the bag and I can take it to my dad so he can take it to the Department of Mysteries to get it checked."

"And let something happen to one of them like it did my mum? Not going to happen Harry. You opened up my mind to my fears and I can't let it cloud my judgement now that you have. I don't wish to see anyone else injured or killed because of the evil that Voldemort brings to others."

"What if I asked Minister Dumbledore to come check it out?"

"I will let him check it out, but no one else."

"Then wait here for me and I will go see if he can come now." and Harry ran off for the Cauldron to floo call Albus. Unfortunately he was out of country setting some thing up for the future and would be gone for at least a week.

He returned to the book store and told Luna he was unavailable. He also asked her to put the book up and not to let any one near it. "You feel it too Harry, don't you?"

"Yes I do Luna, when I first touched it. Yes, it is very dark magic, and I think it is made from the evilest of magic."

"That was my thought as well. Someone died for this book and I can't let anyone else die because of it. I will keep it in my very best secret hiding place." and that was the end of their talk.


	19. Chapter 19

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Nineteeen

Tonks met with Professor McGonagall for the post of Transfiguration Teacher. There were two other candidates there. Wilbur Dinkle and Gilderoy Lockhart. Lockhart was there because he found out he lost the post as DADA teacher. They met at the Three Broomsticks and each one was brought upstairs for their interview. Dinkle was the first to apply and was in there about twenty minutes when he left not looking too happy. Then it was Lockhart to go up. He was there even less than Dinkle and he looked even more disturbed. Then Tonks went up and took a seat, "Miss Tonks, as you saw, there are two others wishing for this post and I had to tell them I would get back with them. It was my way of telling them to...Oh pish posh, Miss Tonks, do you want this post or not?"

Tonks couldn't help it, she let out a laugh that sounded like a bull horn. Professor McGonagall sat there staring at her like she just went off the deep end. "I'm sorry Professor, but this is the strangest interview I have ever been to. Granted I haven't been to many, but this tops them all. As for your answer, after seeing the other two, you must be desperate to hire me with out any questions?"

"I am never desperate Miss Tonks. You were the best choice with out having to ask you anything other than if you wanted the position. Now, do you want the post or not?"

"I would be honored to take the post Professor. I will be here the same time as Sirius and Remus."

"I'm afraid not Miss Tonks. You will start right now as you need to set up your classroom and your quarters. The other two have already done this. There is a month left before school starts up again and you need to be ready."

"Of course Professor, and good luck telling my other applicants the bad news."

Tonks missed the words Minerva uttered under her breath, "Bad for them, but good for us."

Chances Are-}

Harry's talk with Ginny, after his talk with Luna, was filled with explanations. Harry needed her help to watch Luna during the coming school year for any inconsistencies shown by her. He would get Seamus to help and maybe even all the study group members as well. He knew Neville would be there for Luna.

Ginny and Neville were the two he confided in completely. Someone else besides him had to know what Luna was doing and what she was keeping. If she showed any signs of acting oddly, Harry would report it to Professor McGonagall. He would honor Luna's wishes until she could no longer function on her own.

Harry had thoughts for Hermione as well. He wanted her to research Hogwarts history to see if there was any thing he should be worried about for the upcoming year. Dobby's behavior had him worried. He was so intent on keeping Harry from going to school this year, that it had to do with the school itself. Since Malfoy was a follower of Voldemort and he was in Slytherin House, then it most likely had to do with Salazar Slytherin. This would make it easier on Hermione as she could focus on just that one thing to find her results.

The following month flew by and soon they were all ready to make the trip up north. Harry and Neville left their home with their parents and when they got to the station, Frank and Alice stood by to watch Harry and Neville go through the portal. Neville made it alright, but when Harry tried it, the wall remained solid. He turned back to his mum and dad and Frank tried the wall and went through OK. Harry tried it once again, and was stopped. Alice took his hand and aparated to the other side and Frank went back and got his cart with his trunk and Hedwig on it.

"I wonder what happened back there with the wall?" Alice asked out loud.

Harry thought on it for a minute and came up with, "I bet it was Dobby trying to keep me from making the trip."

Neville agreed with him and so did Frank and Alice after Harry said it. It made sense after what he tried to do to Harry in his own home. What ever he was trying to keep Harry from, must be very bad. Bad enough that he would put himself in danger of being told to punish himself by Malfoy if he found out. Possibly even to kill the elf, if it was as bad as it sounded.

Harry and Neville put their trunks on the train and went back to their parents and made their goodbye. Now that Harry was safe on board the train, they could leave for home or work. They never thought of Ginny being stopped from entering the platform. Hermione arrived soon after Harry and Neville and had help from the two with her Library trunk, as Neville put it. "Hermione, have you added to this thing, or am I getting weaker?" he complained.

"Just this years books is all, why?"

"Did you happen to take last years books out to make room for your new books?"

"No, they are still in there for reference just in case."

Neville knew better than to continue as he was treading on shallow water.

They were talking when Harry saw the twins and Percy come through with their carts. Ron came through after them, then Luna and Mrs. Weasley, but she was frantic for some reason. Harry went out to see what the problem was and to find out where Ginny was. "OH Harry, the wall worked for all of us except for Ginny and I don't know how to get her on this side. I can't Apararte and neither can Percy or the twins."

"Percy, can you go back and get Ginny's cart for her. I am going to try something. Ron, I know we don't see eye to eye, but can you go get Neville for me please."

"I don't think so Potter. You have never done anything for me, so why should I help you?"

"You're not helping me, you're helping your sister. Isn't that enough incentive for you to do it?"

"No, so I will see you at school and maybe I will be seeing Ginny there." and he left for the train, which is what Harry wanted all along. He went to the wall and contacted Ginny and told her what they thought they could do. Ginny expanded her thoughts to where Harry was and wished to join him there. It was like a dream sequence as Ginny felt herself sort of melt, then reform in Harry's arms. It was the smoothest travel she ever made magically.

Hermione and Neville watched as Harry and Ginny made the connection, and Hermione knew she had to hear how it felt. She didn't like the other travel styles by magic. Floo, or Aparatition. She hadn't tried Port Key yet.

Luna and Ginny joined the rest, and this time it was as Harry thought and he had to vanish two Walls to accommodate all their friends. Once they were seated, Hermione asked her question, "Ginny, can you tell me how your travel felt when you joined Harry on our side of the wall?"

Ginny thought on it for a second and told her, "I guess it was like I was standing there waiting for something to happen, then I sort of melted and reformed in Harry's arms. Kind of romantic if you think about it. I felt no tugging or stretching or twisting. Just melting. Smooth as silk and pleasant on my butt as I didn't fall. Was there any flashing of lights when I joined Harry?"

Luna answered her, "Nope, you weren't there, then you were. No lights, bells or singing, just you."

Harry looked to Ginny and laughed, "We'll work on it to make it more dramatic."

Hermione turned to Nevlle and said, "We need to set our bond Neville. I think I like that kind of travel."

"Especially the landing Hermione. I like the thought of you in my arms when it is all said and done."

The train took that moment to begin it's long journey north, and Harry silenced the room so they could speak and not worry about being heard. He told them all of Dobby's visit, and then he looked to Luna, "Sorry Luna, but I have to do this. I need everyone to help Luna through the year as she is doing something I'm afraid may get her hurt or even killed. If anyone should notice her doing something out of the ordinary, even for Luna, I need to know. Please don't get mad at me Luna."

Luna cocked her head to look at Harry, "Why should I be mad Harry. You are only doing it to look out for me, and I appreciate that. You think I brought it with me, don't you?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think if you didn't, you have a plan to get it here somehow."

Luna smiled at Harry, "You are much smarter than I knew, Harry. Yes I have a plan to get it here, but when I do, I will tell you when I do it."

"I believe you want to Luna, but you may not be able to, and that is why you will be watched. You see, with Dobby's visit, and the book, things are shaping up for a bad year, and I want to be prepared. Hermione, I need you to do something for me. I need you to research Hogwarts and especially Salazar Slytherin for any secrets the castle may hold. Anything out of the ordinary. Maybe Daphne and Tracy can help you with it."

The two he just mentioned took this time to answer him, "I think we can give you a start Hermione. Back in 1945 there was an incident where a student died because of the Chamber of Secrets being opened. We don't know all the facts, but Hagrid was implicated with the incident. I don't know what his involvement was though." Tracy looked to Daphne for confirmation and Daphne nodded her head in agreement.

Hermione was writing all this down and asked, "Is there any other name mentioned in your story, Tracy?"

"No, just Hagrid and Dumbledore."

Hermione wrote down to have a visit with Hagrid when she got a chance.

"Why hasn't the Chamber been investigated if there was a death involved?" Harry asked.

"Because no one knows where it is. The one who used it back in forty five must have made an extensive search to find it. Why no one else has found it is baffling. Even Albus Dumbledore couldn't find it and I imagine he searched for it just as hard as the one who found it. It would appear that a secret password was used to gain entry and the one who found it maybe got lucky. It must have something to do with Salazar Slytherin's work or ethics." Daphne explained.

"It looks like your work just got harder again Hermione. We need to find out where the entry to the chamber is and how to get in. I think we need to break up into teams in order to get it all accomplished. Hermione, Neville, Tracy and Blaise will be one. Seamus, Luna, Daphne and George will be another. Fred, Dean, Parvati and Padma will be another. Ginny, Pansy, Millicent and I will be the last. Hermione will be research, Seamus will be protection for Luna, Fred will be for searching for the entrance and Ginny will be gathering all the information to form some sort of plan to use. I know it sounds like I'm taking over leadership of the study group, but I'm not. If anyone feels what I have suggested is wrong, please tell me now and I will listen to whatever is said."

"Why did you split George and I up, Harry?"

Harry looked to Fred like he couldn't believe he asked that, "We haven't got time for your pranks and we want to end this for Luna's sake. Do you think you and George could work together and not mess around?"

"Of course we could, most of the time, but we got to have a little fun, now don't we?"

"And just how much would that be, Fred?"

"Couldn't say for sure Harry. It all depends on how well the school takes it."

"You mean for detentions and planning and detentions and pulling the pranks and the detentions, right?"

"You went a little overboard with the detention thing, but we see what you mean. We agree to your teams."

"Thank you Fred. Now, anything else?"

"Harry, why do you make it sound like I am the key to this whole mission? I told you I don't have the book here with me and I am not looking for trouble." Luna seemed a bit upset.

"Luna, you are the key, because you control the book. I know you asked me not to say anything to any of the Professors, and I think that is wrong. But since I did agree, then it is my responsibility to make sure you are safe. We could put a stop to all this by you turning the book over to a Professor."

"You know why I can't do that Harry. I will not let something happen to any of you if I can help it. By keeping the book away from you all then you are all safe."

Harry didn't wish to get into it with Luna as he tried his hardest to get her to reconsider. He didn't like the idea of her trying to be the central point for the upcoming year, which was about to start as they heard the call for Hogsmeade station.

The students left the train and made their way to the carts, with Ginny and Luna wondering which way they should go. It was their first year, yet they were starting second year. Harry and Seamus made up their minds for them as they took their hands and pulled them to a cart for travel. They had already been sorted, so they didn't need to get in line with the first years.

When Harry and Neville got to the carts, Neville pointed out the creatures that were pulling the carts, "Harry, nothing was pulling the carts last year, was there?"

"Not that I remember Nev. I wonder why there is this year?"

Hermione was standing with Neville and tried to see what Harry and Neville were talking about, "What is it you think you see Harry? Neville have you two been hanging around with Luna too much?"

Harry and Neville looked to each other, then back to Hermione, "You don't see the creatures pulling the wagon?" Harry looked again to make sure he could still see them.

Luna stepped forward and got Neville's attention, "They are called Thestrals, Neville, and only people who have witnessed death can see them. I don't mean know someone who died, but you saw someone die. It must be that Professor you saw die last year, which makes it for you to see them. They are beautiful creatures, aren't they?"

Not exactly what Harry or Neville would have called them, but they were majestic looking, even if they looked dead. Harry shook his head and turned back to his cart and got in for the ride to the castle. He sat next to Ginny and held her hand all the way into the castle. Once they were seated, they let go because Ron was watching them closely.

Hermione was sitting next to Neville and she wasn't shy about holding his hand. Seamus saw this and took hold of Luna's hand, which she squeezed to let him know she accepted his offer.

Before the sorting began, there was a commotion at the Slytherin table, and the five members of the Study group were being harrassed by Malfoy and his goons. Harry and Neville were ready to go help them, when they saw Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein, each members of the study group, go to their aid. The five Slytherins got up and joined the three that helped them at the Ravenclaw Table, where they were welcomed.

Professor Snape stood up and applauded the three Claw students and gave them 5 points each for the help, and took fifty points from Slytherin house for rude behavior with their fellow house mates. It was the first time Severus had ever been cheered for taking points. He turned to the students and glared out over them, but it didn't stop them, so he sat down.

The sorting began soon after that and then Professor McGonagall made her opening speech and started the meal. Luna looked over to the Ravenclaw Table and watched how they treated the Slytherin students sitting with them. She admired the courage of the three to stand up against an entire house, but since it was in the Great Hall in front of all the Professors and the other students, all was well with what they did.

Luna was shaken from her reverie when she felt something hit her in the neck. She reached up and felt for what it was and found a piece of chewed chicken. She turned to see Ron throwing another bone onto his plate and reached for another one. She was ready to say something when George saved her, "Hey Ron, why don't you try swallowing what you got in your mouth before starting on another piece? You're spraying your meal all over us innocent bystanders. Poor Luna has a grease spot on her neck from your overflow."

Ron just continued to eat, ignoting his brother and not even checking to see if Luna was indeed covered with grease or spit or whatever. George helped her out by moving something between her and Ron. She thanked George and shook her head at Ron.

After the closing speech from Minerva, the students made their way to their dorms and Percy took the first years up the stairs and to the portrait of the fat lady, "Animagical!" he called out and the Portrait swung open for the students to enter.

Once he pointed out the sleeping arrangement and the rules to the first years, he went to Harry and Ginny. He took a seat next to his sister and asked, "Well, how was your train ride and your first night at Hogwarts, sis?"

"The train ride was filled with instructions, and the hall would have been good if the Slytherins hadn't acted up on their own members and If a certain red headed pig would learn to eat with his mouth closed."

Percy smiled at Ginny, "Do you actually think he will ever learn that trick? If you do, then the twins have a swamp they wish to sell you."

"I've seen their swamp and want nothing to do with it. How do they come up with these things? I swear, mum must be slipping, letting them get away with what they do in their room."

Harry listened to the two and laughed at their jabs at Ron and Malfoy. He planned on talking with the two later about payback. "Hey Perce, I got some thing to ask you and Penny later, if it's alright?"

"Sure thing Harry, I'll tell Penny in the morning and have her sit with us, if that's OK."

"Not a problem. There's no real hurry, but it is important to me and Ginny."

"Nothing serious I hope?"

Harry ended up laughing again and Percy couldn't figure out what was so funny.

"Perce, if we are sitting anywhere near Pads, don't say anything with the word serious in it, or you will get an earful. You know, serious and Sirius. He will be on it asking what you want him for, when you called him."

Now Percy was laughing at what to expect.

Harry did tell him what was going on with him this year. His visit from Dobby, the book that Luna was keeping and what to watch out for. He didn't like the idea of not telling anyone about the book, but since she didn't have it here in the school, there was nothing he could do about it. What she does on her own was no one's business. Not even Harry's or Neville's. He would watch out for any strange things going on with her though. That was what Harry wanted to tell Penny and him, so instead of getting Penny at the Gryffindor Table, he would sit with her at the Ravenclaw table.

There was more talking done, but it wasn't anything about the situation, it was more about their new Tranfiguration Professor and the reinstatement of Pads and Moony in the DADA position. Now Harry knew why he didn't see the two all summer long. Pads would have been jumping out of his skin, doing his best to keep it a secret, and Moony hitting him everytime he started to say something about it. It must have been Moony's idea for their work during the summer.

Ginny listened to Harry with their link and made her comments to his thoughts and when they did this, Hermione would watch as you could see they were communicating. She wanted to get her and Neville to that level so they could have private chats as well, and even have the ability to travel like Harry and Ginny can. It did sound like a pleasant way to travel, and maintain your health.

Soon it was time for bed and they all shared their goodnights and went their separate ways.


	20. Chapter 20

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty

Her first night there was a nervous one for Tonks. Remus and Sirius were there to try and calm her down, but it wasn't working too well. She sit down then jump up then sit down again, doing this over and over.

"Tonks will you sit down. You're making me exhausted just watching you. Where are you getting all that enrgy from?" Sirius laughed.

"Go ahead and laugh it up you cast off from a dog pound. I've never been on the other side of a teacher's desk and it's kind of scary, looking down on all those faces."

"You haven't even done that yet, so how could you know what it feels like? Remus and I did just fine our first day."

"But you weren't professors the first time you did it. You were teaching a study group. You weren't grading them, just helping them. I have to teach the entire school how to defend themselves. A bit different there. Once you got their attention, then you were brought in to teach them. You already had experience."

Remus took this thought, "Tonks, we didn't know what we were doing when we first started. We just did something to grab their attention and from there we did what we were asked,"

"So how did you get their attention?"

"We went in as Wolf and Marmaduke. Marmaduke was fine, but when Wolf entered, the kids all shied away from me. However once it was pointed out that there was nothing to fear, we set to work and taught them all they needed to know to pass. It worked for us, so why shouldn't it work for you?"

"What, I should go in as someone else?"

Sirius jumped at that, "OF COURSE! Go in as someone else, like one of the students. Try and get the students to try and figure out which one of you is the real person. Don't give them a chance to talk one on one. Do that for every class you see for the first time. See which one is the fastest to learn the truth. Give points for the fastest, the most interesting and the dumbest ways to prove it."

Tonks liked the idea to a point. She didn't like the idea for giving points to the dumbest idea. It would be her choice on how to decide.

The next morning, the first class was sixth year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. She looked to her roster and saw her target. Penelope Clearwater was a prefect and would do nicely. She decided to make the change outside the classroom and when Penelope walked in, she would join her. She did this and when Penny took her seat, she looked to her left and saw herself standing there. She wanted to scream, but Tonks hushed her with a move of her hand. Penny didn't know what it was all about, but went along with it.

Percy sat on Penny's right and saw what she did and figured it was Transfiguration class and the extra student had to be Professor Tonks. He made no move to see what was going on.

After five minutes of waiting for the Professor, the class started to get rowdy. Penny and Perce stood up to quiet them down, but the class saw for the first time the two Penny's. Tonks was ahead of Penny, "OK, which one of you is trying to play a prank on a prefect?"

Penny stood there shocked, This person sounded just like her. Who is it? "I don't know what's going on, but this person is not me."

"Of course I'm not you. I'm me. I don't know who you are."

"I'm the real Penelope Clearwater, Prefect for Ravenclaw."

"Then what does that make me, if I claim to be Penelope Clearwater, Prefect for Sixth year Ravenclaw."

"An imposter."

"No, you're the imposter."

"Liar! You are the imposter."

"I say let the class prove who is the real Clearwater."

The rest of the class left the two and huddled around to come up with the best plan. One of the Ravenclaws left their group and asked them both, "What was the Question asked to gain entry into our dorm last year? Right your answer down on a piece of paper."

Penny wrote down the first question asked at the beginning of the year. Tonks wrote down, Which one?

When he checked the answers, they were both right as the question changed each month.

Then Percy stepped forward. "Would you both please stand by the desk." they both moved in front of the desk. "Now pick up the chalk and write your name on the blackboard."

Penny did as she was asked, while Tonks just stood there. She knew that handwriting was a dead give away, but was even more surprised when she saw Penny was left handed. She turned to Percy and applauded him. Then she changed back to herself and began class by asking what type magic was used for her stunt. Every one thought Potions and it was Pollyjuice she used.

"If that were the case, how was I able to cancel it when I wanted to?" A disclosing agent was their answer. "Did anyone see me take anything before I changed?" Then she changed back to Penny and Percy answered it for her.

"It would be a form of Transfiguration, but it is still a trait one is born with. You are a Metamorphmagus."

"Excellent. You're right of course. It is a form of Transfiguration, but it is a natural change, not done with chemicals. Polyjuice is also pretty nasty stuff to drink. I like my way much better." and from there, the class went on, after she ask that no one tell anyone outside of the classroom as she would be doing it for all classes.

Her class with Harry and his friends in it was Interesting to say the least. It was her plan to use Luna for her skill, but when she saw her walk into the classroom holding hands with Seamus, she had to drop it. Instead she saw her cousin Draco dragging up the rear of the students and changed into his form and entered just behind him. She wasn't expecting what came next, "So, we have two new idiots with us today. Another Weasley and a Loony. Potter you need to find a better group to hang out with."

Harry, Neville and Seamus all stood up to Draco, but it was Seamus who spoke first, "Her name is Luna. You best get it right."

"Oh, isn't that cute, Finnagan trying to make like a man in front of his soul mate. How pitiful."

Harry took this time to see the second Draco hidden behind him, "Seems like you are the one that is pitiful Malfoy. You have to bring in a stunt double to take your punishment."

"What are you talking about Potter?" and he turned to see his mirror image standing behid him, "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, who are you?"

"There can only be one Draco Malfoy, and that is me."

"Then why am I here. You're the imposter, not me. You're words speak of a fool to make statements like you just did."

"Watch your words, imposter. I only speak the truth."

The next thing they both knew was they were hanging by their feet from the ceiling looking down on the class. Harry stepped forward, "Chose your words carefully, or they could be your last. If you tell the truth, you will stay where you are. If you lie, you fall head first to the floor. First question. Do you honestly believe these two young ladies to be idiots?"

Draco may have said it, even though he knew better, but he stuck to his words, "Of course I do." and he dropped to the floor below only to stop a few milimeters from the floor. His hair was actually scraping the floor.

Then he was back to the ceiling. "That didn't go to well." Harry turned to Tonks and asked, "Do you really wish us to believe that you are Draco Malfoy, class clown?"

Tonks was getting a headache from hanging like she was, "Not really. I don't like the view from up here, and I also can't believe he is this dumb. So, if you would please let me down, I could start the class. I am Professor Tonks."

Harry lowered her down and apologized to her for what he did. "It's quite understandable Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy was being very unfriendly and antisocial. In fact, twenty points from Slytherin for his actions. Ten points from Gryffindor for your actions Mr. Potter. It may have been understandable, but not acceptible. Now, would you please bring Mr. Malfoy down from my ceiling, he's leaving footprints up there."

Tonks finished her first week with a good following from the students. Her stunt to start each first claas went over well, and when Percy received fifty points for the best solution to the problem, Gryffindor cheered him. He liked Penny's compliments better. He glowed for the rest of the day.

Remus had to let Sirius run the class since he was the Professor, but he had his reservations about it. What he feared and what actually happened was a pleasant surprise to Remus. Sirius was actually pretty good and the students took to him easily. They learned from him which was more than what they got last year. Sirius communicated well with them, and listened well when asked a question. Of course he still had humor in his class, but not an over abundance of it. Remus still had his share of tasks for the students and between the two, the class got more than they required for the class this early in the year.

Chances Are-}

They had been there a month, and there had been no change in Luna. Harry was proud of the way she kept her word. She said she would tell him when she was going to get the book to test her theory. She felt she was strong enough to fight off any attempt to take over her mind and body. Harry didn't want her to try it, but Luna had a way of getting by his wishes.

However, someone was trying to figure out why nothing was happening in the school. There should have been something coming from it about the Chamber. Why wasn't the Weasley girl doing what she was asked to do from the book. He knew what it was meant to do, as he felt the evil in it and figured it was meant to open the Chamber of Salazar Slytherin, since the diary belonged to a student who was in school as a student back when it first opened.

"Dobby, come here!" and the elf appeared in front of Lucius.

"Master called Dobby, sir?"

"Yes, can you feel the presence of the book I gave to the Weasley girl?"

"Yes Master, Dobby feels it."

"Can you take me to it, with out being caught there?"

"Yes Master." and he took Lucius' hand and transported him to the woods outside the Lovegood home.

"Stupid elf, I told you to take me to Hogwarts so that I can see why the book isn't doing what it should. Where have you taken me?"

"To the book Master, like you asked."

"You mean the book isn't in school?"

Dobby walked to a tree with a split trunk and reached into the gap in the tree and pulled out the book, wrapped in waterproof material and unwrapped the book and handed it to his Master.

Lucius cursed under his breath at the turn of events. How did the book get there? Who put it there? How did Lovegood know he gave it to Weasley. Then it dawned on him, Lovegood kept the book and hid it in the tree for some reason. Now he had to get the book to Weasley for her to do as it was meant to be. "Dobby, take this book and put it in with the Weasley girl's books. Make sure you are not caught doing it."

"Yes Master, as you wish." and he took the book and left. Lucius Aparated back to Malfoy Manor. Neither Dobby or Lucius knew of the warning spell put on the book should it be taken from the tree by someone other than Luna.

Luna was sitting next to Seamus when her Radish Earring turned warm. She knew someone found the book and removed it from the tree. There was nothing she could do about it right now, but she would tell Harry what happened as soon as she had a chance.

When the clasas was over, she stopped Harry before he got mixed up in the crowd. Ginny and him were just leaving the room when Luna called out to him. "Harry, wait up."

She got to him and pulled him and Ginny off to the side. "Harry, someone got the book out from my hiding spot. I would expect to see it around here anytime now. I think it will either be me or Ginny who gets it. Ginny was the one that Mr. Malfoy gave the book to. If it was him that got it, then it will be Ginny who gets it. If it was anyone else, it will be me getting it, since it was found on my property."

"Good work Luna. It was a brilliant idea to put a charm on the book should it be moved. Ginny, you know the book we are talking about, right?"

"Yes Harry, as if you would let me forget." she complained.

"No time to get sulky Gin. This is serious. Someone is going to get hurt if we can't find the Book. I don't think it will be brought in during classes, but you both need to check your bags after each class, just in case." The girls did it then and found nothing.

The next class was DADA, and Harry talked with Remus before the class began and told him about what happened. Remus decided to go into Mr. Wolf mode for the class and he was glad he did, as he caught the scent of a house elf for a brief moment during the class. He nodded to Harry, which told him that Remus felt something odd. Since Ginny was sitting next to him, he went ahead and checked her bag, and found what he was looking for, and showed it to Remus. Remus acknowledged it again by nodding. Now all they had to do was figure out what they were going to do with it.

Ginny watched as Harry went through her book bag and found the book. She turned to him, "I swear Harry, it wasn't in my bag before class."

"It wasn't Ginny. Remus felt something during the class and nodded his head at me, telling me he thought it happened. That was why I checked. Now we have to hear what Remus felt that alerted him."

After class, Remus and Sirius talked to Harry and Ginny about what or who put the book in the bag. Remus told Harry, "I noticed the scent of a house elf in the room Harry. They can do things wizards can't, so I felt it was him or her that did it."

Sirius looked to Remus, "I was wondering if you caught that as well as I did. I thought it was a family elf trying to gain the attention of it's master."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was Dobby, the Malfoy family house elf that did it, although I don't know how he found the book, or why he got it and brought here to put in Ginny's bag. Malfoy must have been behind it."

Remus agreed, "Yes, I think you're right Harry, Malfoy must have been behind it, because a house elf cannot do something like this on his own. He has to be commanded to enter the properety of another family, unless he is called there by the owner or someone who lives there."

Harry stood up to leave when Pads asked him something, "Hey kiddo, how does it feel to be tied down at your age?"

"Tied down? What makes ou think I am tied down?"

"Your bond with the fair damsel, Ginevra. You do know that means you are married, don't you?" He received a hit in the arm from Remus for his callous talk. He turned to Harry and saw him laughing.

"I know what our bond means Pads, but neither Ginny or I wish to keep the other from doing what we want, to a certain point. We know there are no others meant for us, so we speak freely with members of the opposite sex. There is no jealousy involved with our emotions. If you could have seen us on the platform, you would know this. Ginny was stuck on the other side of the wall because of Dobby wishing us to stay home. I tried to use our bond to get Gin through and it was the best way to travel Ginny ever experienced. She said it was like melting into my arms. Now, how can you top that."

Pads laughed at this, "I'm afraid I can't, and even if I could, I like the thought of it. Just melting into your arms. Sounds like a lovers embrace."

Harry smile, "It was, and boy did I enjoy it. I think Ginny did as well. Poor Hermione wants her and Neville's bond to finalize so she can try it. Neville's looking forward to it as well." Harry then left for his next class, which he was already running late. Luckily it was History, and Professor Binns would just ignore him when he entered and took his seat next to Ginny. He wasn't expecting the peck on his cheek from her when he sat down.

"I heard your talk with Pads and I agree with you that it did feel awesome when I melted into your arms. I think I may have to do it more often. It's the only way to travel."

"I think it's my turn next to try it though, Gin. You got your try at it. Only fair."

Hermione listened to the two talk and wished more than anything for her bond with Neville to grow. It didn't mean they would share the same advantages that Harry and Ginny share, but she hoped the travel would be one of them.

Chances Are-}

Later that evening, Harry asked Ginny to open her mind so they could talk and he left for the empty class room he used to talk to his friends when they needed secrecy. He told Ginny what he was going to do and to monitor him in case something should go wrong. He thought about what he should write in the book and then he began (I am just starting my second year and it is already beginning to sound like an interesting year.) he then waited to see what happens next. It took all of a second when his writing disappeared and something else began to appear.

(What is your name? Mine is Tom Riddle.)

The writing disappeared so Harry figured it was ready for his reply. (My name is Harry Potter. How is it possible for us to understand each other?)

(Through Magic Harry. It's what Hogwarts is all about now, isn't it?)

Harry had heard, or read enough, (I'm sorry, but there is no way I will carry on a conversation with a book.) and he closed it before it could answer him. Somehow, Tom was controlling the book and through it, control the one he is conversing with. There was no way that Luna was going to get the book back.

Ginny had been in contact with Harry the entire time and felt the same way he did. The book was dangerous to anyone in contact with it.

Harry went back to the dorm and kept his contact with Ginny as he went to the dorm and locked the diary up in his trunk. He coudn't let it fall into anyone else hands.

The next morning, Harry wasn't taking any chances and opened his trunk to make sure it was still in there. He almost cried when he saw it was missing. He opened his link to Ginny and told her what happened. Ginny went to Luna and asked, "Luna, do you know where the diary is?"

"I thought it was with Harry?"

"So, you don't have it?"

"No." and Ginny went to her book bag to search, and found it in there with her school books.

'Harry. It was in my school bag.'

'Great. At least we know where it is. But how do we keep it out of your bag?'

'That's a really good question, Harry and I wish I had an answer for it. I think it is trying it's hardest to get something started.'

'I'm afraid you're right Gin.'


	21. Chapter 21

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty One

A/N: I would like to start this chapter with an explanation. Earlier in the story I had Lucius Malfoy found guilty of bribery. He avoided a prison sentence by paying dearly for his freedom. Not a bribe, mind you, but an honest fine levied by the Ministry. It was much more than a bribe he would have paid to Fudge for his freedom. He also lost his position with the Ministry. This oversight was due to my wishing to get the story out to you faster and with more Harry and his new family. I hope this explains how Lucius is still free and is still a problem. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Chances Are-}

Harry's first step was to have a talk with Hagrid, since he was the one Tracy mentioned that had anything to do with the incident in 1945. He knew it was going to be hard as Hagrid didn't feel right with talking about it. It was the one chapter in his life that was his darkest memory.

Harry tried on several different occasions to try and get him to talk, but it was no use. He was beginning to lose hope when Luna came to the rescue. "Harry, perhaps you should let me try to get Hagrid to talk. After all, it is my idea to keep the book from everyone else, and because of that, things aren't going right. It's not going to hurt anything if I try."

Harry thought on it for a minute and then agreed with Luna, but she wouldn't be doing it alone. Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Remus and Sirius had to be there as well, in case something should go wrong, like Hagrid losing his composure. If there were others there then he felt safer with numbers as witnesses. Plus with all of them there, one of them may pick up on something that others missed.

Rather than face him in his hut, Luna got Hagrid to talk in Harry's empty classroom. He didn't feel comfortable there, but he agreed with her wish all the same. Luna started the talk, "Hagrid, thank you for agreeing to talk with us. I know it is uncomfortable for you here, but I think you know what we face in the Chamber."

"No you'd be wrong there Luna. I don't know nothin about the Chamber and what's in it. I didn't know back then, and I still don't know now. I don't know what you want from me."

"Well, to start with, why were you implicated back in 1945?"

"Another student did it. He knew I was keeping something that the school would frown on."

"So, he thought what you had let you into the chamber?"

"Na, he knew it wouldn't allow me to do that. He just wanted to make himself look good in front of Professor Dumbledore. I guess him and the Professor had not seen eye to eye on a number of things."

"So, what was it you had that this student didn't like?"

"An Acromantular. It's a large species of a spider. I named him Aragog."

"So you don't know what type creature is hidden in the chamber?"

"Na, but I do know that Aragog didn't like it one bit. He fought me keeping him in the castle. Kind of weird, that, cause Aragog wasn't feared of nuttin. So, what ever it was in the chamber, made it feel unsafe to Aragog."

Hermione was taking everything down as Hagrid spoke. She was going to ask a question when Neville asked, "Hagrid, do you know the name of the person that was killed back then."

"Ya, and that's why I don't like it here in the castle. Her name was Myrtle Warren. Now she is known as Moaning Myrtle."

Hermione snapped her head up, "You mean Moaning Myrtle in the Lav?"

"That'd be her. Poor girl didn't even know what happened, I imagine. Can't understand why she was so disliked by the other students. They always picked on her."

"Did you know her?"

"Not really. She was in Hufflepuff two years below me. I was in Gryffindor."

"But you knew of her?"

"Well, ya. Never talked to her, but I never rediculed her either. I guess you could say I was like her, but no one ever picked on me. They never talked with me, but that was fine as I had other things going on."

"Aragog never did tell you what was in the chamber. But you know he was afraid of it. Did you ever talk to him about it later?"

"Aragog asked me to leave it alone, as it is all over with. He thanked me for helping him. He told me I was welcomed back to his nest anytime, but under no circumstances would he allow a wizard into his nest. If one were to show up, then he would not be held responsible for what his children would do."

Luna looked to Hermione to see if she had everything down and if she needed anything else. Hermione asked another question, "Hagrid, is there anything going on now that we should be aware of?"

"Now that you mention it, there is. A large number of spiders have been leaving the castle of late. I can't figure out why."

Luna looked to Hermione again and Hermione shook her head no. "Thank you Hagrid, we appreciate your time and patience. But tell me, why did you wait so long to tell us?"

His smile lit up the room when he answered, "Never had a pretty one ask me before. Now I have three pretties here. It kind of opens up your mind." Harry, Neville Remus and Sirius had to agree with him, and the three girls blushed, but had beautiful smiles on their faces.

Now that Hermione and her crew had more to work with, they could finally get going on finding something. It finally came down to Harry telling Luna that he didn't want to take a chance on Ginny ending up with the Diary, so he had to tell Professor McGonagall what they were doing and what it involved. She wasn't happy with the problem, as she remembered the incident they spoke of early in her teaching career. She still visited with Myrtle from time to time, to talk to her and let her know she was not forgotten.

Now Harry had to figure out what to do to force the issue of the book. He wouldn't let Ginny or Luna try to let it control them, but he had to let someone let it try. He thought of letting it control him, but then he would be incapable of reacting to a difficult situation.

Again and again the book found it's way back to Ginny's school bag, and there was no way to stop it that he knew of. However, someone did figure a way to stop it.

Luna had been looking out for a way to keep the book out of Ginny's bag, and it just so happened that she was thinking on it, when she saw Daphne walk by Ginny and stopped to talk to her. Ginny scooted over to let her sit, and pulled her bag with her. Daphne took the seat and began talking, "Ginny, have you and Harry figured out what to do about the book?"

"No, and it's getting tiring finding it in my bag when ever we think we have it trapped. There is more magic than we could imagine embedded in it. This Tom Riddle must have been quite strong in magic. I wonder if he did it in school?"

"I don't think so Ginny. Hogwarts doesn't teach that type magic. It is forbidden magic. The darkest magic."

"Do you have any idea of how to deal with it?"

"I wish I did, Ginny, but it is beyond me. Millicent and I have searched the library from one end to the other, to include the forbidden section, but still came up with nothing."

Luna was still watching the talk between her two friends and when Daphne got up to leave, she knocked Ginny's bag off the bench and helped her pick everything up, except the diary, which Daphne stuck in her robes. Luna watched as Daphne made her way out of the hall and disappeared around the corner. "Harry, I think Daphne is going to do something stupid. She took the diary from Ginny's bag and walked out with it."

"Why didn't you stop her Luna?"

"I wanted to let you know before I went to her, in case something happens to us. I'm going now to get her." and she got up from her bench and took off for Daphne. She had to go slow to make sure she didn't miss her. She was nowhere to be found on the ground level, so she went down to the dungeon to look, knowing that was the general vacinity of the entrance to the chamber. By the time she got to the Lav in the dungeon area, a message was already painted on the wall.

{ENEMY OF THE HEIR, BEWARE. THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED!}

Luna went into the Lav and found it empty. She saw Myrtle up in the window and asked, "Mrytle, did a student enter in here recently?"

"Yes, but she was quite preoccupied as she ignored my questions. Then she hissed at the sink and it opened up to let her in, then closed right behind her."

"She hissed at the sink? What do you mean she hissed at it?"

"Just that, she hissed at it, like, HSSSSSSS. You know like leaking air from a tube or a balloon."

"Thank you Myrtle. I think I know what you mean. I'll be back later to talk to you again."

Luna went right to Harry and told him what Myrtle told her. His response was not favorable, "Damn it, that was not what I wanted to hear. Daphne let herself become controlled by the diary. Look, we have to work fast. Hermione go to the library and look for what will scare a spider. Luna, you go to Professor McGonagall and tell her what happened. Fred, George, Neville and Seamus, you come with me. We need to get Remus and Sirius to help us." and they all took off for their destinations, with Ginny folllowing Harry and her brothers.

Harry didn't try to stop her as he knew it was a waste of time. She was too stubborn to listen to any logic he might give her, besides, he liked having her with him and he would do everything in his power to keep her from harm.

Luna found Minerva before she went to her office and told her what was going on. Minerva then went and got Filius and Severus and had them join her in the dungeon area.

By the time they got down there, it had already started. Four people and Mrs. Norris were found petrified. Colin Creevy, Michael Corner, Justin Finch Fletchly and Nearly Headless Nick were also found with Mrs. Norris. There was also a flood of water on the floor as if a water line broke. They were all taken to the hospital ward and would wait for the potion to be brewed from the Mandragora root that Neville brought to school with him and Harry. The brewing would only take a couple of days. If Neville had not brought it with him, it would be another three months before the roots from school would be ready to harvest.

Harry found the Professors and Mr. Filch standing outside the Lav where Daphne disappeared into and asked if they were alright. "For now they are, Mr. Potter, but unless we find out how they became like this, I'm afraid more will follow, and if there are this many everytime it happens, then we may not have enough potion to cure them. Professor Snape didn't have any on hand and the Mandrake root here at school is still too juvenile for use."

"Has anyone seen Daphne Greengrass lately?"

Severus answered as she was in his house. "No one has reported her as missing, Potter. Why should she be missing?"

"Can we take this matter somewhere more private Professor?" and they left for the Potions lab.

Hermione went to the Library where she found Penelope there and she helped Hermione look for the answer to the question Harry gave her. She found it in Hagrid's book of magical creatures. Her and Penny were about to leave when they heard scrapping in the hallway. They looked out into the hall and saw a reflection in the armor across the hall and saw the movement, then two big yellow orbs. It was the last thing they would see until the potion was done for the petrified students. Hermione had the answer gripped tightly in her hand and held Penny's hand in her other, That was the way they were found by Percy as he was doing his rounds as Prefect.

Six people were affected that evening, five of them students, and a cat. Harry and his friends had to find an answer quickly before someone died rather than be petrified by what was happening. The group quickly made their way to the ward to find Penny, Hermione and Percy all there. Percy was between the two girls, holding the hands that were grasped together. Harry could see the tears in his eyes.

Neville went right to Hermione when he saw her, and took her free hand in his. He found the paper in her hand and took it from her so that he could hold her hand properly. He opened it up and read what was on it, "Harry, Hermione found the answer you were looking for. The creature in the chamber is a basilisk and it is using the plumbing to get around. It doesn't have access to the school this way though. So Daphne must have released it somehow."

Luna heard this and went running for the lav to help Daphne. Seamus saw this and was in pursuit of Luna. Luna was faster than he thought, and he never did catch up to her until she made it to the lav. When he finally did get to her, she was already looking around the wash tub looking for a clue as to how to get in. She was listening to Myrtle as she did it. Myrtle pointed to a faucet and Luna looked to find the raised mark of a snake on it. Luna tried hissing at it like Myrtle told her, but it didn't do anything. When Seamus joined her at the tub, he pulled her into a hug to calm her down.

It was another ten minutes before they were joined by the rest of the group and Luna pulled Harry to the faucet she found, "Harry, I think this is the entry to the chamber. Myrtle said Daphne hissed at it to make it open."

With the picture of the snake and the hissing sound, Harry took it as meaning Parstle mouth, so he tried using it. It opened when Harry asked it to. It split in two, and the center piece drew back and a chute appeared that they could slide down into the area below. Luna was the quickest to respond and jumped onto the chute and was followed by Seamus. Harry was too late to stop them, so he joined them, followed by the rest, except for Minerva. She stayed at the top to keep the entry open.

Ginny grabbed Harry's arm as soon as she landed and stood up. She was not going to let go of him the entire time they were down there. It made it hard for Harry to move, but it made it easier for him to continue on.

They came to a dark section of the tunnel that was blocked by something. Fred and George went forward to see what it was and about gagged when George called out, "It's a snake skin, but it has to be over forty feet long!" Fred added, "I'd say a good ton in weight."

Harry felt Ginny grip his arm tighter. He knew she was frightened. He patted her hand and led her on down the tunnel. As they passed the skin, Harry felt the link open up and Ginny used it to say, 'You best not try to leave me Harry. I hate snakes. If this is what we are going to be facing, then you can understand when I tell you this one really scares the crap out of me.'

'I know Gin. I don't look forward to seeing it myself. But if Daphne is in danger, then we have to go on.'

'I know we do Harry, by why does it have to be snakes?'

Then they came to a huge round door that was the entry into the chamber. Harry used his snake talk again and it opened to reveal a huge hallway that went on for a good way and then opened up into a large room that was made scary by the gigantic bust of Salazar Slytherin. In front of this bust was the body of Daphne Greengras lying on the ground with a young man standing over her. Or the vision of a young man as it was not quite there. You could see right through him, like he was a spirit. It had to be Tom Riddle.

Harry stepped back as Remus and Sirius went forward to talk to the spirit. Before they could say anything, the spirit spoke, "Which one of you girls is Ginny Weasley?" Ginny pulled Harry forward with her.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. Why do you wish to see me?"

"And the other must be Luna Lovegood?"

Luna went forward, but did not stop with Ginny, but went right to Daphne, "What have you done to Daphne?"

"She served her purpose and got you two down here, and is now serving another purpose."

"And what is that?"

"Restoring me to my past glory. In giving me her life, I bring back my own life. Such is the fate of the weak, to fall to the strong."

"Well, you can just stop it, as we have the advantage here." Luna yelled out.

"Yes, so it would seem, but once again I hold the one thing to change that balance to my advantage. I will get to that later. Now, I see someone here that I am interested in meeting. You are Harry Potter, are you not?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"The young girl was a wealth of information to me. Such as your half brother, Neville Longbottom. Now. Answer me a question if you will Harry. How was it you defeated the greatest wizard ever known?"

Harry looked to Fred, George, Neville and Seamus, "Did I ever beat Albus Dumbledore guys?"

Neville answered, "Ya Harry, remember that game of exploding snap you played him in?"

Harry slapped his hand to his forehead, "That's right, I did. But how did you know that Tommy?"

"THE NAME IS TOM, NOT TOMMY. I wasn't talking about Dumbledore, I was talking about Lord Voldemort."

"Why should you care about a dead person? Besides, I didn't beat him, he beat himself. It was his own spell that did him in."

"That's a lie. He used the death spell on you and there is no defense against it."

"Well, I'm here and with that being said, where is he?"

"You know where he is, since it was you that beat him."

Harry let out a laugh that echoed in the chamber. "Do you know how absurd that sounds, Tom. You are telling me that a fifteen month old baby defeated what you called the greatest wizared that ever lived."

Tom stood there for a moment, trying to decide whether he was being laughed at or if the boy meant what he said. If he thought about it, it did sound absurd. A mere baby defeating him at his prime. "Then tell me how he was beaten?"

"I told you, he beat himself. He fired the AK spell at me, and it bounced back and hit him."

"And I told you there is no defense for the killing curse. Someone else must have been in the room with you, so who was it?"

"My mother would have been if he hadn't killed her a few seconds before he tried to kill me." Harry shed a few tears with that announcement.

"If she got in his way, then it was her own fault. So, who else was in there?"

"Just me and Voldemort. He fired the Ak at me, and it hit me, but bounced off me and hit him in the chest. He died, and I was scarred." and Harry showed Tom the scar on his head which was still the golden color.

When Tom saw the scar he screamed, and lost his contact with Daphne. She opened her eyes and saw Luna sitting over her. Luna tried moving her, but she was too heavy, so Fred came running to her and picked her up and tried running with her, but Tom saw it and using Daphne's wand, was able to trip him. Daphne was somehow spared being hurt when Fred managed to turn over and she was on top of him. He felt a few ribs break as he landed.

Tom then began firing at the rest but was unable to do any damage as he was still weak, so he did the one thing he said was his advantage. He called for Salazar Slytherin's greatest weapon.


	22. Chapter 22

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter twenty Two

The group that entered with Harry all stood back and watched as the jaw dropped on the face of Slytherin. Inside the mouth was a cave and inside it they could hear scrapping and shadows could be seen moving inside it. Then there was a shriek and a flash of red entered the cave and sounds of fighting could be heard from within it. There were loud poundings as if a body was being thrown around. The the red flash exited the cave and landed on the top of the head of Slytherin and from Slytherin's mouth emerged a huge Basilisk that was bleeding from it's eyes.

No one knew where the bird came from, but they all thanked who ever it was that sent it to them. While this was going on, Harry got down on one knee and Tom saw this, "Yes Potter, pray that you go fast as my friend tends to play with his food. Your friends should join you in prayer, as there is no escape for you now. He maybe blinded, but his other senses are working fine. "FORGET YOUR EYES AND USE YOUR SENSE OF TASTE WITH YOUR TONGUE!"

The Basilisk quit thrashing around and did as it was asked. It's tongue tasted the air around it and found the group of people standing not far from it. He turned in that direction and went forward. Harry had just got Merlin's wand out from it's hiding place on his leg, and stood up.

"I'll draw it's attention and when he follows me, you try to find a place of advantage. Fred, you help Daphne and Neville you watch out for Luna. Seamus you help Neville. Sirius and Remus, you have to protect them all. Ginny keep your link open as I may need your help." and Harry moved away from his friends and had the Basilisk follow him.

It moved fast for something so large and bulky. It struck with lightning speed and Harry just managed to stay the correct distance from it's strike. He used overhangs and culverts to block it as much as he could. He ran when he had the chance and tried to get the Basilisk into a position that he could use for his advantage. It came when Harry put himself against a wall that had a ledge over it. When the Basilisk came for him, Harry shot at the ledge and watched as it came crashing down on the head of the Basilisk.

Though it was dazed, it wasn't hurt too bad. When he got his senses cleared, the Basilisk became even more enraged. Harry was becoming desperate as he was running out of space to run to. He saw his friends on top of the head of Slytherin and back against the wall. It looked safe for the moment, but if he couldn't do anything, it wouldn't matter where they were as it would not be safe.

Tom was watching all this with a smile on his face, as Potter was getting tired and had a beaten look on his face. "KILL HIM NOW!" he called out in Parstle mouth. And all this did was distract the Basilisk and Harry saw the chance and used Merlin's wand to fire straight into the Basilisk's mouth and blew a hole in the top of it's head. But the blast also knocked out a fang of the beast and it fell and hit Harry on his shoulder. It didn't stick in it, but it did scrape it which was enough for it to poison Harry. He didn't realise it at first and went forward to Tom and picked up the diary. Then Harry began to get dizzy. He was feeling light headed and woozie. He dropped to the ground and became weaker as time went on.

Tom saw this and even though the Basilisk was dead, Potter had been beaten and he knew from talking to Noble, which was the Basilisk's name, he would come back to life after a year, to keep it's original familiar's promise going. There would always be a protector for the school, even though Noble was corrupted by Tom Riddle. The next one would have a different name, as Noble was dead.

But Harry wasn't quite through. He crawled to where the fang fell and picked it up and for some reason, he felt he needed to stab the diary with it. Several times. With each blow, the book bled black ink, and Tom disappeared from view in an array of sparks. Harry also felt a weight on his shoulder and saw the bird that helped him at the start was trying to help him again. It cried tears into the wound done by the basilisk and it was healing, but was it too late for him to save Harry?

Then Harry did something he hadn't done in a long time. He started to heal himself. However this time he glowed as he worked to draw the poison out of his system While everyone was climbing down the head of Slytherin, Ginny used her travel mode to get to Harry as she knew he needed her help. She used her magic to boost Harry's and the glow around him grew brighter.

This is what the group saw as it got down to the ground. Ginny holding Harry and passing her magic on to him. It showed just as Harry's showed in his healing himself, with a golden glow.

Ginny finally had to stop as she used too much of her own magic on Harry and was too weak to continue. She collapsed beside him as they both passed out from depletion of their magical core.

The group picked up Harry and Ginny and using the levitation charm on them, led them out of the chamber, but, what they didn't know was that the thrashing of the Basilisk weakened the walls of the tunnel and when they emerged from the Chamber and started walking, the was a cave in that was coming down on them. Sirius and Remus went to the front and put up a shield to keep the collapse from hitting them. Seamus and Neville went to the back and did the same, but Luna was caught outside the containment and saw a large section of the wall come falling toward her. Seamus saw this and dived to pull her away from it. He saved Luna, but was caught with a large boulder that struck his right leg.

The way forward was blocked from the fallen rock, and the way back was blocked as well. They thought it looked hopeless, when they heard Minerva call out to them from the other side of the cave in.

Then they heard rocks being moved on the other side and knew a rescue attempt was being made. They tried to work on their side as well, but the area was too close for them to move the rocks.

It took several hours but, a small passage was finally made and it only took a few moments to make it large enough for them to get through, passing Harry, Ginny and Seamus through first. Daphne was next to get through, then Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Remus and finally Sirius.

Once they were all back to the Hospital Ward, they saw where all the people that were petrified were now up and around. Penny and Hermione went right to the others, and when Hermione joined Neville, the same thing happened to them that happened to Harry and Ginny. Seamus and Luna was also affected when they hugged. They didn't pass out like Hermione and Neville did, but they felt the bond connect them in a different manner.

Fred saw all this and decided he was going to try it as well and he went to Daphne and when he held his arms out, she stopped him dead in his tracks, "Don't even think of it you crimson buffoon. Nothing down there that happened would cause us to bond."

"Well, maybe not, but I did kind of save your life."

"No you didn't, Harry did. I know we aren't bonded, so how do you think you saved me?"

"By pulling you away from that spirit that was draining your magic. Harry did ask me to do it, but I didn't have to if I didn't want to. Of course I wanted to though because you are Harry and Ginny's friend, and because you needed the help."

"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard. You think that is strong enough to cause a bond?"

A smile formed on Fred's face, "No, but it is a good way to get a hug from a beautiful girl now, isn't it?"

"I guess you do deserve that much from me, and I did appreciate the way you watched over me down there, so come here and let me give you a hug." Fred wasn't one to take chances so he ran to the bed and pulled Daphne in for hug. There was no glow that surrounded them. Here were no whistles going off inside their heads. But it did start something between the two. A friendship that could become stronger if they maintained it.

Neville was alert enough to get Merlin's wand from Harry and hide it in his cloak so that no one else would find it. Remus found it on him and took it from the unconscious Neville and also hid it from the others.

The four unconscious students didn't know what was going on around them, but they knew they were together somewhere, and it was comfortable enough for them. Harry, Neville, Ginny and Hermione now all shared a mind link

Harry was the first to understand what was happening. It was the same as when he and Ginny first shared their link. It came in broken and weak. 'Ginny, is that you?'

'Harry? No, but I hear it as well. Who is it?'

'Uhhh, what the bloody hell happened? Harry, are you there?'

"Hey Nev, I can't believe this. Hermione, are you there as well?"

'HARRY? NEVILLE? I can hear your voices in my mind. Ginny, are you there too?'

'Hello Hermione, welcome to the secret of the twins. Well, sis, you finally got your wish, but I don't know how you got it?'

Harry was heard next, 'I don't understand it either, Gin. Hermione was not even with us down there.'

'DOWN WHERE, HARRY?'

'Thanks to you and Penny, we were down in the Chamber of Secrets.'

Ginny now entered the conversation, 'Hermione, I'm going to show you what happened down there by using this link to pass on my vision.' and for the next hour, Hermione saw what happened and how Harry almost died. You could hear her shutter when the Basilisk first came from the tunnel. It's enormous size and bloodied eyes were very distracting. The way they worked together, even though it was Harry who did the most, was amazing. She saw how Fred watched over Daphne and Seamus watched over Luna. None of them knew of the bond formed by Seamus and Luna though.

What they did know was Hermione was so thrilled to feel the bond her and Neville shared and couldn't wait to wake up and see if they shared the special way of traveling that Harry and Ginny had. Then she felt Harry in her mind again. He was sayig to all of them, 'I feel something else took place down there. Do you feel it Gin?'

'I think so Harry. Do you think Seamus finally got his wish as well'

Neville gave his thoughts on it, 'It would appear so to me Harry. Seamus was the one who saved Luna's life down there in the tunnel.'

'He did? How did he do that Nev?"

'That's right, you and Ginny were out of it. There was a cave in and Seamus got Luna out of the way of some boulders and took one on his leg. Fred, I think has some bruised ribs from Daphne falling on him, so they may have joined us as well.'

'Well, either way you look at it, I think we have two of the houses sharing something, if not a bond.

'Harry, if you don't mind, I'm going to close our link so I can get some sleep.' Ginny then let her mind go blank and she was resting peacefully. Harry did the same, leaving Neville and Hermione to share some time together.

'Neville, do you think we will share the same travel that Harry and Ginny share?'

'I certainly hope so, as it would make our experience that much more enjoyable, not that it wasn't before we completed the bond. But I'm afraid your parents may not understand what has happened between us, especially your dad.'

'Don't let it bother you Neville. Dad sounds rough, but it is just that, sound. He is very protective of me and mum, but only if we are threatened. You do not pose a threat to either of us, so he should be alright. I know one thing, I am going to like having a conversation with you even when you're not there. I feel like Ginny did when it first happened to her. It is like sharing my life with another. But why do we share it with Harry and Ginny?'

'Think about it Hermione. Harry has been the focal point of everything we have done. Him and Ginny are the reason we are together. I don't care what you said to him on the train, but if he didn't bond with Ginny, then it could be him bonding with either you or Luna.'

'Think what you want to Neville Longbottom, but I tell you that right from the start, I knew it was going to be you and I. Harry may share a bond with us, but the true bond is you and I. We were meant for each other.'

'I can't think of anyone better to have by my side, except for Ginny or Luna. No, you are right, it is you and I. I would like to have Luna and Seamus join us in this bond though. That would be so great.'

'Don't you think our minds would start getting crowded, with all of them in there at one time?'

'Maybe, but think of the fun we all could have. The twins would have nothing on us if we all could do that.'

'OH NO! Not you as well? What is it with this obsession with pranking? Sirius has been around you too long. Remus should have limited his time with you two.'

'Hermione, as fun as this is, I think I'm going to join Harry and Ginny and get some sleep. I hope we will be waking up soon, but I feel our stay will be like Harry and Ginny's, except for the touching thing. At least I don't think we are touching. Are we touching?'

Hermione remembered Ginny and the problem she had. She had on better personal items, but she didn't wish to be seen in them.

However, it was as Neville thought. As soon as the two touched, the bond set and Poppy had to set them up the way she did for Harry and Ginny. Hermione and Neville shared a bed with just their underwear on. They also shared a glow, though their's was a silver glow, not gold like Harry and Ginny.

Frank, Alice, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks and Sirius stood around the four and saw the glow coming from all four of them. Why the glow was around Harry and Ginny again they didn't know, until Fawkes, the Phoenix that helped them in the Chamber showed up and perched on the bed rail over Harry and Ginny's bed. They all listened as it sang a song and the glow around Harry and Ginny grew stronger and it added a red color to it as well. So now they were surrounded by the Gryffindor colors.

Fawkes had been there for Albus Dumbledore when he was head master at Hogwarts, and parted ways with him when he left the school to take over being Minister of Magic. This was the final gift he would be giving Harry Potter. He and Ginny were now the only heirs of Godric Gryffindor and were entitled to all it brings to the magical world. Gryffindor blood now ran in their veins. Gryffindor powers were now shared by Harry and Ginny. A connection with the Founders was now in place in Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny slept throughout the entire ordeal. However the witnesses knew what this would mean and who needed to know. Albus Dumbledore would be there when the two awoke from their power build up.

Things needed to be explained, as everyone there did not know the full capacity of what it meant.

When Harry and Ginny connected with each other, there was a change that happened they could not explain. It wasn't bad or did it hurt them, it was more like an understanding of something they didn't know before. Like all of a sudden, Harry knew he was not just a Potter. He was someone else, and it meant something in the Magical World. He didn't get the feeling of who it was, but that it was someone important.

Ginny felt the confusion in Harry, 'Harry, are you alright? And what is that feeling I have gnawing on the back of my head? It's like it's trying to tell me something I really need to know. Do you feel it?'

'Ya Gin. It's trying to tell me I am related to someone important, but it isn't telling me who it is, sort of like a guessing game. I also felt another in our link but it never said anything. It just sat there looking at us.'

'Crap, I was hoping that was just indigestion. Who do you think it was?'

'Honestly, you'll think I'm crazy when I tell you. I don't think it was a person watching over us. I can't explain why I think this, but, it just didn't feel human to me. In fact, remember that bird that helped us in the chamber. That is what it felt like.'

'Harry, don't you what type that bird was? It was a Phoenix. That was why you are here with us now. His tears stopped the poison from the Basilisk fang.'

'I didn't know they really existed. Why was it there to help us? Did someone send it to us?'

'It's possible I guess, but how did he or she know we needed help? Unless this new person you think you are is the one the Phoenix is responsible for.'

'If that was the case, then why wasn't it with me from the start, as this person must have always been with me.'

'But you never recognized it until the Phoenix showed up. Maybe it woke that person laying dormant inside you. But why did it make itself known to me as well?'

'That's the easy part, because we are bonded. You feel everything I feel. I wonder if Neville and Hermione feel it as well?'


	23. Chapter 23

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty Three

The first thing harry and Ginny did was go get something to eat. The time of day told them that the Portrait was the only way to get it, so Harry tickled the pear and when they entered, they were led to a table and brought some food. One of the elves approached Harry and asked permission to speak

"Please, you don't have to ask to talk to me or Ginny, or any of my friends. Go ahead with your talk."

"Thank you sir. We knows of Dobby trying to keep you out of Hogwarts and want you to know wes did not help him in any way. But do not be too hard on him as we did know why he tries to stop you. We knows of the beast in the chamber, but did not know what it was. We also know yous were meant to try and stop it or die trying. Dobby felt it was his task to get you to stop what you were suppose to do. He is a good elf, but in a bad family."

"We know this as well. I wish I knew how to get him away from the Malfoys."

"You could if you could get Mr. Malfoy to give Dobbie clothes. Of course that would be impossible as Dobby knows too much to be released from service to the Malfoy family."

Harry finished his last bite of food and turned back to the elf, "I hear what you're saying, but does Malfoy need to know he is giving Dobby clothes?"

"What does you mean sir. How can he give Dobby clothes and not know it?"

"If he doesn't need to know he is giving him clothing, then leave it to the two of us to give Malfoy the chance to give Dobby clothing without him knowing it. Best not give too much away right now though. We don't want Malfoy given a heads up on anything."

Harry and Ginny went to McGonagall's office and told her about Malfoy's attempt to give Ginny the Diary that opened the Chamber. Minerva was livid with rage and floo called Malfoy Manor and gave Lucius 5 minutes to get his arse to the school to answer some very serious accusations.

Lucius was livid as well, being talk to in that manner. "Who the Bloody hell do you think you are woman. No one speaks to me in that manner and not pay for it."

"And no one puts my students in danger and does not pay for it. You had your House Elf try to kill Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley from getting to school. Then you are the one to give her that Diary that led to the chamber being opened. How do you answer these complaints?"

"Are you stupid enough to think I would put my own son in danger?"

"You're even stupider if you think I didn't know you warned your son of the danger the school faced. And what about your house elf?"

"DOBBY COME HERE!"

"You called master?"

"What did you do to Harry Potter and Miss Weasley? Professor McGonagall claims you tried to kill him. Is this true?"

"No, Master, Dobby cannot kill. Not even by your command."

"You see Professor McGonagall. This was a false statement."

Harry stepped forward and asked, "Dobby, did you come to me in my home and tell me I will not be going to Hogwarts this year? Remember, I have witnesses."

Dobby felt the cane of Lucius strike him in the back, sending him forward on his knees. The welt it left on his back started to swell and turn black and blue. "Did you do this, Dobby?"

"Yes Master, Dobby did do this, He knew Harry Potter would die if he went." and he got another hit in the back by the cane.

Harry stepped between Dobby and Malfoy, "You sure do take advantage of your power over Dobby. What would you do if he could fight back? Turn yellow and run I expect. Here, have a shirt with the yellow stripe on the back to show every one what you are." and Harry turned Malfoy's outer garment into a black shirt with a wide yellow stripe down the back. Malfoy became livid once again and using his magic took the shirt off and threw it back at harry, who stepped aside and it went into Dobby's hands. Dobby looked at this and a large grin formed on his face.

"You give Dobby clothes. Dobby is free."

"WHAT? I didn't give you any clothes, now give it back to me, before I hit you again."

"You cannot threaten Dobby anymore as he is free. Like harry Potter said, there are witnesses."

Now Minerva stepped forward, "He is right Lucius. You threw the clothes at him and he took them. By right, he is free and there is nothing you can do about it."

Lucius turned to Harry, "You cost me my elf. You'll pay for this Potter. Avarda K.." and Dobby sent him across the room.

"You will not harm Harry Potter or me, ever again. Nor will you harm Missy Weasey or the Professor. Your visit is now terminated." and with a wave of his hand, Malfoy was sent home, minus his house elf.

Dobby turned to Harry and said, "Dobby is sorry for the trouble he gave you this year Harry Potter, sir. He will accept any punishment you wish to give him."

"Then come here Dobby." and Dobby stepped forward and winced as he was ready for the beating he thought he was going to get. He about passed out when he felt himself picked up and hugged by Harry and got a kiss on the cheek from Ginny. "You will not be punished for standing up for yourself or trying to save someone's life, Dobby. In fact, you need not be punished again by anyone. You are a free elf and can think on your own."

"No sir, Dobby can't be doing that. Dobby must have a family to feed off their magic, or Dobby will die."

"Feed off their magic? How do you mean Dobby?"

"Well sir, Magic is not something that is kept inside a Wizard. Every witch or wizard has a magical aura and this aura is magic. A house elf feeds on this magic to to survive. It hurts no one as it is what wizards call residual magic. If an elf has no home, and no magic, then the elf dies."

"We can't be having that now can we, Dobby. Meet me in the Gryffindor common room in 30 minutes and I hope to have a solution." Once Dobby left, Harry made a floo call to his mum, "Mum, could you use a house elf?"

"Well, hello to you too son. I hope you are feeling well, and the same with Neville, even if he is taking a nap right now, with Hermione. What have you done to my son? Now what is this about an elf?"

"I'm sorry mum. Things are moving so fast around here, I'm not thinking straight. Ginny and I are fine. Like you said, Neville and Hermione are finalizing their bond, and if it's like ours, then they will be out for a while. And mum, just to let you know, all four of us share a mind link, so if we are acting weird, then we might be having a conversation. As for the elf, I'm afraid I tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing his house elf Dobby, but come to find out, he can't survive without a family to feed him their magic. I mean I think he could survive here at Hogwarts, but I feel responsible for his situation he is in."

"You are responsible for his situation, Harry, but what you did was probably for the better. We will take him in and provide him a home and work. Grans may not take kindly to it, but we will worry about that later when you and Neville come home. We will be up to see on him and Hermione this weekend, so be ready for us. We love you and Neville, Harry. Take care and see you this weekend." and Harry pulled out of the floo and thanked Professor McGonagall for it's use and went back to the Hospital wing to see Ginny and the new bonds.

Luna, Seamus, Fred, Daphne and George were sitting with Ginny when he got there. He pulled Luna into a hug and then Seamus, congratulating them on the bond they shared. "Thank you Harry, but it is not like yours and Ginny's. We have no mind link and we can't transport like you can. But we feel each others emotions and do share something other than our bond. It is deeper than a normal relationship and it feels good."

"I'm glad to hear that, Luna. Maybe it will change in the future to something stronger. In the mean time, enjoy what you do share."

Ginny stood up when they were finished with their talk and stood beside Harry, where he pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm around her. Harry then turned to Fred and Daphne, "Well, what's your story, you two? I don't feel a bond, but I feel something that is pulling you two together."

Fred brightened up considerably when Harry said that, "I knew there was something there, but Daphne doesn't see it that way."

"No, I don't. It doesn't mean I don't feel anything for you though. Something like having a puppy to keep you company. You know what I mean, Harry?"

Harry wanted to laugh, but it would have made matters worse. "I think I do, Daphne. It's a love of a familiar or a pet. A good feeling for now, but hope it gets stronger as time goes by."

"I didn't say anything about love, Harry. Don't go giving him any ideas. He's bad enough as it is. You should hear George laugh about it when Fred does something goofy."

"It's not goofy, it's me being a gentleman around a lady. George wouldn't know anything about that."

"My dear brother, if you are a gentleman, which I highly doubt, and I am your twin brother, for which I have proof, that would make me one as well, which I'm not. With that being the case, then all you have said is so much shite, that we have to walk around wearing high water boots to keep it off our clothes."

"I'll have to do research on this as my brother would never consider calling anything we do as shite. I think we may need a paternity test to see if it is true. In any case, I really do feel Daphne and I shared something down in the Chamber. Maybe not a bond, though I wish we did as that would be perfect, but we did join at some level."

Daphne started to reject Fred's statement when Harry spoke up, "Ginny and I both can feel a bond when it is formed, like we did for Neville and Hermione. We didn't feel Luna and Seamus' until we woke up. So we would know if you and Daphne shared a bond Fred, and we don't. However, if Daphne would be so kind as to allow us to say what we do see, we will tell you." and Harry turned to Daphne, who turned to Ginny.

Ginny took this as Daphne needing her comments, "OK Daphne, it's like this. Harry and I feel you and Fred have joined together on a friendly plateau. It isn't love, but it is close to falling either way, depending on your acceptance or denial. If you like Fred in any way, all you have to do is accept his friendship. If not, then tell him to get lost and leave you alone. Maybe I was too blunt with my words, but you can not leave any doubt in Fred's mind as to how you feel."

"So you want me to either tell your brother to try his charms on me, or leave me alone. Boy, you don't leave much room for thought there Ginny." She turned to Fred, "Listen up you rouge stooge, I'll give it a try and be your friend, but no funny business with me. That goes for your brother as well. If you are OK with that, then let's shake hands and start fresh." and she put her hand forward and felt Fred take it and give it a slight shake, but then brought her hand to his lip, where she pulled it away and glared at Fred. He gave her a sly smile.

"Can't blame a mate for trying." and he laughed at the look on Daphne's face.

George took the chance to shake her hand while she was still shocked. He then took it away before she regained her senses.

For now, Daphne and Fred were alright with what they shared and listened as Harry had something else to ask. "Now, did anything happen to Ginny or I while we were recovering?"

Him and Ginny were told about the appearance of Fawkes when they were unconscious and how he settled on the head board of his bed and sang a song, and the a soft glow of red and gold surrounded them both. Then he sang one more song, and it left them all with the thought it would be the last time they saw him. Harry found out later from Professor McGonagall that the Phoenix was with Albus while he was the Head Master, but when he left for the Ministry, Fawkes left and didn't return until the chamber and for the last time in the ward. He was told that Fawkes had joined with one other in the past, and that was Godric Gryffindor. She told Harry what she thought it meant. "Harry, everything in the Head Master's office is of Gryffindor origin. A Slytherin may sit in the seat as Head Master, but the room itself is by design from Gryffindor. That includes Fawkes, so I take Fawkes doing what he did as a sign that you have been given the blood line of Gryffindor and have been given the mantle of ownership or a part of the ownership of Hogwarts. With no other claim from any other blood line from the Founders, You are the one heir of the Founders and may stake claim to the castle by right."

"Is there a special reason why it was given to me, Professor?"

"Probably, but I couldn't tell you. I don't know if Albus could tell you what it means. It was done for a reason though. I will contact Minister Dumbledore and see is he could come talk to you soon." and she left them with questions Harry hoped Dumbledore could answer.

Like Harry and Ginny, Neville and Hermione woke up from their bonding with one week left to term, and Hermione was ready to jump out of bed and run to another part of the castle and then try to join Neville in the ward. Poppy let her get dressed and Hermione didn't care who saw her in her personal clothing, she was so anxious. No one said anything until she ran from the ward and down to the Great Hall. Once she was gone, George pointed out, "Whew Neville, you got a keeper there. You better watch over her, or someone will try to take her from you."

"Thanks for warning me of your intentions George. Now I can keep my eye on you, like Fred will be doing it as well, until we find you a girl of your own."

Neville had just got into his pants when someone melted in his arms. The look on Hermione's face was one you could never put a name on. It was love, joy, pleasure and rapture, all rolled into one expression. "OH Ginny, I wish you could have explained it better. I may have to let Neville take the train back to London, and when he gets there I WILL JUST MELT INTO HIS ARMS."

Harry and Neville looked to each other, "I don't think we will ever get to try it for our self Harry. Not if Hermione and Ginny have anything to say about it."

"No, Neville, I'm not like that. Of course I'll let you try it, just like Ginny will let Harry try it. Eventually that is. The thrill has not wore off yet, and according to what Ginny said, she is one up on me."

That was the way the school year ended, and the students were now looking forward to the train ride back to their home. Hermione decided to go ahead and ride the train home, since she would be sharing it with all her friends. She would, instead, try it when her mum and dad were at their practice to come see Neville and Harry.

Before they left, Harry received a message from Dumbledore that he would see him the day following the trip home and he told him to prepare for a long talk and some traveling. This was another reason that Hermione would wait as she wished to hear all about what Harry looked forward to.

The train ride was full of thoughts on what it could mean from everyone. Harry listened to them all and the one Luna thought made the most sense.

"Harry, think about this. Suppose that being the blood of a founder gave you the ability to call upon a magic that only a founder could call upon. Something so strong even Voldemort couldn't fight it."

After the train ride was over with and everybody went their separate ways, Harry and Neville took their trunks to their rooms and unpacked what they would need for the summer. They took the books out they would need for the summer homework and did it to get it out of the way. It took a few hours, but it was now done and they could enjoy the rest of the summer doing it with their family and friends.

After dinner and a talk with Frank, Alice, Remus, Tonks (Who was currently dating Remus) and Sirius (Who kidded his cousin and brother Marauder), the two decided to go to bed, but there again, they had a talk about the meeting in the morning.

Neville asked the first question, "Harry, what do you suppose it all means? I mean you taking the title of the last in the bloodline of Godric Gryffindor."

"I think Luna had the best idea for it all. It has to do with something about the school. Fawkes showing up like he did in the Chamber and then while we were unconscious and singing over us had to be a notice to all who heard it. But then again, it has to mean more than that. If it was just the school, Ginny would not have to be a part of it. With her taking on the title of mate to the next in line, has to mean something."

"I suppose, but do you think it is the last thing that will be happening to you and Ginny?"

"The way things are happening so fast, I doubt it. I don't know what else could happen to us, but I am sure it is not done with us. In fact, Dobby, could you come here please."

Dobby popped in and bowed to Harry and Neville. "What can Dobby be doing for Harry Potter, sir?"

"Please sit and talk with us Dobby."

Dobby pulled a chair over to the bed that Harry and Neville sat on and listened to what harry had to say.

"Dobby, have you felt anything since I freed you from the Malfoy family, or has anything changed in you?"

Dobby looked down at his feet, thinking about his answer. "Well sir, Dobby had felt something in his insides that confuses him. It is like someone in there tickling Dobby, trying to get him to laugh. Dobby fights this feeling the best way he can, but finds himself losing many of these moments."

"But it is a good feeling, isn't it?"

"OH yes sir, but it makes Dobby feel like an infant again, that can't control his feelings. Dobby wishes he could explain it better, but he doesn't know how. But there is another thing Dobby can explain, and that is Dobby owes Harry Potter his life. Dobby is much happier now than he ever was in his past life. Missy Alice and Master Frank are the best people Dobby could ever work for. I wish they would see it that way, but they keep telling Dobby that he doesn't work for them, he helps them and Missy Gussy."

Harry and Neville nearly fell off the bed in laughter, "Missy Gussy? Do you actually call Grans that Dobby?" Neville asked.

"Oh yes sir Master Neville. She turns a bright red when ever I do and then she smiles real wide and pats Dobby on his head. Dobby thinks she is trying to punish him, but she doesn't hurt me when she does it. Dobby doesn't understand the meaning of hitting him in the head?"

Neville and Harry were still laughing while they tried to answer him. Neville finally got out, "Dobby, she isn't trying to punish you, it is her way to accept what you have called her. I think she may even like it, so keep it up."

"Dobby still doesn't understand what you mean by keeping it up. Missy Gussy likes me calling her by name? Should Dobby be calling her something else?"

"No Dobby, you should keep calling her by her name. She will let you know when or if she wants you to call her something else."

"Very well sir. Is there anything else you wish of Dobby?"

"Yes there is Dobby. Do you know anything about me being the last in the bloodline of the Gryffindor Family?"

"Dobby knows Harry Potter, sir, is what you say and that you will be taking the title of Lord Gryffindor when yous gets the ring."

"Lord Gryffindor? The ring? What are you talking about Dobby?"

"Harry Potter knows he is the last in the line of Gryffindor's but doesn't know about being a Lord? How is that possible?"

"What do you mean?"

"All four Founders were Lords and Ladies with titles saying as much. They had their own properties and castles and had to protect the people living on their lands. They each had family rings to declare their titles."

"Where would I find this ring, Dobby?"

"Why in the Gryffindor Vault in Gringotts, along with all his holdings, which are now yours, Harry Potter, sir."

"Neville, we may have to get up early and go to Gringotts before Minister Dumbledore gets here to show him the truth about my claim."

"Then we better get some sleep. Dobby, do you find your quarters satisfactory?"

"Well sir, it is a bit too much. Dobby doesn't need all that room to live in. But I don't mind it at all, and do wish to stay there if it is alright?"

"Goodnight Dobby, and enjoy your new home and living quarters." and Dobby popped back to what he was doing, and Harry left Neville's room and went to his own. He finally fell asleep after thinking about everything that has happened to him since being struck by that bolt of lightning. It has all been more than good, except for Ron and Draco. There had to be some sort of road block for him and he guessed they were his.


	24. Chapter 24

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty Four

With his chance to gain his body back foiled by the one he feared the most, Lord Voldemort also saw his second chance to return gone as well. This was due to the Horcrux he left in Harry Potter was no longer the same as he left it. For some unknown reason, the Horcrux had turned on him and now worked against him.

He found a spell that could use Potter's blood in a ritual and have his body returned to him. With the Horcrux being changed negated the entire ritual. He would have to find a different unwilling source for the blood. Anyone could do, but to him it had to be someone special. Someone who defied him and lived to tell about it. Someone strong and fearless that he could make weak, knowing what was going to happen to him. The list of names for this was a very short one. Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Amelia Bones and Sirius Black. True, he never faced Black, but he denied his family heritage and took up with the Order and Potter.

All of these choices were strong and hard to capture. With Dumbledore now the Minister, it made it near impossible to capture any of them but Black. He knew where the other three were, but he did not know where to find Black when he was not in Hogwarts and the school was as hard to gain entry as the Ministry. He got in there by trickery the past year, but did not think it would work again. Plus the fact that Malfoy let one of his Horcruxes be found and destroyed was beyond acceptable. Malfoy paid dearly for this, but not with his life. There was still a use for him, beside his money. He was forced to watch as his wife was tortured by his fellow death Eaters to the point where she was nearly made crazy, like the Longbottoms.

The Longbottoms would have been on his list of possible targets but once again the Ministry was too hard to penetrate and there residence could not be found again.

His options were running out and his two meetings with Potter were dismal failures. He knew he was not strong enough in his current body, and he saw where his spiritual body fared no differently, so he could not face Potter like that again. Quarrell was a weak person and didn't know how to defeat a boy. Voldemort didn't consider his part as a failure because there was nothing he could do as a spirit. Especially when he found that horcrux that turned on him. He would never understand how it could happen.

Voldemort needed one of the four mentioned light members to make himself whole once more, and that meant tricking one of them from the confines of the Ministry to a place he or she could be captured.

Chances Are-}

Harry and Neville called for Dobby early to take them to Gringotts. He would stay with them until Harry was ready to leave the bank. Harry walked up to the floor manager and stated his business, "My name is harry Potter and I am here to claim my right as heir to Godric Gryffindor, for the Gryffindor Family Ring."

"By what right do you make this claim?"

"Blood right. I ask you to use my blood to see that my claim is correct."

Harry and Neville were taken to a room where blood was taken from Harry and dropped on a blank parchment where it started to form Harry's family tree. Names began appearing on the parchment, such as, Potter, Black, Peverell, and finally Gryffindor.

"It is as you said. I will have a guard and a floor walker take you to your vault."

"Why do we need a guard?"

"Sir, you are about to enter one of the first vaults ever given to a wizard, he was a founder of Hogwarts, and has the highest security rating our vaults are given. There are five such vaults. We take the security of Gringotts very seriously."

"I understand, please forgive me."

I will if you listen to what I say to you. You have been chosen as the last of the bloodline of the founders. If Tom Riddle still existed, then he would be in this category which would lessen the severity of your position. Yes, we know of Lord Voldemort being Tom Riddle, but Tom Riddle passed on the day he died at your hands. You may think what you wish, but he did die and you still live."

"Again, I am sorry for being ignorant of my situation. However, it is important that I get down there to the vault and back up as soon as possible."

"If that's the case, then perhaps you should use the shortcut. It is for these five vaults only and they haven't been used in over a thousand years. It must never be spoken of outside this room. There are five doors to the left, The one you need will open for you when you approach. Your friend cannot accompany you down there as it will be dangerous for him. He will be here when you are done."

Neville patted Harry on the back and watched as he approached the doors. The center door opened when he was about a meter away. He walked through and when he did, the door closed and disappeared to Neville's view.

Harry entered a huge room that had large piles of gold, silver and bronze coins, but he wasn't worried about them. He walked to the back of the room that had another door he thought he needed to enter. Once again it opened as he approached. It was a smaller room filled with swords, armor and shields, all bearing the Gryffindor mark. In the center of the room, there was a pedestal that Harry went to. There he found the ring of the House Of Gryffindor, He picked it up and looked at it. He also saw a smaller ring that he thought Ginny should get. He tried to pick it up, but he couldn't touch it. He reached out to talk with Ginny, but the magic in the vault kept them from making contact. He put the ring on and a powerful force created by the ring brought Ginny to the vault. It took her at a most inopportune time. She had been in the shower and was now standing naked in front of Harry.

"HARRY! What are you doing in my bathroom?"

"I'm not in your bathroom Ginny, and neither are you. You are in the Gryffindor vault. I'm sorry about this, Here, take my sweater and put it on." he handed it to her with his eyes turned away from her.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need more than this to stay modest. I barely covers my lower half, and what about my feet?" Harry looked around the room and found several Cloaks. He took two and brought them to Ginny. She wrapped it around herself and found a rope to secure it. "Now why am I here?"

"I think you're here to put the ring for the mate of Gryffindor House on. I tried to pick it up to bring to you, but I couldn't touch it. Then when I put mine own, there you were, in all your glory."

Looking around the room, she turned back to Harry, "I guess you couldn't make up a story like that and have all this property around you for proof." she went to the pedestal and reached for the ring, and it allowed her to pick it up and put it on. When she did, a bright light glowed at the other end of the room and a form began to take shape. It never quite materialized and stayed ghost like.

"At last, my heir has arrived, and with his chosen as well. Excellent. All I have to do is say this once.

You have been proven worthy of the title of Head of House for Godric Gryffindor. That would be me. As the chosen one and his mate, you have access to everything you find in this and the adjoining vault. The Sword Of Gryffindor you will find behind you on the wall. Take it with you to prove your claim. With it and the ring, there will be no doubt. I know you have many questions for me, but this first meeting is just for you to take claim of the title. We will talk later about what it all means to you and your mate. Before I leave, please tell me you names so that I will know what to call you when next we meet."

"My name is Harry Potter, and my chosen one is Ginny Weasley. We are honored to be able to carry on the great name of Gryffindor."

"I will remember what you said and remind you of it when you begin to learn your responsibilities. For now, take care and when you are ready to talk, take both your rings and place them in the depressions on both sides of the handle of the sword. It will call me to you. I will always be in this form you see before you. No one else will be able to see me, just you two with the rings. Unless you see a need for them to see me in the future. Now, goodbye to you both." and the ghost like figure was gone. Harry took Ginny from the small room into the larger room where gasped at what she saw.

"Harry, I have never seen this much money in my entire life. Is this all yours?"

"No Ginny, it's not all mine. It's all ours, you and me. The ring you wear gives you that right. Do you need some money? If you do, then go ahead and take some."

"Don't tempt me Harry. I'll pass on it and hope I never have to take from it."

"But why? Like I said it is part yours."

"No Harry, I'll not take it like that. I can't explain how I feel Harry, but it's just doesn't feel right. Why don't you take some, if it's part yours?"

"Because I have more than enough in my vaults upstairs. Enough for both you and me, once again."

"Harry, we need to talk later, when we have more time. Right now, We need to get out of here. I know you are to talk with the Minister this morning and you don't want to be late."

"OK, but you have to go with me now. Everything has changed now. Come on, Neville is waiting for us." and Harry took Ginny's hand and brought her through the door to the office.

Neville just turned around when the door opened, "What did you do, Harry, forget something? WAIT, where did Ginny come from and how did she get here so fast?"

"What are you talking about Neville, Ginny has been her for a good half hour."

"Harry, you just went through the door when you came back through. You weren't gone two seconds."

Harry looked to the Goblin who smiled, "I guess I forgot to mention that, it had been so long since it was used. Now it's my turn to be sorry. To you, your friend, and your charming young mate."

Harry looked confused, "How did you know she was my mate?"

"You didn't go in with her, but came out with her. It could only be your mate that could enter this vault with you."

"Well thank you for your assistance and we really must be going, but we will be back. There are things we need to look into down there when we have more time."

"Certainly and I hope your meeting with Dumbledore goes well."

They used the floo in the Cauldron to get home and find everyone sitting there waiting for them, including Albus Dumbledore. Alice spoke up, "Where have you been for the past hour?"

Harry pulled Neville back, "It's my fault mum. I had to get to Gringotts before Minister Dumbledore got here. I didn't know I was going to be this long. I needed proof of my claim and it just so happened that Ginny also needed something as well."

Harry saw that Dumbledore was smiling at the three of them, "So, you have taken possession of the Gryffindor Ring, as has Ginevra. That's good because you will need them to show to the Wizengamut when you appear before them."

"Why do we have to appear before the Wizengamut?" Harry was curious about this unexpected turn of events.

"You have to make claim for your seat in the council. Of course you will have to have an adult stand in for you until you turn eighteen."

"I have a seat in the Wizenganmut because of becoming Gryffindor's heir?"

"Actually you have three seats in the council, what with the Potter and Peverell names. Your proxy can fill all three seats for you. You must chose wisely for your proxy though, as he or she will be using your name in this seat."

"Why didn't I know of this before, if I had two seats?"

"You were too young to fill them at that time, but now with the Gryffindor title, your seat must be filled."

"That must be because of the school?"

"It is, but it is more than that. The Gryffindor name carries quite an impact on the Wizengamut as you must know. The Peverell and Potter names will carry about 35% of the votes in the council. With the Gryffindor name you will carry 75% of the votes in the council."

"Why is that?"

"Because 75% of the council owes allegiance to the Gryffindor name. It is an honor to show allegiance to it's heir."

"Are there other things like this I should know? Ginny and I already feel that if necessary, we have the ability to call from Hogwarts a special power to defend it and it's inhabitants. We also know of things like a mind link, travel and power we share with each other."

"You share a soul travel? I didn't know that? How long have you had this ability?" Albus asked.

"Since we completed the bond. About a month into our first school year. No, excuse me, it was about two months into the year when we noticed it."

"Then you know everything I know about your situation. Is there anything else I should know, Harry?"

Harry thought on it for a minute then said, "Yes, I think you should know that Voldemort knows about the Horcrux he left in my mind and how it had turned on him. I think he called it an anti symbol, or something like that."

"In the end, if it comes down to it, you can give the horcrux back to Voldemort and because it is no longer evil, the good that it has become will destroy any evil he has harbored in his body. What this means is, any other evil items he has out there, like Horcruxes still intact, will be destroyed along with him."

"You know this for a fact?"

"I didn't until you just told me. When Voldemort showed you he feared what it became, it told me of it's power. Harry, I have to let you in on my thinking on this. When you were struck by that lightning, I think it was not an act of nature. I believe it was caused by a force for good, or like I call it, the Light. Quite possibly even Gryffindor himself."

"Now that, I don't understand at all. How could he or who ever it was, know me. I was only five years old at the time and showed no sign of magic."

"I'm afraid you did, Harry. Impressive magic it was, as well. Think about it if you will. How many five year old children knew what you did, to get things done? How many healed themselves? Yes, you did this before you were struck by the lightning. Madam Pomfrey found you used it on several different occasions."

Harry thought back on what Dumbledore just said. He did remember falling, cutting and burning himself when he was younger, but didn't think it was himself that healed the wounds. He thought they healed naturally. Now he felt that the Minister just showed him that he was meant for these things that happened. Healing his mum and dad, freeing Sirius, helping Remus, healing Penelope, saving Daphne. It was all to give him something he didn't think he would ever have, love at every level imaginable.

He also felt that he was sharing this with Ginny, Neville and Hermione, and they all agreed with his thinking. This was when Hermione decided to show everyone the travel of the soul bond. She had Neville stand up before she did it, and then in front of everyone there, Hermione melted into Neville's arms.

Ginny saw this and said, "OK, Hermione, now we are even. The next ones should belong to Harry and Neville. Now, why did you wait so late to do it?"

"Well, I felt Harry and Neville going to Gringotts, so I had to wait until they returned, but I didn't know they were going to return to a full house. I thought this was the best time to show off the travel."

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Frank and Alice laughed at what Hermione said and the look on Ginny's face. They laughed even more when Hermione said something else, "And we are not even, as I know of you traveling to Harry in the vault."

"Sorry, but that wasn't me doing that, It was Godric, and it was not a soul travel, it was a drawing of spirits used by Godric."

"So you didn't start the travel?"

"No, and if you knew I traveled, then you would know how I arrived. How did I arrive?"

"Into Harry's arms, of course."

"WRONG! I arrived about a meter away from Harry in the starkers. I was in the shower when I was pulled away."

Now they were all laughing at the situation, and Harry was hiding his face trying to keep from laughing himself. Hermione was blushing all different shades of red and Ginny was standing there as if to challenge anyone to say something. They all knew better.

Albus' meeting came to an end there and excused himself to return to work. Everyone else decided to go out and get some breakfast, since no one ate yet. Dobby and Kreacher joined them as they went to the Leaky Cauldron to eat. After they ate, Harry and Ginny decided to return to Gringotts to look at the vault again and the rest decided to do some shopping.

Once they were in the vault, they found different items they could use, like a Dragon Hide cloak and self sizing boots for Ginny. For Harry, he found potions for healing and curing. Potions for disguise and invisibility that did not taste like Polyjuice potion. Many other potions he didn't quite understand, but knew that Professor Snape would know their use. There were also very rare ingredients he could use as well. Harry found a protective box to put them all in. It was magically protected to keep the vials safe from damage and breakage.

He found diary's of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw that he would bring to Hermione to read. Ginny found jewelry used by Rowena Ravenclaw that she tried on and found them to fit perfectly. She picked several pieces and carried them in the box that Harry found.

Harry also found a holster for a wand that attached to a person's arm that was magically released into the user's hand and it worked for either arm.

That was the extent of what they took from the vault, and they returned to the office, and saw that they had been gone one minute. They went out to the Alley and found their family and friends in Madam Malkins. Harry went to his mum, "Mum, you better find something fancy, as we don't want you showing up at the ministry looking like a common housewife."

"OK Harry, what do you mean?"

"I want you to represent me in the Wizengamut."

"I can't do that Harry, as Grans is already a member?"

"Yes, that's true, but she is there for the Longbottom family. You will be there for The Potter, Peverell and Gryffindor families. Minster Dumbledore didn't say anything about who couldn't represent me. He just said I wasn't old enough to be a member. You are old enough, I presume?"

Alice saw the smile on Harry's face as he said this. She couldn't help it, and didn't care if it did embarrass him, she pulled Harry into a hug and kissed his cheek. He was still smiling as she released him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chance Are Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty Five

Harry never realized that Molly was never told that Ginny was taken from her home because of him, and when they all retuned back to Longbottom Manor, Gred was there waiting for them, and he was carrying a Howler from Molly. Ginny wanted to run outside and hide, but Harry held her fast in his arms and took the message from Gred and opened it up:

GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, YOU COULD AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK SINCE FRED CAME DOWN COMPLAINING THAT SOMEONE LEFT THE SHOWER ON, AND YOUR CLOTHES WERE FOUND IN THERE. WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN THIS TOO ME? PROBABLY NOT, SINCE IT WOULD BE TOO EMBARRASSING FOR ME TO HEAR. IT BETTER NOT BE FOR THE REASON I THINK IT IS. YOU AND HARRY HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO YOUNG LADY.

It wasn't signed and that meant her mum was livid. Ginny turned to Harry, but he held his hand up, "Don't worry Ginny, I'll explain it to her. Just be by my side when she hits me with a frying pan."

"And take the chance of being hit myself? Are you crazy? I'll be there with you, but not anywhere near you when you tell her the story. I am goning to have as much between us as I can get. Now, I think we best get this over with now, because if we delay it any longer, she will get more irate. With mum, she doesn't simmer down until she has her say."

Harry decided it wasn't safe to go by Floo, so Harry used a port key made by his mum, and Ginny refused to take it. Instead she would soul travel. Hermione is going to be upset as well, but Ginny didn't care.

Harry landed and soon was joined by Ginny. They just entered the property when Molly stormed out the door and went right to them. She stopped about three meters from them and stood there waiting.

"Mrs. Weasley, please don't blame Ginny for what happened. She didn't even know about my trip to Gringotts. I'm sure she told you about her and I finding out about my gaining the Gryffindor name. I was to meet Albus Dumbledore this morning to find out what it all meant, but I found out things before he came. Last night, Neville and I made plans to go to Gringotts and talk to a manager about the Gryffindor Family Ring. I had to go to the vault and retrieve it. While I was there, I saw a ring for Ginny as well, but it would not let me pick it up. I put my ring on, and the next thing I knew, Ginny was there in front of me, without any clothes on. Now wait, before you jump to the wrong conclusion. She was in the shower, when the ring called her to it. Neither her or I knew she was going to be called. It was also early enough to catch her at the wrong time. If you are to blame anyone, it would have to be me as I was the one to be so early."

The steam Molly carried outside with her seemed to be lessening and she didn't seem as mad. But she still had a point to make. "Would it have hurt you to let me know what happened so that I wouldn't get so upset? A Floo call from anyone would have helped."

"I'm ashamed to say this Mrs. Weasley, but it never entered our mind. Ginny was upset by being taken from her home, and in the state she was in. I was still wondering why I was chosen to carry on the Gryffindor name. When Ginny arrived, I was taken back, but I was soon running around trying to find something for her to cover herself with."

Ginny took over, "It's all true mum. I swear to you, I didn't know I was going to be paying a visit to Harry this morning. But when I saw the ring that was there for me to wear, I'm not sorry for it." And she held it up for her mum to see. Then she remembered the other jewelry she brought back with her. Then she remembered something else that eluded her about the meeting, "Harry, when we were leaving, didn't I hear Godric tell us something about the next door vault also being ours?"

"I think he meant the other chamber where the gold was kept."

"That sounds like a pretty big mistake to me. If he meant the next room, then he would have said that, but he distinctly said the next vault."

"But what other vault would it be?"

"Harry, Godric and Rowena were married. The vault would be Rowena's."

"That's right, and since I am the last Gryffindor, it would also make me, or us, the last Ravenclaws. I think we need to make another trip to Gringotts."

"NO YOU WON'T! Not today anyway. Ginny has had enough adventure for one day. Now into the house young lady, and you Harry, need to go home. I know you are bonded, but that doesn't give you the right to take her anywhere and anythime you wish."

"Mum, you know for a fact that it does, but Harry has said that he will respect your wishes until he feels it is time for him to make the decisions for us. It won't happen for five or six years, maybe, but he will talk with you and dad about it before he does it."

"So, are you talking about the end of your school years?"

Harry stood taller as he answered, "Yes Mrs. Weasley, not until we are out of school. Unless I feel she is in great danger, and then all this is recinded. I will not let anything happen to Ginny."

"Then we have time to talk of this later. Right now she is still my daughter and I think she needs to go in and get dressed in some better clothes. You still need to go home, but call us later and we will talk about another trip to Gringotts to see about this other vault." and she took Ginny's hand and pulled her back to the house as Harry turned and left the property. Ginny entered his mind.

'Harry, don't worry about me, I'll be alright. Mum isn't upset anymore. She just needs to sit and figure it all out. I hope I wasn't out of line by telling her about us and school. I know we haven't talked about it.'

'Actually, it was a good idea you had, Gin. We should have talked about it earlier. But I agree with you, the end of our schooling is a proper time frame for us to talk about what we do next.'

They talked until Harry got to the portkey point and then Harry made his way home. Now he was faced with another dilemma. His mum and dad were now waiting for him to answer some questions. It was to be a long afternoon.

Chances Are-}

Draco was forced to watch as his mother was tortured and hurt severely. His aunt and his dad did nothing to stop it and it was too much for him to bear. He swore to himself he would find someway to get his mum and himself out of the situation they were in. His dad put them there and it didn't seem like he would do anything to help them escape. He needed to find a way for himself to get out, as Draco would do nothing to help him.

Draco thought on who would best be of help and only two names came to mind. His Godfather Severus, who would be hard put to help them because of the situation he was in. He knew Severus was a spy for Dumbledore and it was hard enough to keep himself out of trouble, let alone Draco and his mum.

The second name on the list was Sirius Black, and that was harder for him to acknowledge. He knew the feelings of Black towards the Malfoy name and would have no problem telling Draco no to his request. But the situation was such, that Draco would swallow his pride and ask for Sirius' help. If he could figure out how to contact him. Then he tried somethinghe didn't know if it would work or not, "Dobby, if you have a mind to, would you please come here?"

Dobby was working in the kitchen with Alice when he heard the call, "Missy Alice, Dobby is being called by Master Draco. Should he answer the call?"

Alice sat down to talk to him, "Dobby, that is strictly up to you. We don't own you, you are a free elf that lives with this family. If you wish to see what it is all about, then go there, but I must warn you about a trap. Lucius was very angry with you the last time you saw him."

"I know this Missy Alice, but Draco never treated Dobby bad. I will look to see who is with Master Draco before I approach him."

"As long as you know what you are doing Dobby, and you keep yourself safe. At least if you don't come back in a reasonable amount of time, we know where you went, to try and help you."

Dobby bowed to Alice, thanking her for her understanding, and left to check on Draco. He found Draco in his room, alone and sitting on the bed, with a worried look on his face. Dobby checked the hallway to see it was clear of Death Eaters or Lucius. He went back to Dtraco and appeared before him, "Master Draco wishes to speak to Dobbie?"

Draco's head snapped up and the tears in his eyes were cleared so he may talk to Dobbie without embarrassment, "Thank you Dobby, for seeing me. I know you didn't have to if you didn't wish to. What I ask is a simple matter, all I ask of you is to tell Sirius Black that His cousin Draco wishes to talk to him, in a place of his choice. If he accepts, then come get me and take me to the spot without telling me where it is."

Dobby knew of the trouble that him and his mother were in, even before this last episode. Draco had taken a few beatings himself for his fathers failings, as has his mother. Dobby hated to see them being hurt for something they had nothing to do with. Instead of leaving to talk to Sirius, he took Draco somewhere no one would find him. He then left and a minute later he reappeared with Sirius."

"Master Sirius has to listen to Master Draco. If he does not agree then he will return you to where you were, but Master Draco will not be going back, and he will soon be joined by his mother, as she is in much danger herself."

"Draco, do you know what Dobby is talking about?"

Draco told the entire story to Sirius and it upset Sirius to no end, "I tried telling her and Reggie about what would happen if they went the way they did, but would they listen, Hell No! Now I know for sure that Reggie is dead, and now it may be Cissa who joins him. Dobby, you said you would help her out, could you do that now, or must it be later?" Dobby disappeared and returned with a badly bruised Narcissa. She was unconscious thankfully, but she still groaned with the pain coursing through her body.

"Please take her to Madam Pomfrey Dobby. There is no way I can help her. Don't let anyone else know she is there for now. I will take Draco to Black Manor to stay and have Kreacher help him set up a room for his mother."

Madam Pomfrey stopped what she was doing when Dobby popped into the wing with Narcissa in his arms. Poppy had him put her on a bed and drew the curtains around her. Dobby returned to the shack and found Sirius and Draco talking.

Sirius had Dobby take Draco to the Manor and he followed him his own way. His way was slower, but it would also set up a confrontation between Kreacher and Dobby, who did not like each other. When he did enter the Manor, he was upset because there were no sounds of an argument. All he heard was talking going on in the kitchen. He walked in and found Draco sitting there telling Kreacher what was going on, and Dobby making tea for them all. It was the most human thing he ever saw Kreacher doing. He was listening to someone speak to him.

Kreacher looked up to see Sirius standing there and he ignored him and went on listening to Draco. Sirius wanted to laugh out loud, but he just shook his head and walked in to take a seat next to Draco. Draco looked over to Sirius and asked him, "Why aren't you living here Sirius? Kreacher told me you haven't lived her since you were released from Azkaban?"

"Nope, not then, and not now, or ever. You and Narcissa can have it and all the ghosts that go with it. Especially my screaming mother in the hallway. Damn, she is annoying. You and your mum should be safe from her screaming though, providing you keep the half blood and muggle born out of her sight. How she can tell their status is beyond me, but she is never wrong."

"Well, I don't think you have too much to worry about as I don't know any half blood or muggleborn that I associate with. I know Potter and Granger, but I hardly think they will be visiting me."

"You never know kid, maybe you'll kiss and make up. And you may even get to know Hermione if you make up with Harry."

Sirius' laughed at the look on Draco's face, as it was priceless.

"OK, all kidding aside, I will go see Poppy now and find out how you mother is doing. I don't want you leaving this house. You understand me? You are going to be in a lot of trouble when Voldemort finds out you and your mum are missing. I wouldn't count on ever seeing your father again. I don't mean to sound so blunt, Draco, but Voldemort is not known for his kind and gentle ways. I'm sure you have seen it besides your seeing it on your mother."

Draco knew what Sirius said was true and he would not leave the manor for anything, except his mum. He would die trying to protect her.

Sirius floo called Minerva, "Minnie, are you thinking about that drink I promised you?"

Her answer had him falling down on his face, "Patiently, but still waiting. Now what can I do for you Siri?"

"Siri? How did that come about? When are you and Alastor going on that cruise?"

"As if that were any of your business, but if you want that drink then you have about a week to have it. But I'm sure that is not what you are calling me about, so what is it?"

When Sirius was done telling her about the Malfoy situation, she allowed him to come through and joined him on his walk to the Hospital wing. When she saw Narcissa, she cringed at what they must have done to her. When Poppy told her she was looking much better since Sirius brought her here, she turned to Sirius, "She will owe you quite a bit Sirius, when she awakens, and to let her live in your family home is the kindest act I have ever seen you commit to."

"It shouldn't be, but unfortunately your right. She is family, but not the family I should have done it for. Lily and James should have had that spot. I messed up there, but I hope that is the last time I do it."

Minerva showed her kind side in her response, "I'm sure it was Sirius. I have to share your failure though. I can't believe I let Albus talk me into leavung Harry there on the door step, in the cold and with the meanest family I have ever seen, muggle or magical."

"Let's not go there, because I failed there as well. I should have looked after Harry instead of going after Pettigrew. But let me tell you something, Minnie. It may have been the best thing that ever happened to the Light Side. Harry has already saved five lives, and maybe more with the chamber thing." then Sirius put a silence spell up so that the portraits couldn't hear what he said next, "Harry also learned that Voldemort left a Horcrus in Harry when he died, and the Lightning changed the thing to something that could kill Voldemort if Harry were to find a way to give it back."

"Harry was a Horcrux? Who told you this?"

"Albus told Harry this not too long ago. He also told him that he is the last heir to the Gryffindor name. Harry still doesn't know what all that entails, except for the school now has a new owner. Harry is richer than 99.999999% of the people on the planet. He has a hot mate that loves him more than anyone could imagine. He shares this bond with two other people, and this number could rise to six more. I don't know what's going on, Minnie, but Harry and his army are taking a serious look at Lord Voldemort, and it means trouble for the would be ruler of the world."

"I like to hear about that kind of trouble, Sirius. If Voldemort is scared, then maybe he will start making mistakes. I wish I knew if he found another form to work with yet?"

"According to Draco, he's like a baby. He can't walk, and his magic though strong, is not near what it use to be. He has his death eaters do his dirty work, which they love to do."

"Why did they torture Narcissa?"

"According to Draco, Lucius lost something Voldemort valued highly and got nothing back from it. Draco didn't klnow what it was, but I think it was the diary Harry used to defeat Tom Riddle and the Basilisk. Then when Lucius lost Dobby and everything he knew, Voldemort could not control himself and had Lucius watch as he had his Death eaters hit Narcissa with one crutiatus after another. It had to have been about ten or eleven times she was hit with it. I don't know how she is still alive, or like Alice and Frank were before Harry found them, WAIT, that's it. Harry can fix her like he did Alice or at least I can ask him to try. I don't know if he will agree or not, because of the way Draco acted around him. Damn idiot. Just like his father, too high on himself for his own good."

"If you are going to ask Harry to try and heal her, then perhaps you should do it now, to see if it would lessen her pain. Poppy already knows of Harry's unusual ability. Go talk to him and see if he could try."

Sirius used the floo and talked to Alice and asked to come through. He got through and asked her if Harry was there and she said he was but he wasn't in a very good mood after Molly kicked him off her property. Sirius ran up the steps and found Harry and Neville talking. "Harry, I hate to break up your little chat, but could I ask a favor from you?"

"Sure Sirius, go ahead and ask."

"I need the use of your healing ability to help out someone very close to me."

Harry jumped off the bed, "Did something happen to Tonks?"

"No Harry, not Tonks, thank goodness. It is my cousin Narcissa."

"Wait a minute Sirius, isn't that Malfoy's mother?"

"Yes."

"Why does she need healing? Wait a minute, let me guess. Voldemort was upset at Lucius because he lost the diary and Dobby and rather than take it out on Lucius, he took it out on Narcissa. Being the man that he is, he just stood back and let it happen. Was it Tom who tortured her or the Death Eaters?"

"Does it matter who tortured her?"

"Well, not really because Tom is not functioning at his full strength. However, if it had been Tom, then he might know she was cured because he would feel my magic."

"I didn't think of that. Luckily it was the Death Eaters that used the crutiatus on her."

"Do you trust her, or better still, do you trust Draco?"

"I trust Narcissa, and because it's his mother, then I trust Draco as well. I won't say this will change things between the two of you though. He may still hate you because of his upbringing."

"That doesn't bother me. I can handle Draco, but I can't handle all the Death Eaters if he decides to inform them of my actions."

"I can promise you he won't be telling them of what you do. He isn't with them right now. So, what do you say?"

"Neville has to come with me, just in case."

"In case of what Harry?"

"It's a trap and when I use my magic, it will render me unconscious."

"I'll be there for you Harry." Sirius told him.

"Neville still has to be there, and he knows the reason why Sirius. He can contact Ginny if I can't."

The light went on in Sirius' mind, "Of course, your bondings. Sorry about that. Of course he can go, if Alice lets him."

"Of course I'll let him go. If Harry needs him, there is no way I will stop him." Alice said from the doorway.

Sirius took them to the floo and called Minnie back and she allowed them through. She once again accompanied them to the wing and Harry went to Narcissa and took her hand in his and began rubbing the back of it. He could feel the pain she was in and felt it move up his arm and to his magical core. As the pain entered his body, it left Narcissa getting stronger. Harry could not believe how much she had endured at the hands of the Death Eaters. The pain he was removing was almost more than his core could take, but finally she was pain free and started to become conscious. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked into the bright Green eyes of her savior. The young bright green eyes. She almost screamed at the touch Harry was doing to her hand.

Harry saw the concern in Narcissa and dropped her hand not that he was finished. He stood up off of her bed and took a few steps back to give her a safe area. He saw her relax a bit and knew she was going to be alright, so he grabbed Neville's arm and started out of the room. He heard Sirius talk to her and hoped he would be able to tell her how Harry just helped her from her pain. He just left the wing when he was surprised by Ginny landing into his arms, kissing him on the cheek. "Harry, I saw the whole thing and thought it was amazing."

Then Neville was surprized when Hermione did the same thing Ginny did with Harry. She did turn to Harry when she was in Neville's arms and said to Harry, "Ginny is right Harry, that was amazing. I never thought I would get to see your Healing powers, but now that I have, then all I can say is that Penny was right, you are a savior of those in need."

"OH NO YOU DON"T HERMIONE! Don't you dare go around telling everyone that I am a savior. I don't need the publicity. I also don't need to be called to every hospital in the world, curing all the sick. Please Hermione, keep this to yourself."

"Harry, you know it will not be spread around by me. You have me in your mind all the time, like Neville and Ginny. If you feel me getting weak in my resolve, then give me a mental slap in the head."

"I'm going to hold you to that if it happens Hermione." and they all left to go home, leaving Sirius to explain what just happened to Narcissa.


	26. Chapter 26

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty Six

A/N: I need to adress a couple of items I received in my reviews. One is Sirius calling Ginny hot sort of upset one of my readers, and that is quite understandable given his age. However, he is still a male driven by hormones, and he is also still a kid at heart. He didn't mean anything by it, but was still looking for a laugh.

The next thing is my stupid sense of changing Metric to AMS (American Measurement System). I get lost when ever I try to get too in depth with descriptions. I try to sound more like a Brit would and I make myself look stupid, like I just said. So I think I will just stick with my AMS and worry about the fallout later. I appreciate all my friends who have to put up with me. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Chances Are-}

Draco sat in the kitchen with a cold cuppa and waited for word from his cousin about his mother. She was in very bad shape the last time he saw her and he hoped he got to Sirius in time to save her. Draco knew once he left the Malfoy name, he would be threatened by all his dorm mates when he returned to school. He knew he would be marked and hurt when he was caught. He knew there was nothing he could do about it, but it didn't matter if he didn't get to his mother in time to save her.

It had been over two hours since Sirius left for the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts and Draco became more worried as time went on. Then he heard the Floo flare up and he went to see if it was Sirius. He about passed out when he saw it was his mother and Sirius both. Sirius was holding her steady, but she looked so much better then he remembered, it was like she was two different people.

He helped Sirius get her to a seat and then he sat down to hear her story. When he was told that Potter did this for his mum, he wanted to scream. He wanted so much to hate Potter, but he was always doing something to make him rethink his plans. Saving his mother was more than he could take. He had to find some way to thank Potter yet still remain distant from him. He didn't want to get close because of his friendship with a mudblood and liking a blood traitor. He wanted this in case he somehow got his father back with him and his mother. It was a long shot at best, but one he needed to hold on to.

Chances Are-}

Ginny held her mind open to Harry during her talk with her mum that evening, and Harry wished he could be there to help her answer the questions in person rather than give his thoughts on them.

No one heard or saw Ron coming down the stairs and heard the talk. He avoided the step that would tell them he was there and continued to listen.

"Just because we are bonded mum, doesn't mean we are taking advantage of the situation. Both Harry and I are taking this one baby step at a time. Yes, we have kissed, but not on a regular basis. We do hug a lot, but that is the extent of our contact. He has never tried to do anything that would make me uncomfortable or compromise our relationship. When I told you we would hold off until we left school to be together, Harry and I hadn't talked about it yet. Harry later told me it was the best thing I could have said, as he felt the same way. He doesn't want to get to heavily involved until we could sit down and talk to you and dad about it. He also wants his mum and dad involved in the talk so that you all would understand we mean what we say."

"I know you mean it Ginny, but a mum has her doubts about these things that happen so quickly. When I saw the look in Harry's and your eyes at the station the first time you met, it scared me as it was the look of, I don't know for sure, but I will call it lust. Both in your and his eyes. When I found out you were both bonded, then it got worse as there was no way I could control the situation. Of course you know, with this bond, you are legally married?"

"Yes mum, we know, but it still doesn't mean we will do anything against your wishes. Harry has been very level headed about it and he doesn't put us in a situation where things could get heated. Besides, we now have two other minds looking out for us, in Hermione and Neville. You have to remember they are in the same situation we are."

"I know and it does take some of the sting away with you all looking out for each other."

Ron sat there listening to all this and he could not believe what he heard. Ginny and Potter were bonded as were Neville and Hermione. He had been thinking of Hermione and how he would like to get to know her better. Now there was no chance of that. But it also told him that the twins and Percy knew of the bond and that they approved of it. It was no wonder they took his side like they did.

Ron made his way back upstairs and sat in his room to think over what he just learned. He had been harsh with Potter and Longbottom and he had to try and make it up to them somehow. As he went over it in his mind, he then thought about others this involved, like Seamus and Luna. There may be a bond there as well and he had to watch what he said about the flaky blond. There was also Fred and Greengrass. How they got together was a mystery to him. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin being together was unheard of in these times. He wondered who else was in the mix, like George, Dean and Parvati.

Then he thought about his own relationship with Lavender and how it was an off and on thing. Currently they were off, but he hoped to turn it back on when school started back up. However, as close as she was to the others, he would have to change his way of thinking.

George was doing his own thinking about his situation. He thought he liked Angelina, but not enough to want to get into a relationship with her. He thought of Katie, but she wasn't right for him either. Now Fred had him in a confused state as he would be all alone if he didn't have a girl to share his feelings with, like Fred did. George knew of Daphne's constant complaining to Fred, but he also saw something in her eyes that showed she didn't mean any of what she said. It was her trying to show Fred she had a sense of humor.

George just couldn't find the right girl for him, no matter how hard he thought about it. He only knew the girls on the team, and that told him that they were great friends, but that is all they would ever be.

Both him and Ron gave themselves head aches thinking about what they wanted and what was going on with everyone else.

Chances Are-}

Harry and Ginny were able to talk Moly into letting them go to Gringotts the following weekend, and they made their way to the floor manager and asked to see the Gryffindor account manager. The manager gave them a curious look, then said, "Grindall has been dead for many years now, and he was the account manager for the Gryffindor account. Is there anyone else you wish to talk to?"

"Well then, what about Griplock or Griphook?"

Word was sent to Griplock and he soon appeared to guide Harry and Ginny to his office. He took his seat and looked down upon Harry and Ginny. "How may I help you today Mr. Potter?"

"Well sir, we are under the impression that with my taking the Gryffindor name, there was a chance a second vault may be added to our properties."

"And why would that be?"

"Because Rowena Ravenclaw was married to Godric Gryffindor."

"So you are claiming this as coincidental inheritance?"

Ginny steppped forward and said, "No sir, I am here to claim it by right." and she showed him her fell back in his seat. He knew she had the ring, but didn't know if she would put any thought in it. She was a very smart witch and she will be a great asset to the Gryffindor heir.

"Approach the five doors and your door will open when it recognizes you."

They walked to the doors and the second door opened for the two to enter. Ginny looked at the pile of gold, silver and bronze coins and then looked to the back and saw a door, like the one in the Gryffindor vault and approached it. It opened before they reached it and now Ginny had to be caught by Harry as she looked upon boxes and boxes of jewelry. Racks of clothes that would sell for quite a price because of the authenticity and the material used in the making of them. There were also books so old that Ginny doubted there were any more like them out in the market. She was thinking Hermione heaven. She was glad they couldn't mind share in the vaults as Hermione would be asking all kinds of questions about any of the books. However, she did decide to take pity on Hermione and grabbed two random books and put them in her bag for Hermione. She turned and saw Harry looking at something in the corner she missed.

"What is it Harry?"

"You're not going to believe this, but it is the first set of rules for students attending Hogwarts. Hand written and signed by all four of the Founders. If Hermione got her hands on this, we would never get it back."

"But she has to Harry. She is the only one who could get any meaning out of it. Well maybe Daphne or Luna might. But we have to give Hermione a chance to read it."

Harry thought on it for a bit then he said, "Do you think this might tell us what we need to know to get Hogwarts to help us in a time of need?"

"That's why Hermione has to read it, Harry. With the help of Daphne and Luna, it may show us what we could expect. Three minds are better than one or two. Plus it would draw Daphne closer to us if we show her we trust her with something of this magnitude."

"Fred will probably like that. Now, what do you suppose we need to do next? I mean I have no idea what's going on and I like to be in control of my life. Do you think I should talk to mum and dad and see if I should go to the Ministry and take my seat with the council?"

"Isn't that what the Minister said?"

"Well, ya, but isn't he the one who left me with the Dursleys?"

"OK, I see your point, you don't completely trust him. But, he hasn't done you wrong since you left them, and he did leave you with the best family you could have gone to, except maybe mine?"

"If he had done that, then we may not be in the bond we have now, and I would not have liked that. I like having you in my mind, when you are not in my arms."

"Thank you Harry, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Now, how about we leave here and go find out what your parents think." and they walked back into the room, seeing they had been in there for two minutes, when it felt like two hours.

When they returned to the Manor, Ginny found her mum and Ron sitting there waiting for them, and Molly didn't look like she was in a very good mood, "Mum, I swear all we did was go to the bank and look at the vault, like we said. We didn't do anything wrong."

"I know this Ginny. This is not why I'm upset. It seems your brother heard our little conversation and now knows about you and Harry, as well as Hermione and Neville. He thinks he knows about Luna and Seamus and Fred and Daphne. He has something he would like to say to you both, don't you Ronald?"

Ron kicked around with his feet on the floor, trying to think of the words he needed to say, "Uh, Harry, Ginny, I know I haven't been the best of friends to you both, but you have to understand I didn't know what was going on."

Harry nearly choked when he heard this, "Haven't been the best of friends, Ron. I thought we were the worst enemies you had."

"Naa, that would be Malfoy. You were just second on the list. But now that I see you really do care for Ginny and would do everything in your power to keep her safe, I have to tell you how sorry I am. I hope we can start over and become friends?"

Ginny answered for them, "Ron, it's not just us you need to apologize to, there's Neville, Hermione, Fred, George, Daphne, Luna, Seamus and Dean also."

"I know that, but they're not here, are they, well except for Neville, and I already apologized to him."

Ginny turned to Neville and he nodded his agreement. "Is Hermione with you right now Neville, I don't feel her in my mind or Harry's?"

"No, she is with her parents on a weekend outing somewhere and I am leaving her alone so that she can enjoy herself. She doesn't know about the apology yet."

"What about Fred and George?"

Ron turned red at this question, "They weren't as accepting as you were. If mum wasn't there, I may be a turnip right now. Percy did accept it and told me to accept things I see and don't ask questions."

"That's a good practice to keep, Ron. I don't know how much you know, but you should know that Ginny and I, as well as Neville and Hermione have a mind link and we tend to blank out when we are talking. It is nothing personal, mind you, so don't take it as ignoring you." Harry tried to explain.

"Mind link? You mean you read each others minds?"

Ginny tried to go next, "It's not like that Ron. We communicate with each other, not read each others mind. It's like talking without words that are heard. They are felt, in our minds."

"Doesn't that give you a headache? Is this what the twins do when they get going?"

"The twins don't have a mind link, they are just that good at creating an illusion of having this power. What they have is the gift of comedy. They have perfected their act to the point of confusion."

"Boy, have they ever. But getting back to you two, Why did you keep me in the dark all this time?"

"Because of your temper Ron. You never had a decent talk with us. It always started out, HEY POTTER, or WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH POTTER, GINNY? It was always negative when you spoke. So, Percy, Fred, George and I decided to keep everything from you to avoid an explosion. Harry never felt at ease around you and because of that neither did I."

"I see. So, it was that day on the platform when you joined in your bond?"

"That's where it started. We didn't really bond until I went to the Wing and we had to be in contact for over a month."

"So where did you stay when you weren't touching?"

"Ron, when I said we were in contact, I meant the entire time. For over a month we were in contact."

"WHAT? What did you do for Lav breaks, or changing, or sleeping?"

"This is why we never told you anything Ron! You just don't understand what we went through. Harry and I were unconscious the entire time we were in contact with each other. Mum, Alice and Madam Pomfrey took care of our needs and all the other stuff you mentioned. And since we are talking about it, you might as well know from me, rather than another source, I was almost naked while we bonded, as was Harry. AND NOTHING WENT ON BETWEEN US! Don't go thinking all bad things about us."

Ron looked to his mum who was listening to what Ginny said. When she saw Ron looking at her, she took a breath and, "What Ginny said was correct, Ronald. At first I was completely against it, but when Harry and Ginny went unconscious, you should have seen what Harry did. He pulled Ginny into his arms and held her like he was protecting her. I think if we meant to do harm to Ginny, he would have somehow known, and protected her in a way that would have hurt the person attempting them harm."

Ron was beginning to understand what it meant to be in a bond. When Ginny told him of the way she had to travel, he couldn't believe it, so Ginny had to show him, which she knew would piss Hermione off if she knew she was taking advantage of this power.

Ron watched as Ginny left the room they were in and went outside. Then he blinked as he saw Ginny sort of melt in his arms as she reappeared. It was the first time for Molly to see it as well, and thought she wouldn't mind having that ability with Arthur. She saw no ill side affects from the travel and in fact, the look of sheer enjoyment in Ginny's eyes. "Ginny, could you tell me what that felt like?"

"OK mum, you have had a very hard and stressful day and dad took pity on you and gave you a very deep and blissful massage and then you took a warm bath. Then you get up and collapse into your bed. How does that sound?"

Molly had a dreamy look in her eyes, "OH that sounds so delightful Ginny. Does it really feel like that?"

"No mum, it feels ten times better than that. Any aches and pains you might have when you start it, are gone by the time it is finished. Ask Hermione, she can tell you."

"Why can't Harry tell me, or Neville?"

Both Harry and Neville answered together, "We haven't got to try it yet?"

Ginny blushed when they said it, but had a huge smile on her face, "I think I'm like four up on Hermione now. I'm sorry Harry and I promise you will get to try it eventually, as will you Neville."

Ron watched as the three other students showed how close they were to each other and was sorry for not being supportive of them. He should have listened to Percy or the twins when they spoke to them. He knew it was their way to protect Harry and Ginny from Ron's anger issues. He would try harder in the future to be more supportive of all of them. He knew that Percy and Penelope were close, as were Fred and Daphne. But then the issue of George came up, "Ginny, why isn't George in your group, like Fred is?"

"You mean why doesn't George have a girl friend like Fred does? He hasn't found the right one yet, but I am sure he is looking. It doesn't mean he not a part of us, Ron. If and when he finds the right one, they will both be a part of us."

"What about me, can I become a part of your group?"

Harry was about to answer when Molly said it for him, "Ronald, you just can't become friends overnight with someone you hated for so long. There is a trust factor you need to reach before that all happens. And I mean with all of them, not just Harry and Ginny. I myself have shown Harry that I cannot hold that trust with him. Now don't think it means I don't love him, because I do. It's just that I think this bond happened way too soon and took affect before either of them got to know others. They know what I mean."

Their talk lasted another half hour before Molly and her kids left for home. Neville and Harry talked with their mum for another hour before Harry and Alice went and started dinner with Augusta and Dobby. Dobby loved the fact they all wanted to help him. He knew they didn't need to help, but actually wanted to help. Life was so much simpler for him since Malfoy gave him his freedom.

Harry talked with his mum while they prepared the meal and Alice left them for about ten minutes and came back, "Tomorrow at ten o'clock we need to be in chamber #11 to announce your title to the Wizengamut and submit my name as your substitute or stand in. Mum, we will be either locking horns or holding hands in the council and I hope it is our hands that win out."

"I can't see it any other way Alice. We have gone through too much to stand in each others way. We have the same standards and should share the same goals. Albus will be there to give us a hand and hopefully his backing."

Harry looked down on Dobby and then he had to ask, "Grans, has the issue of house elf welfare ever come up in the council?"

"What made you think of that Harry?"

"Dobby, and the way he was treated by Mr. Malfoy. Are there any others in the same situation that Dobby was in?"

"I imagine so Harry. The aristocrats, as they like to call themselves, feel they are above things like worrying about a house elf's feelings. Isn't that right Dobby?"

At another time Dobby would have been scared to answer the question, but now he felt it was not only his right, but his obligation to answer it, "Yous is right Missy Auggie. There are many out there that have it as bad as Dobby did, but they never got to know Harry Potter, like Dobby did. Does this mean you are going to try and fix them Harry Potter, sir?"

"It may take awhile Dobby, but eventually, yes I will, with the help of a few others. I don't know who yet, but I'll find someone."

No one saw the tear leaving Dobby's eyes. No one had ever stood up for the elves before, and now he finds the one who saved him is going to try and save others as well. Dobby blessed the day he decided to disobey commands and made contact with Harry Potter.


	27. Chapter 27

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty Seven

At 9:45 AM Harry, Ginny, Molly, Alice, Augusta and Dobby were seated in Chamber #11 to make their announcement to the Wizengamut and the Minister, who already knew what was going to take place. Amelia Bones was also in attendence to hear what Harry had to say. She wanted to be aware of everything this boy did so that she could thank him properly.

At 10:00 AM, the room was asked to stand for the appearance of the Minister Of Magic, and Albus Dumbledore entered and took a seat. "You all may be seated." and he waited for everything to quiet down before he proceeded. "Now we are here at the request of One, Harry James Potter, who wishes to announce a change in his blood line. Mr. Potter, please state your name and the purpose of your announcement."

Harry stood up and looked to the people sitting at the front of the room. "Mr. President, members of the council and members of the Wizengamut, I am here to state my claim of being a member of the Wizengamut because of my being made the heir and last living member of the house of Gryffindor and also the house of Ravenclaw." Albus looked on with astonishment as this was the first he heard of this part.

"Both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir, both families, but it is not my name for the Ravenclaw heir. That would Be for Ginevra Molly Weasley. She was accepted as the last heir of Ravenclaw just yesterday afternoon, as witnessed by Master Griplock of Gringotts bank. We also have proof of this by Miss Wealey wearing the Ravenclaw family ring, and my proof of the Gryffindor name by wearing the Gryffindor family ring." and they both presented their hands to be seen by the closest members of the Wizengamut and they nodded in agreement to what they saw.

"With that being the case, can you please tell us why we are here, other than to know who you are?"

"Yes sir, we are here to claim our seats in the Wizengamut and also our seat on the council" it was another first for Albus. He knew about the seat in the Wizengamut, but not for a seat on the council.

"You do realize that you are too young for this appointment?"

"Yes sir, and that is why I am here to ask that you accept Alice Elizabeth Longbottom as my appointed representative in all matters concerning our actions."

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but she may only represent one of you, You will need someone else to represent Miss Weasley as the Ravenclaw heir."

Ginny knew her father was already in the Wizengamut so she turned to her mum. Molly looked back at her and questioned the look she gave her. Ginny had to go to her and ask her request, "Mum, you have to stand in for me as my representative of the Ravenclaw heir."

"ME! Why me?"

"Because dad is already a member and he can't hold two seats. Sirius is also a member so he can't do it, and Remus is a mixed blood and would not be accepted, even though he is better than most sitting here."

"But Ginny, I wouldn't know what to say or do in matters concerning you and Harry."

"Dad is here to help you, and we will talk before matters that need to be voted on and which way we stand. Please mum, you are the only one I trust for this and it brings you closer to dad at work. Maybe a few lunches you don't have to cook. It gets you out of the house for a while. You get to meet people you ordinarily wouldn't get to meet. So why not do it?"

"You make it sound so glamorous, but we both know it is anything but. Your father has told me of the fights fought here in the chamber."

"This was true for the past mum, but with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw names added to the council, you and Alice will have the ear of seventy percent of the Wizengamut and the council. They may not always see things the way we do, but they will listen and try to understand our stance on things."

Molly was against this, but when Arthur joined them and he told her he would stand by her through out her stay, she agreed to her position and Ginny turned to Albus, "Mr. President, the House of Ravenclaw announces the name of Molly Maybelle Weasley as it's representative."

Albus turned to the council members and the rest of the Wizengamut, "You have heard the request of Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley. You have witnessed the verification of their claim. You have heard their request for seats in the Wizengamut and in the council. Are there any here who wish to challenge this request?"

No one there challenged the request.

"Are there any in attendence who wish to deny this request?" now there were several hands raised, but it was far short of the number needed to deny it. When asked for those who accepted the request, it was three times the number of those who denied it. Alice and Molly were now members of the Wizengamut and the council, by Proxy.

Alice was expecting this but Molly had no idea when she joined her daughter for her visit to the Wizengamut she would leave it with a title and a job that paid more than Arthur made. Arthur was a member of the Wizengamut, but not the council, who were the ones to make the laws, try people and bring judgement to them. She joined Alice and Augusta in the council.

Once they were home, Molly and Alice sat with Augusta to have a cuppa and talk about what it meant to be where they were. How they had to be careful in their position because they represented their children and would bring shame to them if they were rash or harsh with their decisions. They would speak to them before they sat in judgement of anything.

Chances Are-}

Harry asked Neville to get Hermione to visit, which wouldn't be hard as she loved this new travel mode. When she was asked, she told him to be out in the open so she could properly land in his arms. Neville was in the middle of the sitting room when he called for her and soon she was melting into his arms. Her body felt all the fatigue leave her body when she fell into Neville's arms, She stayed there for as long as she could, it was so enjoyable.

She looked around and saw Harry and Ginny there as well and said hello to them, while still in Neville's arms.

Harry laughed as he told her hello as well then he got to the point, "Hermione, we would like you to help us with something, but we think Daphne needs to be here as well. Luna could be of help as well. Ginny has become the last surviving member of the Ravenclaw family and when we visited the vault of Rowena's, we found something there that needs to be read, and disected. It is the first set of rules set up by the founders for the students of Hogwarts, but we hope there is more to it than that, and what it means."

"But wouldn't it be the same as the rules we go by now?"

"We don't know this to be true. The rules we go by know have to have been modified over the years because of the number of students. The different houses and housing has also changed since the first set of rules. Also the rules include the instructors and their system of descipline towards the students. So there is very much different now then it was back in the original set."

"I suppose this is true, but why do you think there may be more than student rules?"

Harry laid the book down on the table between them, "Because of the size of the book, Hermione. It is much larger than the current book. True, it is all hand written and the current one is set to type, but still the size difference is too much to be just for the students."

Hermione looked down to the book and left Neville to get a better look. Neville glared at Harry for taking away his comfort. Harry just snickered. Ginny went to the book with Hermione. Harry went to the floo and called Daphne to see if she wished to join in helping Hermione with the book. She was more than thrilled to help as she was bored. Her and her sister had nothing to do and Daphne asked if she could bring her along. Harry said it was fine and soon Daphne and Astoria walked from ther floo and went to Hermione and Ginny while Astoria stood off to the side.

"Astoria, wouldn't you like to help out the others?"

"I'm afraid I'll just get in the way."

"Nonsense, you would be welcomed to help with what I asked of them. Luna should be here shortly and she will be in there as well."

Astoria smiled and went to the other girls and sat down to look at what they were reading.

Luna soon came through and hugged Harry and then Neville before she joined the girls and Harry and Neville went and got them all something to drink. He brought them all butterbeer and they all moved them off the table so they wouldn't spill any on the book.

All five of the girls were deep into the book when Alice and Augusta got home from the Wizengamut where they were being shown the upcoming sessions and what was expected of them, including Molly. Augusta already knew all this, but she helped Alice and Molly in understanding what was needed.

Harry was included in their talk while the girls continued to look at the book. He saw Hermione and Daphne taking notes as they read. He saw Astoria and Luna talking with each other about some part they just read. Ginny was twisting the ring on her finger as she read the book. Harry knew this was her way of using Rowena's intelligence with her own. She was probably using this to better understand what the founders were trying to do.

Neville joined Harry and his mum and Grans to see if anything of interest was being brought up at the meetings. He didn't want to interupt the girls with his connection with Hermione and Ginny, the same as Harry was doing. They needed something from the book and it would take all the girls to find it.

Harry and his group were done with the upcoming sessions and were just talking when theyn heard the first question asked and it was by Astoria, "Daphne, wasn't it Salazar that was suppose to be the one to start the rift between the founders?"

Daphne looked up from the book, "That's what history said, why?"

"Well, it says here that Salazar wanted all students to be of equal status when they started school, so he asked the other founders to come up with a system to allow all students to test prior to attending Hogwarts to see what level they should begin at. That meant all students no matter what their bloodline."

Hermione looked up at this statement, "That's right, it does. So why did history say it was Salazar that split the houses because of the blood lines?"

Luna was about to say something when Ginny answered instead, "When Salazar said this to Godric, Godric misunderstood what Salazar was getting at. He thought Salazar was talking about blood status and thought he was being prejudice. All Salazar was saying was that the students were at different levels of strength and knowledge. They needed to be separated and taught at the level they were at. It became a big issue for the two male friends. All it was, was a miscommunication, but it caused Salazar to leave the school and begin his own school to teach those he could. Of couse Helga went with him, but it left Hogwarts weak because of this."

Daphne looked at Ginny, "How do you know all this Ginny?"

Ginny looked up at the others, "Rowena was very upset with Godric because of his chasing away their friends. She told me this through the ring I wear. It was hers and now I wear it to show I am the last surviving heir of Ravenclaw."

Hermione asked the question that hurt Ginny, "So why are we all here, if you have Rowena to help you?"

"Because Hermione, the founders were wrong when they gave up on each other. Are you giving up on us as well?"

Now Hermione was hurt, but not by what Ginny said, but by what she asked, "I'm sorry Ginny. I should have asked that differently. I didn't mean to insult you or hurt you."

"I know Hermione, but it was something like this that broke up the founders and I don't wish to break up with any of you. We need to do this for Harry and find out if there is anything in here that will help him when it comes time to face Tom in the future."

"What do you think it is that will help Harry when the time comes?"

"What can he expect in the time of need from Hogwarts itself. He feels there is something he can call upon for help. This is what we hope to find in this book."

Luna looked at the book and asked, "Well if that is what we need, then why are we looking in the rules for the students and the professors. We should be looking in the school charter and ammenities. Something specific about the school itself. Or even the history of the founders, which isn't even in this book."

Hermione smiled at Luna's observation. She was of course, correct. And Hermione knew where to find the answer. "Daphne, you probably know more about Hogwarts, A History then anyone here, except maybe me. Do you think we could find the answer in it?"

"There's probably a better chance of finding it there, then we will in this. There are over ten chapters concerning the founders in it."

Astoria had her thoughts on it as well, "Daphne, didn't you say that when Harry and Ginny bonded, a Phoenix appeared over them in the wing? Maybe there lies your answer."

Both Harry and Ginny took Astoria in their arms and hugged her, crushing her between them. She tried to cry out, but she couldn't catch her breath. When they finally released her she collapsed on Daphne's lap. She looked up at Daphne, "Why didn't you warn me about that?"

"You think I expected them to crush you? Sorry, but it never happened to me, except by Freddie boy. I sort of liked that, but don't ever tell him because I will deny it till the day I die."

Harry decided to try and call Fawkes and see if he responds to it. "Fawkes, will you answer my call?"

It was in the blink of an eye that he got his answer as Fawkes was there on his shoulder. He also went from him to Ginny to let Harry know he will answer to her call as well. Then Harry felt him in his mind as did Ginny, Hermione and Neville, 'I will answer to your calls when ever you need me. I have the power you seek and have others at my side to aide you. Do not ask who or what, just be happy to know help will be there when you need it.'

With that information given, Fawkes left the group and they all gathered around Astoria and thanked her. Ginny added to it by saying, "Daphne knew what she was doing when she asked if she could bring you along. We are going to have to find you a mate so that you can become a fixed member of our group. Say how well do you like red heads?"

Daphne about jumped on Ginny to shut her up, "Don't you dare Ginevra Weasley. One insane person in the family is quite enough. Astoria is going to lead a normal life free of idiocy. Or at least not by our doing. What she does on her own is her problem."

Chances Are-}

The rest of the summer went by fast, with a few things started in the Ministry. Hermione was asked by Harry to draft a letter to the Wizengamut to establish rules governing the families that have elves to treat them fairly and without the threat to harm them or order them to harm themselves. Harsh fines were to be levied to those who defied this act. Between the council members they came up with what became Elf Welfare Act, and Dobby was so happy that it passed that he visited the elves he knew it affected the most. It was a part of the act that elves had the right to visit for short periods, other elves, as long as it did not disrupt any work.

Harry was pleased at the work his mum and Molly as well as Grans had accomplished. True it was the Gryffindor name that gave them the backing, but it was their work and Hermione's that got the elves some much needed protection and rights. They weren't freed, but that was not what they were asking for.

Now it was time for the group to return to Hogwarts to start their third year. They met on the platform and found the cabin that Harry had stretched out for all of them to fit. Now he was considering taking one entire side of the car to fit all who wished to sit with them. He did make four privacy booths for those who wished some alone time with certain other members of their group.

They were not filled at the start of the trip, but after a couple of hours they began to be filled. Fred asked Daphne to join him in one, while Neville asked Hermione to fill another. Ginny wasn't disappointed that Harry didn't ask her, because Harry didn't want to get too intimate at the request of Molly, who he repected almost as much as his mum. However, it didn't stop him from having a pleasant conversation with her, where he told her how much he cared about her. This meant everything to Ginny, just knowing it would not be long before they would be taking the next step.

Seamus and Luna took one of the booths and they made plans for the first Hogsmeade visit even though Luna wasn't of age. Being in third year gave her the permission as well as her dad's letter of approval. Ginny had one as well from both her mum and dad. Harry asked Daphne to get one for Astoria as well, by special permission from his Grans. This was his way of saying thank you to her for her work in the group. Ron asked her to join him for the first visit, but she refused, gently, because she was hoping another would be asking her. Ron understood as she was probably going to Slytherin and probably liked another from her soon to be house.

Ron's change since he learned about the others who bonded was remarkable. He was more tolerant of the Slytherin students who were friends of Harry's and Ginny's. He accepted his role in the group as being in it, but not as close as some of them. However, when Susan Bones asked if she could sit with him, Ron perked up and had a pleasant conversation with her. He hoped this friendship would grow stronger as the year moved on. He was getting over Lavender's rejection now and wanted her to enjoy herself with whoever she got with.

They finally got to the station and found themsleves carriages to take them all to the school. Harry even went to the Thestrals with Neville and Luna and now Hermione and Seamus could see them as well, but would not approach them as they could not see them with their eyes. It was spooky to see them in their minds and not any other way.

They finished petting the gentle beasts and then got on the carriage and made it to the school. Harry was walking to the entry when he was pulled to the side by Draco. He was ready to go for his wand when Draco dropped his hands from Harry and took a step back, "I'm not here to do you any harm Potter, I'm here to say something that sticks in my throat when I try to say it. It's to say thank you for what you did for my Mother. You saved her a lot of pain and recovery time by doing what you did. I talked with her and cousin Sirius and they told me about it. This does not mean I wish to be friends or anything like that. Just that I am grateful and if given the chance, to help you if I can. Please don't repeat any of this to any Slytherin students you know."

"But why? Daphne, Tracie, Blaise, Astoria, Pansy and Millicent won't say anything. In fact, why don't you join us this year?"

"Because I will be running for my life from my housemates this year. I have left my Father and the Death Eaters and they will be after me for doing this."

"Not if you are with us they won't. As for your rooming with them, I think we can fix that as well. Professor Snape can help with that. You shouldn't have to hide from anyone while you are in school."

"I'm not some weak charity case looking for some help Potter. I have my pride."

"Which will get you what you trying to avoid. I am offering you our assistance Draco. Take it or leave it, it doesn't bother me. However you better think hard as we need to be getting in the school so that they can start the sorting."and Harry took off for the Great Hall. When he entered, he was shocked to see Albus Dumbedore sitting to Professor McGonagall's right. He looked at Harry as he entered the hall with Draco Malfoy. A smile formed on his face as he followed him all the way to his seat. Harry didn't like the feeling he had with the Minister being here.

After the sorting and before Minerva had her say, Albus stood up and introduced himself to the students, as if it were necessary. "Before Professor McGonagall starts her speech, I would like to have Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan and Luna Lovegood join me after the meal in the meeting room behind our table."

Harry knew he wasn't going to like it.


	28. Chapter 28

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty Eight

Like they thought, Astoria had been chosen to Slytherin House and she took a seat next to Draco, who started a conversation with her. She was younger than Draco, but age didn't matter to them as they were just becoming friends. Daphne saw this and wanted to warn Astoria about the Malfoy ties. She had to wait until they were in the dorm before she could say anything.

After the meal, those Albus called stood up and went to the room behind the Professor's table and waited for the Minister to show up. He was soon there and took a seat across from them. "Thank you for agreeing to come here. There is something I need to ask all of you and only because of the bonds you share. I know Miss Lovegood and Mr. Finnigan have not yet fully bonded, but they are close. Do you share a mind link yet?"

Luna answered for the two, "A weak one Minister, but not with the others, just between Seamus and I."

"It will get stronger Miss Lovegood. Now as I was saying, the reason I asked you all here is to ask for your help. I was going to wait a few more years before I shared this, but I feel with what you share, it will be much easier to do it now than to wait. I don't want to tell you just yet what it is I need, as there is a story you must see before I can say more. For this entire year I will be staying here for the evenings to pass this story on and what I need from you. Will you agree with this?"

"Will this put us in danger sir?" Harry asked.

"Most likely very much danger. But it will definitely aid in defeating Lord Voldemort sooner."

"Are we all you will need for this?" Hermione asked.

"That I can't say. I know you have many friends who will be there to help if needed."

Ginny was the next to speak, "We don't like the idea of asking our friends to risk their lives if we can avoid it. Yes, they would help if asked and yes they will be mad if they find out we didn't ask them. So how much danger will there be and what type of danger are we talking about?"

"We are getting into an area I wish to avoid for now, but since you are so determined, the danger will be from Lord Voldemort himself and several of his Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort is not likely to come against you, but his magic is such that it reaches across great distances. The Death Eaters will probably be face to face, but who is not known."

"With this long distance magic, then Lord Voldemort most likely will not be using the Killing Curse as there is too much chance of being interrupted by the unknown. So the magic he uses can be blocked by a shield. As for his Death Eaters, Harry and I can deal with them while the others work, if they are asked to help." Ginny offered the Minister.

"So, you will agree with my idea?"

"If you want the others to help, then they have to be in on it from the start." Harry wanted them all to know what was being asked of them if needed.

Albus didn't particularly care for this condition, but he also saw the wisdom in it. "I agree with this, but there are some things they can't know. I will let you know when we come to them."

"Agreed. Now, there is something I must ask your help with sir. Draco Malfoy and his mother have fled the Death Eaters and Draco is in danger from his housemates because of it. Is there anything you can do to keep him safe?" Harry was looking out for him even though it may get him nothing in return.

"I will talk to Professor McGonagall about this. Now I better let you go so you won't get into any trouble on your first day." and they left for the dorm and entered to see everyone standing around another they couldn't see.

They went to the crowd to see Dean with a black eye and a swollen lower lip.

Ginny stepped forward and asked, "What happened to you Dean?" He couldn't answer because of his lip, so Percy answered for him.

"It seems he made a comment about another house member and someone else took offense to it."

"That told what happened, but not by who. So who did it?"

Fred stepped forward, "I did it. He started to say something about someone I know and I took offense to it, like Percy said."

"So, he was he talking about?"

"Daphne and Astoria. He was going on about how he would like to get to know them better, in a friendly manner."

"Frederick Gideon Weasley, that was no reason to hit someone, just because he would like to get to know someone better as a friend."

"It wasn't his words that got him hit, it was his motion he was showing everyone how friendly he could get." and Fred was showing them what Dean was doing.

"Dean is this true?" Ginny asked.

Dean looked embarrassed as he nodded his head.

"Did you know that Fred liked Daphne and would answer you in this way?"

Dean shook his head no at this.

"Well now you do, and you see what will happen if Fred finds out you did it again, so we won't be seeing a repeat of this again I hope."

Dean shook his head as if to enforce it's meaning.

Then they all gathered around the small group od bonded ones to hear what was said. They all found a seat as Harry went to the front to speak.

"I know you all wish to know what our meeting with the Minister was all about. It seems he needs our help and will be staying here in the evenings to teach us things we need to know before he has us do what is needed. I asked if he needed any others and he knew about all of you and he said if you were needed, you would respond. I told him if he wanted you to help, then you all need to hear what he is teaching us. He did say there were times when he couldn't let you hear a bit of information so he would let us all know when that is about to happen."

"You have no idea what it is all about, Harry?" Fred was beginning to sound serious and it scared Ginny.

"None at all Fred."

"Good because I hate it when we have all the answers before we begin something. It takes part of the thrill away from what we are doing. Oh, did you tell the Minister about Fawkes?"

"No, and I don't intend to just yet, if ever. It is best you forget about it as well. You say that around the wrong people and he will become useless to us."

"Not to worry there mate. I only asked so that we know where he stands with us. Like you said, we don't want to open up with the wrong people. It is evident that you don't completely trust him."

"I do, but only to a certain extent. He did leave me with the Dursleys."

Pavarti asked, "When is the first session?"

"He didn't say, but I'm sure he has his way of getting in touch."

The ice Dean used on his lip helped enough for him to talk, "Will we actually be helping you when it starts up, Harry?"

"Dean, we started out as a study group and now we are a team, which includes Slytherin students. I trust them as much as I trust you and the others. Without trust, we are not a team. So, yes you will assist us when we begin. However, I may include a few others in our team as I think we need some adult supervision. I will be talking to them tomorrow. I think we all know who I'm talking about."

They all approved of the idea of including Lupin, Black and Tonks. Their knowledge and skills would be of great help.

Chances Are-}

Transfiguration was the first class for Harry the next morning and Harry asked to talk with Tonks after class, which she agreed with. The class was easy for the group as all they had to do was change a mouse to a locket. Ron was having trouble with his work, and Harry went and helped him out. Ron soon got it right and he thanked Harry for his help. It was one of the very few times Ginny was proud of her brother.

Once the class was finished, Harry stayed behind, but opened his link to Ginny to hear what he said to Tonks. This also meant that Hermione and Neville heard it as well.

"Professor, I may be out of line, but I have been tasked to do something for the Minister of Magic and though I don't know what exactly it is, I do know it will be dangerous. What I would like to know is, if asked for your help, would you be willing to give it?"

"Am I the only one you will be asking?"

"No. I will be asking Remus and Sirius as well."

"In that case I will be there for you. I don't want to miss the chance to talk to Mr. Wolf about something."

Harry smiled at his Professor, "Has he caught your Interest, Professor?"

"Shut it Potter. And don't you go saying anything to him. You might scare him off. Now get out of here before you're late for next class."

"He is my next class and it's all of 100ft down the hall. Besides I have a connection with the Professor." and Harry made it to DADA in plenty of time before the bell rang to start class.

Once again Harry asked to speak to Sirius and Remus after class and they agreed.

In this class, Remus was teaching them about fear and how to control it. He did this by using a Boggart and the spell to prevent the fear, which was Ridikulous. The whole class was supposed to stand against the Boggart individually, but time ran out before Harry, Ginny, Neville and Hermione got to challenge it.

They all stayed behind to talk to them after class and Remus and Sirius sat down with them to listen to what they wanted to say.

They really didn't need to ask as they would help them no matter what, but when Remus heard that Tonks was in on it, he looked excited. He was the only one in the room that didn't know he was showing it.

They went to lunch after this and when they entered the hall, a first year gave a note to Harry, from the Minister. The first class would be tonight and Harry got word to Tonks, Remus and Sirius. He wanted everyone there to hear what was said.

Harry sat down to his lunch and just got started when he got another note. The first year handed it to him and ran off before Harry could ask who it was from.

Harry took the note and opened it:

Potter, I don't know how you did it, but My room assignment has been changed to a single room away from the other Slytherin. It was needed as Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott were doing their best to get to me.

I have to hand it to you. When you say you will look into something, it happens fast. If this keeps up, I will never be able to repay you, which sours my mouth and stomach. Don't be looking for any thank you from me as that is never going to happen. However, if you will allow me to join your group, I would feel safer. Let me know. Malfoy.

Harry looked to the Slytherin table and saw Draco talking with Astoria and when she pointed to the Gryffindor table he looked to see Harry watching him. Draco just used his hand and made a circular motion, telling Harry to turn around and quit watching him. Harry snickered and turned to Ginny and spoke with her, Hermione and Neville with their own way of talking. 'It seems that Draco has made a close friend with Astoria and Daphne looks like she wants to scream.'

'I know Harry, she told me that she tried talking to her to warn her of his ways, but she refused to listen to her. I don't know for sure, but he does seem different to me.' Hermione gave her thought on it.

'I saw it as well, but I think Daphne may be wrong in this as he does seem more receptive to our team members. Not quite friendly, but not even close to being hostile. Thats a step in the right direction.' Neville added.

Ginny made her observation, 'He needs friends to help holding off the Slytherin bad boys. Nott is a mean, dirty and untrusting person. He would just as soon stick you in the back rather than face you. With Crabbe and Goyle helping him, Draco could be in for a long year. Plus who knows what they are passing on to their parents to Voldemort. We may have to form our own guard to protect him without actually coming in contact with him. You know, like being around in case we are needed, but not talking to him.'

'I guess we can try it and see what happens. Right now though, we need to see what we can do for this meeting with the Minister. Without knowing what he will be showing us, leaves us with all kinds of questions. First being why is the Minister singleing us out for this. Surely there are more competent people he could use?'

Neville came back with, 'Competent, yes, but what about trust worthy. Dumbledore knows you Harry and has seen what you can do. Plus we have the link which gives us an upper hand when it comes to communication. We could have four teams with our connection that could move silently and with precision. Coordination would be a piece of cake.'

'You're probably right Nev. Hand communications become non-existant when you loose sight of your team members. But there is something else he is getting at and I would like to know what that is. More than likely, it has something to do with that Horcrux thing he goes on about. Ginny knows what I mean. It turned on Voldemort and he doesn't know it yet, I don't think.'

That ended any further thoughts on the matter and left for their next class.

Chances Are-}

The things that Albus showed the team were memories of different people that Voldemort knew and used to further his goal. Objects he took from people after he killed them and gain information on a certain subject from someone he worked for.

It all led up to the Minister asking them to join him in a hunt for the objects Voldemort used for his Horcruxes. He told them two had already been destroyed, or in Harry's case turned around to something good. He showed how Harry had to use this good against Voldemort. He also got them to think of him as Tom not Voldemort. This would be easier for them to talk about him.

They would begin the search when everyone knew a few certain spells needed in finding these items. It would point them in the right direction, if they were near one of the objects.

This took a few weeks as they were difficult to learn and use. Hermione and Ginny were the first to perfect them, even over Harry. Dumbledore felt it was the item Harry carried that made it difficult for him to learn these spells. He was still, in essance, a Horcrux.

Minerva was told what Albus was doing and that there would be times that certain members of the group would be pulled from class to help in the search. He would use four at a time so as not to loose too much time from classes and fall behind.

Harry led the first mission along with George, Cho and Pansy. Ginny would be the contact person and the coordinator of the mission. Albus would be the adult supervision on the first one.

They were taken to a seaside location, overlooking a violent sea that was crashing against the walls of the cove below them. Albus pointed to a cave at the bottom of the far wall as where they needed to go.

They aparated down to the opening and then walked into the cave where they came to a dead end. That is until Albus sliced his hand with a knife and smeared blood on the wall and it disappeared.

They walked into the opening to find a body of water and an island in the middle of the water. On this island was a pedestal and a basin. That was their objective. Once they were on the island, Albus found a boulder big enough to turn it into a goat. He had Harry drain the water in the basin and feed it to the goat while George held it's mouth open. Albus would keep the guards of the location at bay until it was completed.

The more the goat was forced to drink, the meaner it got. It finally came down to Pansy and Cho helping hold the goat quiet so that Harry could finish his work. It was finally drained where Harry could pull the Locket out and they could leave. Albus changed the goat back to a boulder, and then it happened. The Inferi guarding the island advanced on ther five members of the team and Harry and Albus had to use Fyend Fire to hold them off while the other members got into the boat. When Cho tried to enter, her weight shifted the boat and she fell into the water.

George saw the Inferi going for her and he Tried pulling her out. She was fighting everything he did to save her and he finally jumped in the water and picked her up and pushed her into the boat. The Inferi came to him and grabbed him and started to drag him down into the depths below. He fought them off continuously but was getting tired. Harry and Dumbledore finally came to his side to help him out of the water, but he was dead weight to them as the Inferi did their work and drained all George's strength. They did manage to get him in the boat and got in themselves and made their way back to shore.

Once outside the cave, Albus pulled out the cane he used for the port key and got them all back to Hogsmeade and finally to Madam Pomfrey. George had burn marks on his shoulders and legs where the Inferi grabbed him and tried pulling him down. His magic level was near non-existant. His mind was blank and not responding to stimulation. Poppy looked to Albus and said, "I will try everything I know, which is very little when it comes to Inferi, and hope to bring back to us."

This is what Ginny told everyone sitting there and she saw where Fred was taking it the hardest. Even Daphne could not calm him down. He was ready to run to the wing give his own life to bring George back.

It didn't happen, as Albus and Harry made it to the group and reported what happened, as the mind link was lost while in the cave. Daphne asked where Pansy ans Cho were and Harry told them they were still with George. He had saved Cho's life and almost lost his own to the Inferi. They all knew what would happen if George made it through alright. Another bond would be formed.


	29. Chapter 29

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Twenty Nine

A/N: Before I begin this chapter, I would like to ask all my readers to go to my reviews and read Sortinghats theory on what happened to Harry when he was hit by the lighing early in this story. I ask this because Harry finds out something in this chapter that completely confuses him and Dumbledore. Sortinghats theory could be used on what happened to Harry, but not to the scale that Sortinghat has it going to. It is not world threatening and Harry doesn't have this power. But I did like the timing of his theory as to this point in the story. Thank you Sortinghat. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Chances Are-}

George found himself in a dark, wet place and being pulled under water by hands that burned to the touch. He was fighting for his life as his breath was being challenged by the water that was flooding onto his face. Then he felt strong hands pulling him out of the water and pushed onto something dry.

Still he was unaware of any light that would show him where he was and he saw the faces around him moving their lips but making no sound. At least that was what he thought he saw. Then he even lost the faces around him and he began to panic. "Hello, is anyone there?"

No answer to his question.

"Hello!"

Still nothing. He looked around and didn't know anything about the place he was in. Then he began to see figures move about, but took no notice of him standing there. He tried to get their attention, but it was of no use. It was as if he didn't exist where ever it was he was at.

He found a seat and sat to think on what had happened. He remembered he saw Cho being pulled under by those creatures in the water surrounding the island. He tried pulling her up, but she was fighting him, making it difficult to get her out. He had to dive into the water to push her up into the boat. Then he felt those burning hands on his shoulder and his legs.

"I hope I got her out in time." he said to himself.

Then in his mind he felt something foreign, "Who's there?" he heard.

Rather then say anythingmout loud, he thought in his mind, "Who is this?"

"First tell me who you are?"

"My name is George Weasley, now who is this?"

"GEORGE! MY GOD, GEORGE, WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US? THIS IS CHO."

"Cho? Where are you and why can't I see you?"

"I'm in the hospital ward and I'm standing at the foot of your bed, looking down on you. You're unconscious."

"Then how are we able to communicate? I am definitly not in the ward with you."

"OK, this is weird. I think we are sharing a bond like the others. You saved my life George. I would have drowned if it wasn't for you. Then Harry saved you."

"Shite, I hope we don't share a bond also?"

George felt like his whole world was going to end when he heard, "I'm afraid so lover boy. Ginny is going to be so pissed when she finds out she has to share me with you."

Then George felt someone else in there, "He's just kidding George. I'm not pissed and we don't share a bond, just our mind link, like Neville and Hermione."

"Neville, Hermione and a mind link?"

"Hey George, good to have you on board."

"Hello George, yes we all share a link. I think it has something to do with Ginny being your sister."

All five of them heard George scream in his mind, "No, this can't be. Fred and I will never have any privacy anymore. Why can't you leave me alone. Well all of you except for Cho. She can stay if she likes."

Now he heard the laughter coming from the five outside his realm. Then he heard four people saying goodbye. "I think the others are gone George. It's just you and I now. Yes, it's me, Cho. I'm sorry to get you into this terrible fix."

"What fix is that?"

"You and me being bonded."

"You call that a terrible fix? You must really hate me then."

"Hate you? How could I hate you after you just saved my life?"

"The why do you call it terrible?"

"Because it is something you weren't looking for?"

"Who said I wasn't looking for it? I did wish to be like Fred, but I thought it would be Angelina or Katie. Never in my wildest imagination did I expect it to be you. However the question is how do you feel about it, and what happens now between you and Cedric?"

"Are you saying you accept this bond?"

Now Cho felt the words of a Weasley she never knew existed, "Accept is such a simple word. I accept a cuppa, or a favor. I accept a greeting from a friend. With a bond, there is no accepting. There is only sharing and deep feelings. There is caring that goes beyond the boundries of love. It is total commitment. Nothing else would work."

"If you mean that George, then Cedric will have no say in what goes on between us. I like Cedric, but I'm not in love with him. He has always been able to date others if he so wished, just like I could. Ours was just an act of convienience. We both shared a love of Quidditch and the same position on different teams. We had a strange love/hate relationship. Nothing serious by mutual agreement. Maybe later we could have shared more, but not anymore."

Their talk after that became too personal to repeat.

Chances Are-}

The year in school would be one of quiet learning except for the hunt for the Horcruxes. The one they found in the cave turned out to be a false Horcrux, but the note left in the locket lead them to the real Horcrux found in Black Manor. Sirius' brother Regulus found that he couldn't follow Tom anymore and did what he could to stop him. Unfortunately all he could find was the locket, but he did leave ideas about what he thought the rest could be. They confirmed what Albus thought on the matter. Now they had to find Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem and Gaunt's Family Ring.

The diadem came to them easily as Dobby was asked to help in the search and when the diadem was brought up, he asked what a diadem was. Once he was told, he was gone, but returned immediately with the crown. The last two would not be as easy.

Neither Kreacher nor Dobby knew of the Cup or the ring, so the group had to search different possible places of concealment. Riddle's family home could not be searched because it was the meeting place for the Death Eaters and Albus didn't think Tom would keep it where it could be found by accident by his followers. The cup was a different matter because it belonged to a founder of the school and since the diadem was found there, Albus doubted that it would be found there as well.

Hermione, Daphne, Luna and Pansy were asked to research possible hiding places for the cup. Pansy was sitting with the others when she remembered Bellatrix LeStrange needing to use a house elf for personal use. She asked Malfoy, her dad and Goyle for the use of their elf. Malfoy couldn't use Dobby because he was untrustworthy and her dad couldn't because it belonged to his wife, who was against what he was doing. That left Goyle and he allowed her to use his elf, Pixie.

She told this to Hermione and that was where their research would begin. Pansy never knew where the elf went to, but she did know that elves were used in placing things in Gringotts when the witch or wizard did not wish to be seen. To her, it was probably hidden deep in the halls of Gringotts.

Harry and Albus discussed this with Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Daphne. "Minister, what kind of pull do Ginny and I have being the last known family members of the founders?"

"I take it you want to know if the goblins will let you enter another person's vault?"

"Not necessarily. But if I told them that an item that belonged to the founders was stolen and hidden in a vault in their bank, would they send a goblin down to investigate?"

"Hmmm, yes, that's an interesting thought. I suppose since you didn't ask to enter the vault yourself, they could check it out. But they have no obligations to wizards and can be quite difficult to reason with."

"But it is possible that they would check it out, no matter how slim the chance. But not just that, but if they found the item to be used for black magic then stored in their facility, it could infuriate them."

"It could, or it may be that they could care less if it was black magic as long as it didn't bother them."

"But it would bother them as I would use my position in the Ministry to gain a search warrant and demand they open it to me. I won't do this though, because it would show Tom we know what he has done. But we could use it to force them to look on their own, that way the client would still have the security they pay for and Gringotts still maintains it's integrity. Other wise it could be front page news for the Prophet. I don't think Gringotts wants that kind of publicity."

"Well, with Bellatrix in Azkaban at this time, it could work since she can't fight it. Is this what you wish to try, Harry?"

"It couldn't hurt and all they can do is say no. I think Ragnok is more apt to agree with us though as he doesn't like black magic items kept in his facility. Dark items are different as there are too many out there to keep them out of their vaults. Black magic most of the times means death. I hope he draws a line there and if there is such an itme in his vaults then he would want it removed at once."

"We'll give it a try in the morning. You and Ginny be ready at eight o'clock and we will give it a try."

They were about to break up, when there was a flash of red and gold and Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder. Albus saw his old friend, "Fawkes, my old friend, how are you?"

There was a moment of silence then Albus continued, "So, you are now the property of young Harry and Ginevra's. Why can't you mind meld with them?"

Another silence and then, "So it is not completely free of evil then. How strange. But it is against Tom though? It's not trying to control Harry?"

After yet another short silence, " What, really! So it wasn't Gryffindor who did it. Why him though?"

"There is much here that boggles the mind. I think I have much more to say to you all before we leave for the day. Please sit down and I will get us some tea as this may take awhile."

Albus had Sirius join them to pass on to Remus and Tonks what was said. "OK, Harry and Ginny. This may sound unbelieveable to you both, but it was my opinion that Gryffindor was the one to creat that lightning bolt that destroyed Tom's horcrux in you, Harry. I was wrong. It wasn't Godric that did it. It was Salazar Slytherin that did it. He did not like the way Tom was using the Slytherin name to create evil. He did not like the way he used Noble, his Basilisk to do his dirty work. He did not like that he used his house to gather his army and blemished his name with lies about his thoughts on school. He used Godric's words to create a false image of Slytherin to the world of magic. That was why Fawkes has not been able to make a mind link with you or any other bonded people, because of the Slytherin influence. Fawkes was Gryffindor's companion and Noble was Slytherin's. That was why you could speak Parstletongue, Harry. Not because of a connection with Tom, but the one you had with Slytherin."

"So this Horcrux that is still in me isn't evil, but it is dark. Salazar could not rid it completely of evil, but he could change it's intent. Now instead of helping Tom, it is the one thing I have over him that he doesn't know about. He thinks it will protect him in the end, when it will be the final blow that destroys him. Is that what it means Minister?"

"Yes, I think that is what it means. I don't know for sure if that is all it means though. I still think it has a hidden intent that we may not find until it is used against Tom."

"Minister, why do you think the Founders are doing what they are doing? I mean, why me?"

"That I feel, is because Tom chose you from the start, when he tried to kill you in 1981. His use of the Slytherin name, the use of the objects belonging to the Founders for his Horcruxes, and damning muggleborn and Half blood witches and wizards. He has done everything against what the Founders stand for in his war against the magical and muggle world. Even though they are long past, the school was their joint collaboration and it still maintains the fundementals of their philosophy. The school must have the ability to contact their spirit when they are needed."

Hermione questioned this theory, "Umm, Minister, their spirits are over a thousand years old. How is it possible for them to maintain contact with the school for that length of time?"

"Miss Granger, how is it even possible for you to do the magic you accomplish. Isn't that against all reasoning?"

"Technically, no sir. There are incidents where paranormal occurances take place that sometimes can't be explained, except by magic."

"Is it explained that way to the public, though?"

"Well, no it isn't, but we all know the only possible answer would be magic."

"It still doesn't explain how you can do it though. You think you know the answer, yet you can't come up with it. Why is that?"

Hermione still couldn't answer the Minister. She knew it existed, but she didn't know how it did. The only reason she knew it did was because she performed it daily. Why it did what it did, she couldn't explain.

"What I am trying to say Miss Granger is that all things in the magical world can't be explained. There are things that occur that even magic should not be able to accomplish, like bringing the dead back to life, yet what are Inferi, or Dementors, or Ghosts? How was it possible for a book to take control of a person't mind? How it is possible for Tom to keep from dying? The Founders created something that enabled the school to call on them in time of need."

Chances Are-}

George was unconscious for a few more days when he finally woke up. Cho was right there by his side to greet him. She came across the distance between her chair and the bed then took his hand and kissed the back of it. "Now I can say it to your face George Weasley. YOU EVER DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE! Now that I got that out of my system,thank you for being who you are George. You saved my life by risking your own, and that is what I never wish to see again. I didn't think I would ever share something like Harry and Ginny share. I have talked to Cedric, and he was not surprised to find out what you had done, and he wishes us all the luck in the world. He really is sweet and very understanding. Now, I think I am going to try something to see it if it works." and she walked out of the ward only to melt back into the room and into George's arms. "Sweet Merlin, that is so awesome. No wonder Hermione wanted it so bad. It is like nothing I ever felt before. It is so perfect that I can't explain it."

George beamed her a smile, "I take it you like that mode of travel then Love?"

It was their first kiss and it had a healing power that was as good as any Poppy had given him. George felt the same thing Cho just felt with the travel. It was like he melted in her arms.

Chances Are-}

Albus waited until the weekend so that Harry and Ginny would not to miss any more classes. He used the floo network for their travel, which upset Ginny as she wanted to let Harry go there first then use her travel mode to get there. Her being upset didn't last long as they were brought before Ragnok as soon as they requested a visit.

Ragnok greeted them and had them take a seat, then listened to their request, "Lord Ragnok, Ginny and I along with the Minister are here for a special reason. We would like you to do us a favor. I know you do not do things like this, but it is very important for you to bypass your rules this one time. We would like you to have one of your people enter into another vault that does not belong to us. In it he or she will find a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff and was used for an evil purpose." Harry hoped he would understand what was asked.

"Kin of Gryffindor, what you ask is forbidden by us, as it is a breech of contract between us and the vault owner. I do not like denying you anything, but on this I must."

"Sir, you do know that I could get a written decree from the Wizengamut to order you to do so, but I don't wish to take such a harsh manner. If you would let us expalin why we wish it, perhaps you could see why it is so important."

"I cannot see anything that could cause us to break the trust between the client and the bank."

Albus made the next statement, "Not even if the Blackest magic known to the wizarding world was used to defile an object that belonged to a Founder? To take something that belonged to us all and make it a personal object that protected the defiler?"

Ragnok looked up at this, "Someone has used black magic on a historical item? Who would do such a thing? Why would he do such a thing?"

"Lord Voldemort would dare do such a thing, Sir, and he did it because it desecrated something we valued both by magics and goblins. It was also not the only thing he did it to. He also did it to the Daidem owned by Rowena Ravenclaw. He is using them as a Horcrux so that he may continue to live."

Ragnok knew of Horcruxes and what it took to create one, "Voldemort did this to two items belonging to the Founders? Are they both here in our vaults?"

Ginny brought Ragnok up to date with their findings, "No sir, just the Cup is here. The other was found in Hogwarts. It had to be destroyed, just like the cup will have to be. We do not like doing it, but there is no other way, if we wish to defeat Lord Voldemort."

"Voldemort is no Lord in the eyes of the Goblin Nation. It is of his own creation that he is called that and we do not recognize the title. If an object is kept in our vaults of this nature, I agree it should be removed. You have shown me a just reason for it's removal, if it is indeed in the vault you say it is. I will send one of my people to the vault in question, but if there is no such item found, then the consequences for your actions will be quite severe, even if one of you is the Minister of Magic. Do you understand what I say?"

All three nodded their undersatnding and Ragnok dispatched a guard to have one of the tellers check out the vault in question. While he was gone, Ragnok had guards surround Harry, Ginny and Albus. It took 20 minutes for the teller to return, carrying the cup in question. He had to carry it in one of the money bags because of the burns he suffered trying to retrieve it. The guards around the three let their weapons drop and they moved up to Ragnok's desk to satisfy their curiosity. It was Hufflepuffs cup, and it did contain a Horcrux of Tom's.

Ragnok asked for forgiveness for his doubting the Minister and the last heirs of two Founders. He then asked, "Do you wish to destroy it or would you like for us to do it?"

"So, you feel the piece of soul harbored in the cup? Then please go ahead and destroy it, just let us witness it, to be sure it is destroyed." Albus asked.

Ragnok turned to a guard, "Bring Soulsplitter to me." he ordered.

It must have been close as it wasn't even 5 minutes when the guard returned with an Axe that looked like it was used for beheadings. Albus had to make sure of the item, "Not to doubt you sir, but is this Soulsplitter laced with Basilisk Venom?"

A large smile drew across Ragnok's face, "Of course. We have to make sure the person is dead when we use it. What better way than by the fastest acting poison known to man, should we fail in our attempt."

Ginny turned to Harry, "I hope we never get on Ragnok's bad side, he has a evil sense of humor."

"It's a deadly one if you ask me. I'm glad it was down there." Then they watched as the guard brought the axe down on the cup and it and the piece of soul it held were destroyed.

Albus, Harry and Ginny turned to Ragnok and thanked him for his understanding, for which he returned the thanks by ridding the bank of such an evil object and bringing it to his attention that it was there. They all knew that by doing this, it would keep Voldemort in the dark of it's destruction.

They made it back to the school and Albus gave them leave and went to Minerva to sit and talk. He told her that the time was drawing near for the final confrontation with Tom Riddle. Within the the next year to a year and a half. They both knew what was to take place next year, as Albus had been trying to start it for the past six months. Now they had to wait to see how Tom would use it to his advantage. There was still the Ring that needed to be found and destroyed before anything could take place. The Tournament of Champions would bring about the final battle somehow.


	30. Chapter 30

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Thirty

There were several gathered around a child-like person that was explaining what was going to take place in the following year at Hogwarts. It would be Harry Potter's fourth year and the year of the World Cup being played in Great Britain. It would also be the year Lord Voldemort would return to claim his place in the magucal world as it's ruler. Once he got his body back, he would take over the Ministry, despite Dumbledore being the Minister of Magic.

However, it would all start with the upcoming event taking place in Hogwarts next year. The Tri-Wizard Tournament would be controlled from start to finish by him and his puppet. Helping Barty Crouch Jr. to escape from Azkaban was the key to everything, especially since he lost Pettigrew to the Ministry. He would have tried to get him out as well, except it wasn't known where he was kept in the prison. They knew of Jr.'s where abouts from his mum. She was a weak minded witch that needed to die anyway.

Tom used his Death Eaters to complete certain tasks that needed done for his return. They did these, though didn't understand why they needed to dig up a grave. The other things sounded reasonable though, like finding an extra large kettle to be used and certain herbs needed for the potion.

Tom was preparing for it early so that it would all be in place when needed. He took nothing for chance as he wanted everything to go perfectly.

Chances Are-}

Albus saw how Harry and his friends were growing in strength and numbers and he felt it was time to tell him everything he knew and what was coming. He knew something was going to happen next year and who was behind it, but not how it was going to be done. Barty Criouch Jr. escaping prison would be used somehow, as he was a devoted follower of Tom's like Bellatrix was. Barty was a shallow low life that let his mother die so he could escape.

Albus saw the failing of security at the prison and asked the goblins to take up security of the facility, but using a wizard to run it with goblin guards. The Dementors were too volatile and difficult to control. They had been moved to another island where no one could find them. It was a difficult and expensive move that cost the lives of two guards. Four ships under strict security were used so that no information would leak out prior to and during the move.

Albus knew they wouldn't last long there with nothing to feed off of, but it was better that way than to try and keep them around a populated area. It was much too dangerous.

At his next meeting with Harry and his and his team, he had them all sit down so that he could talk to them. He waited until they all got comfortable when he began, "It is time for me to tell you all, everything I know about the immediate future. Once your summer Hols start, you will hear the news of the World Cup being played in England for the first time in Twenty Five Years. Naturally, the teams are unknown right now, but just the thought of a game of this magnitude being held here in England is of great news. It is also a drawing card for Tom to begin his launch for dominance in our world. I expect something to happen and I wish I knew when it would take place." he stopped to take a drink of water at this point.

"Now, I expect someone will find a way for all of you to attend this game and if you are there, I ask you all to be very vigilante at all times. During the game would have the greatest impact, but I also think that Death Eaters will be in attendance, so it may happen after the game. It will happen though, rest assured. Tom cannot pass up on an opportunity of this magnitude, where so many witches and wizards will be in one place at a known time." He looked around to see what kind of a response he was getting. He was surprised to see them all listening without a show of emotion as yet.

"You all understand what I am saying, I hope?"

Fred and Daphne stood up, "Yes sir, we understand, but right now there is nothing we can do about it, now is there?"

Albus saw the logic in this answer and continued on, "This will not be the only thing happening this year. In Hogwarts, an event will be taking place that hasn't occurred in over one hundred years. It will be held at Hogwarts, and it will be a Tri Wizard Tournament between ourselves, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton schools of magic. Durmstrang is in Bulgaria and Beauxbaton is in France. Harry, this should interest you the most because I fear even though you are underage, you will be drawn into this tournament and forced to participate."

Harry thought on what the Minister said for a monent, then replied, "I quite agree sir. I have had a talk with my star gazer and have been told to expect a very dark and dangerous year. I have also been told that it could be our last year, either as a threatened state and become a controlled state, or our first year as a free community. In other words sir, the time has come to face Tom and his army, whether we are ready or not. We need to find that last Horcrux and destroy it before next year begins. I also have to find out how to use this one I control."

"There is one more thing you need to know Harry, and that is in the Ministry there is a chamber that holds all prophecies and the one about you and Tom is in there as well. You have the authority to take it and do with it what you want. I do suggest you remove it from the Ministry and do something with it."

Once again Harry was thinking on what he was told, then a smile drew across his face. "Tell me Professor, do you think Tom will try to get it from the chamber?"

"Most certainly he will Harry. He knows a part of it already, and wish to know the rest."

"Then let him have it. We know what it says, and him knowing the rest won't hurt us any, and it may change any ideas he may have because of what it says about me and him. If he sees that I have a power he knows not, it may confuse him or force him to alter his plans. Anything that affects him in any way has to be used. Don't you agree?"

"So you think it will do more good if he knows what it says?"

"What does it say that we don't already know. I have to face him and one of us has to die. We both know that. I have a power he knows not. If he knows I have it, it doesn't matter since he doesn't know what that power is. Besides, I think there is more than one power I have he knows not, like Fawkes, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Then there is the school as well. The bonds my team shares is another. It connects all of us to each other and I can't think of a stronger tie. Neither can live while the other survives. On that one, I thought it was me that was surviving, but according to what Draco told me, I now feel it is the other way around. I live, while Tom is barely surviving in that tiny form, and he needs to find a body to be able to continue. Say, wait a minute, you don't suppose he found a way to return and will use the Tournament to bring it about do you?"

Albus turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger, I think your brilliance is rubbing off on young Harry. I think he may have something there. With the escape of Barty Crouch Jr. and the World Cup being so close together, I can see where Tom will use that as a warning of things to come. If we can thwart what he does during the Cup, then it will force Tom to make a stronger commitment to the Tri Wizard Tournament. Yes, I can see what you mean Harry. Especially since the Death Eaters have been so quiet lately. He has been using them to help set up his return."

Hermione sat there glowing, not because of the praise the Minister just said about her, but because Harry had said something so profound that the Minster praised them all with using just her and Harry's name. The Minister may not see it, but Harry and the team did, as they all had a hand in it. She felt it in her mind when Harry saw the connection. Ginny and Daphne were having a talk and Daphne made a comment about Tom being weak in his present form. Then she heard Ginny reply, 'Maybe he is looking for a new body?' Harry put two and two together and came up with the answer.

Then she felt Harry thanking them all for helping him. Fred used his own method of thanking Daphne which sent chills down her spine, but didn't ask him to stop. Harry couldn't show Ginny his thanks, but promised her he would later.

Albus then got back to the subject at hand, the last Horcrux. "Harry, we are running out of options on where it is hidden. I think Riddle Manor is where he keeps it, even if it is where he is staying with his followers. It is so closely guarded we coud never get to it."

"That may be Minister, but after Regulus Blacks turning, I think Tom would never leave it where it could be found accidently by his own men. Why are you so set against it being in Gaunts own lodging?"

"Because there is no protection for it. It is open to the public and is always being disturbed by children looking for some fun. I have been there on two different occasions and found nothing."

"When was the last time sir?"

"Let's see now, this is November. I would say eight years ago in September. Just after I found you in that hospital."

"You were looking for them back then? And you are finding them just now? Where have you been looking?"

Harry heard Albus actually laugh for the first time, "Evidently in the wrong places. Too bad you weren't around back then."

"Oh, we all were, but not like we are now. Are you saying it is us that have helped you find them?"

Ginny hit Harry in the back, "Quit trying to pat yourself on the back Harry, it is very belittleing. We all helped out, if you must know."

Harry knew this and used his mind to tell those he could of his thanks. It was not his intention to take credit for something they all shared, but to let the Minister know the team was much stronger than he thought. The brilliance of Hermione, Daphne and Luna. The strength of Ginny, Neville and the twins. The tenacity of Seamus, Cho and Dean. The stubborness of Lavender, Draco and Pansy. The clevernous of Blaise, Millicent and Tracie. The one trait they all shared was their closeness. Not a one of them would stand by and watch a fellow team member being hurt by someone else.

With Ron starting to come around, it could make the team even stronger as the family ties he had with Ginny and the twins, then you add Percy and Penelope who were now Head Boy and Head Girl. If you thought about it, the whole school was becoming a part of Harry's team. Cedric Diggory and Parvati Patel had become close and joined the team as well.

Harry had drawn together all four houses for the first time in Albus' recollection, which spanned over forty years. He couldn't have been happier right now, except if he didn't have to worry about Tom, but if that was the case then Harry wouldn't be who he was today. He wanted to remain in the castle as this is where he made his fondest memories. Yes, he had some good ones of Gellert and himself, but those faded quickly when he felt differently about what Gellert was doing to his world.

So many happy faces sitting around him got him to thinking he wanted to turn in his resignation as Minister and see if he could get a teachers position with Hogwarts. Minerva was doing a splendid job as Head Mistress and he wouldn't take that from her for anything in the world. Besides he would have more fun as a Professor, watching the twins do their work, like the Marauders did in their own time.

As he looked over the students sitting there, he did see one that wasn't quite as happy as the rest. Ron Weasley looked like he didn't fit in with the rest of the students. Albus decided to see what his problem was. He walked to his seat and sat down next to him, "AH Mr. Weasley, you seem to have a lot on your mind. Can I help you in any way?"

Ron looked across to him, "I'm fine sir, just thinking."

"About what may I ask, if it's not too personal?"

"Things."

"What things? Is there something wrong between you and the rest of Harry's friends?"

"Yes sir, and it's all my fault. I haven't been the easiest to get long with, even with my own family. I was left out of what Harry and Ginny have shared for two years. I insulted Hermione and Neville. I argued with the twins and Percy. My mother told me I had to change if I wished to be friends with Harry, but I ignored her for too long. I don't think I will ever become friends with the rest."

"Nonsense, Harry doesn't hold a grudge and if you are seen talking to him in a friendly manner, the rest will come around. Just remember that the twins will always try to prank you, just like they do Percy. Probably even more so, since Percy will be leaving school next year. Don't tell him I said this, but I already have a job for him when he applies at the Ministry. Miss Clearwater as well. I can't let their brilliant minds go to waste buried deep in the lower level of the Ministry."

Ron looked even more depressed, "Great, just one more thing for me to jealous about. Why can't I be happy for anyone rather than wish I was them?"

"Perhaps if you took an interest in something that needs to be accomplished, and work with someone to find an answer to a problem we all share, you would pick up some self esteem. You are not as bad as you think you are, Mr. Weasley. If you thought more of yourself and less of others you would see that."

"I would if I could get someone to let me help them. None of them think very much of me, not that I can blame them."

Albus thought for a minute then called out, "Harry, could I see you for a minute, please?"

Harry looked up and walked to the Minister, "Yes sir, what do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had anything Mr. Weasley could do or help with?"

Harry looked to Ron and then called out to Padma, "Padma, you need help with the school defenses, don't you?"

"Yes I do Harry, but everyone is either working on something else or helping with something else."

"Well, would you like some help from Ron?"

"If he can get over his attitude problem I could."

"Well Ron, what do you think. Would you like to help Padma with the school defenses?"

Ron looked over to Padma. "Would you really want my help, Padma. I am pretty good at setting up defenses. I am doing my best to be a better person. You could ask Harry about that."

"He really is Padma. As for his defensive skills, play him in a game of Chess to see him I action. I have played him in about a hundred games and I haven't beaten him yet."

"But that's just a game Harry."

"Yes it is, but much of what takes place in this game can be used in life, or death. Remember what happened in our first year with the challenges. If Ron had been there maybe Seamus wouldn't have been hurt. It won't hurt to try. Give him a chance why don't you?"

"Sure, come here Ron and let's start working on a plan." and Ron quickly crossed the distance between them and took a seat at her side.

Albus reached across and took Harry's hand, "Thank you for showing your faith in him Harry. He really needs a shot of hope."

"UMMM, Minister, have you played Ron in a game of chess?"

"I don't get to many chances to play the game Harry. Why?"

"Play him sometime and then tell me what you think. I am not taking any chances with Ron. He really does know his stuff. I wasn't kidding about him beating me everytime. I just can't beat him."

"Then it sounds as if you found you someone who could be of some real assistance to you. Just the same, thank you for helping him."

"I wish he could have come around sooner, sir. I didn't like what he was doing to his family and my friends. Ginny told me he wasn't always like that, and didn't know why he changed."

"Sit down with him some evening and ask him about it. I'm sure it would make for an interesting evening. Maybe having his brothers and sister sitting in wouldn't hurt either. They need to know why he felt so alone."

"I will sir, some evening. But right now, I have to ask you why you feel so strongly against the Gaunt family home being such a long shot for finding this last item?"

"Like I said Harry, it's too open for just anyone to find it if it was hidden there."

"But wouldn't a simple ignorance spell be effective to hide it from muggles. If it was magics, why would they even be there, as there is nothing of interest there?"

"I take it you wish to go check on it, then?"

"I would sir, with a special team. I would like to take Sirius, the twins and Neville with me. You too if you wish to be there just in case."

"What about Ginny and Hermione?"

"They have been in on everything and I think they need a break. Besides, they need to be here in case something happens, so that they can react."

Albus knew what Harry wanted to do, which would leave Sirius by himself. His laugh was contageous as Harry shared it with him. "I take it you know what Neville, Fred, George and I intend on doing?"

"Yes, stranding poor Sirius to himself. This would be your first chance to melt to your girls."

"Oh yeah. We've been looking forward to it for a long time."

"So you don't mind if I tag along then?"

"No, because you would at least keep Sirius company for the trip home."

"Well, it's not too late and it is dark enough to hide our selves. Why not do it now?"

Harry jumped up and tapped Fred, George and Neville on the shoulder telling them let's go. He contacted Sirius and got him moving as well. He then went to Ginny and told her what was happening and what to expect once it was done and she smiled, "Do you want me to be sitting down when you do it?"

"It would probably be best if you were, and have Hermione, Daphne and Cho doing it as well. Oh, by the way, Ron is one of us now. I think Draco will be joining us soon. Thought you might like to know." and he kissed her on the lips. The others did the same thing and Cho looked starry eyed when George did it to her. She wasn't use to it yet, or was loving getting use to it.

Albus led them off grounds to aparate to Little Hangleton and the Gaunt home. It was a wooded area and the roots made it difficult to walk without making a noise. Mostly grumbling about tripping or almost being strangled by some hanging vines. They made it to the building and the twins shuttered at the sight of dead snakes hanging from the door and the walls of the home. The smell wasn't too pleasant either. The rotting flesh of the snakes still filled the air. Children must be still following the practice of the Gaunts.

Albus and Sirius checked the home for magical traps and alerts. The house was filled with magical spells used for warnings, intruders and fire. They tore the spells down easily and then walked into the small building where the smell was even worse as the locals used it for killing stray animals for their evil pleasure. Mostly cats and small dogs. The bodies were stacked against the back wall and some were burned beyond recognition. Neville got sick from the smell and vomited behind him so as not to hit one of his friends or the Minister. As he stepped forward after doing this, he stepped on a loose board and fell through the floor about six inches. He stepped on something, twisting his ankle.

He needed help getting his foot out, and when they did, they found a small box that caused the twist. Fred pulled it out and opened the box. It was what they were looking for. Albus took it from Fred and something in his eyes made Harry call out to him, but Albus acted like he didn't hear him. He reached into the box and took the ring out. He was about to put it on when Harry grabbed the ring and burned himself. The ring was magically protected from being taken for destruction. Albus' eyes cleared up and he turned to Harry, "Thank you, I don't know what got over me. I just had the sudden urge to put it on."

Harry didn't believe him but didn't push the matter. Something in the ring made the Professor want to put it on, but it wasn't the magic, as it burned Harry when he took it. "It's OK Minster, I'll put it back in the box and keep it with me until we get back to the Castle. Fred, you and George need to help Neville so he can make his special trip. Sirius, you and the Minister will have to find your own way home as the rest of us already have a special means to travel."

Sirius laughed his low growling laugh, "Finally getting to try it are you there Guys?"

All four looked at him with a smile, "Yup!" Then Neville began to melt in the arms of the twns and they soon followed. Sirius watched as Harry made it look like magic as he ran his hand down his body starting with his face and he melted from the scene.

Sirius and Albus laughed and went outside and aparated to the grounds outside the gate and walked back inside. The other four were sitting on the laps of their young ladies, with Hermione using her wand on Neville's ankle to heal the sprain. He was kissing the back of her neck as she was doing this and she responded by tickling the bottom of his foot.

Harry and Ginny were in the middle of a deep kiss, as were Fred and Daphne, while George and Cho were holding hands and talking softly to each other.

Albus also saw where Ron and Padma were sitting closer to each other as they went over the plans they started to develop.

The two left the team to their work and made their way back to their quarters.


	31. Chapter 31

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Thirty One

Harry remembered what Dumbledore tried to do in the cottage and moved to the table to take a closer look at the ring. He was joined by Hermione, Neville, Fred, Daphne, Luna, Seamus, George and Cho. He pulled the box out and set it on the table, then he opened the case. This drew the breath out of Luna as she stared down on the ring, "Harry, I have seen that stone before. My father is a follower of the Hallows. If you don't know what they are, then let me tell you a story." and she went into the children's book of Tales Of Beadle The Bard and one story in particular. The tale of the three brothers.

When she was finished, Harry had to ask, "Why is a childrens tale so significant, Luna?"

"Because it really happened Harry, and your family is a part of it. Now I know why you have the Invisability Cloak, or more specifically, what it is. With the stone in this ring Harry, you are in possession of two of the Hallows, and I think the Minister knows this as well. He tried to wear it because it would have shown him his family members that are dead. It is the Ressurection Stone. It allows the wearer to reach beyond death and see their deceased friends and families. It isn't as good as it sounds though. If you bring them back, you must let them return quickly, or they are forever fixed to our plane as a drifting spirit with no way to get back to the other side."

"So I could see my parents if I wished to using this ring?"

"Don't do it Harry, as you may not wish for them to return to the other side."

"But it would only be for a little while Luna, and you could visit with your mother as well."

"No Harry, I will not use it to see mum. I will see her later, in the afterlife. There we will be together for as long as we like. To use the stone, and if she is here too long, then she will still be here while I go forward after death takes me. I don't know how long is too long, Harry, so why take the chance?"

"If we destroy the ring, will we be destroying the stone as well?"

"I don't think so Harry, as it belongs to Death and he doesn't like to lose his belongings. I also don't know what it means to own all three of the Hallows, but I do see Death asking for them back. Perhaps since your family tree is one that follows the Peverells line, you are meant to own the three of them, in order to return them to Death."

"Wouldn't that mean I would have to face Death though? And if it does, isn't it correct that those who see Death will never see life again?"

"That is just conjecture, Harry. Of course it is hard to refute it though, seeing as no one alive has ever seen Death."

"Sounds pretty permanent to me. I don't think I would like to test the theory. Do you know where the third Hallow is?"

"I have no idea. But, if the Minister knew what it is, then he could know where the One Wand is. It is also known as the Death Stick, because it has a core of a lock of Death's hair."

"No matter. The ring still has to be destroyed and if that means the stone as well, then so be it. Stand back everyone as I am going to try using Fyend Fire to destroy it." and everyone moved back away from Harry to be safe from harm. Harry raised his arms over his head and began using a circular motion and called for the fire. A stream of fire was soon leaving the tip of his wand and he used it as a whip to bring it down on the ring, sending a brilliant flash into the air as the ring exploded into pieces. However, it was like Luna said, and the only untouched piece of the ring left was the stone. It was blazing with color for a few moments, then it died down and Harry took the chance to pick it up. It was still warm, but did not burn him. He also felt no dark magic within it.

With all the Horcruxes now dispensed with, all that was left was for the final showdown with Tom and his Death Eaters. Luna's vision of it ending soon looked to be real.

Chances Are-}

The rest of the school year moved along swiftly after Albus left for his job back with the Ministry. With his plan completed by Harry and his team, now all that he had to do was try to figure out how Tom was going to take control of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He wasn't fool enough to think other wise. Barty Crouch Jr. was running loose for a reason. Albus was sure that if Tom had the people to trust, he would have gotten Bella, Rudolphus and Rebastan out as well. It would have been difficult then. Now it was alnost impossible. The Dementors were no longer there and the Goblins were. Tom had a way of controlling the Spirits, but there was no way for him to control the Goblins now that they were in charge of security. The Ministry asked for a guman to be put in charge of the Prison, and they found a most capable human is Alastor Moody. The Goblins asked for him and Amelia Bones brought this to him and he accepted the position since he could not get around like he use to.

Albus was happy for Alastor, but the move took away the Security leader he was going to use for security for the World Cup. Now he had to find someone else for this position. Kingley Shacklebolt was one possibility. Remus Lupin was another, and finally Sirius Black was one more. He finally decided to call the one he thought would work out best for the task.

Remus was sitting with Sirius and Tonks when he got a call from the Minister Of Magic, "Hello Minister, what can I do for you?"

"I have a job for you Remus, and if you wish, Sirius can help you with it."

"How about Tonks, can she be of any assistance?"

"Interesting, I hadn't even considered her available. She would work out fine. May I come through to talk?" Remus nodded and stapped back and watched as Albus walked through the flames like he walked through Grass in a field.

Albus told them of his plan and the people they would have working with them. The dates and times. The amount of people they were expecting. The safety measures to keep muggle interest out. Transportation to and from the site of the game. Hospital wing location and other first aid stations. Emergency response teams in case of an accident, such as fires which they were sure there would be a few. They knew that drinking was going to be a problem, so they had teams set up to handle disruptive people who had too much to drink.

Remus heard that the Minister had most of the matter covered, but he needed to have Sirius and Tonks go with him to the site and check it out for other issues he might see.

The site used for the game was a valley surrounded by trees and a cloud coverage that would keep muggle aircraft from seeing the magic being displayed during the game and the lights used for the game from being seen by passing muggles. Sound absorbers would be in place to keep the sounds from the crowd located in the valley.

The stand of woods around the pitch could be good and bad. They offered protection in case of an attack, but the attack could come from the trees as well. Anti Apparation and Anti Port Key spells would be in place over them. The Port Key would be the only mode of travel in and out of the grounds, but at a designated spot and it would be well monitored.

They searched the woods for possible hiding spots and traps that may have already been set up, but found none. The stadium was then checked for anything and several questionable items were found. These were brought to a secure location and checked, but once again nothing was found. However, the area around the stadium did uncover a device that could be used as a beacon for Apparation use and rather than destroy it, Remus felt it should be moved to a more favorable location for the Aurors. It was a spell proof cell that had Anti apparation and Port Key spells put on it. It was large enough to hold twenty prisoners. It was also guarded by Goblins and two trained Dragons. If the device was put there by Death Eaters then they were in for a big surprise. If they were put there by unpaid attendents, then their fine would be double the highest priced tickets and the rental of the space for a tent for each user.

The closer they got to the event, there would be more security measures put in place. The safety of the crowd was paramount.

Chances Are-}

The end of the school year brought up many concerns for Harry and his friends, mostly having to do with the World Cup and next years Tri-Wizard Tournament. They all knew Harry was going to be a participant in the Tournament and worried because Harry didn't want to back down from the event. He wanted to be a Champion, but not for selfish reasons. He wanted to be able to protect the other Champions if he could. He couldn't ask seventh years from not entering their name in the Goblet Of Fire and who ever was chosen as Hogwarts Champion, Harry hoped he knew on a friendly basis.

With all the Horcruxes now destroyed, Harry knew he stood a better chance when he faced Tom for the final time. He didn't think Tom was done with creating them, but until he got his body back, he knew there was no way Tom could create another. It was now more important to beat him at the time he faces him. He also knew he had to face him alone, so that no one else would get hurt or killed.

Even Ginny didn't know of this thought Harry had. He closed off his mind when he made his palns for the final fight so that there would be no argument. He had to do it at night to be sure no one would question why he turned off his connection. Somehow, Fred and Daphne had gained the ability to connect to the minds of all the bonded ones. Now Harry saw both Ron and Draco starting a bond of their own and he didn't know how to take this. If Draco were to connect with the others, how would he handle it. Would he be like the others and not speak of it, or would he use the knowledge he gained and give it to his father. Ron should be OK, as long as he doesn't have any more trust issues. Hopefully Padma will be able to convince him about keeping things to himself.

Harry and Neville had become so much closer since him and Hermione shared their bond and Hermione and Ginny were the same way. It was like they became sisters and joined Luna as a family. Luna would never let them leave her out of anything and Seamus became much closer because of it.

Harry and Neville had been home for about a week when they got a call from Luna and she was asking if she could visit them to talk about a feeling she had concerning why there were so many bonds. Harry and Neville wanted to try something so they told her they would be there shortly. Hermione was staying with the Weasleys so both Harry and Neville contacted them with their minds and asked them to be outside by the pond so they could visit them. Both Hermione and Ginny were sitting down and then Harry melted into Ginny's arms and Neville melted into Hermiones. Then Luna melted into Harry's arms, showing them all something new. It showed them any one could melt into any other bonded members arms. This was not what Luna had to speak of, but it helped in her thoughts.

Luna got off Harry's lap and took a seat between the two couples who switched places with their mates to be more comfortable.

"Harry, have you thought about all the bonds created since you started school?"

"You know what, I have. I know there is a connection somehow, but I haven't figured it out yet. Do you have a thought?"

He heard Ginny laugh and turned to her, "Harry, Luna always has a thought on something and I seldom see it as being worthless. You know this as well. So why even ask her if she has a thought when you already knew she did?"

"I had to be sure of it Gin. Maybe I did know, but I don't want to jump to conclusions. Now Luna, have you got something you need to tell us?"

The smile never left he face as she went on, "As a matter of fact, I do. Until you asked me to melt into your arms, I had a small amount of doubt. Now I feel much stronger about this. I think we all share the bond for you, when you face Tom. I think there is a way we can share our magic with you when the time comes. I also think it is your Goldcrux that is the key. Like a collector and then as a distributor."

Harry snickered at Luna's naming his Horcrux. Mostly because it fit so well. But then he considered what she said and thought to try something. He got all of them to stand up and join hands. He then told them, "I'm going to try and use your magic as well as mine and attempt to use magic through my scar in my chest. Let me know if it hurts any of you in any way." and he thought about a dead tree sitting across the pond and concentrated on what he wished to see happen.

Luna was the first one to feel the drain on her as Harry began his attempt. She didn't feel any weaker, but it definitely was doing something to her. She watched Harry's scar as it began to glow. Then she felt in her mind that Hermione and Ginny began to feel the drain. The glow in Harry's scar was glowing brighter. Then finally Neville felt it in him and the glow was looking like it was hurting Harry, but he kept up the drain, then he finally let loose and a beam left the scar and struct the tree, but the beam did no damage to the tree what so ever.

Harry blinked several times and turned to Luna who was once again smiling. "Luna, why are you so happy? We just saw that this meant absolutely nothing."

"I disagree with you Harry. I think it showed us that your Goldcrux is only meant for use against Tom and nothing else. You can't hurt anyone or destroy anything other than Tom with it. I think it is brilliant."

Harry was about to argue the point, but Hermione stepped in before he could say anything, "Luna, you are placed in the right house. That is brilliant. Harry, you saw the magic leave you, Right?"

"Ya, but it was useless."

"But it was magic and Magic always has a use when it it discharged. The theory Luna gave you fits the situation to perfection. Since it was Tom's horcrux to start with, it would be fitting if, because of the change, it now is against him and it's only function is to see him destroyed."

Now Harry saw the wisdom of Luna as explained by Hermione. "If this is right, then we have to keep this to ourselves as it could mean trouble if the wrong person knew of it. We know if someone bonds, they will be joining us with no chance to turn on us, and I see Ron and Padma with a possible bond as well as Draco and Astoria. Does anyone else have any idea if they will be the last?"

Ginny spoke next, "Do you really think Ron will bond with Padma? I didn't think he was capable of that deep of a connection? I love him, but I also know him too well."

Fred and George joined her in this, but Harry thought differently, "Look guys and girls, Ron isn't as bad as you say. In the beginning I felt the same as you, but recently he has changed and you can see he really cares about Padma and Parvati as well. Only because she is Padma's sister, mind you, so don't go reading anything into it. Now, I have a question for you three. If you feel this way about your own brother, how do you feel about Draco and Astoria?"

Fred looked to George and Ginny and then turned back to Harry, "OK, we see where this is going. Maybe we are a bit rough on Ron, but we did have a good reason to feel that way. We knew what Draco was like before he became closer to the team and have seen the change in him, but missed the change in Ron. Don't ask us why, as we don't really know. Maybe because Ron is so much closer to us and we don't try to see him as anything but our spoiled brother. And since we are talking about brothers, why don't you think Percy and Penelope will share a bond?"

"Well, I think they already share a bond. With Ginny and I but not with the rest of you. It's a different type of bond and I think it is due to my saving Penelope. Percy feels my saving her has him owing me something, like Penny does. Ginny, haven't you ever felt a nudge in your mind you couldn't explain?"

"Ya, but I thought it was you trying to block your thoughts from me. You have been doing that a bit lately. Maybe you didn't think I knew, but I did. As for Percy and Penny, maybe they do share a bond with us and maybe we should try to strengthen it."

"No, Gin. I think it is as strong as it needs to be. I don't want them to feel indebted to me. Or should I say, any more indebted to me. If they build on the bond, it has to be in their own time frame. We cannot try to rush it. They both will be taking jobs in the Ministry next year and if they still feel the same way about each other, then everything will work out OK."

Ginny remembered what the Minister said to them about having special jobs for the two. Harry was probably right to have them leave the two alone. Now she went back to what she just told Harry, "OK Harry, now can you tell me why you have been closing off your mind to us?"

"Until Luna made that statement a bit ago, I was thinking I would be facing Tom alone to keep you all from getting hurt or killed. After Luna told me what she thought, I can see now where that will be impossible. I will need all of you if we are to end Tom's threat to the magical world. We all must be there to feed the Goldcrux, as Luna calls it."

Chances Are-}

The summer moved along rapidly and soon it was time for the team to gather for their trip to the World Cup. The Minister said he felt they all would be going, but he didn't say it was going to be him to ensure they went. Sirius and Remus were the recipients of a block of fifty tickets to be given out to who ever they saw fit and naturally Harry and his team were a part of it, to include Ron, Padma, Parvati, Draco and Penny. They all gathered at the Burrow and went to the spot marked on the map for their port key. They met Cedric and his dad who would be joining them on their trip. There was an old boot at the top of the hill and it took them all to the site of the Cup and they all looked down on a river of tents set up outside the Stadium.

Sirius and Arthur took them all to the ten tents reserved for all of Harry's team and the rest of the Weasleys and Longbottoms. There were five for the females and five for the males, which were a bit more crowded.

The team took off to get water for their camp and stopped and talked to school mates they met along the way. They could hear wages being made among the tents as they passed and Fred and George heard the one that interested them the most. Odds for a certain ending to the game. This was with the Irish team winning yet Bulgaria's Seeker would catch the snitch at the odds of 100 to one. The twins walked up to the odds makers and place all they had on this wager, 10 galleons was all they had. Ron talked to Harry and took the offering Harry made and made the same bet, but for 100 galleons that Harry lent him. If he won, he would pay Harry back and then invest the rest with the twins for the shop they would open when they left Hogwarts. He was setting up for his future once he left Hogwarts as well.

Of course, if he lost, he had no idea how he was going to pay Harry back. What he did know was that other than Viktor Krum, Bulgaria did not have much of a team. All of their games were won because of Krum catching the snitch before their opponents built too much of a lead. The Irish were so much better than their opponents that even with a fair Seeker, they won many before the snitch became a factor in the game.

The biggest point to be made was that Krum's average time to catch the snitch was 90 minutes and the Irish usually took two and a half hours to win their games. The Irish had to score continuosly in order for Ron and the Twins to win their bets. That was why no one else took the chance. Krum was just too fast.

The team got the water and made their way back to the camp and filled the drum with it and put the bucket down beside it for use the next time. They sat outside the tents and around the fire Arthur had built and chatted about anything that popped up in their minds.

They were soon joined by Draco and Astoria who just arrived. They took a seat by Daphne and Fred and joined in on the chat.

The day of the match started out with a bang, as the twins got up early and began firing off fireworks. Sirius and Arthur were expecting complaints from the other groups, but all they heard were ooohs and ahhhs from the display. The sun had not fully risen yet and the fireworks showed up fairly well in skies overhead.

Then the smell of meals being cooked over the campfires and the aroma of brewing coffee also in the air.

The kids cleaned up since the adults cooked and once they were done they began to wonder through the tents, looking to see who favored who by the flags displayed outside their tents or off their tents.

The numbers were split and songs could be heard from each of the countries playing the game. Seamus was in his own little world as he joined in on the Irish tunes being played. Luna joined in on her favorties and even danced with the people around the fires.

Then it came time for the people to make their way to the stadium and find their seats for the game.

Harry found the seats they had were all front row half way up the stadium. They were level with the goals meaning they had the best seats in the house for watching the play. The Chasers, Beaters and the Keepers wouldall be playing at this level, while the Seekers would be playing just above them.

The announcer got all their attention as he called out the Irish Team and they were led out by the Leprechauns who were throwing their gold out into the crowd. Everyone knew it would disappear after an hour. The names of the players were called out and then the crowd silenced as the Bulgarians were announced. They were led out by five Veela women on brooms and many of the male fans tried climbing over other people trying to get to the Veela. No one sitting in Harry's group tried doing this.

Then the game began and from the start, the Irish showed why they were here. They were scoring faster than any other team to ever play in the World Cup. It was like the Bulgarians were not in the same game as they had no way to stop the Irish. At the ninety minute mark, the Irish led Bulgaria 200-50 when Viktor Krum saw the snitch and made a bee-line for it, while the Irish were making their way towards the Bulgarian goal keeper. They had just scored when Viktor caught the snitch. The goal counted and the Irish won 210 -200, making the twins and Ron quite happy.

The celebration after the game and after they collected their money was most spectacular. Taking them far into the evening.

They had just calmed down when Harry and Luna stood up and Harry called out, "Every one outside. We are being attacked."


	32. Chapter 32

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Thirty Two

A/N: I would like to take this time to address a review I got for the this story. It accuses me of Plagiarism, but gives no reference to the story I stole. I may be a lot of things, but a thief is not one of them. Everything I write comes from my head and not anyone elses. I agree it may be close to another story, however I have no idea what it is. But with all the stories out there, ideas for a start become harder to be original. Maybe Harry was struck by lightning in another story, and maybe even more, but that is not stealing. If my story was word for word, exactly like another than I would be in the wrong.

If this person who made this accusation would come forward and show me the story, I will look into it. If he or she feels it necessary to report me than so be it, but I stand firm in being free of guilt. If he or she would read another chapter or two, maybe it will become obvious that it is an original story.

This is not a rant or a complaint, but a heart felt attempt to save my name as an author. My character and my integrity are something I find very hard to lose to my friends and fans. I do not wish to lose either. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Chances Are-}

The team ran to the sight of the alert and found four Death Eaters standing there looking around to find the rest of their team. They also didn't like the fact that there were over a hundred wands leveled at them as they stood there.

Remus smiled at the four as he hoped the rest of the Death Eaters were in a cell far away from the cup site. He hadn't gotten word yet from the guards, but hoped to get it soon. He watched as the four in front of him dropped their wands in resignation. However, before they could be taken in. the dark mark appeared over the site and more figures began to appear from it's midst. Seven more figures began to fire spells in the crowd around the captured De's and they went for their wands, but there was still too much of a disadvantage and they never recovered them. They were bound up and petrified. Then the attention was once again on the seven still in the air.

Ginny turned her attention else where, looking for an advantage over the airborne attackers. She found it in the bonfire that was burning off to the right of the attack. She took hold of Hermione and Luna's hands and pulled them to a different vantage point. She told them of her idea and they agreed to it. Moving to different sides of the fire, they began their spell and the wind began to swirl over the flames. The flames were being pulled up into the tornado created and the logs were joining the flames. Soon there was a roaring inferno going on in side the tornado and the three girls with a flick of their wands sent it into the seven DE's causing them to break up and dodge the flames that had appeared in the middle of them.

Of the seven flying DE's, one seemed to leave before he got burned. Of the other six, four of them also got away, but they suffered burns on various parts of their bodies. One of them lost his broom to the flames and fell to the earth. It was too late for any of the defenders to save this one. However the four original were still in their custody, and it was hoped they would supply them with some answers as to what they hoped to accomplish.

Ginny, Hermione and Luna were congratulated on their quick thinking and fine work. Luna was ready to correct them about the idea, but Ginny accepted the thanks for all of them. But Luna still had a question to everyone, "How did the Dark Mark appear for the other DE's to come through? We had the four surrounded so they couldn't have made the mark. Did we miss one of them somehow?"

Remus told her and the others of his thoughts, "I think we all knew that there were DE's in attendenace to the game. I think one of them made the Mark for the otheres to lock in on. I also feel you will not find anyone here with a dark mark on his arm. I would imagine as soon as he created the mark, he or she was gone so as not to be caught."

Harry walked up to Remus and thanked him for his attention to detail and the safety of all the people at the game. If it wasn't for the measures he had in force, the attack may have gone off as planned and many people could have been hurt or even killed.

Remus was still wondering about the cell he set up with the Aurors. He still never received a call from them and this worried him. He decided to get Sirius and go check on them. What he found when he got there was destruction and death. The two guards were both dead and the cell he had in place was a complete destruction. How this happened, he would probably never find out. Him and Sirius looked around for clues, even though he wasn't expecting to find any. The guards were killed by the AK and the cells were destroyed by several Bombarda curses. There were never any DE's in the cell, so they must have been tipped on them, somehow. But by who? Remus didn't want to believe that someone had betrayed them, but it had to be.

The four captured DE's didn't volunteer any information once they were interrigated, so the use of veritaserum would be used back at the Ministry. They needed to know who led the group of attackers and other members of the group. Maybe find out about the name of the betrayer.

After the four prisoners were carted off to holding, the crowd talked for a bit about what happened before they called it a night to get some sleep.

The next morning found all the sites being taken down and the people leaving for home. Harry thanked any of his team he could before they left. He didn't get to all of them, but would thank them once they returned to Hogwarts in a few weeks. It was finally time for Harry's family to leave and once they got to the Burrow, they stowed all the equipment and then went inside to find something to drink. It was still too warm for hot beverages so Molly had lemonaide made for them all.

They were still seated when the floo flared up for a call, "Arthur, we just finished questioning the four captured DE's and I think you need to come in to hear what we found out." Moony didn't sound very happy about what he had to say.

Arthur and Remus went to see what the problem was and Molly was worried about what was going to be said. All kind of ideas were travelling around in her mind.

Arthur and Remus sat across from Moody as he began his talk, "Arthur, what I have to say to you is hard. It seems that your son, Percy was the one to inform on our precautions taken for the Cup Finals. We tried finding him once we were told and he was gone. We talked to Miss Clearwater and she said he hadn't talked to her for three days now. She seemed worried and wanted to know why they thought he was the one to betray his own family?"

"This is my own thought on this as well. Percy loves his family and would never put them in a harmful environment. I just can't believe he was behind it. Did you happen to find out who was in charge of the attack?" Arthur fought back the urge to yell at the Auror Supervisor for even suggesting something like this. Even though veritaserum was used to get the information, there had to be another reason for Percy's name being mentioned.

Moody asked them to come up with something that could account for the DE's all pointing to Percy as the traitor. He also told them the name of the leader. It was Barty Crouch Jr.

Remus suggested, "I think we need the help of the best person for seeing beyond the obvious. I think Harry should bring Luna here to use her vision to find out what happened."

"You and Sirius really believe in Potter and his gang, don't you Remus?"

"More than you could imagine Alastor. They are amazing. You will have to see them work to understand what we see in them."

"Maybe I should get rid of my Auror division and hire the lot of them and use you two for their supervisors?" Moody joked.

In a sirious tone Remus replied, "It wouldn't be your worst move, and may be one of your better ones." Remus ducked at Moody threw a balled up sheet of parchment at him. He was laughing on the way out.

He went right to the Minister's office and asked to use the floo as soon as he was allowed to enter. He floo called Harry and asked him to bring Luna to the Ministry to help with something.

Albus never asked him anything prior to the call, but once Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Hermione were standing in his office, he asked, "You asked for help from Miss Lovegood, Remus. So why was it necessary to have the others here with her?"

"All I asked for was Harry, sir. If you wish them to leave, then just tell them."

Albus looked at Ginny and Hermione and thought it healthier to let them go. He didn't know much about Miss Granger, but Miss Weasley he knew very much about from her family. She was quite a bit like Lily Potter. She was shorter than Lily, but she was a hellcat when it came to punishing someone who displeased her. He didn't wish to be that someone. "No, it's fine. Just make sure to keep them all together so they don't get lost or in trouble. Where are you taking them, if I might ask?"

"To Percy's office. I think Luna may see something we overlooked. It wouldn't hurt to have Hermione there as well, as she doesn't miss too much herself. Don't forget they are all connected and it could come in handy."

"You don't have to convince me Remus. I know their capabilities and Miss Lovegood's second sight. Alastor should try to hire them for his crew."

Remus laughed as he told him, "We have already discussed this and I told him it wouldn't be his worse move, and could be his best." Harry and his team just shrugged their shoulders as they knew it would never happen as long as they were in school.

Remus took them to Percy's office and Ginny began to get misty eyed when they entered. She wanted so badly to prove him innocent of the charges of being a traitor.

As soon as they entered, Luna went right to the desk and looked at Remus, "Has anyone touched anything in here when they came looking for Perce?"

"I don't think so, Luna. I believe everything is just as it was found."

"Then I think someone should examine this glass. I think I smell an insomnia potion."

"Umm, Luna, the Insomnia Potion has no odor." Hermione pointed out.

"I have to disagree with you Hermione, as the Bilibious Pod has a very distinct caramel smell to it."

Hermione looked to Remus who had the keenest sense of smell in the room. He looked ashamed,"I don't detect the odor in the room."

"If you are going to question my opinion, then why am I here?" Luna sounded upset.

Remus backed up, "Luna, no one said they doubted you. I just said I can't smell anything like the smell you described. It's not saying it wasn't used. But why would they want Percy to sleep?"

Luna brightened up at this, "Isn't it obvious? They wanted him out of the office so that his replacement could take his place. Polyjuice potion was probably used to fill that spot. It was probably taken prior to entering the room, because I can't detect it's odor in here."

"But how did they get Percy out of here without his secretary seeing him?"

"By the same method Percy was taken. There was a polyjuiced person taking her place as well. Probably before her shift began, she was abducted and is being kept somewhere, just like Percy is. They have to be still in the Ministry, as the security around the exits is too tight for them to be removed. Unless they had the drug used on them as well. But I doubt that, because who ever did it would want Percy here, to take the blame for the situation."

Hermione reached her hand out to Luna, "Luna, Sherlock Holmes has nothing on you. I find it hard to believe, but, everything you said made perfect sense. Remus, that should make it easier for you, since Percy should still be here in the Ministry."

"It's not that easy Hermione. It is a very huge building and there aren't enough of us to search it all and it could mean Percy's fate if he is found by anyone other than us. There will be no questions asked as he will be taken to the cells."

Luna was smiling once again. "Remus, where would the first place you would look?"

"The lowest floor in the building."

"Why? Isn't that the Department of Mysteries? It's not likely they are hidden there. Nor is it likely they are on the next floor up, as that is where the holding cells are. So you would have wasted an hour looking in two unlikely places. Now the next floor is where the courtrooms are, and that is where I would begin, if I were you."

No one knew that Alastor Moody was listening at the door when he found out Remus had asked for Harry Potter's team. He wanted to see if they were as good as Remus said. He found them even better than that. He walked in on the others and Remus stood up when he entered. Alastor pushed him back down in his seat and went to Luna. "Miss Lovegood is it?"

"Yes, Mr. Moody. What can I do for you?"

"You can talk Potter into coming to work for us here in the Ministry. You're better than 95% of the people we have working here, and you're just kids."

Harry took offense to this statement, "Excuse me sir, but WE KIDS, as you pointed out, have better things to do than try to straighten out the mess this 95% creates."

"Whoa there stallion, don't get your skivvies in a knot. I meant nothing by it. But you have to admit that Miss Lovegood did make some brilliant points just now."

"Once again, excuse me, but all my team members make these points all the time. Luna does have the uncanny ability to see beyond the normal scope of sight. She sees beyond the obvious and into the uncertain boundries of normalcy."

"And the others can do that as well?"

"We are all connected so we all see each others thoughts. In order for you to know what this means, you have to experience it. If one of us has a thought, but it isn't quite clear, and someone else also sees it, but knows what to do with it, then the thought gets answered."

"OK, I see what you mean and I apologize for what I called you and what I said about Miss Lovegood. But how about we continue our talk on the way down to the courtrooms and see if we can find Mr. Weasley and Miss Belvediere."

Once they got to ther floor of the Court Rooms, Luna suggested they split up to check all the rooms on the floor starting at opposite ends to keep any DEs cornered. Alastor looked at her like she was something special. The more he saw of this group of young adults, the more he appreciated Remus' suggestion. They were indeed brighter than many of his Aurors.

About half way down the hall, Remus opened a small office where he found Percy and Abigail unconscious and bound. They were freed and brought back to alertness and then were questioned.

Percy said his side first, "All I can remember is getting a drink of water and sitting down to go over the security measures that were to be used for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The next thing I remember is you waking me up."

Abigail had a different story, "I just got through the floo when I was grabbed by two rough looking men and then I was stunned. I woke up for a moment to see two other men dragging Mr. Weasley to the lifts when they stunned me again. You woke me after this."

While they were talking, a recruit brought a message to Alastor and he released the recruit and read the message, "It seems you should be congratulated Miss Lovegood. After examining the glass, it was indeed drugged. Mr. weasley, you should thank Miss Lovegood for saving you some embarrassment. If she hadn't smelled the drug used to knock you out, you would be facing charges as a traitor."

"OH, indeed I do thank her, but if it wasn't her then I would be thanking Harry, or Ginny, or Hermione, or just about anyone on this team. They have been saving someone I love from the beginning, and I don't see it ever stopping. Harry, how is Penny?"

"I think as soon as you are released you need to go see her and tell her what happened. She is frightened and at her wits end with worry. You might also floo your mum as she is also in a bad state. Your dad knows what we are doing and hopes we find you. Oh, and Perce, the next time you get a drink, you might think about bringing it from home. It is much safer that way."

"Very funny Harry. You must be taking lessons from the twins."

"Na, I'm better than that. They need to take lessons from me."

"George, did you hear what Harry just said about us? He thinks he is funnier than we are?" Harry's thoughts were heard by the twins. Theirs were heard by Harry and the rest as well.

"I did Fred, and you know what that means when we get back. Harry, be prepared."

"You two do know I can hear your thoughts, don't you?"

Fred smiled, "Of course we do Harry, but George and I have a different way to communicate."

"I'm sure you do, but you still have to use your mind to think about what you are going to do."

"SHITE! He's bloody right. How the hell do we pay him back?" George complained.

"You don't." and they left for the floo with Abigail being helped up the lift. She was still faint from being Stupified twice. Frank met them at the floor to the exits and took Abaigail from Remus and Harry and brought her to a nurse's station to be treated. He thanked Harry and Neville for what they did.

They got back to the Burrow and told Molly of their day and she wept as they told her that Percy was freed of the charges and what happened to him and his secretary. The group was thanked again and were asked to sit and have a drink.

Ginny told her mum the whole story and Molly turned to Luna and gave her a big hug which Luna gave her one in return. She always liked to give as well as receive. Molly laughed at the young blond who stole everyone's heart. Molly looked around at the rest of the team and thouhght it was the best thing that ever happened to her Ginny when Harry and her bonded. How she could ever think it was bad for someone so young to be bonded for life at an early age. Ginny had never been so happy in all her life, as short as it was. Then she saw Fred and George. Even they looked happy. What ever they all shared, it was the best thing that ever happened for the side of the Light. Nothing but good has come from these bondings.

Harry, Neville and Hermione had to leave to tell their mum about what happened with Percy. Remus and Sirius probably told her, but to ,make sure they had to tell her as well. Ginny wouldn't let Harry leave without a proper goodbye, which was a short kiss and a grand hug. She gave a hug to her brothers. Luna said her good byes in her own way. She always, had to be unique. She gave them all a kiss on the nose, including Hermione.

Chances Are-}

With Neville, Harry and Ginny's birthdays now past, the rest of the summer went by quickly and the team was now ready to return to Hogwarts and get this year started and hope it would turn out OK.

The DADA position went to Tonks, with Remus taking over her Transfiguration class. Sirius still helped with the DADA.

Not everyone knew what was to take place this year, and when Minerva stood up and told the students there would be no Quidditch this year, the sound of disappoinment filled the hall. It was replaced with questions and brags when the Tournament was announced. Once again there was complaints when the age limit was set at 17 and over. Harry felt he was going to be the exception. He has studied things that he thought might be used during the Tournament, like Dragons, Vampires, Werewolves, Acromantula, dangerous plants, merpeople and other water related hazards. He knew he left many things out of his study, but there was just so much he could take during his summer, without ruining it.

With Hermione and Ginny's help he gathered things he thought might come in handy. Neville helped as well, when he supplied Harry with some Gillyweed for breathing underwater, should it be needed. Ginny had written Charlie to ask for knowledge about the dragons in case it was needed. Her answer told them too much. Charlie was restricted from sending such information. It told the team it would be a part of the Tournament. Which part they didn't know as there were three parts to the Tournament. Hermione also found out, which Luna confirmed, that a Yule Ball would be held before Christmas Hols for the champions and that they would lead the dancing with a waltz. Each champion needed to have a partner of the opposite sex. Hermione and Ginny were asked as soon as Harry and Neville found out.

It would probably be the same for the rest of the bonded as soon as they found out. Plans were set for a trip to Hogsmeade from all the team members on the train as Seamus asked Luna, Fred asked Daphne, George asked Cho, Draco asked Astoria and Ron asked Padma.

What they didn't know was that Percy and Penny would be there, as well as Charlie and Bill, Ginny's brothers. All of the Weasley children would be at Hogwarts for the Tournament.


	33. Chapter 33

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Thirty Three

While Harry and his team already knew about the Tournament, the rest of the school didn't and were at first disappointed when Minerva told them there would be no Quidditch this year. Her following statement got them feeling better, "No there will be no Quidditch, but instead there will be a Tri-Wizard Tournament held here at Hogwarts. The other two schools to attend will be Beauxbaton from France and Durmstrang from Bulgaria. They will join us on Oct. 30 and the names will be drawn on the following day, at noon. That will give everyone who wishes to enter thirty hours to submit their name."

Minerva looked around for questions before she continued, "Since you all seem to understand this, then I shall go over the rules. All entrants must be seventeen years of age. If your name is drawn, then you must compete. All champions will be free from classes during the year so they may train for the competion. Now I think that should take care of everything except for the normal school rules. This one in particular needs to be followed especially tight. The forbidden forest is completely off limits to all students. Any found in or near the forest will be subject to discipline. All other rules still apply with the same disciplinary actions. Now I think we should all be off to bed. Prefects please guide the first years to their dorms."

All in touch with Harry's mind felt the same thing and tried to keep him calm. "Harry. It may be a bit early to be thinking you will be entered into the games without your knowledge. I mean we still have two months before it happens." George and Fred put their arms around him as they walked to their dorm.

Fred added his bit to the conversation, "Of course George and I will be entering our names just to see if we can get away with it. And if we are lucky enough to get chosen and you are chosen, then you won't be alone."

Harry looked to Fred, "Is that suppose to cheer me up? If it was, then it didn't work as you two are more lost than I am. What a fine mess that would be, the blind leading the blind."

The twins looked shocked, "I can't believe our little buddy just said something like that?" George spurted out.

Once again Fred continued it, "To think we put all our faith in him and he has none for us. For shame Harry Potter."

Harry just kept walking hoping to get to spend some time alone with Ginny. He needed her to set his mind straight. Her and Luna had that affect on him. Hermione would if she didn't take it to the library and fill his mind with something only she could understand. He loved her, but she drove him crazy with her lectures.

Once they got to the common room, Harry took Ginny by the hand and led her off to a corner by the windows and sat her down to talk. "Gin, you know we talked about this. That was why I studied like I did, but to be honest, I don't think I like the idea of being controlled by Tom and his followers. Another thing. Why are students less then seventeen forbidden to enter, yet if chosen still have to be a participant? That doesn't make any sense. If you can't enter, how can you be chosen?"

"Harry, if you feel this way about it, why did you agree to go through with it? Why not just tell the Minister you are not going to put your name in the cup and if chosen disagree to go through with the challenge."

"What about the statement about if chosen you have to go through with it?"

"If he knows in advance that you are not putting your name in the thing, there is no way your name should come out. If you think it necessary, have him put you under guard for those 30 hours or so to know for a fact you never put your name in the cup."

"Hmmm, that might work. He could say it is protective custody and put me in someplace secure. Professor McGonagall could be the keeper of the key and she could release me just prior to the selection. That statement still bothers me though. I think I will talk to the Professor in the morning. Please come with me for support though."

"We could all come with you if you want. The more there to witness it the better the chances of it succeeding. I'll tell the Gryfs while you contact the other houses. I'll tell you, this bond sure comes in handy. Wait, what am I thinking. I could just tell everyone right now in their minds. Why didn't you say something to me Harry?"

"I was too busy looking at you. You are so beautiful when you get fired up."

"Well you better get use to it, because I am probably going to be this way until it all over with. I mean everything to include Tom and the biters."

"I think I'm going to need blinders then. I can't help looking at you. OK, do you want to do this or do you want me to do it?"

He felt the answer in his head as Ginny called out to all the bonded. You could see the heads of the Gryfs in the common room look up if they were a part of the bond. Fred, George, Neville, Seamus, and Hermione looked over to the two. In the other dorms, Luna, Draco, Daphne, Astoria, and Cho all listened to what was going on. They were all to meet in the morning at the Gryffindor table to ask to talk to Professor McGonagall. Then they learned what it was all about.

Ron felt something in his mind as well, but it didn't quite focus, as did Padma in the Ravenclaw dorm. Ron asked what happened, and when told, he agreed to talk to Padma and have her join them as well. Draco and Astoria's bond grew over the summer and was finally taking affect. Luna explained to them, it was because they wished it to happen and worked to make it stronger. Ron and Padma wanted it to happen but didn't know how to make it so.

The next morning Harry led the group up to the Professor's table to talk to Professor McGonagall. She agreed to talk to them after breakfast in the room behind her table.

Breakfast was a quick meal for the group, except for Ron who never let anything stop him from enjoying a good meal. Of course he finished with the rest, but ate three times as much as anyone else.

They then left the Gryffindor table for the room behind the Professor's table to have their talk with the Headmistress. They didn't know what it would accomplish, but hoped it would end with Harry not having to partake in the Tournament.

Minerva didn't know what it was all about, but she never had trouble with Harry and his friends before, so she didn't bother to worry about it too much. She waited at the door for the team and closed the door behind them when the last one entered. She placed spells all around to keep it between her and Harry. "Well Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" Harry explained his and Ginny's plan and Minerva sat there thinking about it.

"What would make you think your name will come from the Goblet of Fire if you don't put your name in it Mr. Potter?"

"Professor, all kinds of things have happened to all of us that we didn't wish to happen. I talked with the Minister about this and he felt I should go through with it. I have since changed my mind and don't like the idea of putting myself in harm's way."

"Unfortunately, even if we do this and know for a fact your name wasn't entered into the Goblet, if your name is drawn, you still have to participate. That is the rule."

"Even if it is told prior to the drawing that I do not wish to be in it? There has to be some way around this. I am quite sure that Lord Voldemort wants me in this Tournament and has plans for me to either die during it or win it for some reason. Either way I don't like to be controlled like this."

"I will have to discuss this with the Minister and the Tournament Directors, to see what can be done. That's about all I can do, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Professor. Both for listening to me and looking to see what can be done to correct it if it should happen."

"Quite alright and I understand your concern on the matter. I would hate to have to be forced into doing something I don't wish to do." and then she took the spells down and released the team for classes.

The answer he received from the Ministry was as he expected, though it didn't set right with him. He was told in a letter that if his name is drawn, even though he didn't submit his name, he would still have to participate in the Tournament. He was also told that they saw no reason for this scenario as why would anyone submit another person's name. The letter was signed by the Director of the Magical Gaming Division. Albus added his own words, "I thought we settled all this during the summer Harry. You felt the same but agreed to go along with it to force Tom into doing something to publicly expose himself. However, I understand your fear on the matter. Even if you were locked up with no way to enter your name, if it is still drawn, then you must participate."

When Minerva gave him the letter, and after he read it, he asked, "If I leave school and I am not a student, what could they do to me?"

"Are you that sure your name will be entered and also drawn, Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked.

"Positive on both counts. I believe Lord Voldemort wants me to either die during the games or, he believes it will be a way to get me in his clutches. I don't like either idea."

"But who would put your name in the Goblet? We will have very strict security around the Goblet the entire time it is lit."

"Professor McGonagall, how many time have we thought it was safe here at school and were shown otherwise?"

"I know what you are saying Harry, but this will be different."

"I wish I had your confidence, Professor. I would bet everything I have in my vault that I will be in this tournament and that Tom will be behind it. Someone is going to be here that is in league with him and do his bidding. He will be the one to enter my name, and we won't know who it is. Well, we don't think we know who it is, but Barty Crouch Jr. escaped from Azkaban for some reason."

"You think he will be here is some manner? He is on the most wanted list in the Ministry."

"I don't think anything except that for some reason, I will be in the Tournament and I guarantee you I will not be putting my name in the Goblet. The Minister and I talked about for quite awhile during the summer, and I even trained for it just in case. But now I am having second thoughts about putting myself in a position for Tom to get his hands on me, or see me dead before the Tournament is done."

Chances Are-}

All of September and October, Harry went to class with his team, and now they were outside waiting to get their first glimpse of the arriving teams from the other schools. It was just before dinner that a carriage being pulled by six winged horses was seen dropping out of the clouds above Hogwarts. It landed on the grounds in front of the castle and Minerva and Albus were there waiting for everyone to exit the carriage. The first person off the carriage was a female half giant. However for as big as she was, she moved with a style and grace of a girl Luna's size. She held her head high and presented herself as a person who demanded respect from all who meet her.

She walked up to Albus and Minerva and though she was much taller than the two, she gave them both a hug, needing to bend over to do this. Hagrid, who had been standing off to the side was spellbound by the woman. He walked up to her and said he would take care of her steeds, if that was what she wished.

"I thank you sir, but they are quite spirited and need special handilng."

"I think I might be able to manage them somehow, Madam. I have a way with magical beasts."

"If you think you take care of them, then by all means do so. And thank you. My name is Olympe Maxime, the Headmistress for Beauxbaton."

"Nice to meet you Olympe. My name is Rubeus Hagrid, Professor of Magical Beasts here at Hogwarts. I am also gounds keeper and keeper of the keys." Hagrid was hoping to impress this beautiful woman.

Unfortunately she turned to adress Albus and Minerva to continue their talk. Hagrid left to take care of the Winged Horses and wonder how to get her to notice him in the future.

The students standing off to the side were trying to hold off laughing at Hagrids lost attempt. Luna felt sorry for Hagrid and decided to help him out, "Look at how well Hagrid is handling those magnificent creatures, and how well they are taking to him." Olympe turned to see that they had indeed taken to the handler like he had done it all his life. This did impress her as her steeds were very finicky when it came to someone strange trying to get them to obey commands. She would have to talk to this man later to see how he did it. She did notice he was bigger than the other people standing around him. Maybe he was like her, being Half Giant, even though she was almost twice his size.

The students all filed into the castle to meet the Beauxbaton students as they entered the castle themselves. They were led in by the female members of the students and it appeared they were floating into the hall, they were so well coordinated. Also, the first girl to enter had a strange affect on the male members of Hogwarts as she passed them. It was like they all wanted to rush in and take her in their arms. Of course they refrained from doing this somehow, but the affect was most alarming. Only a few members were unaffected. Those being all of the bonded males. The young woman noticed this and was impressed that they were unaffected by her allure.

The male students followed the females into the Hall and they all took seats with the Ravenclaw students at their table.

Once they were settled then the Durmstrang students started to file in led by Viktor Krum, the Seeker for the Bulgarian team that lost to the Irish in the World Cup. The last one to enter was Igor Karkaroff, the head master of Durmstrang. He greeted Albus, Minerva and Olympe and stood with them as Minerva introduced them to her students.

The Durmstrang students took a seat weith the Slytherin students except for a few of the females who sat with the Hufflepuff students. Harry thought it weird that none of the foreign students sat with the Gryffindor students.

The meal followed the introductions and then the rules to the tournament were once again given to the students after the meal was finished. Once this was completed, then the Goblet was lit and the process of entering the names into it was begun. Classes were dismissed for the next day to allow all eligible students to enter their name into the Goblet.

Harry had all his team surround him so that they knew his name was not entered into the cup by him. Of course, Fred and George tried on a number of occasions to put their name in, but each attempt failed with spectacular results. Mostly with Fred and George being thrown from the area of the Goblet with quite a bit of force. Hermione kept chastising them for their stupidity, while the rest laughed at their absurd ideas. Daphne and Cho tried to hide the fact that they knew them.

During the evening, Harry had his friends lock him up in the loo and not allow him to leave until breakfast the next morning. If it needed to be used, then two would be outside the door to keep Harry from leaving, while the other would use it.

Finally the time came for the names to be drawn and Harry sat in the front row, knowing his name was going to be drawn. Everyone knew he did not enter his name, but like Harry, they had a feeling he was going to be chosen.

However, the three names were drawn and Harry was not one of them. He blew a sigh of relief when Cedric Diggory was named as the Hogwarts Champion. Minerva was ready to leave when the Goblet flared up once again. She turned just as one last sheet of paper was lauched from the Goblet. She caught the paper and looked to see Harry's nightmare come true. "Harry Potter!"

Harry's head dropped down to his chest when he heard his name. He didn't move from his spot and once again Minerva called out, "Harry Potter!" Hermione pushed Harry forward to face the Headmistress. He looked up to her and said, "Do you believe me now? I did not enter my name into the Goblet, yet here it is."

Minerva looked down at him, "I'm sorry Harry. Please, if you will, join the others in back and we will see what we can do. I am sure you will have the backing of the entire school."

Harry knew better than to believe that. The Slytherins would be the worst antagonists, followed by the Ravenclaws. Other than the ones who were with him. In all, he felt the school was split with their feelings toward him and the Tournament.

He walked into the room and heard the Minister explaining everything that Harry worried about. It was to try to get them to understand Harry and his feelings. Igor was the only one who felt it was all a stage act. Olympe and the other champions felt differently. They all went to Harry and told him they understood his concern.

Igor did ask the question of why Harry was singled out. Albus didn't wish to get too in depth with his answer, "Igor, you have to understand that Harry didn't want this to happen, but things have taken place against him that could have got him or others hurt since he entered Hogwarts. He has not done anything wrong except be called (The Boy Who Lived) when his parents died, saving him. This was still not his choosing."

"I take it that this Harry is deemed some sort of hero in your country then. If that is the case then why weren't measures taken to ensure this not happen to him?"

"Harry took this same stance on the Tournament. He wanted to be locked away during the name entry, and be removed at the drawing. However, if his name was entered into the Goblet and it was pulled, he would still have to compete. It is the rules."

"Bah! The rules be damned. It is a complete farce to be putting an underage child into this Tournament. He does not have the training needed to compete. Are you trying to get him killed, Dumbledore?"

When Harry heard this he went to Igor and thanked him for sticking up for him to which Igor replied, "I don't stick up for you boy, I try to make the point that this is the Tri Wizard Tournament, not the Quad Wizard Tournament."

"Just the same sir, thank you for trying to get me removed from it."

That ended the all talks about the games and the champions were released to their Heads and sent off to bed.

Chances Are-}

It was 10 days later that Harry was called to Hagrids hut for a talk. Hagrid was waiting for him outside his hut and pulled Harry with him to show him something. He had Harry put his cloak on to hide him from something, and about 20 minutes later he was stopped to see what Hagrid wanted him to see. In front of him were 4 large cages with each one holding a different type of Dragon. It was to be their first challenge and Harry had to tell the other champions what is was they had to face.

Harry made it back to the castle and went looking for the other champions and he found Cedric first, "Cedric, can I speak to you alone for a second?"

Cedric walked with him to the side of the of the hall where they wouldn't be overheard, "Cedric, our first challenge will be something to do with Dragons. I don't know what it is exactly, but the Dragons will be involved. Now I have to find the other two and tell them as well, but You have to be warned of the danger."

Cedric really did appreciate what Harry had done and thanked him with a hand shake.

Harry next found Fleur and did the same thing with her. Harry thought she was going to pass out when he told her what it was they had to face. He grabbed her to keep her steady. She still had the pale look when she thanked him for the information. She hugged him like he just saved her life.

Viktor was soon found and he was alone. "Hello Harry, vot is it you need?"

"Just to tell you what our first challenge will involve. Viktor, it will have something to do with Dragons."

"I knew it vas not going to be easy, but this is even vorse than I imagined. Do we have to slay it?"

"I don't think so Viktor, but if not then it is even worse because that means we have to escape it somehow."

"Good point. Thank you Harry. To be forvarned is to be prepared. Now I have to find something that will teach me about them. No vonder we are not in classes."

Harry shook hands with him and left for his dorm and talk with his his friends with what he has to face.


	34. Chapter 34

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Thirty Four

The day that Harry dreaded had finally arrived and he sat at breakfast with a plate full of food that he hardly touched. His fork was pushing it around on his plate and making a mess as it spilled to the table.

All his friends took their turns to talk to him but, it was as if he was on another planet and could not be reached. His mind was on the problem he was facing in a matter of hours. What could he possibly do to defeat a Dragon. He was allowed to bring his wand into the stadium, and that was all. However, Luna reminded him that with the wand he could summon his broom to him. So, he learned the summoning charm and got it to work. He just didn't know if it would in the stadium.

Harry broke out of his haze in time to see the students starting to leave to go the first challenge. He took a deep breath and then stood up to go to the room behind the Professors tables where the champions were to gather before the first challenge would take place. This was to give the crowd time to settle before it started.

The other three were already sitting at the table drinking a cuppa and he sat next to Viktor but refused any tea. Nothing was being said and it got unnerving for the four, it was so quiet. Harry looked up and just said, "Someone say something for Merlin's sake."

Fleur looked to him, "I theenk you just deed, Mr. Potter, no?"

All four broke out in a laugh at Harry's expense. It was just the start they were looking for. Nothing was asked about the challenge, since they all had different ways to face it, but they did ask about Dragons in general to see if anyone knew more then they knew. Hermione, Ginny and Luna had done a wonderful job for him as he knew more than the rest and answered everything he could. He seemed to be the source for information for the other champions.

They had been doing this for about thirty minutes when Hagrid came in and got them to take them to the arena. They were kept in a tent with each one of them taking a corner to try and settle their nerves. Harry heard his whispered name and went to a split in the tent and pulled it open to see Ginny reaching out to him and pulling him into a hug and a kiss for luck. Luna was there with her and he got another hug and kiss from her. "Harry, you remember everything we taught you about the dragons?"

"Believe it or not Gin, it was more than the others knew and I shared my knowledge with them. I can't thank you girls enough for what you did for us. Tell Hermione this for me would you Gin?"

"Of course. But why did you share, since it gave you an advantage?"

"No one is going to get hurt if I can help it Gin. If what I shared saves one of them from being hurt then we did our job. I know they put their names in, and I didn't, but that doesn't mean we can't trust each other. If we hope to survive, then it is best if we try to help out if and when we can."

"You know what Harry, you are too nice to be getting hurt, so you better take care and make sure you don't get singed in the wrong areas, meaning anywhere. Mum sent me a large vat of butter to use on you should you need it. Now I wouldn't mind rubbing it on you, but then I wouldn't be able to hug you after. Get my meaning?"

"Yes Mum."

Luna had her say, but it was a bit confusing, "Harry, you need to calm Fleur down, she has hundreds of Nargles flying around her head. I belive she is worried."

"I will Luna, but I think I will keep the Nargles part to myself. Thanks."

Ginny saw the Minister and the three Heads enter the tent, which meant it was time for them to leave, but Ginny got another kiss from Harry before she heard Luna complain to Ginny as they walked back to the stands about sneaking that last kiss and not letting Luna get one.

Harry and the other champions listened as the challenge was explained and how the golden egg was the clue to the next challenge. Nothing was mentioned about what was legal and illegal during the challenge so Harry felt better about his summoning his broom.

Then Viktor, being the oldest, went out to take on the task. The rest heard the crowd roar when he entered the stadium and then the loud groan when the Dragon went after him. The roar of the Dragon overcame the roar of the crowd, it was so loud.

For twenty minutes it went on, before there was a loud cheer and Viktor made it back inside the tent. However, you could see where he was burned in several places and was slightly limping as he was taken to the nurse's station. Then Fleur's name was called and she stood up to leave, but was stopped by Harry, "Take care of yourself Fleur, and don't get careless. I want to see all your hair when you make it back in here." and he gave her a hug.

The same thing happened with Fleur when she entered the stadium and there was a larger amount of time before Harry heard the roar of the Dragon, and he saw flames shoot up the tunnel they used to enter the stadium. Hopefully they missed Fleur.

Her time was longer than Viktor's, but finally, after thirty seven minutes, Fleur was walking back in carrying her egg. Steam was still coming off her clothing and she looked exhausted, but she didn't appear to be injured. Before she went to the nurses station, she went to Cedric and wished him luck, then she went to Harry and hugged him, "You take care Little One. You should not be here, but since you are, I wish to see you after the first challenge is completed." and she went on to the tent.

Harry and Cedric then shook hands and wished each other luck as Cedric took off down the aisle to the stadium. The cheers of the crowd, the roar of the dragon and the groans from the crowd again filled the tent. Harry felt alone here and it only got him worrying again. Then he felt all his friends cheering him up. He forgot all about never being alone again in his life. He heard the words of encouragement and love from them all, even Ron and Draco, though Ron's were somewhat broken. They were getting stronger, so it shouldn't be too long before he and Padma were bonded.

Another load roar then cheering told Harry it was over and he saw Cedric slowly walking up the ramp to the tent. He was in the worse shape of the three so far. His arm looked broken and he was burned in several places. He still managed a smile when he got to Harry. "Watch out for his tail Harry, it's a real killer." and Harry smiled as he watched Cedric make his way to the tent . Then Harry turned and took a deep breath, waiting for his name to be called.

Harry heard his name called and he walked to the end of the tunnel and stopped. He called out, "Accio My Broom." and it took a minute when it came flying into the tunnel and to his hands. Harry mounted the broom, but lifted the tip up to hover. He surveyed the stadium and saw no dragon. That told him it was either to the left or the right of the entrance. He rose up to the top of the tunnel until his head touched the top and he leaned forward on his brrom and then leveled it to take off. He zoomed into the stadium to cheers from the crowd, but felt the heat from the flames from the Dragon as he shot past it. He went right to the nest to get the egg and saw it was not there. He felt the Dragon getting closer so he took off to circle the stadium in search for his egg.

The many boulders in the arena gave the Dragon many hiding places for it's egg and he had to find it before he got careless. It then struck him that maybe this was the attempt on his life from Tom, but why so quickly. Surely he would want to play with Harry before killing him, and this didn't seem like the way that Tom would want it. No, the Dragon had to have hiden the egg somewhere. He had to find it.

Harry was still leading the Dragon by about twenty yards, but his flames made it quite a bit closer. He could feel the heat from the flames as they licked at his tail end. It may be a few days before he would be able to sit comfortably after this. Then he saw a flash of gold laying beneath a pile of rocks and went for them. Then he saw it was what he was looking for and went for it. He dived down and scooped it out and picked it up and was off for the exit, but saw the Dragon sitting there waiting for him.

Not at the side like when he first entered, but right in front of the tunnel. Harry went to the opposite side of the arena and landed. Then he got in a staring contest with the Dragon. He was still holding the egg out in front of him and the Dragon was still sitting there watching him. Harry moved to a different location, but the Dragon stayed where it was.

Harry didn't know what was going on with the Dragon. It just sat there watching Harry, but not letting him leave the arena. Then it hit him. As long as Harry was holding the egg, the Dragon was not going to attack for fear of it breaking. So how was Harry going to leave if the Dragon wouldn't let him. He tried going out from the stadium walls, but something blocked him from leaving that way. He tried to drop the egg to Ginny, but it would not leave his hands while outside of the arena. Harry then thought of something different. He zoomed back into the crowd and saw what he was needing. He went right for Fred, who was wearing his cloak to keep warm. Harry reached out as he flew by and pulled it from Fred's back and wrapped it around the egg, hiding it from the Dragon. He then flew back into the arena and when the Dragon saw him flying around without the egg, it went after him. Harry almost cheered himself when he saw it, and flew around the arena with the Dragon in pursuit, and he managed to make it to the exit with out further delay.

When Harry was back in the tent, he walked right to the tent and allowed to be checked for injuries and then released from the tent and out to greet his friends. Fred walked to Harry and grabbed his cloak, "Next time, give a bloke a little warning before you steal his clothes. I'm freezing my bloody arse off." but Fred still pulled him in for a hug, as did the rest of his team. Ginny finally got to him and hugged and kissed him once more, then she turned him around to show him his score and the standings.

Harry was in first place with 47 out of a possible fifty points. Viktor was next with 45, then Fleur with 43 and Cedric with 36. None of them cared about the score. They were just pleased that they were all standing there congratulating each other by surviving. Harry asked the others if their eggs were hidden from the nest. None of them knew of this. Harry asked Ginny if she saw the Dragon hide it's egg and she said no. The Dragon went right to his place at the entrance when he was brought in.

Harry then went to Pofessor McGonagall and the Minister to ask the same question. No one knew how his egg became hidden, yet all agreed that it was. The egg was placed in the nest by an attendent, but was somehow moved when the Dragon took the attention of the crowd. It bothered Harry that someone was able to make it difficult for Harry in front of the entire audience.

Harry let it go for now, and went back to the common room to see what the next clue was. All of his team joined him, to include the other house members. When Harry finally opened the egg, the most hideous noise ever imagined caused everyone to complain to Harry to close it quickly.

"What in bloody hell was that?" complained Ron.

Harry looked at the egg and said, "My next clue? How the heck am I suppose to figure it out if I can't understand it?"

Hermione became obvious when she replied, "It must be some sort of language. But what makes noise like that for speaking?"

Harry looked at her like she grew a second head, "Hermione, I think we already knew that. Now tell me what language it was?"

This became another problem for Harry and his team to solve and it didn't make things any easier for them. Now they had to find out who entered Harry's name into the Goblet? Who moved the egg in front of the entire school? What the egg was trying to tell him? What was Tom trying to do to Harry? The more he thought on it the worse his head hurt. He took the egg with him to go shower after the challenge. Harry put the egg on the bed, then got his clean clothes to go clean up. But something in his mind told him to bring the egg with him to the loo, and instead of a shower, take a bath.

Harry shook his head, trying to clear it. What was happening to him now, when strange thoughts started to control his actions. He did take the egg to the loo and filled the tub for a hot bath. He put the egg on the floor next to him and got in the tub and soaked for a few minutes. He got the egg and once again opened it and the noise filled the loo with such a piercing cry, he dropped the egg in the water and heard something new coming from the egg. It was some sort of song that was now coming from it. He pulled the egg back out and it began to scream again, so he dropped it back in the water. He leaned forward and stuck his head in the water and listened to the song.

Harry finished his bath and dressed when he was done and took the egg back down stairs to tell his team what he discovered.

When he got down there, he was surprised to find that they all got the same message he did from the egg, and the one that told him what to do to find the answer.

Another question that they needed to find the answer to was who was the strange voice trying to help him?

Chances Are-}

Two weeks after the first challenge Harry was called to the Head office. He found Professor McGonagall and Minister Dumbledore sitting there waiting for him. "Mr. Potter, please come in and sit down. We have something to tell you and it is important for you to act on it fast, before we tell the rest of the students. The will be a Yule Ball on the last day before you leave for the Christmas Hols. It is for the Tournament and all the Champions must attend with a date. They will start off the dance with just them and their dates dancing. Once it is done then it is open to all students and their dates. We are telling you first so that you could find a date before the entire student body goes looking." Minerva hoped he wouldn't have any trouble with Ginny. She knew their situation and was happy that they formed their bond, but dancing was something she never saw them do.

"UM, Professor, why even tell me this. You know Ginny and I will be there?"

"But do you know how to dance, Mr. Potter, and does Miss Weasley?"

Harry stood up and went around the desk to Minerva and held out his hand, "Care to dance Professor?"

Minerva was about ready to refuse, when she thought, 'Why not! I haven't enjoyed a good dance in a long time.' and she stood up. Albus waved his wand and music began playing from somewhere and Harry and Minerva began to waltz around the room. She hoped Harry would see it through to the end, She was enjoying it so much. Harry felt this is what she wanted and was happy to oblige.

When the music stopped, Harry bowed to his Headmistress and thanked her for the dance. Minerva curtsied and thanked him as well. "It's good to see you know how to dance, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled, "Grans taught Neville and I when we were quite young, and not so heavy. Mum taught us the fast dance. Dad refused to dance with us. He said it was not proper. I think it was because he didn't know how." Harry laughed.

He left the office and went to the hall for lunch and found Ginny sitting with the twins and Ron. He went to her and started off, "Gin, there is to be a Yule Ball for the Champions and we have to lead off the dance. I need a partner, and I'm hoping it will be you."

"Who else did you have in mind Mr. Potter?" Ginny looked angry when she said it.

"HUH?"

Ginny broke out in a laugh, "I was just kidding Harry, of course I'll go with you."

"I don't know now, perhaps Hermione or Luna will go with me." in his mind he heard two 'Nos" for his answer. "I guess I'm stuck with you for that night, Miss Weasley."

"If you're going to take that attitude, then forget it, find someone else."

"So, you really won't go with me to the dance?" Harry asked.

"OH, I suppose I better so you won't be lost trying to find a date. Besides no one else can put up with you like I can. I'm pretty proud of myself for, even if I do say so myself."

"Thank you Miss Weasley. I now have something to look forward to that evening. But just so that you know, I did have another option for the dance. In fact she already shared a dance with, and she rather enjoyed it. However, you were still my first choice, and always will be. Now you guys know what's going on, you better get to asking your mates before someone else beats you to it."

Neville took Hermione's hand and asked her to the dance, just before Viktor made it to her. He heard her say yes to Neville's asking and Viktor looked disappointed. Hermione was like one of eight or ten girls who did not follow him around while he practiced. He saw Ginny and Harry, so he left that one. He saw Fred and Daphne so, that one was gone. George and Cho took another one away. He was heading for Hermione when Neville beat him to her. He was about to give up, when Harry approached him, "Viktor, are you alright? You look upset?"

Viktor smiled a fake smile, "It seems I am too late for all the best choices here at Hogwarts. You don't happen to know someone I could ask, do you?"

Harry looked to the Hufflepuff table and saw Hannah Abbott sitting there with Susan Bones. "Viktor, there are two lovely ladies that haven't been asked yet. They are Hannah Abbott, the dark haired one, and her friend is Susan Bones, the red head. They are both in my year."

Viktor went to the table and asked if either would join him for the Yule Ball. He ended up with both as dates, and his smile this time was for real as he turned back to Harry. Then Harry remembered the clue and called him back. Viktor had not figured out the clue and thanked Harry once again. Then he reached in his robes and pulled out an envelope and gave it to Harry. He turned and left before Harry could open it. He made it back to the table before he did, and when he did, he turned and handed it to Ron.

Ron looked at Harry kind of weirdly and looked down at the envelope. He took and looked in it to see what it held. He looked back up at Harry and Harry said, "Keep them." Ron about jumped out of his seat to go hug Harry. It felt like Molly hugghing him it was so tight. Ron danced around the table, rubbing peoples hair and laughing the whole time.

Fred looked over to Harry, "Season Tickets to the Chudley Cannons. Life time season tickets. "

Fred remarked, "Lucky you and Ginny are bonded or you would have to fight off Ron to keep Ginny. I also think Victor gave them to you just to be rid of them. Only someone like Ron could cherish them like he is doing. You can follow the trail of sick people he is leaving behind as he shows them his trophy."

Harry laughed as he watched George fall over after being shown the tickets. From Fred he heard, "Now that was just plain foul of Ron to make his own brother sick like he did. Blast you Harry Potter. What have you done to our family? Poor George will never be the same again. May the curse of one fly bother you for the rest of your life."

Harry waved his hand in front of him, warding off a single fly. He looked to Fred with a serious look on his face.

"I didn't think it would actually work Harry, honest." he laughed.

Harry saw his last two fellow champions getting their dates, but neither of them looked thrilled about their choices. Fleur was asked by Roger Davis for the date, and Cedric asked Marrieta Edgecomb to be his date. If she hadn't been taken, he would have liked to ask Cho to be his date. But being friends with the twins, he knew better then to ask.

Chances Are-}

Two weeks before the dance was the Hogsmeade weekend and the joy of the shopping that needed to be done for the dance could be felt by the Professors.

Because of the fellowship the champions formed, they all decided to go on the trip together. Harry's team would also be joining them, and it was the largest crowd making the walk to the village. Everyone was having a conversation with someone and the noise level was quite high. Once they were in the village, they all went right to the dress shop tosearch for robes for the dance. The girls went to the left for the female section and the boys to the right for the male section. They were there for about an hour when shouts were heard coming from the main street of the village. Angry and fear filled shouts. Then there were the explosions and screams of pain.

The four champions and the rest of Harry's team exited the shop to see about ten Death Eaters walking down the street and doing as much damage as they could and laughing about the injured and maybe even killed people behind them. When they saw the students facing them, they laughed even more. That is until they were fired upon and not with stunners or any other mild spell, but by cutting, bludgeoning and exploding spells meant to seriously harm or even kill. It was the first time they had been used against them and when many of them fell to the spells, they began to fire back, but by that time they had lost more than half their force. They began to back away from the students after seeing only a few fall from their counter attack.

When Ron, Padma, Seamus and Cho went down to the Death Eaters, the rest began to attack even stronger. Of the ten DEs that started the attack, there were three left, and they used spells to protect their retreat. They managed to make good their escape, but left their fallen members behind.

Any of the DEs that lived were properly contained. There were four dead Eaters, but two fell when a wall collapsed on them from their own blocked spells. Of the four dead, two of them were known. Mulciber and Rosier. Greyback and Dolohov made good their escape, along with Runcorn. There were six townspeople killed and about thirty injured. No children had been harmed physically, but there would be mental wounds that would need healing from the loss of a parent, or other relatives.

Of the four downed students, none were seriously hurt and would be able to make the dance. However, they still had to get through the questioning from the Ministry, and that may take them all the way up to the dance to finish it.

Classes had to be cancelled while the Professors and several Aurors took all the information from the students and towns people who took part in the fight. For two days descriptions were taken about what happened and when they were finished, the Aurors took them all and left for the Ministry to try and get the full picture. It would take them another four days before they pieced together what they thought took place.

It was all any of the students could talk about up until the dance. The four injured students were back with the others the next morning, looking the same as they did the morning before, when they woke up.


	35. Chapter 35

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Thirty Five

The four champions waited for their dates at the entrance to the hall, excited to get it started and have some fun. Harry knew Ginny was waiting for all the girls to get ready and she had been ready for the last hour. Cho, Daphne and Hermione were taking the longest amount of time. But they were sure it would be worth it to their dates, who were waiting for them in the common room below. Luna was sitting on Ginny's bed twirling her hair through her fingers and getting it to curl perfectly. She had long curls that graced the side of her face and framed it with a beautiful glowing effect. Luna was probably the most patient girl in the world, always finding something to fill her time.

Ginny was pacing the floor and telling Harry they should be done soon. She wished they would hurry, yet she didn't really wish to see it happen with what Cho would have to say to Cedric. It seems that Marietta had tried to darken her skin with a solaria spell and fell asleep during her tanning, and got burnt pretty bad. She could not wear the gown she bought for the dance, or anything else for that matter. Even with magic it would take twenty four hours to relive the pain of the burn she received.

Cedric would be entering the hall without a date.

Then it happened. The door to the girls dorm opened and the girls made their way down the stairs to the waiting guys in the common room. They went to their dates, who were drooling at the sight of the beautiful young women standing beside them as they made their way down to the Great Hall. Harry passed on to Viktor and Cedric they were on their way. He knew about Marietta, but didn't have the nerve to tell Cedric about her.

Once the team got to the hall entrance, Cho went to Cedric and passed on the bad news.

"WHAT! She can't do this to me. I need to enter with a girl at my side, or I will be the laughing stock of the evening."

Viktor looked to the two beauties on either side of him and asked, "I know this is cruel to ask of one of you, but Cedric needs someone to enter the hall and dance the first dance with him. Would one of you be so gracious as to accompany him for the start of the evening?"

Susan left Viktor and went to Cedric, "I may not be as good looking as Marietta, but could I join you for the evening, Cedric?"

Cedric turned and saw Susan and almost couldn't talk. Susan was not the same girl that entered Hogwarts four years ago. She had lost her childish body and had grown to a beautiful young lady. Cedric was almost muttering when he said, "You look fantastic Susie. Marietta could never match you in that category. You are far more beautiful than she is. I would be pleased to join you in the first dance and any more you would allow me."

"Even knowing I am officially Viktor's date, or one of them."

"He still has Hannah, and he seems pleased to be there with her. I don't think he will miss you too much, although if he didn't he would be stupid."

The music started for the entrance and Viktor entered with Hannah arm in arm. Next was Fleur and Roger Davis, again arm in arm. Fleur did not like the way he acted as they entered, like he was the champion and she was his trophy. Cedric and Susan were arm in arm as they entered, and his eyes never left her as they walked, with Susan guiding the blinded Cedric. Harry and Ginny came up the rear, arm in arm, but much closer than that. Their hands were clasped together and Harry's free hand was also holding her hand. He had both hands on her one captured hand.

They all sat at the same table, and the men held the chairs for the ladies as they took their seat. Then the men sat to their right. Except for Roger, who led Fleur to her seat and left her to sit down himself. Fleur was getting very angry at her date and was beginning to wish she had been more selective. She didn't see a red haired man sitting there watching her. Bill Weasley was there as a part of the security team, but not this night. This night was his to have fun. He would if he could get the French beauty to dance with him. Yet another pair of eyes were watching the two, and a smile formed on her lips as she watched her brother fall into the charms of the French Champion. Ginny was going to try and help her brother get his wish.

It didn't take anything for Ginny to do to get Fleur and Bill together. Roger did that for himself when he grabbed Fleur's leg under the table. She leaned into him and whispered, "Once the lead dance is done, then so is your evening with me. You will leave the table and not come back,or I will report you to my Head Mistress. I am not some whore you picked up off the streets."

Roger could not believe she said that. He got mad and stood up from the table, "Miss Delacour, I din't know who you think you are, but I am not like that. I'm sorry, but I cannot dance with someone who thinks like that." and he left the table, leaving a shocked Fleur and an angry rest of the table. Then Ginny stood and left the table to go to bill, "You have to help her Bill. She needs a partner for the first dance. Go to her and ask her if she would consider you for te first dance, and then maybe a few more later." ands she went back to Harry to get ready for the first dance. She watched as Bill went to Fleur and asked her for the first dance and she accepted, not wishing to be further embarrassed.

The music started and the champions and their dates were on their feet and waltzing around the floor. Fleur was at first skeptical about Bill, but once they started dancing, she was lost in his arms as he led her around with some very brilliant moves. It was hard to impress Fleur when it came to dance, but Bill was doing it. She then saw Harry and Ginny and their moves and knew the two red heads were related. They moved too similar to be chance. She looked back to Bill and saw him smiling, "That's Ginny with Harry, and yes, she is my sister, and yes we were taught by the same person. Our mum."

Fleur lightly laughed and continued to be led across the floor by Bill. From that point on, Bill and Fleur would remain partners for the evening. They would change off dance partners, but he would be her date for the evening. When she danced with Harry, he asked her if she figured out the clue yet and she did, but was afraid she would not finish this task as her and Merpeople did not get along. In fact they were enemies from an ancient feud. This is where Harry learned that she was part Veela.

The evening moved along from the there and Cedric and Susan stayed together for the entire evening, which did not upset either Hannah or Viktor, as they were doing quite well and enjoyed each others company.

With the evening moving along so well, it went by quickly and before everyone knew it, it came to an end.

The excitement of the evening before gave everyone something to talk about on the train ride home. It took the worry of the Tournament away from Harry for a short time and he was happy to be free of it for now. He held Ginny close as they talked with their friends about what occurred during the Ball. How Cedric and Susan shared the evening together and Hannah and Viktor kissing at the end of the Ball. Hannah was there talking about the evening with a glazed look in her eyes. She brought up every little detail of the evening to who ever listened. Her and Susan sharing their notes about the young men they were with.

Ginny went on about Bill's evening with Fleur, and nothing about her evening with Harry. She didn't have to, because Harry already knew how her evening went with her love. Hermione and Neville were also close as they talked about their evening. The same went for Fred and Daphne and George and Cho.

Draco and Astoria shared their moments with the rest and Ron and Padma shared theirs as well. There was not a disappointed person in their group. Luna was pampering Seamus because of the injury he got at the village, which was no worse than any other who was hurt, but he loved the attention That Luna was giving him.

When the trip finally ended, the team broke up after wishing each other a Happy Christmas and a most memorable of New Years. When Harry and Neville finally got home, Frank and Alice had a surprise for them as both Viktor and Fleur were there at Alice's request. They wished to surprise Harry and Neville so they visited Hogwarts after the train left Hogsmeade. Olympe and Igor both agreed to the request because of the way Harry helped them both out during the first challenge and Viktor with the second challenge and Harry helping Fleur get through her problems with the second challenge. He promised her that nothing would hurt her if he had anything to do about it.

Fleur's family would visit on Christmas, but Viktor would not have his family with him this year. It didn't bother him as he said he was use to his parents not being their for him. Since he joined the Bulgarian Quidditch team, they thought he was giving up a brilliant career as an International Hit Wizard, working for the I.C.W. (International Confederation of Wizards). It was not what he wanted to do, and proceeded to work hard to become a seeker for some team.

The two did not know what to expect when they arrived at Longbottom Manor, but when they were given their own room to rest up until Neville and Harry arrived, Viktor lied down and fell asleep, while Fleur wrote a letter to her family, telling them about Bill. She also told them about the other Champions and how Harry had been so much help to her. She told them about Luna, Hermione and Ginny and the reat of the team of Harry's.

When Harry and Neville finally got settled, they sat and talked with Viktor and Fleur about their customs, their schools and instructors. About their friends and families. Viktors sounded a little like the Dursleys in that they wanted to control Viktor and his life. Not to the point of what the Dursleys did to Harry, but still, Viktor needed to chose his own life. This is when Harry thought of the one lone Dursley who felt different about Harry. Dudley didn't understand why his mum and dad treated Harry like they did. When his mum about told him to treat Harry bad, he wanted to run from the house and leave the hate he felt from his mum behind. Why did they hate Harry like they did, as he never did anything to warrant it.

Harry knew when his mission was finished, he would go looking for Dudley and try to become friends with his cousin.

Of course that was depending on whether he made it or not. He didn't like to think like this, but he had to face reality. He was a boy going against a fully trained wizard who killed without any remorse. If anything it thrilled him to kill others, watching them cringe just before he did it.

Harry wondered about that as well. How did Tom feel when his mother and father died standing up to him. Did he feel deprived of the fear that others showed. Was that why he died that night, because they offered themselves to him to spare Harry?

Fleur, Viktor and Neville were watching Harry as he was lost in thought and didn't respond to their questions. Neville knew Harry had something bothering him, but he closed his mind off to his friends and he was hard to reach when he did this. It was like he was off on his own little world.

Neville was finally able to get his attention and told him that dinner was ready. They ate and then decided it was time to retire for the evening. Neville didn't want Harry's thoughts known to the other champions, in case he started calling out names while he was off somewhere. He told his mum and dad and Grans about Harry, but knew they could try to help him, but in the past, it was all for nought.

The Hols went by swiftly and soon Christmas came and went, followed by Boxer Day and then their trip back to school. The one incident was all that happened to Harry and he enjoyed the rest of the time spent with his new friends.

Once back at school, Harry and Neville figured out how best to take on the challenge of the Merpeople. Neville was best at magical plants and he got some Gillyweed from Professor Sprout for Harry. This would provide him the capabilities of swimming and breathing underwater and provide him with webbed fingers and flippers for swimming. Viktor was using the sharkhead charm for his. Fleur was using the bubble charm as was Cedric. Harry didn't trust any of these as the person had to control them throughout the spell, where all he did was take the gillyweed and it would do the rest. Of course time was the main issue with this method, but hopefully it would be enough to complete the task.

The day finally came for the challenge and as before, the champions met in the room beind the Professors table and the students made their way to the pier, where the challenge would take place.

In the room, the champions were told what their challenge would be and that someone or something they cherished more than anything was to be saved. They had one hour to find and save this item. Of course they all knew that is was a someone as that was the only thing that made any sense.

They were brought to the pier and and were asked to prepare for the challenge. Harry swallowed the Gillyweed and felt it starting to work immediately. He saw Viktor change to the sharkhead and the bubble charms on Fleur and Cedric. They all saw no change to Harry and they began to worry. But when they jumped into the lake, Harry changed to the Merperson and was off faster than the rest. He went to the deepest spot in the lake and didn't go in right away as he knew there was a trap in there for him if he didn't look around first. This is when he saw that Fleur was in trouble as she was tangled in some weeds and was being attacked by some Grindylows. Nasty little creatures with sharp teeth and claws. Fleur had some nasty cuts on her legs.

Harry didn't want to hurt them so he picked up a branch from the bottom and swam right into the Grindylows, pushing them all off to the side. He then freed Fleur's leg from the weeds and helped her to the surface as she was too weak to continue. Bill was the one to dive in and help her back to the pier.

Harry went back down and went right to the same spot. He saw flashes of spell fire through the weeds and went for them, knowing that was where his treasure would be. He saw Viktor leave the area with Hannah in his arms, and then he saw Cedric helping Susan with her knots of her ropes. He saw Harry and nodded his head to him as he left the area with Susan. Harry saw Ginny hanging there and another girl he did not recognize, but knew it was Fleur's treasure. The Merpeople tried stopping him when he went to the girl after he saved Ginny, but when Harry turned to them with his wand, they fell back and let him proceed. He got both girl almost to the surface, when the Grindylows made their second appearance.

Harry pushed the girls to the surface and turned back to the Grindylows. He was fighting them off when he felt the gillyweed lose it's affect on him. Harry began to gasp for air. He struggled with the creatures that had him by the legs and he began to blackout. In a last desperate move, he fired into the creatures and then used a propelsion charm to get to the surface. It was in desperation so it was kind of overforced. He flew through the water and then the air to land heavily on the pier, unconscious.

He was taken to the Hospital wing by Viktor and Cedric. No one knew his condition so there were many worried looks in the crowd. None more so than Ginny and Neville.

Harry had not been out an hour when he woke back up, but during that hour, he was paid a visit from Godric. Godric had much to say so he controlled time while Harry was with him.

"Harry, I have so much to pass on to you and you need to listen carefully. First, Karkaroff is not who he appears to be. Stay alert around him as he is the one you are looking for. It is Barty Crouch Jr. I don't know what his plan is, but he is the one who is controlling the games to slow you down, but not to hurt you. As you can see it all comes down to the third and final challenge. I wish I could tell you more about it, but I can't see into the future. I can tell you to keep your friends close to you as they will all be needed and tested in the very near future."

Harry took Godric's break to ask, "Have you got any idea why Tom wants me so bad?"

"I do, but you aren't going to like it, and I'm not sure it is what he really wants."

"What is it so that I can at least know something. Maybe it isn't what he wants me for, but I have to have a plan in place for some reason. If it's wrong, then I'm no better off than I am now. But if it is why he wants me, then maybe I can defend myself."

"Against what Harry? You don't know if he is alone or surrounded by his death eaters."

"I don't think he has that many of his men around him as we have taken quite a chunk away from him. No, it's not the DEs that worry me, it's Tom. I have been told that he is in a temporary body, looking for a new body. Do you know of any spells that will give him the body he is looking for?"

"Several, but most of them are beyond what he is looking for. What it takes for them to work are too much even for him."

"Please lock them in my memory so that Hermione, Luna, and Daphne can research them."

"They won't find them in the school Library. The spells I am talking about can only be found in truly dark books. We are talking Reincarnation. Not in your everyday school book."

"Do you know where I might find such a book?"

"Yes, but you're not going to like that answer either. You see this is what I thought Tom was going to try and do, so I asked the others about them. It seems that Salazar has a Library in the Chamber of Secrets. With you being a Parstle mouth, you should be able to get into the Chamber, like you did once before, but when you do that, then you will awaken it's occupant. Yes Harry, there is another Basilisk down there. It seems that Salazar wanted to make sure that the students would always be protected and if his familiar dies, then another will take it's place. I am not sure he will listen to you, once he finds you. At one time he was easy to talk to, but it has been such a long time since he last spoke to anyone, and then it was to use him against the ones he was sworn to protect. Tom turned it away from what it was there for. That was the original Basilisk. This one will be more alert to others trying to control him and won't be as trusting as the last one was."

"Not another one. I barely got past the last one and I still almost died from it. How big will this one be?"

"About fifty or sixty feet long. It can still kill you with it's eyes or it's fangs or it's body. If you want the book Salazar is talking about, then you have to meet the Basilisk and try talking to it, or defeat it if it comes down to that. If that is the way it goes, then just call for my sword, and it will come to you. Now Harry, one more thing before I go. I told you to keep your team around you, and this still stands, but in order to defeat Tom, you have to combine all your strengths, and use it with a central figure. No Harry, not you. You would not know what to do with the power. It must be given to Fawkes when the time comes. Just call his name and he will be there. He already knows what he will be used for."

"What about the Horcrux I am carrying?"

"You're not carrying a Horcrux Harry. You are carrying around the power to destroy Tom once and for all. However, it in itself is not strong enough. That is why you must have your team boost your power, then send it to Fawkes. You see Harry, when you finally do this, you will be sending the turned piece of sour back to it's source. With the added power of your team, the good in it will overpower any evil he has in his body. And no Harry, the piece you have in you is not good, but will turn that way when you send it back to Tom."

"How could it not be good, after all the people I have healed?"

The Horcrux gave you the power, but it was you who used it for good reasons, Harry. It saw what you did with it, and it changed also. It became even better when you and Ginny bonded. It is not totally good, but it is far less bad. Let's call it neutral."

"Should I tell Professor McGonagall about Karkaroff?"

"Yes, but don't have her act on it until the final challenge is completed. We need to know where Tom is and put an end to his reign of terror once and for all. Now, I think it is time you returned to your team as they are all worried about you. Tell everyone you trust what I have said, but be sure it is in a secure area. Remember to just call for Fawkes when it is time. If you really think you need it, remember the Chamber has it's own lethal challenge."

Ginny and Luna were sitting on Harry's bed when he came to. He looked to them both and said, "This is a far better dream then the one I just left."


	36. Chapter 36

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Thirty Six

Even though he was told he was only out for an hour, Harry was adamant about his talk with Godric and that it was much longer than an hour. He told them what they needed to do and about the book he needed to retrieve from the chamber of secrets. When he told them of the basilisk, they all shuttered.

"Harry, there is no way you can face a basilisk and still compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. What if you get hurt?" Ginny didn't want Harry to face anything else this year.

"Gin, I have to go down there and try to get that book. Tom is out there planning to come back in another form and I can't let that happen. If we can find the spell he is going to use to come back, then we need to find a way to stop it or change it to our advantage. I can't face a fully grown Voldemort and you all know this. If we can defeat him before he can change or during the change, I stand a better chance of beating him."

"Of course we know this Harry, but in order to do this you have to defeat a basilisk and you have as much chance to do that as you do defeating a fully grown Voldemort. Plus you may still have to face Tom in a grown body even if you do get the book?" Hermione sided with Ginny.

"That's a chance I have to take, and if nobody else sees this, then I will go alone. I think it is my only hope." and he left to find the Minister to see if he had any idea where the chamber was.

He found Albus sitting with the Heads of the schools, talking about the next challenge. They stopped when they saw Harry approach and Harry looked to Igor with distaste, knowing who he really was. He wanted to scream it out before everyone there, but Godric didn't want Igor to know they knew.

"Minister, may I have a word with you in private, please. And Professor McGonagall, would you come too, please." and he walked out of the room to wait for a response.

Albus and Minerva got up and left and met Harry outside the room and followed him to an unused classroom, where Harry set up all kinds of protective barriers.

"OK, before I talk to the Minister, you both need to know who is behind everything that is happening during the Tournament. Barty Crouch Jr. is using a Polyjuice potion and taking the place of Professor Kakaroff. If you want to know how I know this, you may not believe me, but I was told by Godric Gryffindor. You can believe me if you want, or you can call me an idiot and forget what I said, but then all is lost to us. He put my name in the goblet. He is the one who moved the Egg in the first challenge. He is the one who sent the grindylows after Fleur and me in the second challenge. I don't know what he has planned in the third challenge for me, but it is the one that will bring Voldemort here to me, or send me to him."

When the two adults showed him a smile, he questioned it with a frown. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Albus answered for the two, "On the contrary, Harry. We not only believe you, but we already knew it. The Aurors found Igor about two weeks after Durmstrang got here, in a multi layered chest. He told us what happened and who did it to him. He told them that Barty was going to bring him to Hogwarts, but the security was too strict and he never got the chance. He needed to stay off their list of possibilities so he left the chest where it was, thinking it was safe there. So, Professor McGonagall and I talked with Olympe about it, so that she wouldn't get curious. We didn't tell you or your team because we didn't wish to distract you. However, we still do not know what his intentions are for the final challenge."

"Is it safe to speak in front of the Professor then?"

Minerva looked affronted by the question, while Albus snickered at her response, "It is not only safe, Harry, it is probably to your benefit to do it. Now, what is it you needed to talk to me about?"

When Harry was done with his explanation, both Albus and Minerva had a green tint to their complexion. They could not believe Harry wanted to get into the chamber for a book, knowing he had to face a basilisk. "There is little chance of you defeating a basilisk Harry. Are you sure you need to do this?"

"We have to be able to neutralize this spell he will be using. Even though we don't know for sure which one it is, I can know about two or three of them and how to stop or cancel them out. Unless you have this book on hand, then I see no other way."

"Well, we don't know for sure where the chamber is, but there is one who might know. She has never told anyone of it's entry before because of what it meant for the person to enter it. She doesn't wish to see anyone else end up like her."

"And who might that be sir?"

"Everyone knows her as Moaning Myrtle."

Minerva turned her head to Albus when he said this. "The girl who was killed back in 1947?"

"That's her Minerva. She was killed during the first opening, but never told anyone how she died and what did it."

"Then I need to talk to her and find out what she knows."

"You can't go alone Harry, so I will go with you." Albus stood up when he said this.

"Sorry sir, but I can't allow that. I am going to try and talk the Basilisk and see if it will allow me to enter the tunnel hidden in Salazar's bust. Yes, I know what is down there from Godric. He told me that Salazar wanted me to know where it was in case Balisha allowed me to enter it."

"Who's Balisha?" Minerva asked.

"It is the Basilisk. He hasn't seen her in over a thousand years and he didn't want her to see him as a ghost. If she did, she would know that there was no one there to control her if something should happen."

"But why must you go in alone?"

"It's the only way I feel I can gain her trust. I don't wish to fight her, and she could still be a valuable ally if it came to that. What I don't know is if Tom had already turned her evil."

That was the way the meeting ended and Harry left after being wished good luck from Minerva, but nothing from Albus. Albus knew there was no way Harry was going into the chamber by himself. Albus used a cloaking charm on himself and followed Harry to the Lav on the dungeon level. He listened as Harry tried to get Myrtle to tell him about the night she died. She wouldn't talk to him about it at first, but when Harry told her it could mean the end to Voldemort, she told him all she knew. Harry went to the sink and found the faucet with the snake emblem on it and spoke in Parstle mouth to get it to open.

When It opened up, Harry used the slide to get down it. He didn't see Myrtle drift down or hear Albus use the slide as well. Once he reached the bottom, the sink began to close, with Albus barely beating it.

Harry saw Myrtle and asked why she was there. "I want to know what it was that killed me back then. I wish to see for myself what the school faced that year. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, Myrtle, it isn't. I could use the company, and I know you will be safe from any futher harm. Just don't look into it's eyes as it could still petrify you, but not kill you." and they moved on. Harry looked both ways and didn't know which way to take. He started to go left, but stopped after ten steps and turned around and went the other way.

"Why did you change directions Harry?" Myrtle asked him.

"For some reason it didn't feel right to me Myrtle. It was like it was never used for anything in the past. If that was the case, then it is hard telling where it would take us."

"Then wait here while I go check it out. I shouldn't be more than a few minutes." and she took off in their original direction. It took twenty minutes, but she returned and said, "You're right Harry, it ended in a dead end. There was a small grill at the top of the back wall, but it is hardly big enough for anything to fit through it." and they continued in the direction Harry changed to. They walked until they came to a huge golden vault type door that needed to be opened by his parstle tongue. The door opened and when it did, the lights in the chamber came on. The flames flickered from a slight breeze coming from somewhere.

As they entered the chamber, old skins were seen along the route they took, showing the different stages of growth of the basilisk. One of them was over forty feet long.

Albus became worried when he saw the size of the skins lying there. The creature must be over fifty feet long by now. He was surprised that this didn't bother Harry as he continued to move on towards the giant bust of Salazar.

They were about 100 feet from it when the jaw on the bust began to lower and scrapping was heard coming from the tunnel behind it.

It took but just a minute for the creature to exit the tunnel and rise to it's full height. It stood over thirty feet above Harry. Myrtle closed her eyes so that she wouldn't be petrified, but rose up to where she thought the head of the creature was, "Why did you kill me and no one else?" she asked as if it could answer her. It opened it's jaws and tried eating her, but she passed right through her as if she wasn't there. She pulled back in surprise when this happened.

Myrtle stayed where she was and reprimanded the snake, "Why did you try to eat me you horrid thing you. I have a good mind to have Harry teach you a LESSON."

Harry gulped as he heard this. "Uh Myrtle, let's not jump to any conclusions here, shall we." Harry then thought he might try to talk to her, using her name given her by Salazar, "Balisha, might we have a talk?" and the basilisk drew back even further when he heard the tiny one speak to her.

"How do you know what I am called?" she asked Harry.

"Salazar Slytherin told me about you, and how you were left here to protect the students. He also told me of a library he has in the rooms beyond your tunnel."

"Slytherin still lives?"

"No, he is long since dead, but his spirit lives on through the school. He told me how much he dreaded what happened to you fifty years ago. How you were never meant to kill. How you were used to do the will of a person who, though was related to him, was not what he claimed to be. He was not a full blood wizard."

"Tom was not a full blood? How could he talk to me then?"

"It was one thing he did have passed on to him with Salazar's blood line. He used it for evil, like he has everything else he received. He used you to try and take over the school.

"That was not what he told me. He told me he wished to scare the half blood and nuggle born from the school. I never wanted to kill anyone. This girl surprised me when she appeard at the entrance. I was so sorry after it, I went back to my hold and slept until just recently. Something awakened me, but never appeared."

"That was Tom once again, using something he created. He was going to try and use you again, but the school stopped him this time. Balisha, I was hoping you would let me enter your hold and search for this library for a certain book?"

"Salazar really sent you to talk to me?"

"No, he didn't. He just told me about the library and something about you that might help in your allowing me to do this. However, if there is anything in there to help me prove to you he has talked to me, then all will be as it should be."

"Then enter and look for this library, what ever that is. I shall not try to hurt you until the end, and then I will decide what to do with you." and she followed Harry up into the tunnel and Balishas hold. When Harry reached to top of the tunnel, he found a large room where Balsiha slept and on the wall to the right was a room that had double doors for its entry. To the left of the doors was a portrait of Salazar. Harry walked up to the portrait and talked to it to see if it was magical. It didn't work with his English language, but when he used Parstle mouth, it came to life. He talked to it for a minute to explain what was happening. Salazar saw Balisha and began to talk to her and she curled up into a coil to listen to her friend, while Harry entered the double doors to find a wall of books to his left, a table and many potions to his right, and a stair way straight ahead. This led to a door at the top of the stairs.

Harry went to the wall of books and began to search for the one he needed. It took hours before he found what he thought it was. He went back to the portrait and asked if it was it. The title was Necromancy and the Dark Arts. It was the book he needed. He was about to leave when Salazar asked him, "Is that all you wish to take?"

"Yes sir, it was all I came for."

"But you could take anything and everything if you wanted to."

"It was not mine to take, sir. I asked you for this book and that was all. Why would I try to take anything else?"

"You are truly of the blood line of Godric. We may not have seen eye to eye, but we were always honest with each other. Please inform your Potions Professor that the doorway at the top of the stairs leads to this room, if he wishes to search it for any of my ideas or potions. Also tell the head person this as well. The information contained in the room is useless the way it sits now. It needs to be seen and utilised. Thank you Harry, for what you have done for Balisha and for me. Please go with our blessing. Oh, young lady, please come forward and you who are hidden you too will come forward."

Harry wondered about that last statement. He watched as Myrtle went to the portrait, and then almost cursed Albus as he removed the charm that kept him hidden. "Minister, you went far beyond acceptance with this move. I told you I would take care of things down here. Why did you have to stick your nose in it?"

"I did it to help you in case you needed it. Harry, a basilisk is not something you can triffle with."

"No sir it isn't, and you almost blew it for me."

"Harry, do not worry about Albus, we know something of each other." Salazar called out. He and Myrtle were talking when he asked her forgiveness.

"He could have told me that, then Sir. Balisha, you, or I could have hurt him."

Salazar laughed at this line. He didn't know Harry's true strength. If he did, he would never have laughed.

Balisha didn't understand a word that was taking place, but saw Salazar in a good mood and decided to rest. It appeared that Harry and Albus were going to be left alone. Harry asked Salazar what Balisha fancied for food and was told , "Ah, worried about my sweetheart starving to death. How good of you to worry. She does fancy a nice juicy spider or a well fed pig. If she could be fed several of these a year, she will be well taken care of and should not bother anyone. She can live off the cattle she has been fed though.

Albus heard this and would tell Hagrid about her desires. He was the one to lead the animals to the feeding pen for Balisha.

Harry and Albus left Myrtle with Salazar as they made their way back to the upper level of the castle with the book in Harry's hands. He left Albus and went right to the common room of Gryffindor where he was pulled into a hug by all his friends, except for Ginny who slapped his face then kissed him on the lips and then gave him a hug. "Harry, if you ever do anything stupid like that again without help, you will soon after regret it. Now, did you find what you were looking for?"

He pulled out the book and Hermione grabbed it from him and began her research, along with Daphne and Luna, while Harry pulled Ginny off to the side and asked for her forgiveness by repeating the kiss she gave him. It didn't take long for her to forgive him.

It took twenty minutes for the girls to find three spells used to bring back the dead. Hermione was the one to start, "Harry, we found three spells that Tom could use, but only one that would work. The first one requires the sacrifice of a blood relative. Tom is the last of his line, so that one will not work."

Daphne told him of the second choice, "The next one requires him to take the body of a willing soul and taking control of it. It has to be a complete and acceptible release. He already tried this one, and it did not work. Quirrell had his doubts about giving up his body to Tom and you know how that ended."

Luna explained the final spell, "The last one Harry, is the most likely choice. It has to to with many things, but all are within his grasp. We all believe this is the one he will be using. We need to sit down and explain it to you, as there is still quite list that needs to be available to Tom when he starts it. I believe that someone with a vast knowledge of potions will be required."

"Do you think Professor Snape will be asked to brew it?" Harry was concerned about the potions master helping Tom with his return to the living. He knew he wanted out of the Death Eaters rank since Lily died. Voldemort not keeping his promise sent Severus to Albus and asked for his help to protect her. Unlike Tom, Albus could not promise him this protection, but he would do everything he could to see her live. Tom wouldn't allow this because she would not give up on her son. She would not turn him over to Tom and protected him with her life, which started the chain of events that gave Harry everything he now has.

With so little time left before the final challenge, Hermione, Daphne and Luna worked on the problem of the spell to bring Tom back to the living. First they asked Dobby if he knew where Tom's father was buried, which he didn't. They knew Harry would be the one who's blood was forcely taken. The willing sacrifice would have to be one of his Death Eaters.

Since Albus was still in the castle, Harry asked him if he knew where Tom Riddle senior was buried and why he needed to know. Albus smiled at this and said he would take care of the problem. Harry didn't know if he trusted the old man or not, but he didn't question him.

With nothing else to do but wait out the time until the final challenge, Harry and his team spent all their off time with each other to make sure they all knew what they needed to do when the time came. It was gone over a multiple of times, and they all said their part to perfection, but this was when they were not under duress. Would the same thing happen when the time came for it to matter.

Albus found the grave of Tom Riddle Sr. and cast a spell on the remains and then turned for his aparation. It took all of ten seconds for him to change the bones of Sr. with the bones from the next grave over. Their was no head stone on the grave so he did not know who it belonged to, but it didn't really matter. It should be enough to change the ritual for Tom's return.

It was time for the final challenge and rather than hold the four champions in the back room like the other two times, they were taken right to the pitch and brought into the arena before the students arrived. They were taken to a tunnel where the players entered the pitch before a game, to wait for the challenge to start. Harry watched the stands fill up and saw none of his team enter the seating area. When the students stopped entering and had taken their seats, his team was still not in attendance. He hoped it was for the reason he wanted.

The four were finally brought out before the students and were told of the challenge and the hazards they faced in the maze. They were told of the cup hidden in the maze somewhere and the one to find and capture it was the winner of the tournament and the thousand galleons that went with it.

The order of the champions entering the maze was Viktor would go first, followed 10 seconds later by Cedric. Harry would go next after the 10 seconds and finally Fleur would go 10 seconds after that.

They were all gathered around the three heads and Albus, listening to last minute instructions. Harry saw Severus stand behind Igor, ready to capture him after they were all in the maze. Then the start of the challenge began and Viktor entered the maze, then before he knew it, it was time for Harry to enter. He went in and found himself in a closed in cubicle with no exits. He waited for something to happen and when it did he left his little area to find all three other champions on the ground out cold.

Harry went to the three and saw where they were all stunned but ok. He looked around to find what did it to them. At the bottom of each entry point was a proximity spell that sent a signal to a device that sent the stunner to the champion as he or she passed it. He took one of these to prove his innocence if it should be questioned.


	37. Chapter 37

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Thirty Seven

Harry was ready to revive them, but if he did that then they run the risk of getting hurt and that is not what Harry wanted. He did send the red sparks into the sky to notify someone that there was help needed. He moved on from the entry and tried to stay on the path he chose, but the hedges kept shifting and moving and this confused Harry somewhat.

Then other obstacles began to show up, such as the venomous tentacular vines that moved like waves on the ocean. They came very close to Harry, but somehow he avoided them. Then he met a Dementor and Harry used his patronus on it, but it didn't scare it away. It just stopped it momentarily. He decided to try something else, "Redikulus!" and the Dementor turned into Vernon Dursley behind bars, trying to stay away from his cell mate.

The next delay came from one of Hagrid's huge spiders. Harry moved under it when it sent his web at him. Harry used his wand to catch the web and made a shield with it. This stopped any further webs from getting to him. It also stopped a few stinger attacks from the spider.

He had been in the maze for about an hour and was beginning to see what the sense of all this was. He was the only one in the maze, that he knew of. None of the attacks so far had been very strong. It was as if Tom wasn't yet ready for him and was trying to slow him down. If this was the case, then Harry was not in obliging mood. He ran as fast as he could to what he thought was the center of the maze, and it just so happened that he found the trophy. He stopped before he went to it.

He knew it was meant to do something to him and he wanted to know just what so he could prepare himself. He slowly walked up to it, checking it out. He walked around it to get different angles of looking at it. He was glad he did this as he saw sort of a wave cross it, distorting it for a very brief moment. It was full of some type of magic, so he assumed it was a port key, or a stunner like the one used on the other champions. He sat down and studied his current situation and the trophy. He looked up and called for Fawkes. There was a flash and Fawkes was sitting on Harry's shoulder.

"Are we ready for this Fawkes? I mean really ready? Maybe you are, but I most certainly am not. I have a bad feeling about all this. Like nothing good is going to happen tonight for me or any one from the light side. Maybe it is paranoia, but it sure does feel real. What should I do Fawkes?"

Fawkes looked into Harry's eyes and Harry felt a voice in his mind that he heard before, 'There is nothing anyone can do for you Harry. You either carry on, or you turn back. Just remember if you turn back, you lost the best chance you had to destroy Voldemort. Albus had done something that will weaken him and he does not have his death eaters with him, except for one.'

Harry didn't answer Godric with words, he stood up, took a deep breath and reached out to take the trophy. Once he touched it, he was gone from the maze and standing in front of a large head stone belonging to Tom Sr. He turned when he heard a voice coming from a crypt, "We have company Ferguson, let's not keep him waiting." and then a man holding a small bundle in his arms walked out of the shadow.

The man had his wand in his hand and sent a stunner at Harry. Harry was ready and blocked this and shot a tripping spell at his opponent, which he jumped clear of. However when he did this, the bundle shifted in his arms and nearly fell. "Watch it you fool, you nearly dropped me."

Ferguson didn't answer. He fired another spell at Harry, which Harry just dodged. Harry was upset that the man was using wordless magic, making it hard to know what he was sending at Harry.

Harry used his connection with Ginny to see if she could hear him, 'I'm here Harry, and so is everyone else.'

'Don't do anything yet Gin. Just be ready to send me your magic when I call for it. Fawkes is waitng for my call. For some reason, Godric wants me to fall into Tom's trap and let him believe he is taking my blood unwillingly.'

'Be careful Harry, I don't like the sound of that. Why must you let him take it?'

"Gin, I think we should save all this for later. I have to put up a good fight and believe me, I'm doing the best I can. I'll get back to you when your needed.' and then Harry felt it, a stunner that put him out of action. Ginny felt it as well, but she didn't go down like Harry did. She just screamed out for her love.

Harry didn't know how long he was out, but he felt himself tied to the head stone he landed in front of.

"AH Ferguson, our guest is awake. Now maybe we can get on with it. It wouldn't do to just take the blood while he was unconscious. He has to fight to try and keep me from getting it. Now harry, this is going to hurt you and it may be uncomfortable. At least I hope it is. Ferguson, place me in the cauldron and start the ritual, using the spell you studied. Luckily it doesn't have to be said out loud. You see Harry, he has had his tongue cut out so no one could stop the spell once he starts it. He has been taught to use his mind to cast it."

Harry watched as Ferguson picked up some bones from beside the cauldron and threw them in. Then he went to Harry and grabbed Harry's right arm and took his dagger to it. Harry tried pulling his arm away, but the grip was too strong. Ferguson took the blood to the cauldron and dumped it in. Then he took the dagger and cut off his left hand and it dropped into the cauldron. Fergison then stepped away from the pot and watched as the boiling fluid began to rise in the pot and spill over it's rim. Then the small form in the cauldron began to grow, and was soon standing up. He held out his arms and Ferguson threw a robe over the body of the man in the pot. He stepped out of it and stood before Harry. Harry did see something strange, but couldn't quite explain it.

"It has been far too long since I stood like this on my own, and all because of you Harry Potter. However, I do not blame you. No, you could not know how to stop me back then. So how was it you did, you might ask? And even if you didn't, I'll tell you how. Some people don't believe in prophecies, but I am not one of them. I do indeed believe in them. Unfortunately, I believed in one that I heard only half of it. It was my undoing. You see, by attacking you, I created my worst fear. I don't fear anything Harry, yet I fear you, and do you know why? Because I left in you something that keeps me from killing you. I feel it in you now, trying to get out and join me. A piece of my soul. You have kept it well for me Harry. Thank you. Now it is time for me to get it back, and to do so, you must die."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way Tom. There are only two ways I can die because of that item you left with me. To use one of them on me will destroy what it is I hold of yours. You just can't reach in and take it from me. But, I can give it back to you, if I so wish."

"First, how is it you know my name, and never call me that again? Second, how do you know so much about what I left in you? Third, how can you just give it back to me?"

"Tom is the only thing I will ever call you. That other name that you made up, will never cross these lips. As for giving it back to you, I can do it, because it wants to get back at you."

"Back at me, what do you mean?"

"Did I say that? How silly of me." and Harry didn't say another word.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN POTTER? WHY WOULD IT WANT TO GET BACK AT ME?"

"Because you left it in someone that had a good heart. Do you know what happens to dark magic that is left in someone of pure goodness. It spoils. Now, since you want it back, I think it is time for you to get what you deserve. FAWKES, GINNY, NOW!" Fawkes appeared between Harry and Tom, and Ginny had the team send Harry all their strength and Harry forced the piece of soul from his body and using the magic from the team, he sent the spell to Fawkes and the horcrux with the spell hit at the same time.

Tom felt the pain of his horcrux as it fought the evil in him. Tom was unable to control any of the fighting going on inside him. He felt magic leave him as it went in search of the other Horcruxes, not knowing there were none left. It also took Ferguson out of the fight as well.

Fawkes joined Harry once he sent the sour soul into Tom. What no one expected was the piece of soul had been a part of Harry for so long that it affected him as well. It was slow coming, but Harry began to feel weak as time went on. He looked to Tom and saw him begin to fade as well. Tom and Harry locked eyes on each other, then they both fell to the ground.

When Ginny and the rest who could connect with Harry felt the loss of the connection, they went to the Minister to tell them what they knew. Just as they got there, so did Fawkes, carrying Harry. Harry was limp in it's claws as it hovered to lower Harry gently to the ground. Ginny ran to him and picked his head up off the ground and used her legs as a pillow for him. Hermione checked to see if he was alright, but she found no pulse. No heart beat. No breath coming from him. She feared he was dead and was about to tell Ginny this when Madam Pomfrey entered the circle and looked to see how he was. She stood back up and asked Ginny to put his head on the ground. Then she cast an enervate spell right to his heart. Nothing happened, so she did it again. One more time and it finally took as Harry began to fight for air.

Harry's breathing became more stable as he went along. He didn't wake up but, he was no longer in danger. He could feel the thoughts of his friends as they were gathered around his bedside, but none were centered on him. They were more like who Harry would be visited by, or what to expect when he woke up. About him but not to him. He didn't wish to interject his thoughts on them so he let them continue.

He just listened and learned about the love they all shared. Even Ron and Draco shared their love with Astoria and Padma. He listened as Neville and Hermione talked of life after school, which he thought as weird since they still had three more years to go.

Then Harry felt one voice centered to him and was surprised when he heard Luna actually speaking to him. "Harry, everything is going to be alright now. We did what was expected of us and we couldn't be prouder of you and what you did. Of course I'll have to hit you when you wake up because of what you took on by yourself. It won't be hard and then I'll hug and kiss you to show you I love you." Harry heard the laughter coming from the other members of the team as Luna spoke to him. Then in his mind he felt the one he loved.

'Harry, I won't let her hit you, I promise. That right is reserved for me alone. You stupid, brave, loving, caring idiot. I guess that is why I love you. Take your time coming back to us, but don't take too long. We all miss you too much. OH, by the way, in case you are wondering, the other champions are all alright. They wanted to be here, but will wait until we all pass on our blessings. Madam Pomfrey won't let us all in at one time, and there are many others who wish to say their thank you's. So, before we are asked to leave, thank you Harry for being who you are and for being mine. Yes, you are mine and mine alone. Just keep that in mind when Fleur comes in to thank you. I don't want Bill complaining about how she treated you so much like a hero.'

'Gin, I love you.'

'I know. See you soon Harry. Oh, and to let you know for sure, I love you too.'

The team was asked to leave so that others could come in and say their words to Harry, even if he couldn't answer them.

The champions and Heads were the next to visit Harry, and Viktor was the first to step forward, "Harry, vhy did you to this alone? Ve could have helped you vhen you vent to fight. Ve vere told about your concern vhen you found us unconscious. Thank you for caring about us. Come back to us soon so I can thank you in person and know you heard it." Then Viktor stepped back so Cedric could take his place.

"Hey Harry. You just had to be the hero and the winner. You couldn't let anyone else share the prize with you. Well guess what, you deserved it. We don't know what you went through, but it had to be hell. I hope your back with us soon, like Viktor said. See ya."

The Heads then talked to Harry, to include the rescued Igor. They all praised Harry for what he did and thanked him for ending the threat of Lord Voldemort.

Albus was next, and all he said was, "For now Harry, I wish to say thank you, but we will have to talk later. You must tell me all about what happened so that the Prophet will get it right. Can't let them spread false rumors about our hero now, can we."

Finally it was Fleur who spoke to Harry, "Hello Harry, it's good to see you made it through it alright. I hope you wake before it is time for us to leave as I have so much to say to you, For now though, I have to tell you that my sister may become a problem for you and Ginny as she had developed a crush on you. Bill and I have tried telling her about you and Ginny, but she thinks it is more of a temporary thing and she can win you over. Be gentle with her when you let her down. And please keep Ginny from killing her. I have seen her when she is angry, and she can be quite scary."

Harry was laughing in his mind about his love and her anger issues. Poor Ron has been the blunt of many of her issues. Of course the twins have had their share as well.

Many more came through to share their words with Harry as he tried to rest and regain his strength. He listened to all their words and then when Madam Pomfrey finally decided that Harry had enough and needed his rest, he mentally thanked her and dropped off to sleep.

Early the next morning, Harry was up, reading a book Hermione left behind the day before. He couldn't believe she read these things. It was titled * **The Troubador** * and it was so silly it made Harry laugh. It was one of these romance novels that were becoming quite popular with women everywhere. There was always a picture of a chiseled man with his shirt off and a half dressed woman laying in his arms, on the cover. Harry put it down as he heard someone approaching the wing.

Albus decided to see Harry before the students made their way back to his room and take up his time. He had questions for Harry and he thought Harry had some for him as well. He walked in to see Harry sitting there watching who ever came into the ward. "AH, good morning Harry. I'm glad to see you are awake. Have you had brerakfast yet?"

"Not yet sir. I was hoping to go to the hall and eat."

"Poppy will have to OK that Harry. Would you like something to drink?"

"Pumpkin Juice it you would sir, and thank you."

Albus took one from the cooler and brought it to Harry and then took a seat. "I think we both have questions Harry, but if you would allow me, I would like to ask the first one. Did my trick work Harry?"

Harry had no idesa what he was talking about, "What trick is that sir?"

"The bones used for the ritual were not Tom Sr's bones. I'm afraid I don't know who they belonged to, so I was wondering if it did anything to Tom."

Harry thought back to Tom rising from the cauldron. He saw where his legs were different then he would have imagined. Then it hit him and Harry began to laugh. How he missed it the first time he didn't know, but he was glad he didn't react to it. "Now that you mention it, sir, there was a difference. For a man, he had quite a nice set of legs for a woman."

Now Albus was laughing. He was glad he was not there to see that as he would not have been able to keep from wondering how Tom didn't notice it.

Harry waited for Albus to calm down before he asked, "OK sir, I think something changed in me when Tom's Horcrux left me. I don't think I have the healing power anymore. I still have to connection with my team members though."

'Hmmm, well for your connection with Miss Weasley, that is a bond and it wasn't caused by the horcrux. I didn't think you healing power was either, but I could have been mistaken. It wouldn't be my first time and probably not my last. Now, was Tom alone?"

This time Harry wanted to know The Minister's thoughts on this,"No sir he had one other with him. I thought rituals had to be spoken out loud for it to work? Tom's second was a mute who had his tongue cut out."

"Ferguson. I forgot all about him. No Harry a ritual does not have to be spoken out loud, but it is less likely a mistake will be made when spoken out loud. I have had a meeting with Ferguson in the past and he was a quite gifted Wizard before he had his tongue removed by Tom. Tom probably told you he had it removed for the ritual, but it wasn't true. He had it removed because he gave information to Tom that turned out false and got several of his Death Eaters captured."

"I wondered about that, because his tongue, or what was left of it, was fully healed. Now sir, I was hoping you could do me a favor. I wish to find out what happened to Dudley, when he was taken from the Dursleys. He didn't deserve to be left a ward of the town."

"I'll look into it Harry and let you know what I find out. Now, I think you need to ask Poppy your question before she leaves herself."

Poppy walked out of her office and went right to Harry, "Why aren't you dressed Mr. Potter? Don't you want to go to breakfast?"

Harry jumped out of bed and went to Poppy and gave her a hug, then grabbed his clothes and went behind the dressing curtain to change clothes. He was out before Poppy and Albus left the wing and was running towards the Gryffindor house.

He didn't know the pass word had changed since he last used it and the Fat Lady was playing games with him, trying to get him to guess it. "Is it Gryffindor?"

"Try again."

"How about Transfiguration?"

"Sorry, that's not it. You have one more try before I have to refuse you entry, Mr. Potter."

Harry saw what may be the answer, "OK, how about Harry Potter."

"Excellent, you may enter. OH, and thank you Harry for putting up with my game and for saving us all from that dreadful being."

He looked at her for a minute, "You were going to let me then?"

"OH no, I wasn't, but I did enjoy our little talk, and I'm glad you took my hint. Now please go on through, but the house is empty."

"You mean I stayed here playing your game and when you let me through, you tell me everyone is gone?"

"You never asked me if anyone was in there, now did you?"

Harry laughed, "Ginny Weasley must have taught you how to prank. She can be quite devious, as you just were." and he headed for the hall, hearing the laughter coming from the Fat Lady.

He made it to the Hall and saw his team sitting together and he walked up to them trying to be sneaky, but Luna was just too darn observant. She jumped up and went right to him and pulled him in for a hug. She was joined by the rest and the next ten minutes were Harry being greeted by everyone. He finally got to sit down to eat, placed between Ginny and Hermione. Ginny left no room between her and Harry, to make sure no one got between them.

Harry finished eating and was talking to them, when Fleur walked to him and asked if he would like to meet her sister, Gabrielle. Harry turned to her and was attacked by a cute but tiny blond girl. She hugged him and kissed his cheek before he could do anything. He remembered what Fleur told him and he was able to pull away from Gabrielle and held her away from him at arms length. "Hello Gabrielle, how are you doing?"

"Thanks to you Harriee, I am doing quite well. I weel never forget what you deed for me."

"It was no problem Gabrielle, as I did the same for your sister."

"Yes, I know, and I must thank you for that also." and she tried to get back in his arms, but Harry held firm.

"Please Gabrielle, there is no need for thanks. I do have a question for you though."

"Please go ahead and ask it."

"Why did you wait so long before thanking me?"

"Fleur would not let me near you until the Tournament was over. She said I would break your concentration."

"She is right you know, you would have. Now, please allow me to introduce to you my bonded mate, Ginevra Weasley, but please call her Ginny."

"I have met her and we have talked. I told her what I was going to do, but she never told me she was bonded to you."

"We are, and I am quite happy with the arrangements. In fact, even though I never told her this, I love Ginny with all my heart."

The last six words were all it took for Gabrielle to see Fleur was right. Harry was off the market. She had to try though, as he was quite the good looker. She apologised to both of them and turned to leave. Ginny stood up and went to her and pulled her in for a hug, "Gabby, thank you for understanding and not pressing it any further. Fleur told me of your thoughts and I should have said something, but I had to see two things. One was how strong the bond was between Harry and I and two was to see how strong your commitment was. I was more than pleased to see Harry's commitment was stronger."

Gabrielle moved back to where her and Fleur were sitting while Fleur stayed and talked to the team. Cedric and Viktor joined them as well and they told Harry about the challenge. How each of them just stepped into the maze when they were hit with the stunner. How Viktor also was hit with an unforgiveable curse, but he managed to fight it off. Crouch tried to use the Imperious curse on him and get him to weaken Harry before he got to the cup. Viktor was stronger than Barty figured. That was why he was stunned as well as the other two. He could not be controlled, therefore he had to be removed. Harry told them all about the other challenges in the maze and how easy they were to get past. He told them his idea on this and they felt he was just being delayed for the end. They talked for a little longer before Albus showed up to speak to Harry. Harry had him to go ahead and speak as there was nothing they all wouldn't know when he was done anyway.

"OK, Harry, but it isn't good. I found Dudley. He was adopted by a family that already had five children of their own. They adopted Dudley for the money they would receive from the Governmant. They do not treat Dudley like a member of the family. He is being treated like you were treated by his parents. He is a slave in their household. I will take you to see him this weekend if you wish."

"I more than wish it Minister. Dudley does not need to go through what I went through. He tried to get them to stop, but they threatened him as well. I will never forget that."

"This weekend then."


	38. Chapter 38

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Thirty Eight

After his talk with the Minister, Harry had to think of what he could say to his cousin he hadn't seen in nine years. What would he look like? How would he feel about a cousin who left him? How would he feel about the way his life turned out, with it being like Harry's? Harry hoped there was something he could do for Dudley. This is when he started to receive answers from his friends in his mind.

Ginny was first with, 'Don't do anything rash Harry, until you get to know him. He may hold a grudge against you since you started it.'

Hermione thought, 'Perhaps you could talk to his foster parents and try to get them to change.'

The rest were about the same thing until Luna gave her thoughts, 'I think you should steal him away and then talk. Or maybe try to get Alice and Frank to adopt him. If they are like the Dursleys, there will be no compromise, as they have a free slave and get money from the muggle government for it. A System that large can't over see everyone they try to help, Harry. People will take advantage of it if they are shallow and cruel.'

Then it was Ginny who added, 'What I think we should do is join you when you go to talk to him, so that we can come up with an answer together. We just defeated the greatest evil of our lifetime so far, so how bad could it be for a family of muggles to beat.'

Now he got agreement from all the others and so, when it came time for Albus to pick Harry up, he saw he had more than he bargained for. He had to tell them no to all of them, so Harry was able to pick four to go with him. He looked to the group and picked the four with his reasoning, "It was Ginny's idea, so she is one. Hermione and Luna are the smartest, plus Hermione knows more about the Muggle system than any other, so they are two and three. Daphne knows more about the Wizarding government than any one except maybe Susan, but Susan is too kind hearted for this. Sorry Susan, but you know it's true. Daphne is not cruel, but she is strict and no nonsense about her convictions."

After some grumbling it was as Harry said and Albus took the five with him to find Dudley. He had to land quite a distance from the home where Dudley was at and it took about twenty minutes to walk it, but they finally reached it.

There was a skinny boy doing the lawn in the back and Harry asked him if he could talk to Dudley. "You're talking to him now. What can I do for you?" He said this while still working the mower.

"DUDLEY? What happened to you?"

"What are you talking about? I am the same one I was yesterday and a year ago and a year before that. Who are you and what do you want? If I don't get this done soon, there will be no supper for me." and he kept working.

Harry knew what needed to get done, so as Dudley mowed, Harry raked the clipings and bagged them. Dudley saw this and stopped for a moment to watch. "Why are you doing this? No one has ever offered to help me before."

"Because this use to be me about nine years ago." Harry said over his shoulder.

The others watched as Harry and Dudley finished the yard. They heard Dudley respond to Harry's last statement, "You're Cousin Harry, aren't you?"

"So, you remember me then. Do you still hate me?"

"Hate you? Why would I do that? You may not believe me, but I felt sorry for the way my parents treated you. I even tried to get mum to stop, but she threatened to send me out there to help you. I was sorry for what they were doing to you, Harry, but there was no way I wanted any part of it. Now look at me. OH CRAP! Here comes my boss. Sorry." and Dudley was back to work.

"What's going on out here? What are you doing to my son?" Mr. Daniels asked.

"We are not doing anything to my cousin. The question is, what are you doing to him? Why does he have to work for his food while the rest stay inside and watch the telly?" Harry answered back.

"The kid has no family that is worth anything. He was taken from his parents because of the way they treated him. Tried to kill him from what I understand. I try to build his character and give him a roof over his head and food to eat. More than his own parents did."

Dudley tried to yell at his foster dad, when Harry opened up, "I think you have your story all wrong, sir. It wasn't Dsudley they were doing this to, it was me. They loved Dudley, but hated me. Dudley was the only one to show me any kind of caring, but at five years old, he didn't have much say in the matter. Now here he is, in the same situation I was in. However, I am going to try and change that for him and get him away from you."

"Sorry kid, but I am his court appointed legal guardian. Me and my wife that is. Nothing you can say or do will change that. We don't beat him, starve him or hurt him in any way."

"We will just have to wait and see. Hang in there Dudley, and if they harm you, starve you or punish you in any way because of our being here, tell me and it will be done sooner than you think. We will be back and the next time, you will be leaving with us."

Albus took them back to the Ministry before going back to Hogwarts. He took them to Arthur and sat and talked with him. "Arthur, what do you know of the legal system of the muggle people?"

"Not much really, it's so confusing."

"What about cases like Harry faced until he was five?"

"Now that, I can tell you quite a bit because Molly wanted to go after the Dursleys herself. If Alice and Frank didnt get Harry, then she was going to take him in. Thank goodness that didn't happen as it would have been way to early for Harry and Ginny to marry. I mean it still was too early, but six years is a long time. At least Ginny was ten when it happened, instead of four. Now, where were we?"

"The muggle legal system dad." Ginny growled. She didn't like the way her dad stressed her age when he spoke of her and Harry's bond.

"Oh yes. Well, if a child becomes a responsibility of the state, then he or she will be given a foster family, where he or she will become a productive member of this family. If it is proved that the family has taken advantage of this child, then he or she will be taken away from this family and relocated to another family. If a responsible family member is found, then the child could go to them, providing they show the means to support this child. You see, in this instance, it is not a foster family that will be compensated for raising the child, so a means to provide for him or her is a mandatory condition."

"So, how do you prove the foster family is taking advantage of the child in question?"

"Physical proof is necessary in this instance. You need to provide positive proof that the family has misused and mistreated the child and has shown strong favoritism for the other members of the family. This is usually the case if the others are actual members of the foster family. You have to be careful with this though, because if you don't have the evidence to prove your allegation, then it could be hard on the child in question."

"Is there any way to take the images in my mind and turn it to actual visual evidence?"

"I think the Deptartment of Mysteries has the ability to perform something of this nature. It is illegal otherwise, so it should never be told how you got these images. Just say that they were taken with a camera."

Harry thanked Arthur for the information, and Ginny hugged him and kissed his cheek, but told him, "It didn't matter when Harry and I bonded, whether it was when I was four or ten. Nothing has happened between us and will not happen until we are at least out of school and after we are married officially. I love Harry and he loves me, but we respect each others wishes for this."

Arthur hugged her even harder and said, "I know sweetheart and your mum and I know this. I just wanted to give our thoughts back then. It was something we thought about later. We know Harry would never betray our faith in him." and they separated.

Albus took them to a small room where Harry reached into his mind and pulled out the memory of Dudley working while the rest of the family sat in the home watching Telly and eating something. It wasn't enough for anything to change Dudley's situation, but it was a start.

Harry got back to the school and asked for help from the Twins, Hermione and Draco. He needed something to give to Dudley so that he could record any talks that told of his situation and how bad it was. Hermione showed him a recorder she used for taking down information about a class that was important she missed nothing. Draco showed him something similar but smaller.

The twins had the best answer. They showed Harry a button that took pictures as well as the conversation that was said between them. It was hidden with a chamelion charm that made it look like what ever it was pinned to.

Harry had Dobby bring it to Dudley after giving him the address and the directions. It took Dobby about two minutes to get it to him. He asked how to turn it on and Dobby did it for him and it would record for up to four hours, so he turned it off until, he was ready for it. It was when he was done for the day and went in to clean up and see if there was any dinner left for him. There was a small amount for him and he ate it and then he cleaned up after himself. He then turned on the camera and walked in to see what he had to do the next day. It was a perfect item to record as the family were leaving for the day and told Dudley not to go into the house until they returned or he would not eat for two days.

It was another week before Harry got the button back and studied it to see if it was enough. He got Sirius to return it to Arthur for his assesment. Arthur felt it was enough because of the threat they posed to Dudley. Albus felt the same way, but took it to the Prime Minister to know for sure.

Prime Minister Major was like other Ministers in the past, aware of the Magical Community and also of the war with Lord Voldemort. He knew of the victory the Magics had and who the hero was. He tried to give Harry a medal for his achievement but he refused it and told him the reason for it. With the help he received from his friends, he was able to do what was necessary. He still felt that Harry needed something for the help he gave to both communities as Voldemort was a threat to the entire community, both magical and non magical.

The working relations with the Magical Minister had been strained until Albus Dumbledore was made Minister and they became much better. Fudge seemed to be inept at his duties. Now, with Albus sitting before him with evidence to catch a family that used an innocent child to get money from the Government and free labor while getting the money, he saw the chance to help out Harry Potter. It wasn't meant to be an award, but it was meant to be a thank you. He would mke sure that this Dudley Dursley would be with Harry Potter by weeks end.

Mr. and Mrs. Daniels were sitting down to dinner when there was a visitor to their home. He would have had the boy answer it, except he was working at cleaning out the leaves from the drains on the roof. He got up and answered the door and was shocked to see two Bobbies and a well dressed man standing there. "Mr. Daniels, I'm from the Child Welfare Department and we have a recording of something you said to a ward of the state that is in your care. We would like you to hear it." and he played the recording.

Mr. Daniels listened to the recording of his telling the boy what he could and couldn't do while they visited his parents in London.

"Did you make this statement Mr. Daniels. Keep in mind if you lie to us, you will be facing a jail sentence, while if you tell us the truth, it will just be you paying us back the money you took from the government for watching over this child."

He weighed the the two choices and saw where not only would there be jail time, but the money would still have to be paid back. "Yes, I made that statement. He has been very disobedient since he had a visit from his cousin and I had to get him to behave properly."

"Sorry, but that is not a way to descipline a child. No child should be told to stay outside until the house was again populated. What if something happened to you, or something happened to the child. You left him unsupervised. We are here to remove the child from your care and to serve you these papers showing where you owe us back payment for all the years Dudley was in your supposed care. This comes up to 18,180 BPS. We have been authorized to reach an agreement on paying it off."

Dudley was removed from the Daniels residence and taken back to the court room where Harry and Albus were waiting. The other three had returned to Hogwarts for school. Dudley saw Harry and wanted to run right to him, but he was held back and taken before the judge. He was told that Harry placed a partition to the court for family upbringing. He used Alice and Frank as the guardians, with their permission. He sat there waiting for the final decision and saw the look of anticipation on Dudley's face. When the judgement was made in Harry's favor, Dudley was released and he ran to Harry and into a hug. Dudley was now free to live a normal life. Or at least this is what he thought. He didn't know about magic or Hogwarts or anything that was a part of Harry's life.

Dudley's first indication of the life Harry led was the Limo that took them to the Ministry of Magic. He did not know it as this, just that it appeared to be a vacant clothing store. They walked through the doors and down a long corridor to another set of double doors. When he walked through these doors he was shocked to see hundreds of people walking around with strange looking items and tons of paperwork. He almost passed out when the elevator they got on shot backwards, before going up three stories. He then saw something he took as totally unreal. Papers were flying through the air, knowing their destination.

He was taken to a room where there were five people sitting there waiting for them, and one of them looked like a criminal. He had a wooden leg, his face was all scarred and there was an instrument over his left eye that had another eye in it that moved at will taking in everything. Now he was thinking that he may not be in for the good life as he first thought.

The five people introduced themselves, "Hello Dudley, my name is Amelia Bones. I have with me, Alastor Moody, Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom. The Longbottoms are who you will be staying with. Now before we go much further, we have to tell you something you may not accept or like. Harry, will you please show Dudley what you can do."

Harry was sitting next to Dudley and he pulled out his wand and asked Dudley to something, "Dudley, take my wand and just hold out in front of you and say, LUMOS!"

Dudley took the stick as this is what he thought of it. He held it out in front of him and said, LUMOS! But nothing happened.

"Now move the wand like this and say Wingardium Leviosar." Dudley did this and still nothing happened. Harry took the wand back and did the same thing Dudley did and first the tip of the wand lit up brightly. Then Harry said NOX! And the light went out. Then he did the second part and a book that was sitting on the desk rose in the air and went to Dudley. Dudley took the book and checked it for strings or magnets or what ever caused it to float in the air.

"No Dudley, nothing held it up or moved it except me and my magic. You see Dudley, everyone in here except for you is either a wizard or a witch. Now don't get excited as no matter what you think, we are not evil. We are here to explain to you our abilities. You see, this is why your mother and father hated me so much. They were afraid of what I could do once I learned who I was. Both my mother and father were magical."

"So why didn't you use this magic to complete the work dad gave you?"

"Because I didn't know about it back then, but it does explain some of the things I did do. No one my age should have been able to do the work I did. You even backed out of doing it because of the risk involved. However, what happened to me that last day I was with you, really scared me. I didn't know what was happening. I woke up in a hospital and was told what I was and what had happened to me. I don't want to get into a long explanation so I will just say that for some reason I can't explain, I believed what they told me."

"How come mum and dad never told me about you, if they were afraid of what you might become? I mean you could have hurt me as well, if you got mad."

"Dudley, I could never hurt you or your parents. Sure was I was upset with them, as you would have been too, if you were treated like I was. But, I would never hurt either of you. Especially you, because I was listening when you told Aunt Petunia you didn't understand why she hated me so much. Once I was free from their guardianship, I promised myself I would find out where you were taken and bring you back to your family. There is no reason for you to be scared."

"I'm not scared, just confused. How long have there been witches and wizards living in England?"

"You've heard of Merlin, Haven't you?"

"Of course."

"Well, he wasn't even the first wizard here in England. Minister, do you know who was the first wizard or witch here in England?"

"Well, the first recorded wizard was Sigmund Barnstable. He was Merlin's Great Uncle. Other than that, we don't even know who the first witch was."

"It doesn't tell you exactly, but that should tell you we have been around quite awhile. Any other questions?"

"Who will I be living with and should I have a reason to worry?"

Harry walked up to Dudley and put his hand on his shoulder, "You'll be living with Neville and my parents, and you should be very worried because the twins will wish to welcome you to the family."

"Who are the twins?"

"OH, you'll meet them later. They like to have fun, so beware. Nothing that will hurt you, but it will embarrass you to no end. For some reason they think they are funny." Harry heard it in his head, 'What do you mean think, Harry. Of course we are funny.' he got from George.

He ignored it and went on talking to Dudley. He then turned to Albus, "Sir, do you think we could make a stop at Ollivander's? I need to return something."

"It's your's to do with as you wish Harry. I think you should keep it so that no one else could get it."

"It wouldn't do them any good, unless they were meant for it, like I was. I can't see that happening too soon."

"Perhaps you're right. It will always be there for the next person who needs it." and he took the boys to Diagon Alley. Dudley just stared at the scene in front of him. It was a scene from the 1800's. Maybe even before that. He saw the strange things in the windows that told him magic was real. Eyeballs in jars that watched him as he moved past them. Owls that carried letters. Brooms that cost more than he could imagine. Of course he didn't know what a galleon was, but still, 1200 galleons sounded like quite a bit.

Finally they made it to Ollivander's and Dudley almost fainted when the man behind the counter just sort of materialised before them. "Mr. Potter, how good to see you. Are you here to fit your friend with a wand? No, wait, I sense no magic in him. So why are you here, then?"

"To return something to you and try to find something better. Here is Merlin's wand back. I used it to destroy Voldemort and felt it was better off here. But by doing that, I now need a better wand as this one doesn't fit me well."

"But Merlin's wand was meant for you, . Why give it back to me?"

"I do not see me having any further use for it, and it may be needed by someone in the future. At least it's location will be known when that time comes."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. That is the best reason for returning something. Now, let's see what we can find to replace it." and it took some time, but finally a 13 inch Holly with a Dragon scale core matched him.

From Ollivander', Albus took them to Alice who was waiting for them. She took Dudley to his room and said goodbye to Harry who had to return to school. Harry and Dudley said their goodbyes for now, but would be back together in about ten days when the summer hols would begin and Dudley would meet his new cousin and Harry's other friends.

Dudley sat and wondered about the four girls Harry had with him when he first met him and wished he got to hear their names. They were all beautiful and if they were just a few of the girls from Harry's school, then he would like to get to know them much better. He liked some of the girls he met at school, but they all seemed childish and immature to him. They liked the big rugged type that played sports. This was never something that Dudley liked to participate in. Of course with his workload after school, it wasn't an option for him. Maybe now he could think differently. Still, if all witches looked like the four with Harry, maybe he could be lucky and have one agree to go out with him. Now he was looking forward even more for Harry's return from school.


	39. Chapter 39

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Thirty Nine

Dudley had been free from his foster parents now for three days and he was fitting in with his new family greatly. Frank and Alice treated him like he had been there for him his entire life. He in turn helped out around the house for Alice, and then helped Frank with things when he got home from work.

Now he and Alice were going to the station to wait for Harry and Neville to return from Hogwarts. Frank would start dinner when he made it home so that there wouldn't be much of a wait. Alice and Frank worked together like a well oiled machine and Dudley fit in well with them.

They had been on the platform for about fifteen minutes when they saw the smoke coming from the stack of the engine. They watched as it pulled into the station and when the students began to exit the cars.

Dudley was beginning to think Harry and Neville weren't on the train as it seemed like everyone was gone when they finally departed. There were like thirty people in their party, and Neville could not believe the girls that were a part of it. He knew of Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Daphne, but the others that exited the train were just as beautiful as they were. He did see one pair leave the train and hugged before they parted, but the girl was shedding tears at the departure. He would be talking to Harry and Neville about her when they were alone, as the girl was an amzing red head that was almost as gorgeous as Ginny.

Then He forgot what he was thinking of, as he was swamped by Harry and who he assumed was Neville, plus the four girls he knew. He wanted to hear the introductions of the others, but they all went their own ways. He turned to Harry to ask, but Harry was ready for it, "Don't worry Dudley, you'll meet them tomorrow when they come over for a picnic. You'll be meeting some others as well. Now how about we join mum and Nev and head home."

Dinner was almost done when they entered the home and Frank left the stove to greet Harry and Neville properly. Both their heads would be sore for about 30 minutes after the head rubbing he gave them. They took their trunks to their rooms and started to unpack when they were called down to eat.

Harry and Neville watched as Dudley helped their mum serve the meals to the others, and then helped Alice with her seat before taking his own. Dudley then took the bread basket and passed it to Alice, who took a slice and passed it on.

Harry's first thought was how bad Dudley had it at his last home if he had to do all this for his meals. It may not have been as bad as He had it with the Dursleys, but it still must have been bad. Then he was straightened out when Dudley said, "Mum, Dad, with Neville and Harry back now, and we are all together, I would like to say something before we eat. I wish to thank you all for what you have done for me. I won't bore you with a story just yet, but I had to tell you all, Thank You. Harry, if this is how you lived since you left our home, then I envy you, as mum and dad are the greatest." and then he went silent. Alice had tears in her eyes from the talk and Frank just smiled at Dudley, then at Harry and Neville.

After the meal was finished, Harry and Neville kicked everyone out of the kitchen so they could clean up. Dudley wanted to help, but he never got the chance.

Once cleanup was done, the two went in and sat with the others and talked about the past year of school and home. It was the first time Dudley heard of the hazards they faced at school from Tom and the DEs.

Then Harry and Neville said good night to their parents, and Dudley joined them to ask them about the red head at the station.

"Hey guys, back at the station I saw a couple get off the train and then hug, but when they broke up, the girl was crying. What was that all about?"

"You saw that did you. Very observant of you there Dudley. That was Cedric and Susan saying good bye. Cederic finished school this year and will be trying out for a position with a professional quidditch team. He'll be gone at least three months, but if he wins a spot on a team, he will be gone much longer. Susan and him were close, but with the schedule, it just wouldn't work out." Neville said to him.

Harry took this moment to jab Dudley in the ribs, "Did someone catch my cousins eyes. Oh look Nev, he's blushing. He lookes like the top of a Weasley head. All red and fuzzy." and Neville smiled at Dudley. Then he saw something in Dudley's eyes that told him to get Harry to back off.

"Dudley, can you tell me something?"

"I guess. Depends on what it is you want to know."

"Did you get a chance to meet any girls at your last school? I mean other than in school?"

"I wish, but my chores took up all my free time. I didn't even get to know any of them in class as they all went for the sportsmen. If you didn't play sports, you didn't get much of a chance to meet any girls."

"OK, I see the picture now. You think Susan is one of those girls that likes the hunks in school. Well, Dudley, I have to tell you that Susan is not like that. She didn't really know Cedric until she had a date with him at the school dance, and then it was just luck that she got to meet him. No, Susan is a down to earth type that likes to take things slow. After Cedric, she will probably wait to find the right person for her. Too bad really, because she is a great girl. You'll meet her tomorrow and see what I mean." Neville hoped she would not try to hide in the crowd.

The next morning, Harry and Neville were up and after cleaning up went down to greet the family. They were surprised to find Dudley helpng their mum with breakfast. Not only that, but they chatted about who Dudley was going to meet and who to be weary of, like Fred and George.

"Mum, the twins aren't that bad. They just like to have fun is all. Remus and Sirius use to be that way. They never did anyone any harm." Harry tried to cover for the twins.

Alice pointed out, "Like Sirius did against poor Severus in fifth year?"

"Just that one time and dad stopped Professor Snape from going in."

"That wasn't the only time, Harry, it was just the worst time. Like when James and Sirius hung Severus from his feet on the lakes edge. Or when Sirius gave him a broken arm when he tripped him in front of the Potions classroom."

"Harry, there were even more times that your mum wasn't around to see. Sirius played some mean tricks during school. We hope the twins don't go that route to get a laugh. We know he has since settled down, and is really sorry about what he did, but the facts are still there, he could have gotten someone hurt and even killed."

Dudley listened to this and turned to Harry, "Do I really have to meet this Sirius? He sounds like a bully."

Harry didn't know how to respond to this. After what he just heard, Dudley must be afraid to see what Sirius was like. And Harry couldn't blame him. The worse part of it was, it was all the truth. Sirius had admitted to it. Then he heard Neville talk to Dudley, "Dudley, you don't have to stay around him if you don't want to, but you should at least meet him and try to form your own opinion."

"I guess I could do that. When are they supposed to come by?"

"Well, we can expect Hermione anytime now as she is always early. Draco and Astoria should be close behind her as they love to come visit us. Susan and Hannah should be in about half hour from now. Hannah will probably be joined by Viktor. The Weasleys and Luna should be in about an hour, and Luna will be bringing Seamus."

"So, how many are coming?"

"That depends on if they all come with their mates. Could be about twenty or twenty five." Harry added.

"What are we going to do when they get here?"

"What ever they decide to do I guess. Maybe a game of Quidditch, or go swimming or even something of your choice?"

"Why something I choose? I don't know what they like."

"Because your a new guest to our family and it would be their way of welcoming you to our family."

They sat and talked for another five minutes when the floo flared up, causing Dudley to fall of his chair in surprise. Floo travel was still new to him and it came at unexpected times. However, when he saw Hermione walk through, he jumped back up so as not to look stupid or clumsy. He watched as she went first to Neville and pull him in for a hug and a kiss. Then she went to Alice and Frank and gave them a hug and a peck on the cheek. Then she went to Harry and gave him the same thing she gave Neville, but quicker. Then she turned to Dudley and went to him and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush. It was the first kiss from a pretty girl he ever received.

Harry wanted to point this out, but an elbow in his ribs from Neville stopped him. He gave Neville an evil look but changed when he saw the look he got from Neville. It was a look of promised harm if he did anything to insult Dudley. Neville seldom gave him this look and when he did, Harry backed off what ever it was Neville was stopping him from doing."

Hermione sat next to Neville and he took her hand and brought it tpo his lips for a kiss, which sent chills up her arm, but she loved the intimacy of the action. She squeezed his for a return gesture. They talked while they waited for who ever came next, and the floo flared once again and Susan, Hannah and Viktor came through. Viktor had just come off winning the cup against England and they only won because he caught the snitch. Final was 240 – 190. Hannah and Susan wanted to go to the game, but they were still in school. Hannah did get the snitch he caught as a necklace he had made.

Susan sat next to Hannah when they sat down, but she was being ignored by her friend due to Viktor's presence. Harry saw this and nudged Dudley to go to her. Dudley hit his hand away and just sat there, until Harry had enough. "Susan, would you help me with getting some refreshments for everyone. Dudley, you can help too."

Susan got up to go help, but Dudley sat there doing nothing. Harry grabbed his collar and pulled him up. He blushed when Susan started to laugh at the two. He walked with them to the kitchen to get some butter beer and Pumpkin Juice for everyone. He knew Hermione favored the juice, so Neville would drink it with her. Viktor and Hannah liked the Butter Beer as did he and Dudley. Susan picked a Butter Beer as well.

While they gathered the drinks, Susan asked Harry what was planned for the summer, "Well, I think a trip to the beach will be a part of it, and a few movies. Luna said something about some concerts going on this summer she would like to go to. I don't know, what do you think Dudley?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but I don't know anything about what you all like. Plus I didn't get to go to many places since you left."

This caught Susan's attention, "What do you mean since he left? Did Harry live with you when he was struck by that lightning?"

"Well, with my mum and dad really, but yes he lived with us. I'm afraid they didn't treat him very well. I tried to get them to change, but I had no say in the matter. I was only five when he left."

"So, you're the same age as Harry and me?"

"Well if you're fourteen or fifteen, then yes, we are the same age. I turned fifteen in January."

"I did too. What day?"

"On the 18th."

"I turned it on the 23rd. It's good to find another Aquarius in the group."

Their talk continued as they brought the drinks to the others. Then the rest of the team began showing up and soon everyone was there and they went and got their own drinks, except for Ginny. She made Harry go get hers, which he grumbled something too low to hear and knew he would be asked later what he said. For now he was safe.

Hannah did take notice that Susan left her seat next to her to sit with Dudley and smiled at her friend as she was taking her first step in forgetting about Cedric. If he was family to Harry, then she was doing alright as Harry would never let Dudley hurt Susan.

The first day was just the team making plans for the upcoming week. However, Dudley made the strangest request, "Harry, do you think we could go see my mum and dad sometime?"

"Dudley you didn't need to ask me that. There is no way I would stop you."

"But, I want you to go with me. And Susan, I would appreciate your going as well. I need all the support I can get."

"ME! I don't even know them and I hardly know you Dudley. What can I do to comfort you?"

"I didn't say comfort, I said support, and all you would have to do is be there with me and Harry. What do you say?"

Susan didn't get a chance to answer for herself, as the entire team said they would go with him. He looked to Harry and Harry just said, "Looks like you got more support than you thought you would get, Dudley. How about I ask Dad if he can find out where they are tonight and then make plans for the visit."

It really wasn't necessary to ask Frank, as Alice knew where they were, "Harry, I know where they are. It was in the court order sent to you after their trial. They are in two different facilities."

Hermione knew where the both of them were and how to get there. The one where Petunia was in was located about ten miles from her home. The one with Vernon was much farther and would need an overnight stay to go see him. This was for Dudley's sake since he didn't know about wizard modes of travel, except for brooms, which were out of the question. They made plans to go see Petunia the next day, with the consent of Alice. She agreed, but she would have to go with them for adult supervision.

When Frank got home and was told of the location of Vernon, he would call the facility and see when they could visit. Of course the team wouldn't be able to go, but Harry, Neville, Frank and Alice would go with him.

After the team left for the night, Dudley found out what he could bring to his mother as a gift. The list was very small, but he did find her some books he thought she might like. Alice just happened to have some she would share.

The next day found the team and Alice using the public transportation system to the facility where Petunia was. Since it was Saturday. Petunia would be allowed outside for the visit, so they all would see her. He saw where she had tears in her eyes as she approached. She tried to stay focused, but the prospect of seeing her son after so many years was too much and she ran the last twenty yards and into Dudley's waiting arms.

"Oh Sweetheart, it is so good to see you. How have you been, and who are all these people?"

Her tears became heavier as Dudley told her about his life, and how just a few days past, how Harry entered his life once more, to free him from his situation. Petunia looked to the group and tried to pick out her nephew. Her first choice was Neville, so she went to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you Harry, for helping Dudley. Even after the way we treated you."

"I would like to take credit for that, but I'm not Harry. My name is Neville."

Petunia stepped back, embarrassed. She looked at the rest and saw Seamus, so she asked, "Are you Harry?"

"Sorry, my name is Seamus."

She then turned to Harry, "Please tell me you're Harry?"

"That would be me, Aunt Petunia, and to let you know, it had been my plan to find Dudley as soon as we finished our task. It took longer than I wished, but it is over."

"You mean that creature that killed Lily is dead?"

"He also killed my dad in case it slipped your mind. But, yes he is finally and permenently dead. It took our entire team to do it, but we did it."

"You're team? You mean these friends of yours is your team? A team of kids killed this Vold...what ever his name was?"

"Please don't make the same mistake Voldemort made. US KIDS, as you called us are wanted to take jobs working for the Ministry of Magic, we are that good. We share something that may never be seen again."

Petunia would have gone further if it wasn't for Dudley getting her attention. He did it by asking how much longer she had to go for her sentence.

"Well, I have thirteen more months to go, while your father will be quite a bit longer. I have been told that he isn't very cooperative with the other mates or the guards. I don't know when he will be released."

"Mum, if I ask you something, do you promise to tell me the truth?"

"Why would I lie to you Sweetheart."

"Do you regret the way you treated Harry back then?"

The tears were flowing once again. It took her a few minutes to gather herself before she answered, "You know what, I don't regret it. It is much worse than regret. I still curse myself for the way I treated my sisters son. My own blood and I treated him like he was nothing. It took about one week for me to realise this. I put the whole family in jeopardy because of my jealousy. Yes, all of it was my being jealous because my sister had a gift that she couldn't share with me. She had a friend that took her away from me and to that damned school. Then she goes and marries someone good looking and rich that had friends that were good looking and rich."

"So, if you could do it all over again, would you change the way you treated Harry?"

"It all depends if I knew then what I know now. If there was no knowledge of what the future held, then I would probably do the same thing over again. My jealousy was fierce back then."

"But you feel differently now. What changed?"

"I saw two young boys taken from me and not knowing what happened to them. It was like fate showing me I was wrong and because of that she changed life styles of both of you, with you taking Harry's place in life."

"No mother, I didn't take Harry's place. He still had to do something that could have killed him. I just had to work hard if I wanted to eat."

Alice and the team were sitting there shedding tears of their own by this time, and Dudley felt someone take his hand and hold it. He looked down to see Susan was doing what she said he didn't want. Comfort. He said he wanted support, but she knew he would need more than that. She didn't know if she could give it to him, but she knew if it really came down to it, she would try to comfort him.

Their time was coming to an end and they started to leave when Petunia hugged Dudley then she hugged Harry and asked for his forgivness. He promised her they would come back and visit at least once a month.

Before they left the facility, Harry asked Alice if they could ask someone about Vernon. They went to the director of the facility and asked If Vernon was allowed visitors, and it took several minutes, but when they got the answer, it told them that Vernon was not allowed any visitors and that his sentence had been doubled because of his attitude, and was looking at an even longer one if he didn't straighten out.

They left the facility and started their trip home. The twins tried to cheer Dudley up by showing him their new pranks, and it worked finally when they got him to try one of their Ton Tongue Toffees. You could hear him laughing while covering up his face with his shirt. It wasn't the best day of the summer, but it did show Dudley that though his father would never change, his mother was sorry for all she did to Harry.

When Frank heard how the visit went, he went to Albus to see if there was anything that could be done about her sentence. Albus had to go to the Prime Minister to ask, and he found out there was a clause in the sentence that stated there was no chance for a parole. Petunia had to serve her sentence to the day.

He hated to tell Dudley this, but when he did, he was surprised to see that he took it well. In fact he said, "Thirteen months isn't that bad. But what happens to her once she is free. What will she do, and where will she go?"

"I don't know Dudley, but I do know she will want back in your life. How are you going to react to that?"

"She's my Mother, and I still lover, so that will continue. I can't help her with money, but I can visit her when ever she wants to see me."

"Won't you want to live with her?"

"And starve along with her? I may love her, but not enough to kill myself. No thank you, I'll stay here if you let me." and that ended the day of Dudley's first visit to his mum.

Chances Are-}

Author's Notes: I just want to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving and a safe and wonderful holiday season. I also wish to say that I am posting this early for someone who politely asked for it. However, I also wish to add that my time is becoming scarce as my brother is going through some troubled times. He had kidney failure and is currently going through Dialysis. Three times a week and five hours each treatment. I say this in case I am late for any update. Plus with the holidays just around the corner, there will be visits and trips and shopping and who knows what else, so just bare with me. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	40. Chapter 40

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Forty

Dudley had yet to meet Remus and Sirius yet, and he was unsure if he really wanted to meet Sirius after hearing the stories about him, but he knew they all took place so long ago and he had surely changed by now.

Harry and Neville told him how both Remus and Sirius worked for the school and for the Ministry as investigators, as Mr. Wolf and Mr. Marmaduke. They didn't tell him any more than that so that they would not ruin the surprise in store.

They had just gotten up and were working their way down stairs when they heard voices coming from the kitchen. Alice was one of the voices, but Dudley didn't know the others. Harry and Neville did and took off running. Dudley didn't change his pace as he was sure the meeting he wasn't looking forward to was about to take place. He stopped before entering to catch his breath then entered to see Harry in the arms of a light brown haired man and Neville being hugged by a dark haired man. Both had flecks of gray amidst the hair, but not too much. Dudley also saw a young lady with pink hair that was short and spiked. She was pretty in a strange sort of way.

Dudley sat down to the table and watched as Neville left the dark haired man and went to the pink haired lady. He heard her say, "Wotcher Nev. I see you still don't recognize a lady when you see her, or you would have hugged me first. Same with your brother there. Come here Harry, you lump and give Tonksie a hug and a kiss."

He did and picked her up and danced around the floor with her in his arms. He asked."Well, did fur face ask you yet?"

"Yup, that's why we're late, as we were out looking at rings. Ol Duke here had to go as well, to make sure Fur Face didn't insult me with a hunk of glass. He didn't. Oh, and there is another surprise that we can't talk to you about. It's a real shocker." she added as she brought her left hand to Harry's face, where he whistled at what he saw. Alice looked over his shoulder and smiled. Remus finally met his match. Tonks was perfect for him, as he was to her.

During all this Dudley sat there watching and waiting to be introduced until the brown haired guy asked Harry, "Is this Dudley, Harry?"

Harry turned back to Remus and nodded his head. "Well, when were you going to tell us?"

"When I got darn good and ready. I just met him and the newness hasn't worn off yet and I didn't want you two stealing the show from me and Neville. Of course if I knew you were bringing sexy lady here, I would have introduced you sooner, but after seeing her, I couldn't think straight."

Tonks started laughing at the flirting manner Harry was showing. He was taking after Sirius when he was a teen. "So, how are you and Ginny doing, Harry?" she asked.

"Oh man, she is so fantastic, I don't know where to start. Dudley met her, Hermione, Luna and Daphne, and he fell in love with them all, until he met someone else. He knew the other four were off the market, but this one was just let back onto the market."

Tonks said the first words directed at Dudley, "Hello Dudley, I'm Tonks in case you weren't listening. So tell me, who is this mystery girl Harry is talking about?"

Dudley did something she wasn't expecting. He stood up when she talked to him. "Hello, it's good to meet you. The young lady in question is Susan Bones." he turned when he heard a yelp form Sirius.

"Amelia's niece? Does Amelia know this yet, and what happened to Cedric?"

"Will you relax Pads. Amelia didn't know yesterday, but I'm sure she knows now. Cedric left school to pursue a career in professional Quidditch, and he broke up with Susan." Neville explained.

"Did she take it hard?"

"A little, but it was short lived because of Dudley. They met the next day as he saw them part with Susan crying just a bit. He asked about her, and the next day he talked with her, and they hit it off pretty well."

Alice sat and watched it all, along with Grans, but Augusta had oly one thing on her mind, "Look, you come in and tease us with something and then don't go back to it? That is not nice. To come in and tease us like that. Now what is this news you can't tell us about?"

Remus was ready to reply when Tonks stopped him, "I brought it up and I can answer for myself Moony. OK It's like this, someone asked a certain someone to Marry him and it was besides Moony and I. It's not up to me to say who, but you should be getting an invite soon. It will affect Hogwarts. Drastically affect it."

Augusta thought she figured it out, "So, she fnally accepted his proposal. About time, he's been asking her for years. What brought it about?"

This surprised Tonks, "You think you know who it is? Tell me with a secret."

Augusta whispered in her ear and Tonks fell back in her seat. "How, the bloody hell, did you know?"

"He's been asking her for years now, and I always knew she liked him. When you said it affected the school, it told me who."

Now Neville was curious, 'Grans, who are you talking about?" Harry had Ginny listen in when neville asked this.

"I shouldn't say anything, but since we will know soon enough, I'm going to tell you." Now Neville had Hermione listening in. "Minerva has finally accepted Moody's Proposal. I think it was the trip she finally agreed to go on with him. They'll use it as a honeymoon. As for the affect it will cause, She will probably retire which means, there will be a new Headmaster next year. If I had my guess, it will be Filius."

Tonks shook her head at this, "Were you in Ravenclaw in school?"

"Of course."

Both Harry and Neville could feel their girls practically screaming in their heads. It was going to be spread around to all the team members in a matter of minutes. Harry could just see the twins reaction to this as Professor Flitwick was their favorite Professor.

Sure enough, the floo calls began about ten minutes later with the first coming from Luna, "Harry, how did you find out about this?"

"Grans figured it out. She is as brilliant as Hermione."

Luna had to get off the floo as others were calling in. Harry and Neville were tied up for over two hours. That was with Hermione and Ginny also putting in their thoughts. However, there was no way they would try to break their connections. Not if they wanted to stay in their relationships.

The next morning, the Owls delivered the invites to all those Minerva and Alastor wished to see attend. Augusta was even asked to be the Maid of Honor as she was the closest in age to Minerva. It didn't say anything about the school though. That would have to wait. The wedding was in one month on July Fifteenth.

Dudley never saw such panic in the magical world. It was as if what was going to take place would bring the world to an end. That is until a woman came through the floo to take charge. She was hell on heels as she got everyones attention and got them to do what she told them, to include Tonks, who didn't take orders from anyone prior to this. Harry told him it was Ginny's mum, and not to get in her way when she was trying to get things done.

Molly had everyone calm in just a few minutes of being there. Then she saw a stranger in their number and asked Harry, "Who's your friend Harry? I don't believe I met him before."

""I'm sorry mum, this is Dudley, my cousin. Dudley, this is Molly Weasley, Ginny's mum. Mine too if you think about it."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Glad to meet you." and he held out his hand to shake hers, but was pulled into a crushing hug that took his breath away. He survived the hug and took a few minutes to catch his breath.

For the next month, Molly got everything in place for the wedding and Tonks was so grateful, she gave Molly 500 galleons which Molly refused, but Tonks wouldn't have it any other way. With the wedding in less than forty eight hours away, she was happy to see everything ready.

Sirius wanted to give Remus a bachelor party, but Remus remembered the party he gave James and refused to be a part of it. He didn't like the hang over he had the next morning, or the treatment Lily gave them.

Minerva wanted to thank everyone involved in some way, but she didn't know how to show how much she appreciated everything. Alastor tried to tell her that it was out of love that they did it for them and that they didn't want anything in return, but she was as stubborn as a mule. He finally took her to Diagon Alley and they found something she could buy and present to them all. It had to be something they all could enjoy, so that meant no fire whiskey or laced butter beer. It wasn't much, but it was what she got them. 10 Cases of butter beer with no liquor content. If the adults wished to, they could add their own brand of liquor to it.

This turned out to be Remus' bachelor party as the entire crew sat around passing stories of what they knew about the Marauders. It was the best evening Dudley had so far, as he was kept laughing the entire time.

The more he was with his new family, the better he felt about his situation, until he realised that in a short time, he would be off to school and so would Harry and Neville, with them being gone until Christmas Hols. He would be alone. Not only that, but Susan would be returning as well. He was now back in a somber mood.

The wedding, the dance after wards, and the birthday parties that followed couldn't get him out of this mood. The others noticed it and Luna, once again knew what the problem was. She pulled Dudley off to the side during Ginny's birthday party and talked with him, "Dudley, I know what the problem is and I'm sorry for this, but It isn't forever. We will be back on Christmas and for Easter. I wish we could take you with us, but it's a rule that even Professor Flitwick can't break. If there was school in Hogsmeade for you to attend, that is where we would like to see you attend. Unfortunately there isn't. Unless? Let me get back to you on this. I'll be right back." and she ran off to find someone or something.

She returned five minutes later with Alice. "Alice, tell Dudley what you just told me."

"Dudley, we have been thinking about this since you joined our family, and I think we came up with a solution. There are other families that have the same problem as we do, and we purchased a building in Hogsmeade for a school for non magical students like yourself. We will be teaching the class ourselves and we will be teaching certain classes that have no magic involved, but pertain to magic. Such as Potions, History of Magic, Herbology, Care and Protection of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy and Astrology. We may even have the students from Hogwarts attend some of these classes. What do you think?"

In thanks, Dudley hugged Luna and then his mum. He would be seeing Harry, Neville and the rest more often then he thought. This included Susan he hoped.

Alice received a letter from Minerva, telling her was was going on with her and Alastor and how good of a time she was having. It read:

Dear Alice, Frank, Neville and Harry:

I thought I might take this time to tell you that we are having a wonderful time. Alastor looks like he lost twenty years of age, and I feel that way. I should have done this long ago, but school prevented me from agreeing with Alastor.

The cruise took us to Southern France and Monaco. We still have Italy and Greece to visit. The weather is so beautiful that I wish it would last forever.

I may not fill a bathing suit like I once did, but the water is so captivating, I took a chance and put one on. It reminded me that though I feel younger, it is not the case. Still, it was a great feeling, to enjoy the feeling of the waves as they pushed their way to shore and pushing us around like rag dolls. Poor Alastor almost drowned when he lost his footing and the waves took him under. His leg saved him as it told me where he was and I pulled him out of the water. I won't tell you about the language he used as it isn't fit for print.

Well, I think I better end this as Alastor has found something else for us to do. What is Shuffleboard? If you don't know, I will tell you all about it in my next letter. Wish me luck. Thank you all, for what you did for Alastor and I.

Love you all;

Minerva and Alastor Moody. (It's going to take me a while to get use to that.)

The letter was passed around to everyone to read and it got laughs from Sirius and the boys. The girls just smiled and wished them the best.

Dudley asked if they could visit the site where the new school was taking place and That was their next trip. The building was a three story large building with large rooms for classes. All the students were muggles with magical connections, so the village was safe with it's sales. There were seven floo points, all hooked to the gathering point at Kings Cross Station. Since it was an everyday trip, the train was not used, except for the first day and the last day of the school year. It may be used for the Hols, but it was not confirmed as yet.

Dudley was beginning to like the idea of attending the school so close to Harry and Neville. It meant that he was also close to Susan, who he was beginning to get huge crush on.

They returned home so that Alice and Dudley could start dinner. He took this as part of his helping out around the house. He didn't have to do it, but he loved the feeling of family while he did it. Harry kidded him about it at first, now he kidded him if he passed on doing it, so he did it every night, to get Harry to leave him alone. Neville was always jabbing Harry in the ribs to get him to shut up, and that started wrestling matches which always ended in a tie.

Sirius was another thing Dudley was getting use to. He wasn't as bad as he was in school, and yet, he was still funny, especially when the twins were visiting, which was quite frequently, since Ginny visited as well. Then Dudley learned that the twins were going to start a joke shop once the school year ended and that they may ask him to work with them during the summer to help get it started. So now he had next summer to look forward to as well. That and the release of his mum from prison. At least part of his family will be there for him. Maybe he could help her find a job while he worked in the Alley.

The days flew by, and it was now time for the group to gather their things and start the trip north to school. Dudley had never been so excited in his life. He had never been on a train. He would be traveling with his cousin and all his friends. Susan would be with him for the trip. He couldn't think of a way to make it any better.

Dudley helped Harry and Neville with their trunks, since he didn't need one, and they all went back out to say goodbye to Alice. Of course Dudley would be seeing her later that afternoon, but he still kissed her goodbye. He could never get enough of this feeling of family.

They got back on the train and watched ass Alice left the station. They watched as other students began to enter the station and waiting to see the first person they recognised. Harry bet Neville that Daphne would beat Hermione there and Neville took the bet, then took the galleons from Harry as Hermione stepped onto the platform. Daphne was less than a minute after Hermione. The two walked up to the train with their trunks to find Harry, Neville and Dudley there to help them. Neville asked Dudley to help with Hermione's, which caused Hermione to glare at Neville. Neville just picked his end of the trunk up and watched as Dudley's eyes bulged at the weight he picked up. He started to say something when Neville hushed him up, knowing how touchy Hermione was about her books.

Harry just laughed at the two as he picked Daphne's up by himself. They took them to their room, which was opened up by Harry for the five straight rooms to give them all a seat. There were never any complaints from the other students as there was always penty of room. However, this year another element was added to the paasenger list and as the new students entered the train. They all looked in to see Harry and Neville sitting there. He was wll known by them all, and they all stopped to say hello to them all. None of them asked if there were any muggle students with him, so they didn't know about Dudley. Dudley didn't know he was about to become popular in school because he knew Harry and Neville.

Finally everyone was seated and the train took off for it's trip north. Susasn took her seat next to Dudley so they could talk. Harry took up a collection from everyone who had the money for treats. Not from the cart, but they were from the cart lady. She got them for Harry and Neville when they ordered them at the end of last year. This was so she wouldn't run out of Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes.

The treats were delivered to them after the train took off and then she would do her regular rounds. They were on a cart that Harry took through all the rooms so that everyone would get something they liked off it. Dudely asked Susan what she preferred and he got two choclate frogs for her and him. He was warned what to expect when he opened the package and caught the frog before it got away. He laughed at the trick it did, then he bit the head off the frog, enjoying the taste of the rich treat.

They didn't know what to expect once they arrived at the Hogsmeade station, or where the muggle students would be staying for the night. They did know that someone new would be greeting the new Hogwarts students at the entrance place, but didn't know who it would be, or who the new Ravenclaw Head would be.

This took the entire trip to sort out with speculations. Most thought it would be Professor Sprout who greeted the new students with the next best guess being Professor Lupin. Many of these thought he may do it as Mr. Wolf, to scare the students, along with the ghosts. The laughs this received were thunderous and even Dudely laughed at the thought of seeing Remus address the young students as a werewolf. He wished he could see the reaction. Even though this was going to be the first year of his school, he was going to the 10th year of school. He wished he had started in this school for his first year of school.

The train finally arrived to Hogsmeade and the students got off the train and you could see who the new students were as they looked for signs as to where to go, especially the muggle students. A voice rang out over the clatter of the students, calling for the first years. "First Years over here. Come on you lot, all first years over here to the boats. This includes all muggle students, all years. Over here to the boats." Hagrids size drew so many looks, it was feared it injuries may be incured from straining their necks.

Dudley looked to Harry and was pushed by him towards the boats, "Go on Dudley, get to the boats before they take off without you. Hurry up and take the outside boat to see the Giant Squid. You'll love his show."

Dudley left for the boats and did as Harry said, but didn't believe the thing about the Giant Squid. Once the boats took off for the castle, he looked at the water, hoping Harry was kidding. Then he saw a large arm come out of the water and slam down on the surface and splash him and the others on the boat with him. It caused them all to break out in a fit of laughter and Dudley could only join them, but he would pay Harry back for his suggestion.

When the boat reached shore, they climbed out of the boat and walked up the stairs to a door that Hagrid knocked on for entry, "Here they are Professor Tonks. All the first years and muggle students as you asked for."

"Thank you Professor Hagrid, I'll take care of them now. OK all students, please follow me into the castle to await the sorting. I'll come back and get you when all the students are settled. If you're here for the muggle school, please take a seat with any house you wish. Is there a Dudley Dursley here?"

Dudley stepped forward.

"You're cousin requests you sit with him and his friends. They will be the end table to your right when you enter." Dudley just nodded his acknowledgement.

Tonks left them standing there and one of the muggle students walked up to Dudley, "You have a cousin here in school?"

"Ya, why?"

"What year is he or she in?"

"Fifth year. And in case your going to ask, his name is Harry."

"POTTER?"

"That's him." and before the student could ask another question, Tonks came back out to bring them in.

Dudley looked to the right and found Harry, Neville and the rest, including Susan sitting near the lose end of the table and he went to them, followed by about twenty other muggle students. He turned to see his following and wanted to yell at them, but he knew they could go where they wanted for this evening. He went to Susan and took a seat next to her, and the one who asked all the questions took a seat next to him. Susan and Dudley didn't get to talk too much to each other as questions were flying at all the Hogwarts students sitting there, but especially Harry, Neville and of all people, Luna. It seems the Quibbley had become one of the best sources of information in the wizarding world.

Dudley tried talking to Harry, but he couldn't get his attention. However, Professor Flitwick could, "QUIET!" his sonorus amplified voice sung out.

Then the hat began it's song, and it told of the brave deeds of the team that defeated the dark lord and how it was made up from all the houses. How two individuals started the strongest force of light magic that ever existed.

Now Dudley could feel all the eyes of the muggle students on him and Harry. He called out to Harry how sorry he was, but Harry just waved him off. It was thought the hat was talking about Harry and Neville, but their thoughts were wrong. The two were Harry and Ginny as they started all the bonding that took place.

Then the sorting began and when it was done, the meal began and the students began to eat, when the doors to the hall opened, and the biggest surprise of the evening took place, Albus Dumbledore walked down the isle toward the Professor'stable, but stopped to talk to Harry Potter. Then Neville, Hermione, the twins and Draco. Then he went to Dudley and they heard, "Hello Mr. Dursley, how do you find Hogwarts?"

"It's the most wonderful place in the world Minister."

"That's good, as you and your class mates may being seeing more of it. Enjoy the meal," and he walked off.

Dudley's friend turned to Dudley, "How do you know the Minister?"

"From Harry of course. He knows everyone."

Susan leaned across Dudley to say to the other, "Do you mind if Dudley and I have a private talk?"

"No, of course not. Please excuse me for interrupting." and Susan sat back down and had her talk with Dudley.

When the meal was done with, Professor Flitwick stood up and began his speech, "I hope everyone returning had a good summer and I would like to welcome our new first years. I would also like to welcome the first class of non magical students to our tables for their first meal. This speech may be longer than everyone is use to, but I feel it is necessary. First, the new school students will be residing in Hogwarts for the evening so they can enjoy another meal with the magical students before leaving for their new school. I am also pleased to announce that stugents from ninth year and above from the muggle school will be having classes here at Hogwarts to learn Herbology, Potions and Care of Magical creatures with the class equivalent at Hogwarts. Fourth year Hogwarts students will be ninth year non magics. Now this may seem unfare to the ninth year students, but, students from Hogwarts will be joining you in some of your classes, so you will be getting help from them while they get help from you in your classes. I do have to tell you that there is one student here that will have an advantage over all the rest of you. Miss Granger, will you please stand up."

Hermione didn't know what was going on, but she stood up for everyone to see.

"Miss Granger attended school in both places and because of this is being made the first head girl in Hogwarts history to come from fifth year. She will be joining the regular head boy and girl. Of course, she will be head girl for the full three years she has left here at Hogwarts. Would you like to say something Miss Granger?"

Hermione stood there for a minute, unable to speak. Then she looked around at all the faces that were waiting for her to speak, "UH, Thank you Professor for this honor. Although I wasn't expecting it, I accept it with pride and dignity and will not tarnish your choice. Also, will there be a head boy as well for this post?"

"I don't think there is one qualified for it Miss Granger, unless you know of one?"

"I don't know of one sir, but I think you should have one from the non magical side for balance."

"OK, since you are fifth year, it should be someone from your equivalent grade, which is ninth year. I only know one such person, so will Dudley Dursley please stand up."

Now it was Dudley's turn to be embarrassed as he stood up.

"There Miss Granger is your Head Boy. I hope you work well together."


	41. Chapter 41

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Forty One

The first month of school for Dudley had been wonderful and terrible. He loved that he was able to enjoy three classes with Susan, Harry and some of his team members. Alice, and the other teachers were great and he learned a lot. However, his being related to Harry gave him little free time as there were always hundreds of questions, requests and some arguments. These came from students that felt he was given preferential treatment because of it.

Even with Alice telling them there wasn't, it was still there. It didn't help matters that Alice was also his guardian. Alice became so upset that she was ready to quit because of the arguments. When Professor Flitwick stepped in, it wasn't Alice that was threatened, it was the few students causing the trouble.

Dudley and Hermione had to handle most of it, until it got too much for them. Filius took a firm stand when he told the students that there was no special treatment for Dudley, but if they wanted him removed from his post, then he would remove him, but they had to find someone better than him and one that could relate to Hermione without any issues. One of the students felt he was better suited for Dudley's post, but when Hermione talked with him, she felt he wanted the post for one thing only, and that was to get closer to Hermione and possibly get a date with her. He didn't get the post. No one else tried and Dudley kept his post.

It didn't settle the matter with the student though, as he tried during the Hogwarts classes. Neville was asked by Hermione to keep out of it because of his being a wizard and the student had no powers. When the student made an inappropriate move on Hermione though, it was too much for Neville and he pulled the student away from Hermione and turned him to face Neville. The student didn't show any fear and told Neville, "You can't do anything to me, or you will be suspended. I know what will happen if you use magic."

"And if I don't use magic?"

"Then I will kick your butt. I don't care if you are Harry Potter's brother as he can't use magic either."

"I don't need Harry for the likes of you. If you feel up to it, go ahead and try your best."

The student swung at Neville and missed when Neville leaned to the side opposite the swing. He felt the fist Neville planted in his stomach.

Hagrid was there to make sure no magic was used, but he let the fight continue because he saw what the student did and wanted to discipline him. However Neville's choice of pay back was much better and it may keep any further challenges from taking place. He knew how Harry's team trained to stay in shape.

The student fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of him, and tried to get back up. Neville put a foot on his back and pushed him back down. "Stay away from Hermione for now on. She is not interested in you or anyone else with one exception, and that is me. If she feels differently because of this, then it is up to her who she wishes to be with." and Neville turned back to Hermione to see her pointing back to the student who was grabbing a big rock and coming after Neville. He still did not use any magic as he stopped the arm from moving forward and pulled it behind the back of the student.

That was the lone incident that caused any commotion and the time up until the Christmas Hols went by fast and smooth for Dudley. Now he looked forward to being back with Harry and Neville at a closer level. He liked the time he spent with them in school, but they didn't get to talk much except for the Hogsmeade weekend.

Then he got a surprise when they were told that in February there would be a Valentine's dance and the non mgics could attend with a letter from their parents or guardians. It would be the first dance he ever attended if he was allowed to go. He never got to ask, as Alice went to him and told him to ask Susan before anyone else did. He did this the next day and Susan agreed to go with him. Now Dudley was looking beyond the Christmas Hols as he just got his best present ever.

The train ride back home was filled with laughter and cheers for the non magics. It was as they were allowed once again to stay in the castle for the train ride back. They were now use to seeing Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ginny. They all took to the Twins as they kept everyone laughing. Dudley was becoming friends with many of his classmates, but did have his rivals in his class. They kept to themselves to stay out of trouble. Dudley's friends far out numbered his rivals friends and if you added Harry and his team's number, he had plenty of backing.

During the ride, many dates were made for the dance, and quite a few hearts were broken when Luna, Daphne and Cho were taken off the list of wishes. Ginny and Hermione would have been on the list as well, but Narry and Neville took care of that. Susan was also pulled from the list. It got even shorter when Padma, Astoria, Hannah and Parvatti were removed from the list. Hannah took herself off the list because she was going to ask Viktor to visit for the dance.

After the train pulled into Kings Cross Station, they all got together for one final hug before leaving for home. Dudley saw why Harry and Neville were the last off the train as he was included in the hugs and kisses.

Once they got home, Harry, Neville and Dudley went upstairs and did their homework to get it out of the way. Harry and Neville kept their minds open to talk with Hermione and Ginny. Of course, if they were there, then so were Luna, Daphne, Cho, Fred, George, and Seamus.

The next morning, Dudley saw for the first time, the melting travel when both Hermione and Ginny melted into the arms of Neville and Harry. He had to clear his head after he saw the look of pleasure on both ladies faces when they came together in the arms of their mates. It was as if they just had the greatest experience of their lives.

Later in the day, Susan and Amelia joined them for a visit and Sirius caught Amelia under the Mistletoe and gave her a short kiss, which she pulled back in for a much longer one. Susan knew it was coming because Amelia had asked Frank to put it up for her. It was used for others as well,but it was put up for the purpose of Amelia getting Sirius to kiss her.

Before the holiday got there, Remus and Tonks were married and would take their honeymoon during the summer hols. This is where Dudley learned to dance when Susan asked him for one dance. He was tight and nervous as she led him around the dance floor, but once the song ended, he asked her for another,then another and another. He finally loosened up by the end of the third dance and they took a break, but would go back out there for more training. This was training he liked. By the time the night ended, he had danced with her for twelve dances. He also got some with Ginny, Hermione and Luna.

The evening ended when Remus and Tonks left the party and went to their hotel room. He would surprise her after their evening of married obligations. Neither seemed too adverse to them.

The next morning, Remus took Tonks to breakfast and then to his surprise. He found a cottage that he bought and had it furnished. He took her in to show her, and the first thing she did was rip the curtains down and then began tossing pillows from the couch. She looked at him and asked, "Tell me Sirius did the decorating, please."

He wanted to say yes to get out from what ever she was going to reply, but he confessed it was him.

"Well we will work on your taste for color schemes and decorations. They really weren't that bad, but they did not fit with the wall colors and the carpet." and she showed him what she meant by changing the curtains pattern and color. She did the same with the pillows and the lamps, as well as a few other things. Remus was amazed at what a difference they made.

Tonks loved the kitchen and didn't change a thing with it, or the hall way. She liked that he left the first two bedrooms bare and blank so that they could arrange them to suit the need. However, she was once again changing things in their bedroom as he had it to feminine. Pink was alright for her hair, but not the bedroom.

They settled down after she made the changes and sat down to talk about what happened next. They both agreed that two or three kids were all they wanted and that at least one had to be a boy and one girl. They agreed to Sirius being the godfather and Amelia the godmother for their first child. If they had a second one, it would be Frank as the godfather and Alice the godmother. If a third was needed, then Harry and Ginny would be the godparents.

They didn't think it was too soon to plan these things and they were right as Remus gave her the gift of motherhood on their first night. Of course it would be a few months before they knew this.

Then the Christmas celebration began and visitations to the different families. This is where Tonks got to show off her new home and how much everyone loved it and what they had done with it. Remus tried telling them it was all Tonks, but she always included him in on all the thanks. He would just stand at her side with his arm around her and kissing her on the head, or cheek.

Dudley liked the home that Remus and Tonks shared. It was like the home he wished he lived in when he was taken from his mum and dad. Not the house they lived in though, as it always reminded Dudley of an office, with it being so meticulous and pristine. He remembered how his mum took care of the inside and Harry the outside. If they had given Harry some credit and praise for his work, they would still be together. But then, he wouldn't be living the live he was now, and that would have been a crime, as it was perfect.

He shared the day with Susan as her and her aunt were asked to come by and be a part of the family festivities. Amelia stayed with Sirius knowing Susan was alright.

The time flew by and soon it was time to return to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Dudley thought his days would be longer because of the distance he had to travel every day, but the Floo actually shortened his day because he left school right to his home. Travel time took all of ten seconds. Of course floo travel didn't set right with him for the first dozen or so travels. His stomach felt like it was left in the floo and it took several minutes to feel like it made it's way back. Now, he didn't mind it so much and he actually stayed standing a couple of times when he landed.

School itself, became easy for him in his regular classes, and the magical classes he was beginning to understand as well, thanks to Hermione, Luna and Susan. He studied hard and completed all his work and he still had time to help Alice and Frank with the chores.

Frank tried to get Dudley in to see his dad, but Vernon made things very difficult for anyone to see him. His attitude got worse over the years and he was spending more time in solitary. When he wasn't in solitary, he was still in trouble. He made a name for himself that caused him to be watched closely by the guards, mostly to protect him. The other inmates didn't like him anymore than the guards. The thing is that they could get away with more than the guards. Vernon had been beat up a few times and he did the same a few times as well.

When he explained this to Dudley, Frank tried to paint a better picture of his dad, but Dudley saw right through this attempt. He knew his dad was not the kindly type. He saw this the way he treated Harry. He would never look up to his dad again, but he would like to get a chance to talk to him before something happened to him.

Time moved along swiftly and soon it was time for the Valentine's day dance, and he was over joyed when Harry bought him a new suit to wear to it, and bought flowers for him to give to Susan. Neville even bought him a new pair of shoes to wear.

The non magic class made the walk to Hogwarts and were surprised when the carriages were there waiting to take them to the castle. Dudley wore a simple set of clothes for the walk and had his suit and shoes in a protective bag to put on when he got to the castle. A few others and all the ladies had the same idea, but most of the boys wore their suits to the castle and needed help from the magics to get clean.

They had to wait in the hall for their dates unless they were with one from their own side. It was about twenty minutes before the magics began to enter the hall and look for their partner. Dudley decided to go to the door so he could escort Susan to a table. She arrived with the entire team and they set off for a few tables that they moved together so that they all could sit together. All the boys, to include Ron, moved the chairs out for their dates and helped them to be seated. Then they took their own seats.

A meal was served before the dance, and it was a special meal that each couple had to share with their dates. Not on seperate plates, but the male used the different fork for his date than he used for his meal. The girls were set up to be special for tonight and the males all took to it like ducks to water.

Then the dance began and they were all out on the dance floor doing a waltz, which always opened a dance at school. After it was done, then it was like an entirely different set of people were on the floor. The music changed and so did the dances. They were fast, wild and less contact was made, but no one cared as they were having fun. Dudley learned that the team shared their dances with each other, which he didn't mind because that meant he got to dance with Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Daphne and Astoria as well as Susan. He danced with the others too, but only one dance. It was two or three with the first six, except for Susan which there were about seven dances with her.

With each dance, he had talks with his partners and shared in stories of their school year. He talked about his mum and how he looked forward to seeing her released. He talked about his dad and how he didn't see him getting out for a long time, if ever. He talked about his time with Frank and Alice and how much he enjoyed being with them. What ever came to mind, he talked and he loved that all his partners took the time to really listen.

When the evening was finished, the non magic students were led to their quarters where they all stayed up for another hour or so to talk about how much fun they had.

After breakfast the next morning, the carriages were there to take them back to the gates and even to Hogsmead for their classes.

His first year went swiftly and Dudley was looking to see his mum outside of prison walls. There were three more days to school and just two months for he release. He hoped they would go by as fast as his school year. He was looking forward to it so much, that he finished his summer assignments as soon as he could so that they wouldn't get in the way of any plans that Harry and Neville had. Harry and the team all did this as well, so there was nothing stopping them from having fun this summer before Petunia was released. Then they even made plans for her as well.

The last day and the train ride home was just everyone adding to the list of what they wanted to do. The twins already had their plans for the summer, and that was to find the perfect property for their business. They had connections with companies for their material for their stock, but now needed some place to display them. They thought they had a place last summer, but the price was too high. It was perfect, since it was right on Gringotts Lane, the main path into Diagon Alley. It was four buildings away from Gringotts and it was a two story building, which allowed them to set up house as well as business.

Everyone arrived home and told their parents about their plans. Most of them were OK, but there were a few that collided with plans made by some parents. They were easy to change with their own plans so that they could have family time as well as friends time.

Harry and Neville waited for Frank to get home so they could ask the question about investment they wished to make. At quarter past five, Frank came through the floo and laughed at the way Neville and Harry were acting. They had something to drink for him and had his houseshoes out for him. Augusta watched the two with a smile. They were both so full of life and love that she cherished the moment Frank and Alice took custody of Harry, and now Dudley. Of course she wished there was a girl in the mix as well, but what they had was a blessing.

Frank finally settled in and knew what the two of them wanted, so he went right to it. "OK, I guess you're anxious to hear what happened, so here it is. It cost the both of you 150,000 galleons. It is all yours to do with as you see fit. Of course I already figured out why you both bought it. With no new gimmicks in the other joke shops, you feel new blood was needed in the Alley. Do you know what Fred and George intend to call their shop?"

Neville answered him, "Well at first they thought maybe Forges, then they thought it was too long so they said Greds. Then they thought it was lame so they sat back down and rethought the whole thing over. They didn't want any special attention so they thought up something using the family name. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. I thought it was lame, and Harry thought the WWW was OK, but Wheezes didn't sound right. He thought Weasleys Wizard Whizbangs, after one of their products. The twins thought it was showing favoritism."

Frank was about to say something when Harry sprouted out, "Can you believe that, as if an item had feelings. The name they gave it sounds like someone with a cold for crying out loud."

"Harry, it's their baby and they should be able to name it any way they want to. I know, I know, they are doing it with your money, but you did give it to them for this purpose. But I do admit, Wheezes isn't going to grab any attention."

Dudley decided to give his input, "Harry, did they tell you what they intended to do to draw attention?"

"No, why?"

"Because they told Susan and I during the last Hogsmeade weekend. They intend to put a half statue on their roof and have him tip his hat and displaying a rabbit. To keep it in the frame of mind they set, they intrend to call him Harry. You know F as in Fred, G as in George and H as in Harry. It goes along with the alphabet. F, G, H, get it?"

"Couldn't they come up with another name for the H, like Henry or Hagrid or Herman?"

"And miss the chance to use the most popular name in the wizard community? No way were they going to use any other name. You have to admit Harry, they are already starting off smartly by using your name to draw attention. So Wheezes really doesn't mean that much. Harry will be written on the hat."

When Fred and George went to Gringotts to ask about the property, they about passed out. Someone bought the place behind their backs. Now they had to look elsewhere for their shop. Then the teller told them that the new owner wished to use it as rental property, in case they were interested.

It wasn't really what they wanted, until they heard the price, "All he is asking for is five hundred galleons a month. I would say that is a reasonable amount for such a valuable property. Very reasonable in deed."

Fred looked to the Goblin, "Reasonable? The idiot is losing money. It should rent for three or four times that amount." he almost fell down when George hit him in the back of the head, trying to get him to shut up. George knew what their payments were going to be if they bought it, which was five times the amount asked in rent. They signed the agreement and danced their way out of the bank, counting the money they saved. What they didn't know was that Harry and Neville agreed that the money they paid in rent would go into an account set up for the twins, but not told about it, unless there should be something to go wrong.

With everything going on and with the twins needing everyone's help with the shop. The time flew by, until Dudley, Harry and Neville were standing at the door, waiting on Frank and Alice to go pick up Petunia.

Petunia was expecting to be using public transportation, but to where, she didn't really know. She imagined her old home had been sold by now. Perhaps she should go there to make sure. Of course she hoped that Dudley, Alice, Neville and Harry would be there waiting to greet her. Susan and Daphne would also be a welcomed sight.

The time finally came for her to walk the path it had been eleven years since she last walked it, when she entered the place. Now she was leaving it and a bad memory behind. It was something she was ashamed she let take control of her. She never hated Lily, but was so jealous of her that it almost turned to hate. Then when she found out Lily was killed and she had to take her son in as she was the only living relative, she turned that almost hate, to a poor baby. He had nothing to do with her feelings and needed someone for love and care, which she never provided. She never stopped Vernon from his treatment of Harry.

She dropped her thoughts as she saw the outside of the prison and the people waiting for her out there. Dudley and Harry was all it took for her to notice.

She was greeted by the best hug she ever felt, and it wasn't just from Dudley. She got one from Harry, Neville and Alice. Frank just shook her hand.

Dudley stood back from her and looked at her, "Mum, we have to get you some new clothes. Those look like they came off of an old TV show."

Petunia laughed at this as she knew he was right. They were old when they were new. It was the way Vernon wanted her to dress. She had been kept up to date on him by Frank and knew he was not getting out soon. In fact there was no set date and it didn't look like it was going to be set in the distant future.

When she was dragged to a car she wanted to know where she was going to be taken. Frank answered her question, "Well, we didn't think you would have much money so, you will be staying with us until we can get your old place up to your standards."

"You mean it hasn't been sold yet?"

"No, we paid the taxes on it so you would have some place to live, if you want it. I have to tell you that Dudley didn't like it too much when we went by there. He said it was too plain."

"Can we sell it, and buy a new place, more to his liking? That is if he wishes to move in with me."

When Dudley didn't say anything, it answered Petunia's question with a hurt feeling. She would talk to him later about it. She would never force him to do anything he didn't want.

When she saw Frank and Alice's home, she cried. No wonder Dudley didn't answer her. It was a beautiful home with a marvelous landscapping job. When she said something about this, Alice said, "Well, it is all due to Harry and Neville. They were the engineers behind it. It use to be Grans work, but she could not work it like Harry and Neville. Then Dudley took it over when he came here, and Harry and Neville were in school. Now they all do their share."

The inside of the home was so warm and cozy, she fell in love with it. Of course the moving portraits were a little spooky, but she would get used to them.

Frank took them all out to dinner for the first evening so that there would be no clean up. They talked while they waited for the drinks and the food, catching Petunia up on what Dudley had been doing. When she was told of him going to school in a village near Hogwarts, and how much he loved it because he shared some classes with Harry and this team, she knew it was what he wanted. Of course they had to explain Harry's team to her.

After the meal, they went home and Petunia asked dudley if they could talk in private. Dudley knew what she was going to ask, and he hated to have to answer her in the way he was going to. He loved the family he lived with and living where he was at and didn't wish to leave it, period.

It was as he thought, and his mum was hurt, but when he said he would spend as much free time as he could with her, it cheered her up somewhat. It was a start to bringing her family back together, with or without Vernon.


	42. Chapter 42

Chances Are Keeperoliver Chapter Forty Two

A/N: I believe this will be the final chapter to this story. There will be a time jump to make things quicker and easier for it to end. I will explain all that occurred in the jump, but just briefly. It has gone on too long and most of you are getting tired of it. I have lost several readers during the story and some of them were very good friends. This tells me It went wrong somewhere besides my bringing the Basilisk back to life after killing it earlier.

I'm thinking of my next story if I chose to write it and it will start off with a one chapter story. For some reason I like to start off a story like this. I have done it in the past with good results. I hope to make it a Christmas theme for the holidays.

I wish to thank all who have stayed with me until the end of this one and hope you will follow me with my next one, if I decide to do it. Those who have followed me for a while, know I say this all the time and then start my next story. Well, enough of this, let's get the show on the road. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

CA:

Harry's team were gone from Hogwarts for five years now and couples had married right from the first summer with Ron and Padma Being the first. Ron used his tickets he got from Harry and found his way onto the team as a back up keeper. Within four years he became the starter. He played great against all the teams except for one, and it was the one team he could never live down. Ginny and the Harpies had yet to lose to the Cannons, even after Ron became the starter. He wasn't embarrassed like his previous keeper though. He kept them close until the end when the Harpies Seeker always seemed to capture the snitch.

Next to tie the knot was Neville and Hermione. It was just before the school year started after they left, and Neville had taken on an apprenticeship for Herbology. Pamona Sprout was ready to retire and he was the perfect one for the job, so instead of going through the hiring process, she trained him to take over for her. With Hermione, It was as close as Alastor would get to getting Harry's team to work for him. She took the Assistant Director of the MLE. Alastor had retired with Minerva, so Kingsley Shacklebolt took over the Aurors.

Seamus and Luna married during the Christmas Hols that year because Luna wanted a white wedding. She said it was because the snow kept the Snifflets away. They liked the damp weather, not the cold icy weather. Seamus bought the Leaky Cauldron from Tom with the help of his dad. Tom sold it because Hannah wasn't planning on staying in England. Viktor asked her to marry him and she accepted and was moving to Sweden where he lived. She became the teams advertising manager.

Luna wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but until she found the right one, she worked with Seamus in the pub. She became the most well tipped server in London. Everyone loved her free spirit, always smiling face and dynamic energy. She even danced for the crowds on a busy night. Nothing seductive or racy, just a dance where she pulled partners up to dance with her. At first they were fighting to dance with her, but when they saw she wanted nothing to do with these people, they all settled down and let her pick who to dance with her.

Fred and George married the summer following Luna and Seamus' marriage. Daphne and Cho managed the books for the twins, and the marketing. They bought full page ads in both the Prophet and the Quibbler. Xeno gave them a huge discount because of what they shared with Luna. The Prophet also gave them a discount, although not as much as Xeno did. It added up to quite a saving over the year, and it brought in four to five times what the normal crowd drawing was. They became so popular that they bought out Zonko's in Hogsmeade because he lost so much business to them. They asked Draco to run it and he was happy to because Astoria still had one more year in Hogwarts and she would join him in the shop once she was finished with Hogwarts. They also planned on getting married two weeks after she was finished with Hogwarts.

Dudley and Susan wanted to marry the same time Harry and Ginny did, but Ginny planned on playing Quidditch for four or five years before she settled down. Susan didn't mind this because Dudley joined Draco in the Hogsmeade branch of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She joined Hermione in the MLE with her Aunt being her boss. She didn't mind Hermione being over her as well, because she knew Hermione was meant to go far in the Ministry. Her grades even exceeded those of Harry's mum, Lily Potter. If any of Harry's team wanted a job in the Ministry, it was theirs, but Hermione and Susan were the only members to join the Ministry. However, if asked, they all would rally to Hermione to help if they were available. Harry was always available, as he became a private investigator for the muggle world. He used his powers only when necessary and was the highest paid investigator in all Europe. He even did jobs in the states.

This was what went on for those five years and things looked bright for the future. Then Dudley got some sad news from his dad Frank. His real dad, Vernon, was attacked while in prison and was stabbed to death. He had started the fight that took his life, with someone who didn't fool around.

Dudley worried about his mum and the news he just received. He asked Harry for help and him and Harry Apparated to a hidden area not far from his mum's house. When he knocked on the door, he was surprised to see a cheery Petunia answering the door. "Mum, are you alright? You're a lot different from what I expected to see."

She pulled the two in and had them sit down and got them some lemonade to drink, then she sat down and began, "I know what you expected to see Dudley, but your father and I haven't seen each other in over twenty years, and I honestly don't remember him like I should. I remember him as an abusive uncle and a demanding husband. He even tried to control you by bribing you to hate and even threaten Harry. That was why I told you if you didn't do as I asked, you would be helping Harry in his work. He told me to do this to you. He told me how to dress, who I could and couldn't talk to, and who I was never to see. Your Aunt Lily was one of those. I guess I didn't think too much of this back then as I was still jealous of her and her life."

"Dad wanted me to be mean to Harry? He never told me this."

"No, he left that up to me, until you were older, then he would take over. He wanted you use to the idea before he got you to be more abusive with Harry. He knew how you felt at the time Harry had his accident."

"Was dad always this way, or not until he found out about the Potters?"

"No, he was demanding. Right from the start, but I wanted to get even with Lily for leaving me, and I knew she hated Vernon, and tried to talk me out of dating him. I did it because it made me feel like I had something she didn't. At the time, she wasn't with James or Severus. I knew her and Severus weren't going to become a couple, because even then he had thoughts about dark things, like reading other peoples thoughts and controlling people by use of a spell. Lily and him argued a lot when he said something like this to her. It got so that Severus didn't talk much when he was with her. He didn't trust what he would say to her that would upset her. Once they went to school, we didn't talk and I lost contact with her. Of course me blaming her for our parents deaths didn't help matters. I was probably as evil as your dad back then. I see now what I was like and I am trying very hard to become a decent person. I have a job that pays good money and a nice home to live in, although it does get lonely here by myself."

"I know mum, and I am sorry, but Susan and I are ready to start a family and we don't want any influence in our lives to change our thoughts. Amelia is happy to see us being strong and straight forward in this, and does her best to keep Sirius out of the equation. It's a full time job in it self. Of course her being pregnant with his child has taken some of that attention away from us. Their getting married when Harry was finished with school, and her being ready to leave the Ministry when Hermione took a job there changed their entire lives."

"I didn't know Amelia was leaving the Ministry? When does this take place?"

"She's training Hermione for her job as we speak and it shouldn't take too long as Hermione has the memory of...well, let's just say she a a darn good memory and leave it at that. I would say by the end of the school year so that Neville could be there for her promotion."

They talked much longer, but it wasn't about anything important. Harry and Dudley left feeing better about Petunia and he thanked Harry for his help and his support. He knew Harry wanted to get back to Ginny and prepare for their upcoming wedding, just like Dudley and Susan did. With the job that Dudley had with the WWW in Hogsmeade and the job Susan had with Hermione in the Ministry, there life was in very good shape. They had money in the bank, and still had enough to have fun on occasionally. When Susan got her promotion to Hermione's assistant, and Dudley worked his way to store manager, then things would really be looking up for them.

Dudley's promotion came to be before Susan's did and he banked the difference in pay checks because they didn't really need it. They stayed the same as before the promotion. They still had their fun, yet weren't frivolous with their money.

When the time came for the weddings, Susan and Dudley had enough saved so that they could enjoy a small honeymoon. Unfortunately, neither Harry or Amelia would let them have it their way. Harry knew what Ginny wanted for theirs, and Harry and Ginny both agreed that Dudley and Susan should have one almost as good. Harry and Ginny were going to Hawaii, and they gave Dudley and Susan, with Amelia's help, a trip to Aruba. It was for fourteen days, the same as Harry's and Ginny's.

Amelia and Ginny approached Dudley and Susan after the marriage and gave then their gift. If Harry had tried to give it to Dudley he would never have taken it. Amelia and Ginny were a different matter as they would not take no as an answer. They were going and that was that. Before they left though, they had the reception.

Neville was the best man for Harry's wedding and Luna was Ginny's Maid of Honor. For Dudley, George was the best man and Hermione was Susan's Maid of Honor, and they made the speeches before the dance.

When the dance began, Dudley and Harry led their dream girls around the floor without even thinking that they were giving a show to all the guests. It was as if they were the only people there and they enjoyed the time they spent with Susan and Ginny. Once the first dance was over, then the real fun began as the dances became wild and exotic. Of course it was Seamus and Luna who were the wildest and most exotic. Seamus was always carefree in school, but Luna took it to another level. Theirs was an interesting life they lived together, as Luna was always taking him to different locations to search for her creatures. They never found any, but the fun they had searching made up for the loss. It helped that Seamus had a brother working with him that was able to take over the Inn while they were off on one of these ventures. He was also the full time bar tender.

Another interesting pair were Fred and Daphne. At first, Daphne acted like she wanted nothing to do with the red haired idiot, as she liked to call him. But once their bond finalized, she was like a different person. Where once stood a somewhat cold and uncaring girl now stood a free spirited and a loving and caring woman. However, Fred toned down his youthful antics and was now in love with the most beautiful girl he ever knew. She had changed him to be more practical and sensible, yet still be able to have fun with his brother in the lab, where they were so creative with their products. They even used ideas that Cho and Daphne gave them.

Dudley and Susan watched the others dance and have fun while they took a breather. Susan sat their remembering her time in school, and how she became invovled with Harry and his team. How she dated Cedric for that short period of time and then lost him to Quidditch. Then she remembered how lucky she was when Dudley came into her life. Where she liked Cedric, she didn't really love him, She couldn't because she never felt the same way she felt about Dudley. Right from the start, he always put her first in everything they did together.

Hermione an Neville were dancing a slow dance and she leaned her head on his chest as they moved around the floor. Then she lifted her head and said, "Neville, did you know we were meant for each other when we first met?"

"Not like you did. I still had thoughts of Luna in my mind and when Harry and Ginny did that bond at first sight thing, I thought Luna and I might share it. But when you and I got together in class, that all changed. That was when I saw you and me together like we are now. Harry and I talked about it quite a bit. He said that when he told us of him and Ginny falling for each other and he mentioned you and you told him that he was not for you, I should have realised then that it was us that should be together. However still being young, I could not believe in something that permenent. Harry could, but not me."

"So how long was it before you really knew we were meant for each other?"

"The next day during our first class. I saw you in a different light and forgot all about Luna. I care deeply about Luna, like Harry does, but also like Harry, it's love at a different level, like family. With you, I love at a much deeper family level. My family now included you as the center of it all."

Hermione laid her head against his chest once again, but this time there was a huge smile on her face. She knew what she wanted to hear, and Neville didn't let her down. He was honest almost to the point of hurting her, but was quick to correct he feelings with his total commitment to her.

The evening finally came to an end, and the four said their good byes to everyone and then they were gone, while the party continued for another hour.

For Dudley and Susan, the two weeks were completely gorgeous. The weather was perfect, the water was perfect and the food was perfect. But the most perfect thing was the love they shared. Over and over and over did they share it.

For Harry and Ginny, they decided to just get lost on the island. They started from Honolulu and from there it was one leap to another using Apparation. Never using a populated location allowed them to travel freely, but by using maps Harry picked up from a tourist center, they knew the safest places to land, without being discovered. They found small lagoons where they could swim in private and find food there as well. They lived off the land and never stayed in a motel or hotel. It was the greatest time they ever shared together, and, making love under the moonlight was a remarkable experience.

Ginny wished to play one more year with the Harpies, so she protected herself from being pregnant and still enjoy her time with Harry.

Their two weeks went by in a hurry, and soon it was time to return to England and Ginny to the Harpies. Harry set his own hours, having his own business that really didn't have regular hours to begin with. He also had the team to use if it became necessary. So far he had been lucky and only needed the help of Luna on one of his cases. Her insight proved to be perfect in one of his cases where he was looking for the wife of a powerful business man. At first it was thought it might be a try for ransom, but there was no note. Then it was thought she might have run off with another man. This proved to be false later on when Luna felt the wifes presence in a hotel room in Liverpool. She was alone when she registered.

Harry and Luna finally found her in a hotel room in Ipswich. When Harry asked why she left, he found out that her husband was seen cheating on her and he refused to divorce her because of what it would cost him. Harry and Luna sat with the woman to try and come up with something that would give them both what they wanted. Harry and Luna just wanted to see the woman treated right, and she wanted out of the marriage and be compensated for the time she spent in the meaningless marriage. She had pictures to show his infidelity, but it wasn't enough to satisfy her wish. She wanted to humiliate him to the world and ruin his career like he ruined her life.

He brought the woman to a solicator and he told her what they needed for this to happen and he would be happy to handle her case when she got what she needed. He was from Ipswich, so the business man would not know of his part in her case.

Harry had the woman stay there while he and Luna went back and started to set up their plan. It all started when Harry met with him to update him and gave him information on what he found. He told him the truth up to a point, saying he caught up to her in Liverpool and that she was alone, but not willing to return to London. Her excuse was she did not like the living conditions she shared with her husband.

The business man knew what she meant, but didn't know Harry knew it as well. He demanded that Harry bring her back to London to be his wife once again. Harry told him that he couldn't do that as she had done nothing illegal and if she didn't wish to come back, then that was all he could do. It was the end of Harry's connection with the business man, but not the end of his case with his wife.

Harry and Luna returned to Ipswich and the wife to let her know what transpired with her husband, and to set up the second phase of their plan to trap him. He brought her back to Liverpool, where her husband knew where she would be, and Harry and Luna set up surveillence to watch for what they expected to happen. It was their fourth night of watch when it took place. Three strangers entered the room where the woman stayed and forced her to come with them by threatening her. They even struck her to show they meant what they said. The marks they left were all they needed and Harry and Luna met the four people at the car they used and overcame them and tied them up and took them and the woman back to London and the constabulary to show what they did to her and on who's orders. The business man was taken from a staff meeting in handcuffs and an arrest warrant was used to prove the cause of the arrest.

The trial that took place went as expected, and the woman got seventy five percent of his net worth and their home. He lost his position in the firm and received a jail sentence for his actions against his wife. Harry and Luna also got a large some for their helping the woman, which Harry gave to Luna for her assistance. Luna used it to renovate the Leaky Cauldron and to make it larger and make the rooms more modern.

When Ginny finished her last season with the Harpies on a winning note as World Cup Champions, she joined Harry in the agency, and found out that Luna also wished to join them. Seamus was not too happy with this because he was losing the best waitress in the world, but wished them all the luck in the world as he wanted Luna to be happy. That was the start of the Celestial Detective Agency as Harry called the girls his angels.

Petunia had been helping out with the Hogsmeade WWW when she found out about Harry's new agency, she wanted to ask to join the team as well. Possibly as a receptionist or secretary. Harry felt it was a good idea and he hired her as their receptionist/secretary. She didn't know what it all entailed, but it sounded intersting. She was not wrong as she received calls from foreign ministries asking for Harry's help. She would collect all the data Harry or his angels would send her and she would file it, after she separated it. Harry liked the info in chronological order in the way it took place, not when she got it.

His business took a break when Ginny delivered her first child to Harry, a boy he named James Sirius. It was the second happiest moment of Harry's life. Ginny will always be his first happiest moment. After the birth, she had to take additional time off, so Harry had to find someone to take her place. His first choice would have been Hermione, but the Ministry would never give her up. He asked Fred if he could ask Daphne, and Fred almost laughed at him, "You're shitting me right, Harry? If I say no, and she finds out, I'm chopped liver. As if I have any say in what Daph can do with her life. Go on, ask her and I hope she agrees. She really does need a challenge. I think she is getting bored here, just looking after the books. Her and Cho are brilliant, but where Cho is content, Daph needs to explore different avenues to stimulate her brain."

When Harry asked Daphne, she almost bowled him over with her happiness. "Shite, I didn't think I would ever get out of those books. I don't know How Cho can take it, they are so boring. When do we begin?"

Daphne never did go back to the WWW to work. She was with Fred every evening when they weren't doing something for the agency. It wasn't often that this happened, so Fred was happy for her, and it made their life so much better as they didn't fall into the same old routine that Daphne hated so much. As long as Harry had it open, she was going to work with him and the other angels. Ginny was back after a few months, with Molly taking care of James until someone picked him up.

She did it again for Lily Luna and for Hermione Daphne, Harry and Ginny's next two children. They decided they didn't want any more after this, but Ginny didn't get fixed, they just used a strong protection spell. Daphne and Luna took the time off when they had children, and once again it was Molly that volunteered to watch them, as she loved children.

So it was for Harry and his team after they were done with school. Their lives stayed close and their families even closer. They were all cousins, no matter what their last name was. If it was one of the team members, the child was family to the team.

Harry's family, which included, Frank, Alice, Sirius, Amelia, Remus and Tonks always stayed close. Holidays was always a family gathering.

Harry and Ginny bought a very large home that they also used for their work. Their library was so huge, Hermione often used it for relaxation, when work got too much for her. Well, maybe a little more often than that. At least once a week on Saturdays. She even brought her kids with her. Neville usually went as well, since they were all so close. But once she was in the library, it was off limits to all, even Neville. Some things never change.

A/N: Well, there it is. I finally finished it. I probably left something out and someone will remind me. I hope it ended alright for everyone, though I doubt it.

I hope everyone has a wonderful Holiday season and that you all stay safe. Until the next time. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


End file.
